Facilitating Between Heaven and Hell
by Cha's Aegis
Summary: New Years is a time for hope, prosperity and new beginnings. For Naruto, it brings unexpected, life changing surprises that can easily mean the difference between Heaven and Hell on Earth. Can promises hold up to the turbulence? Fem Naruto, Fem Iruka. AR
1. A Memorable New Years

New Years is a time for hope, prosperity and new beginnings. For Naruto, it brings unexpected, life changing surprises that can easily mean the difference between Heaven and Hell on Earth. Can promises hold up to the turbulence? Adopted story. AR/Fem Naruto, Fem Iruka.

* * *

_I adopted 'One night in Heaven to Eternity in Hell' from fanfictionlover24. Instead of following exactly what she wrote, my plot bunnies got into the brownies and ran wild up the walls in completely new directions. I thank fanfictionlover24 for allowing me to adopt this fic because it isn't easy to turn over your ideas to a total stranger. I dedicate this to MischievousPuck and RayneXHatake for shamelessly egging the plot bunnies on and feeding them sweets when my back is turned. This story wouldn't be half of what it is without their help._

_**Warnings**: This story is rated 'M' for a reason. There is a sex scene in this chapter, which I've toned down it's explicitness for . I make Naruto and Iruka female in this. I also love writing long, multi-chap fics, so this isn't a short little fic by any means._

* * *

Winter swept into Konoha swiftly and early, packing a stronger punch than usual for the season. At times, the fickle weather brought blizzard conditions, making it extremely difficult to keep the village functioning at a minimum. However, like anything else that can happen in a ninja village, the residents take it all in stride. They became quite adept and creative in digging sturdy tunnels when the snow buried the village up to the roofs of most buildings. The children took it a step further, building intricate mazes and snow forts to play in. White became the dominant color, at times changing Konoha into the perfect picture postcard image of winter.

Despite the problems the harsh weather presents, the difficult conditions don't dampen the holiday spirit as New Years rolls around. Since the New Year marks Tsunade's tenth year as Hokage, her shinobi decide to throw a party in her honor. The shinobi ranks feel a celebration is in order, where everyone can cut loose and enjoy themselves.

Iruka first sprung the news about the party on Naruto while they made dinner one night in early November. Naruto didn't suspect a thing when the female Academy sensei invited her over for dinner. She spends so much time at Iruka and Kakashi's house she actually has her own room. She did start growing suspicious when Iruka mentions in passing they are having ramen for dinner. For years, Iruka and Kakashi strictly policed Naruto's ramen consumption, so for them to be having it when it isn't a special occasion raises numerous red flags.

The clincher that proves beyond a doubt in Naruto's mind that her two former sensei's are up to something is when Kakashi casually asks what her plans are for the New Year's holiday. Both senseis know damn well that Naruto barely acknowledged the holiday much less celebrates it.

Naruto calmly sets down the knife she is using to prepare the ingredients for the salad. Crossing her arms, she turns around to lean against the counter. She didn't have to wait long for Kakashi and Iruka to stop their respective tasks and look at her with far too innocent and questioning expressions.

"Alright, what the hell are you two plotting?" the redhead demands with an arched brow.

"You're far too suspicious, Naruto-chan," Kakashi replies, continuing to feign innocence.

Naruto growls at Kakashi, while Iruka rolls her eyes at her lover before speaking. "We're not plotting anything, Naruto. Shizune, Ebisu and I are planning a New Year's Eve party celebrating Tsunade-sama's tenth year as Godaime Hokage. And since I know your aversion to attending New Years parties, I'm hoping you'll make an exception for this one."

Naruto blinks at her big sister and former jounin sensei in confusion before finding her voice. "But Baa-chan's anniversary of her inauguration isn't until spring, why not have it then?"

"Because Koharu and Homura insist on planning the official celebration on the actual anniversary date," Kakashi replies easily.

"Oh kami," Naruto groans.

"Exactly," Kakashi grins. "You know what a dull celebration _that's_ going to be."

Iruka glares at Kakashi. "Don't mock their intentions, Kakashi. They made a good point about it. Ten years is a significant milestone that warrants an appropriate celebration involving the Daimyo, local dignitaries and our allies."

Kakashi eyes his lover before cocking his head lazily to look at Naruto. "In other words, Tsunade-sama will doze off out of boredom a half hour into the celebration."

Naruto sniggers as Iruka's eyes narrow in annoyance before she continues. "_Anyway_, since Koharu and Homura insist on handling that celebration, we decided to plan a separate party. This way the rank and file can freely celebrate along with Tsunade without any restrictions."

"Restrictions?" Naruto asks, arching a brow. "Does that mean there's going to be lots of _booze_ at this party?"

Simultaneously, Iruka and Kakashi wince at Naruto's tone. They both knew what is coming next.

Seeing their reactions, Naruto nods in understanding. "Gotcha. I'm not going," she states succinctly, turning back to finish cutting up the salad ingredients.

Iruka groans and Kakashi sighs heavily before sharing a look. Both knew it wasn't going to be easy convincing Naruto to attend the party. They understand all too well her trepidation. The fact there would be so much alcohol would make Naruto decide immediately she wasn't going. Too many bad experiences over the years with drunks made her extremely leery of being around a bunch of inebriated shinobi, comrades or not. However, both knew how close Tsunade and Naruto are and it wouldn't be a true celebration without the Jinchuriki.

"Naruto," Iruka calls gently.

"I'm not changing my mind, nee-chan," the redhead replies tersely without turning around.

"I swear it's not going to be that bad. Kakashi and I will make sure no one becomes aggressive," Iruka declares reassuringly.

Naruto pauses again in her task. Iruka and Kakashi patiently wait for the expected outburst or possible agreement to go. However, neither is surprised when Naruto merely sets down her knife and wordlessly leaves the kitchen. Iruka worriedly steps forward to follow the redhead, but Kakashi's hand on her shoulder stops her. Shaking his head, he steps past Iruka to follow Naruto to her room.

Naruto left the door wide open, meaning she is willing to talk. Kakashi leans against the doorframe with his hands in his pocket. He watches Naruto sit on the bed and gaze out the window.

"You know, when I heard Iruka say we'll make sure no one becomes aggressive, the first thought that crossed my mind was you'd enjoy being a human piñata for Tsunade. It is a celebration after all." Kakashi pauses to watch Naruto unsuccessfully withhold a soft snort of laughter. "Good thing I didn't say it. You know as well as I do, Iruka's got a vicious streak to rival Anko's. Keeping quiet is a lot healthier for our sex life than me being banished to the sofa until spring. The winter nights are far too cold for me to survive the separation."

Unable to continue resisting, Naruto laughs at her former sensei's plight.

Kakashi smiles, pleased she isn't too upset by the situation. "However, Iruka is correct. We won't let anything happen to you."

Naruto's smile drops as she turns again to look out the window. "I'm sorry, but I've heard that promise too many times to believe it," she replies quietly.

Kakashi nods in understanding. "Still, you know how highly Iruka and I value our promises. Besides, the shinobi attending the party are the ones who actually agree with and support all of Tsunade's policies. Those who don't, or are former members of ROOT, will be on security detail for the village that night. Most of the revelers are comrades you know and get along with. They won't try hurting you if they have a little too much to drink." Kakashi gives Naruto a chance to absorb the information before continuing in a quieter voice. "You don't have to decide now, Naruto, but you know it would mean a lot to Tsunade if you're there."

Sighing heavily, Naruto nods. "I'll think about it."

For a few moments Kakashi watches her go back to staring out the window before turning to leave her alone with her thoughts.

* * *

It took a solid month for Kakashi and Iruka to persuade Naruto to at least attend the party for an hour. Naruto thought about it a great deal. She wanted to go, but her nagging doubts kept her from fully committing. What finally convinced Naruto is the promise that Sakura would not get to the party until much later because she is scheduled to work at the hospital that night. There was just too much bad history between the two former teammates, making it an exceptionally lousy idea for them to be at the party at the same time.

Because of Kakashi and Iruka's reassurances, Naruto shows up at Tsunade's New Year's Tenth Anniversary party with her reservations comfortably settled.

As Naruto hands off her winter coat to a chunin who takes it to another room being used as a coatroom, a clearly happy Iruka and Kakashi approach to greet her.

Stepping up, Iruka pulls Naruto into a hug. "I'm so glad you made it."

Pulling back from the hug, Naruto rolls her eyes. "I told you guys I'd come."

Reaching over, Kakashi ruffles her hair before taking his turn to hug her. "You could've changed your mind at the last minute."

"Not when I promised," Naruto snips, arching a brow.

Chuckling at the pair, Iruka grabs Naruto's arm and drags her over to Tsunade.

It didn't take long for Naruto to realize how much she's enjoying the party. She also notices it's the first time in years she has seen her beloved Baa-chan actually relax and enjoy herself, as if she hasn't a care in the world. There were times in the past the redhead was sorry she convinced Tsunade to become Hokage because of all the shit the older woman had to put up with. The Third left some big shoes to fill and Naruto knew first hand it wasn't easy for Baa-chan. Naruto knew a lot of that crap was tied somehow to her and her prisoner. She appreciates Tsunade's efforts, making sure to thank kami every day for having the blonde around to go to bat for her. She constantly wishes she could do more to repay the immense debt to her Baa-chan.

Naruto forces herself to mentally shakes free of these thoughts. Tonight is a night of celebration, not pensive regrets. Iruka, Ebisu and Shizune did a great job organizing the party. Surprisingly, Shizune did not raise a stink at having liberal amounts of alcohol available. In fact, she made sure they had plenty of Tsunade's favorite sake on hand.

Naruto finds it nice to interact and have fun with shinobi she had the honor of working with before, but never the chance to be around socially. When Iruka and Kakashi ask Naruto later that night if she is still uncomfortable being there, she grudgingly admits to the smug pair that they were right. Even with a few shinobi at that point fast approaching the first two sheets of the three sheets to the wind mark of drunkenness, none got remotely close to being hostile toward her.

Naruto actually finds her comrades drunken antics amusing. She did try warning Anko a couple of times that Shikamaru isn't passed out drunk in a corner. The older woman had spent the better part of an hour declaring her intention to use cellophane tape and a permanent black marker to reshape Shikamaru's features and give him facial hair. Anko flat out refused believe he is merely napping as usual. That is, until she actually tries approaching him from behind. Everyone laughs at her shocked expression when he effectively restrains her with his shadow. It is something new many of the revelers learn that night. If the lights are bright enough, even artificial lights can be useful to a Nara. It isn't until Shikamaru threatens to make Anko stick her head in the nearest toilet and give herself a swirly by flushing it that she promises to never make him a target of a prank ever again.

The members of the Torture & Interrogation department practically adopt Naruto as their unofficial mascot during the party. Ibiki and Inoichi got a kick out of watching Mozuku, Anko, Shimon and Tonbo spend most of the night educating Naruto on the finer points of interrogation. They insist on showing her how to read what a person is truly thinking despite what they may be saying. It got pretty raucous as the T&I minions argue over inane details or minor techniques, comically confusing Naruto sometimes.

More than anything else, Inoichi is relieved to see Naruto relaxed and enjoying herself. He knows what a milestone it is for her to be at ease among people outside her usual social circle and in a setting that would normally have her on high alert. He counseled her over the years and understood the significance of this evening. Inoichi constantly emphasized to Naruto that wariness is a good trait for a shinobi. However, her trepidation at being around comrades she was somewhat familiar with bordered on crippling at times. It was difficult getting her to the point where she isn't expecting every comrade to drive a kunai in her back the moment she turns around.

While he counseled her, Inoichi recruited members of T&I to help fine-tune Naruto's wariness where it became more of a practical instinct and less than a crippling paranoia. He chose his coworkers because they tended to be the most difficult to judge their intent. Every so often they would spontaneously interact with Naruto in a variety of settings, especially when she was alone. Eventually she is able to react normally instead of the taut, high-strung tension that overwhelmed her at first. The unexpected side effect from these exercises is the soft spot every member of T&I developed for her. Inoichi was surprised by the revelation because T&I tended to be a tight-knit group closed to outsiders.

It helped that Ibiki was the first to make an exception for Naruto, though. He already liked her since her first chunin exam, which is why he authorized his subordinates to assist Inoichi during working hours. Ibiki always thought Naruto was a ballsy brat who'd go far on sheer nerve. So his opinion of her went a long ways toward making the others who weren't that familiar with her decide they liked her too.

Inoichi and Ibiki watch in amusement as Anko eventually bullies Naruto into being her partner in a drinking contest against Tsunade. It became quite the spectacle as all the partygoers gather around to watch the match-up, placing bets on the outcome.

Tsunade tries forcing Shizune into being her partner, but the brunette insists on remaining sober to make sure the party didn't get out of hand. However, most of the other partygoers are in quiet agreement that Shizune wants to stay sober to ensure that _Tsunade_ isn't the one to get out of hand. So Tsunade drags Jiraiya from his shameless flirting and exaggerated storytelling among the newly promoted chuunin kunoichi to be her partner instead.

The rules of the drinking contest are simple. Each participant takes turns downing shots of sake. The objective is to out drink the other team before ending up on the floor. The last one still upright and conscious wins. Dropping a drink or falling over is an automatic disqualification.

Naruto's friends favor her for the win because at that point she drank the least during the party. Jiraiya is down for the count quickly when Naruto shamelessly uses a variation of her infamous Sexy no Jutsu. She makes an on the spot modification to really nail the old pervert.

Without warning Naruto briefly disappears in a poof of smoke, emerging as an over-endowed blonde wearing a slinky negligee. She hams it up by winking and blowing kisses at the bug-eyed, panting toad sannin. She completely ignores Tsunade's scowl, Anko's boisterous laugh and the chorus of catcalls and wolf whistles from nearly everyone else. Naruto gleefully savors the goofy, dumbstruck look on Jiraiya's face. Suddenly she morphs into an ugly, wrinkly, liver-spotted old woman with wispy patches of thinning hair.

Everyone howls in mirth at Jiraiya's immediate reaction. Horrified, he screams like a little girl before falling off his stool into a twitching, frothing heap, much to Tsunade's sadistic amusement. A few revelers are certain that once Jiraiya gets over the initial shock, he'll already be sober.

Anko soon follows Jiraiya into drunken oblivion. She was already feeling pretty good by the time she challenges Tsunade to the drinking contest. It took just five shots to lay her flat out on the floor. With Jiraiya and Anko out of the game, that left only Naruto and Tsunade to battle it out.

Despite already being buzzed, Tsunade surprises most of her shinobi by how well she holds her liquor. It didn't take Naruto long to realize she needs to end the match soon or she'll end up wasted. She didn't doubt she could continue and win. However, she never allows herself to get drunk.

Since they never stated in the rules they have to remain seated, Naruto decides to bring their battle to a quick end. Anko had already been carried over to one of the sofas and Jiraiya had been dragged over to a corner to gradually regain his senses. During a brief pause to clear out the empty shot glasses, Naruto makes a side bet with Tsunade.

"Hey Baa-chan!"

Tsunade warily eyes Naruto with an arched brow, silently asking, 'what do you want?'

"I bet I know a blonde joke you've never heard before," Naruto brags.

Tsunade's golden eyes narrow at the grinning redhead before snorting dismissively. "I seriously doubt you know one that I haven't heard the variation of before, gaki."

"Betcha I do!" Naruto crows.

"Alright," Tsunade begins, leaning in closer to prop her chin on her fist, "what's the wages?"

Naruto mimics Tsunade's position. "If I win, Anko, Iruka and _all_ of Team Kakashi gets next week off. No missions, no nothing." She pauses to smirk at Tsunade's irritated growl. "If I lose, I'll do all your paperwork for a _month_."

Tsunade's eyes widen slightly in surprise. "That's a pretty heavy bet, gaki. Are you sure you want to risk that much?" At Naruto's determined nod the blonde smirks deviously. "Alright, it's a bet. Get your writing hand ready, 'cause I _know_ you don't have a blonde joke I haven't heard before."

Some of the partygoers clear a space for a grinning Naruto as she stands up and moves off to the side of the table to act out the joke.

"A blonde girl is walking along some railroad tracks when she comes across a brunette girl. The brunette is hopping sideways back and forth from foot to foot over one of the rails, repeatedly saying, '88, 88, 88.'"

Naruto starts hopping from foot to foot. "The blonde watches the brunette for a few minutes before finally asking 'Whatcha doin'?' The brunette stops saying, '88,' and replies 'Playin' a game.' The blonde continues watching the brunette hopping from foot to foot for a few more minutes before finally asking, 'Can I play?' The brunette stops and shrugs before moving out of the way."

Naruto shrugs before moving off slightly then stepping back into position as the blonde. "The blonde starts hopping from foot to foot saying, '88, 88, 88.' Minutes later a train comes speeding around the bend, smacking into the blonde."

Naruto gleefully smacks one hand into the other.

"The brunette then steps back onto the track and starts hopping over a rail again, saying, '89, 89, 89…'"

Tsunade roars with the rest of the crowd at the punch line. She's laughing so hard that she slips off her seat onto the floor, making her automatically lose the drinking battle. Her shinobi laugh all the harder and those who bet on Naruto immediately collect their wages.

Still laughing, Naruto steps over and helps a disgruntled Tsunade up off the floor. "Sorry, Baa-chan, but I want you to be able to enjoy your party a bit more before you pass out drunk. So I decided to end our contest fast."

"Does that mean I don't have to pay up on our side bet?" Tsunade asks, hopefully.

"Nope. That's next week off for us, Baa-chan," Naruto chirps happily.

While a chuckling Shizune leads her off, Tsunade rubs her backside, grumbling under her breath about underhanded, sneaky tactics. The other partygoers take their turns congratulating Naruto on her win before dispersing back into the party.

A moment later Naruto is engulfed in a suffocating bear hug before being lifted off her feet and spun around. All she can see is a shaggy, silver mess as Kakashi's profuse 'thanks' ring in her ear followed by an exuberant declaration that she is his 'favoritest student ever!'

Iruka laughs at Naruto's squawking demands to be set down. Yamato and Sai join Iruka in laughing at Kakashi playfully tormenting Naruto by grabbing her in a headlock and ruffling her hair. They all wait for the chance to thank her for getting them the following week off.

When Naruto decided to make her side bet with Tsunade, she knew her team desperately needed some time off. If she hadn't been dragged into the drinking contest, Naruto would've never had the perfect opportunity to make the bet in the first place. So as thanks, she included Anko. Iruka was included in the bet in part because Naruto knew her big sister needed a break too. The other part was because if Iruka were busy with her duties, Kakashi would be out of his mind with boredom and get into mischief. Much to Naruto's annoyance, said mischief would be directed at her.

As the small group talk and laugh, they notice Sakura quietly slip into the party. Naruto briefly locks gazes with Sakura before she focuses her attention on a fellow medic she knows. Recognizing that is her cue to leave, Naruto starts saying goodbye to her friends. Iruka and Kakashi decide it's time to go home as well.

Ibiki is talking to Inoichi when Naruto came around to say goodnight to them. After making certain Tonbo and Shimon would take a still unconscious Anko safely to her home, Ibiki calls it a night too. He knows the party won't be near as much fun after Naruto leaves.

Once outside, Ibiki encounters Kakashi and Iruka arguing with Naruto in the cold night air.

"Naruto, you've been drinking and it's late. Why don't you stay the night with us?" Iruka reasons.

"I'm fine," Naruto insists, rolling her eyes. "I'm a little buzzed, but I'm not drunk. And I've walked in on you two enough times for it to be mentally scarring. Like hell I want to do that again. I'm going back to my place."

"You could learn a thing or two where it's more beneficial than scarring," Kakashi retorts, earning him an elbow from Iruka and a grimace from Naruto.

Iruka sighs in exasperation, adding, "If you're not going to stay with us tonight, then let us walk you home."

"You live in the opposite direction. You'll be getting home really late if you guys walk me home," Naruto replies in an equally exasperated tone.

"I could just throw you over my shoulder and take you home with us," Kakashi offers cheerfully, earning him an irritated glare from Naruto and a smirk from Iruka.

"Why don't I walk Naruto home?" Ibiki offers before the annoyingly circular argument could continue. All three turn to gape at him, causing him to roll his eyes. "I live in the same direction, so I won't be going out of my way. I drank very little tonight. Even if we run into any problems, I'm sober enough to handle them."

"I don't need a babysitter," Naruto protests.

Iruka smiles brightly, saying, "Great idea, Ibiki-san. Thank you."

Kakashi drapes his arm around Iruka's shoulder, giving Ibiki a lazy wave as they walk away toward their own home.

"Hey!" Naruto shouts after them.

"Goodnight, Naruto," is the only reply Naruto gets from the pair.

Scowling, Naruto crosses her arms and pouts. Noticing Ibiki's brow arched in question, she explains, "I don't like having things decided for me."

"Don't you like my company?" Ibiki needles.

"It's not that!" Naruto protests. Seeing his teasing grin, she rolls her eyes, adding, "Never mind."

Dropping her arms, Naruto sighs in resignation and starts heading home, knowing Ibiki is going to escort her whether she likes it or not.

The pair walks down the snow-covered streets in comfortable silence. Neither feeling the need to say anything, simply enjoying the beauty surrounding them as their muffled footfalls echo through the brisk air. The last snowfall was relatively light and the streets have already been cleared of most of the snow. What is left presents a beautiful image of winter with snow still covering many objects and buildings. Small snowdrifts are scattered about and icicles dangle from lampposts and overhangs. Looking up into the clear winter sky, Naruto marvels at how numerous stars are on cold winter nights.

Ibiki's chuckle draws her attention to him. "Makes it harder to find certain constellations, doesn't it?"

Naruto smiles, pulling her coat about her tighter before returning her gaze to the sky. "I'm not much of a star gazer. Really lousy at finding anything besides the big and little dippers."

"Stars are useful to navigate by when you don't have a map," Ibiki points out reasonably.

"True, but on nights like this it's hard picking one constellation from another." Turning to him with a grin she adds, "Besides, I'd rather keep my attention on the ground than up in the sky. You can't touch stars."

Returning her grin, Ibiki nods as they arrive at her apartment. Naruto still lives in the same place she has for years, located in the older part of the village near the Tower. Ibiki lives a little further on, closer to the outskirts of the residential area near the park. After seeing Naruto to her door, Ibiki turns to go home when Naruto invites him inside for some tea.

When he politely declines, the redhead rolls her eyes as she sighs in annoyance. "It's cold and you still have a little ways to walk. Might as well warm up with some tea. It's the least I can do for you going through the needless trouble of escorting me home."

"I wouldn't say it was needless. Going through the trouble of making me tea is needless."

Arching a brow, Naruto places her hands on her hips and taps out a quick rhythm with her shoe. "I was going to make tea anyway to try to take some of the edge off this buzz. Or at least keep from getting dehydrated. So, get your ass in here, Ibiki."

Ibiki arches a brow as a smirk spreads across his scarred face. "Yes ma'am."

Stepping through the door, Naruto shuts it behind him. Ibiki helps her out of her coat before shrugging off his heavy winter coat. She hung both on a nearby coat rack before gesturing for him to sit at the table.

Heading into the kitchenette, she starts moving around as Ibiki glances around her apartment, noting if there are any changes. He was familiar with her place since he had been inside it a few times over the years. Physical attacks on Naruto were very rare, but vandalism to her home occurred more frequently. Certain villagers were under the mistaken impression the Third wouldn't punish vandalism as severely as physical attacks or violations of his law. Although the vandalism was out of his jurisdiction, the Third always summoned Ibiki to investigate every incident. The Hokage wanted to make sure shinobi and civilian alike got the message that any infraction against Naruto would be punished with equal severity. It took a couple of years, but eventually everyone got the message.

However, when Tsunade took office it seemed the message was quickly forgotten. She followed her sensei's example, swiftly demonstrating her intention to adhere to the established laws. For a brief period of time Ibiki's workload increased again as he was called in to handle the investigations. Each time Naruto was reluctant to prosecute the vandals, but still cooperated with him. She made his job easier by pointing things out of the ordinary or similar characteristics to previous attacks. She'd also mentioned receiving any threats prior or any unusual encounters with anyone.

Because of her eye for detail, Ibiki thought Naruto would make a great addition to T&I. She had a short attention span, losing focus easily, but that could be corrected. He respected her for the job she was forced to undertake as a baby and it upset him to witness numerous villagers and shinobi disrespecting her. However, his respect grew at how well she weathered the treatment and still strove to gain their acknowledgement.

Ibiki eagerly awaited her chuunin promotion to invite her into T&I until her capture by Orochimaru. Inoichi never divulged any details of their sessions, but stressed she wasn't likely to handle the type of work T&I does anymore.

Ibiki was disappointed by the ruined opportunity. He thought he was another jaded, hardened shinobi of the Leaf, infamous for being a sadistic bastard with a penchant for mind games. That was until Uzumaki Naruto showed up for her first chunin exam.

Not only had the dead last of her graduating class managed to convince the remaining genin during his written test to chance the tenth question, she had the balls to not bother answering one question. Without knowing it, she called his bluff. Naruto made him realize he hadn't seen it all and renewed his faith in the next generation of Leaf shinobi.

Naruto's apartment hasn't changed much since the last vandalism occurred after Sasuke's defection. Tensions were running high and a few misguided civilians wished to teach her a lesson for driving Sasuke away. Wanting to set their anger in the right direction, toward Sasuke, Ibiki took particular sadistic pleasure emphasizing the strict 'hands off' policy regarding Naruto. Since then, he was happy he had no official reason to return to her apartment.

It amazes him how spartan her home is, yet still feels warm and comfortable. His eyes aren't bored as they wander because of the many varied and unusual items. Numerous plants are scattered throughout, showing they're still her hobby. An eclectic mix of knickknacks sits on different shelves or in corners. One of the most unusual items is a pair of rowing oars intricately carved with Wave Country motifs that hung on one wall. They compliment the decorative snowshoes hanging on another wall painted with glyphs indigenous to Snow Country. Ibiki didn't consider Naruto the type for buying souvenirs and had a feeling most of these items were gifts.

Naruto interrupts his thoughts by setting a tea tray on the table with an assortment of loose teas in small serving bowls. On one side of the tray is a large plate with almond cookies, sugar cookies and crunchy rice cakes. She also set in front of Ibiki a small, red glazed teapot with a matching teacup. Lifting the lid he added his blend of teas into the delicate wire basket infuser while Naruto did the same with her matching yellow teapot. Soon the metal teapot on the stove whistles. A moment later she fills both ceramic teapots with water. After returning the pot to the stove, she settles in her seat across from Ibiki and both begin munching on the sweets as they wait in companionable silence for their blends to steep.

After polishing off her almond cookie, Naruto breaks the silence first. "Thanks for easing Iruka and Kakashi's minds by walking me home. If you hadn't offered, we'd still be outside freezing our asses off arguing about it."

"Both sides had a point. They'd be going out of their way to walk you home and since people tend to overindulge during New Years, they just wanted to make sure you made it home okay," Ibiki replies, wiping the crumbs off his face with a napkin.

Rolling her eyes Naruto reaches for her teapot to pour out the steaming brew. "They've both turned into a pair of overgrown mother hens. I'm twenty-three, not thirteen, and a kunoichi. I kinda can take care of myself y'know."

Shrugging he pours out his tea into the cup. "They're just erring on the side of caution." Ibiki smirks as he sets the teapot back onto the table. "Perhaps if you got yourself a boyfriend to walk you home from official and social functions they wouldn't worry so much."

"As if that's gonna happen in my lifetime," the redhead snorts as she snags a rice cake and bites noisily into it.

"That's not a very optimistic attitude," Ibiki comments dryly.

"Contrary to popular belief, I'm not a very optimistic person. I'm realistic and determined, not optimistic," she retorts pithily, wiping sticky rice crumbs off her chin. "Getting a boyfriend anytime soon is as likely as Orochimaru walking through the main gates and surrendering with a heartfelt apology."

Ibiki frowns at her in confusion. "Why would you say that?"

Naruto stares at him incredulous for a moment. "'Cause I'm not exactly a prize catch by any man's standards."

Considering her words, Ibiki sips his tea, enjoying the flavor and aroma while mentally noting Naruto likes to use the good stuff. "I don't understand how you can claim that. You possess several qualities many men would find attractive." At an arched red brow he rolls his eyes and set his cup down. "You're beautiful in face and body. You're strong, compassionate, intelligent, fun loving, adventurous, bold and loud. Any one of those traits many would either find attractive or consider flaws. You offer plenty to catch any man's eye."

Naruto blushes slightly at his praise before glaring at the jounin for the 'flaws' comment. "Yeah, but you're forgetting one tiny little detail." She sips at her tea before answering his questioning gaze. "My furry, demonic tenant. Y'know, the one with nine tails who enjoys a good rampage now and then. That alone pretty much kills any relationship before it begins."

"Considering the Third's law kept your generation in the dark, surely there's no way any man your age would know about it."

"The Old Man's law stopped people from talking about it, but it didn't stop their emotional reactions. A negative attitude goes a long way toward discouraging others from getting to know me. And some have been smart enough to put two and two together." Naruto takes another sip of tea before frowning. "And why are we talking about my sex life? You're one to talk. Don't you think it's past time you got yourself a girlfriend?"

It's Ibiki's turn to stare at her incredulously. "We're not really discussing your sex life. I could care less about it. As for whether I have a girlfriend or not, that's none of your business."

Giving him a lidded glare, Naruto retorts, "I don't care about your sex life either, but you work in T&I and are here in the village most of the time. It's not like you don't have the time to date or anything. I'm surprised you haven't married and started cranking out the sadistic torture specialists of the future." She couldn't resist busting out laughing at the image of mini-Ibikis running around in long, black trench coats.

Tilting his head forward slightly to glare at her, he then rolls his eyes and takes another sip of tea. "You know as well as I do looks are just as important to most women as they are to men. My scars tend to make them look away quickly and walk as fast as they can out of the area. Also, heading T&I tends to be off-putting to women."

Naruto blinks at him a few times before pushing her chair back, walking around the table and unceremoniously plopping herself to sit sideways in his lap.

Unable to hide his surprise, Ibiki dryly asks, "Are you comfortable?"

"Actually, yes."

"Why are you invading my personal space?"

"Because if I stand to lean over to get into your face I'll probably fall on the floor. I see only one of you and am focusing well enough to do things, but my head feels fuzzy and light. I doubt I could keep my balance leaning over." Naruto pauses to frown in confusion. "Now what was the point I was trying to make?"

"I don't know. I was too busy being irritated at the blatant invasion of my personal space."

"Shut up and let me think." Naruto wiggles to get more comfortable in his lap. She rests her right hand on his shoulder, leaning her elbow against him as she taps her forefinger against her chin in thought.

"Oh yeah, I remember!" Completely ignoring his irritated scowl, she wags her finger in his face. "A real woman would realize what a catch you are. Maybe the scars are a little scary, but if they have half a brain and talk to you long enough, they'd realize you've got a lot to offer. Most are looking for strong protectors who are intelligent and caring. The caring part isn't obvious, but any idiot can see how caring you are of your subordinates. You demand nothing but their best, but you don't let them unnecessarily kill themselves for the job."

Stunned, Ibiki stares at her before arching a brow. "Not everyone is as observant as you, but that doesn't disprove the fact women in general do not find scars that attractive. Especially mine."

Naruto studies his face for a few moments, gently tracing the slash marks. "These may not be aesthetically pleasing, but they show you're a survivor. And getting a survivor is the best man to get, especially in a shinobi, because they're more likely to fight hard to come back alive. Besides," she pauses as a smirk spreads across her face, "your scars don't necessarily advertise you're in T&I like mine advertise I'm a Jinchuriki."

"What do you mean, 'like yours?' You don't have visible scars," Ibiki frowns slightly in confusion.

Smiling softly, Naruto gestures at her cheeks. "These aren't birthmarks. They're scars."

Ibiki stares at her, stunned.

"Think about it, no other Jinchuriki has these. Just me." Watching the realization dawn in his eyes, Naruto sighs softly before continuing. "Very few know about the very first assassination attempt on me. It made the Old Man very harsh with his punishments and strict about who got to be around me. I was about four and don't remember much, but Jijii had to go to a meeting while he was watching me. He had one of his ANBU baby sit me for an hour. Apparently the guy hadn't been paying attention when he took his ANBU oath and decided killing me was a good idea. So he tried carving me up first, marking me as the demon."

Naruto's expression grows distant as she absentmindedly continues gently stroking Ibiki's cheek. "I remember him sitting on me to pin me down. I like to think he put a silence jutsu on the room because it hurts to think my screams were ignored." Her gaze briefly drifts off to the side before shaking her head and continuing. "Anyway, he took his kunai and sliced into my cheeks, going deeper each time. When he got to my other cheek, he actually pierced into my mouth on like the second or third whisker. I remember feeling and hearing the metal hitting my teeth," Naruto drifts off for a moment, lost in thought.

"Still hate that sound, like nails on a chalkboard. Sometimes something metal clanging against ceramic sounds just like that." Naruto shudders at the memory. "Anyway, he just finished the last mark and was admiring his work when Jijii found us. Everything's blurred afterward, but I'm pretty sure the guy didn't live much longer. I haven't had the time to bother looking the incident up, so I don't know what happened. But since the fox hadn't awakened and the cuts weren't life threatening, I healed with scars. Jijii classified the incident, so it wasn't like I could really correct anyone they weren't birthmarks," she finishes nonchalantly with a shrug.

Ibiki studies the redhead perched comfortably in his lap, his irritation forgotten as he digests her story. Finally, he shakes his head in disbelief. "I don't know how you do it. How the hell you're able to keep from slaughtering everyone in sight after all the shit you've had to endure. And you do it without sliding into self-pity."

Naruto locks her gaze onto his before admitting, "I'd be lying if I said it never bothers me. But self-pity doesn't change anyone's opinion and killing only confirms their belief I'm a monster. I'm not. But I know others had it worse than me, so I can't complain. I've worked hard to prove people wrong about me, but that doesn't make them comfortable enough to date me. And I've also got to think about how that'd affect any guy I do date because some would think I corrupted or tainted them somehow. Now how do you think folks will react if I decide to have kids?"

"Now you're over thinking things. Certainly your children would be in danger from your enemies, but no one would believe they were tainted by the demon."

"Yeah, right," Naruto scoffs. "Okay, then can you name one Jinchuriki, current or in the past, that you know ever had kids?"

Ibiki considers it before shaking his head. "I can't think of one. Although, that doesn't mean there couldn't have been any in the past I just don't know about."

"Okay, there may be one in the past who had kids, but you gotta admit it paints a grim picture. Jinchuriki's aren't known to have families, probably because they don't live long enough for it. I may be old enough, but it's very unlikely I'll have my own family. Even if I manage it somehow, someone is gonna have a big problem with it and do something about it. That's completely ignoring any enemies that may target my kids. Now, with that in mind, don't ya think it's a bit selfish to subject an innocent kid to all that?"

"I never thought you were the type to back down from a challenge to go after what you wanted," Ibiki retorts dryly.

Glaring daggers, Naruto snaps, "Has anyone ever told you, you are a real ass sometimes?"

"Anko. Everyday," Ibiki quips. Becoming serious again, he reaches up and gently combs his fingers through her hair. "If you want something bad enough, you'll fight with everything you've got to protect it. It's hard, but worth it. You shouldn't rule out the possibility without giving it a shot."

"I guess you're right," Naruto sighs softly, closing her eyes when his fingertips start gently massaging her scalp.

Surprising himself, Ibiki leans in to press a gentle kiss to her whiskered cheek, causing her eyes to snap open in surprise. "I am. I've seen how hard it is for shinobi to have families. There's always that threat of death looming in the background, but every last one of them said it was worth the effort. You shouldn't close yourself completely off from the idea."

Naruto searches his gaze before surprising him by leaning in to gently kiss his lips. Straightening up she smirks slightly. "Thanks for the ego boost. I still think some of it might be a load of shit, but I did need to hear that."

"I either withhold information or just tell the truth. It's not in my nature to bullshit," the jounin smirks back while still tangling his fingers in her hair.

He feels decidedly relaxed and content with Naruto sitting in his lap. Her touches warm and inviting and kissing her sparks throughout his nerves. Curious to see how a longer kiss will feel, he leans in and presses his mouth against hers. He keeps it achingly slow and tender, burying his fingers deeper in her hair.

Naruto didn't even have time to be surprised. Overwhelmed by the sensations surging through her body, her eyes slide shut as she sighs softly into the kiss. She unwittingly opens her mouth slightly as they both adjust the angle of their heads, giving Ibiki the chance to delve gently into her mouth. As she eagerly returns the kiss, he unconsciously presses her body closer. He wraps his left arm across her lower back to gently grasp her hip while his right hand remains buried in her hair. In response, she slides her arms around his neck, effectively eliminating all free space between them.

They remain like that for several minutes as the kiss grows more heated and passionate. Finally, they break for air. Their soft, panting breaths breaking the silence as they continue holding each other. Ibiki enjoys the feel of her breasts heaving against his chest as he continues gently massaging her scalp. He notices her eyes deepen in depth with desire and finds his resolve to leave before things get further out of control weakening.

Reluctantly, he breaks the silence first. "I should probably go home if you don't want this to go further because I honestly can't guarantee I can stop myself."

Closing her eyes briefly with a soft sigh, she opens them again as she lazily fingers the edge of his hitai-ate. "I don't really want you to go, but I'm not sure how I'd react. I'm not a virgin, but not all my experiences have been that great," she admits reluctantly, blushing as she looks away in shame.

Ibiki quietly regards her before attempting to assuage her fears. "Intercourse isn't restricted to regular penetration. There are other, less intimidating methods of pleasure."

As Naruto considers his words, Ibiki knows he should probably insist on leaving. Despite their conversation, one point neither made since it went without saying, is both are too focused on their careers. Neither has room in their lives for a relationship. Although what happens between them now isn't likely to continue beyond tonight, he's certain she's like him and doesn't fall into bed easily. So he really should go home before they do something they'll regret in the morning. Unfortunately, he really wants to stay. His libido is running wild and he can't bring himself to force her off his lap and walk out the door.

Naruto struggles with her thoughts. This is different than anything she has experienced before. She can only describe the feeling as throwing open all the windows and letting the fresh air into a stuffy house. Neither is drunk. She's buzzed, but that has eased up. So she can't blame the situation on the alcohol. That means there's an attraction neither bothered to acknowledge before. Even if they only have tonight, she's sure it'd mean more than a one-night stand. They're both adults who respect one another, so why not?

With a mischievous glint in her eyes and smirking slightly, Naruto gazes deeply into his eyes. "Is that a challenge?"

Blinking at her in surprise, Ibiki recovers quickly by answering with a smirk of his own. With his fingers still buried in her hair, he draws her closer where their mouths are tantalizing close. "It can be. The question is, do you want it to be?"

Naruto's only answer is to clamp down on his lower lip, gently biting it before vigorously latching onto his mouth.

Both are completely immersed in the kiss as it fluctuates wildly between tender and passionate. Ibiki's hand slides up from her hip under her cashmere sweater to gently straighten out her torso, so only her head is angled toward him. Reaching around further, he feels her stomach tremble when he splays his palm over her navel and lightly drags his nails across her bare skin. Naruto groans into his mouth when he begins gently rimming and probing her belly button with his index finger.

When Naruto tries undoing the buttons of his shirt, he reaches up and gently pulls her left hand away. Breaking the kiss, Ibiki cocks his head slightly, humor shining in his eyes as he scolds her, "None of that. I'm making a point."

With her right arm still draped around his neck, Naruto pulls back slightly and tilts her head down, her eyes asking 'are you kidding?' As she opens her mouth to protest, Ibiki lunges in to seize her, effectively shutting her up. With nowhere else to comfortably put her free hand, she ends up resting it on one of his knees.

The hand on her belly lightly slides up her ribs to the underside of her breast. His thumb and forefinger alternately sweep the side of her bra or tease the exposed skin underneath her cup. The rest of his fingers fan out across her soft skin, causing her muscles to slightly twitch at each pass. He abandons her mouth to trail light kisses across her face, marking every feature before moving along her jaw line to her ear.

He takes his time exploring every nook and cranny of her ear with his tongue. His right hand drops from her hair to alight on her bosom. Slowly he unfastens each button of her sweater at the V-juncture of her cleavage. Abandoning her ear, he peers down at her lightly heaving chest as he pushes the lush, deep red material off to the sides. He couldn't resist smirking when he notices the soft cotton bra hooked in the front, making things a lot easier for him. Sliding the hook from its loop, he reverently reveals her firm breasts and takes a few minutes to admire the view.

Naruto catches her breath, watching Ibiki as he unwraps her with smooth tenderness and care. Her only thought is how talented his hands are and knows she made the right choice. She trusts him and hasn't been disappointed. Her insides liquefy from the intensity of his gaze as he stares down at her exposed breasts. She wants him badly, but resists the urge to try rushing him because somewhere in the back of her mind she knows whatever he does will be worth the wait.

Her unconscious urgings are rewarded when Ibiki's mouth sets to work, eliciting a startled cry from her. Her right hand gently massages his neck as she watches him through dazed eyes. His right hand doesn't remain idle with her other breast, adding to her blissful misery.

Ibiki knows Naruto is enjoying his ministrations immensely. He's certain she isn't aware of how vocal she is being with every sigh, grunt and soft moan. It's erotic music to his ears. If that didn't clue him in, the fact she's twitching, undulating and writhing in his lap certainly did. However, he's not done with her yet.

In one fluid movement, he straightens up to claim her mouth again with a deep, lingering kiss. While she's distracted, his right hand slides down to her right leg. Holding it in place, his left snakes around and gently pulls her other leg away until it's draped over his knees. He parted his lower legs enough to capture her ankle, effectively keeping her leg in place. She jerks and gasps into his mouth when his hands travel up the inside her thighs to disappear under her black, A-line skirt.

Naruto moans loudly and pants heavily while she writhes in his lap. Ibiki has to keep a tight rein on himself as her reactions are driving him wild. He is serious about making a point to her and would follow through. A roiling inferno is building deep inside and surging out through her body. Her eyes are clouded and unfocused as she struggles through the overwhelming sensations.

Naruto only lasts a couple more minutes before her body finally jerks and shudders in release. Her arm tightens around his shoulders and she buries her face into his shirt to muffle her cries. When she relaxes, he opens his legs to release hers and helps her pull them back together before wrapping his arms around her. He holds her close, caressing her body while she recovers.

Several minutes later, Ibiki breaks the silence. "I probably should get going. It's late and you need your rest."

Naruto stirs in his arms, raising her head to glare at him with a cocked brow. "I never thought you were the type to start something and not bother finishing it."

"I made my point. I showed you another way to get pleasure," he states with a confused frown on his face.

"You did. But that seems to be just the opening act." She wiggles in his lap, rubbing against his proudly erect member, showing she can feel it against her butt.

Ibiki squeezes his eyes shut and groans while grabbing her hips to stop the torturous movement. Regaining his senses, he opens his eyes when he feels her reach up to gently stroke his face.

Naruto smiles softly. "I know we probably won't have more than tonight because we're both busy with our careers and aren't looking for relationships. But since you're here we might as well enjoy it while it lasts."

"Are you sure?" Reaching up he tangles his fingers in her thick, red locks.

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it," Naruto smirks with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Drawing her head closer Ibiki claims her mouth, losing himself in the kiss for a few moments before breaking it again. In one fluid movement, he reaches under her legs to cradle her in his arms before standing up and walking across the room to her bed. Once he sets her down on her feet, she promptly slides off her shirt and bra. She then quickly removes her skirt and panties before sitting on the bed to watch him undress.

Once Ibiki sheds his clothing, Naruto quickly stands and reaches up to undo the knot on the back of his hitai-ate. He flinches back and grabs her wrists to stop her.

She gazes deeply into his questioning eyes. "If we're going to do this, you have to be completely naked too. Keeping that on is cheating." When he only stares at her incredulous, she sighs heavily. "It's not like I haven't seen those scars before. They're a part of you and I want to see all of you."

After taking a moment to consider it, he reaches up and slides the bandanna off, exposing his scars. He kisses her while wrapping one arm around her waist, easing her back onto the bed. He slides them both further toward the center of the bed.

Without breaking the kiss, Naruto spreads her legs wide as he settles on top of her. He slightly opens his legs as she bends hers to wrap over his. Supporting his weight on his elbows, he snakes his forearms underneath her shoulders. Burying his hands in her hair, he lowers his body on top of hers.

With a soft groan he joins with her. When she raises her legs higher to wrap around his waist, Ibiki bends his legs up, sliding his thighs and knees along the mattress to bump against her thighs and butt. Soon he's moving slowly and deeply, gradually increasing speed.

Naruto's hands stroke and explore every centimeter of his body she can reach. With feathery touches she caresses his scalp. Gently she traces knotted scars, lightly skimming over the small holes permanently etched into his skull. Admittedly, his scars did scare her all those years ago. She was just a kid, though, who just barely survived one of the most nerve-wracking times of her life. She also bought into that whole stupid idea that they were the good guys. Nothing bad ever happened to the good guys. Naruto considers that experience one of her first wake-up calls. Now the scars merely represent a bad time in his life he survived. Souvenirs reminding him and anyone else of how strong he is.

Their mouths eventually break apart when the searing pressure builds up to the point they can't maintain contact anymore. Through hazy eyes Naruto meets Ibiki's fierce gaze as his movements become wilder and more demanding. Clutching his shoulders in a death grip, she wonders if it's possible for him to drive her right through the mattress as the bed creaks loudly in a matching rhythm. Her insides begin quivering outward until her entire body trembles. Squeezing her eyes shut, she bites on her lower lip to choke back her cries of release.

Watching her ride out her second orgasm is too much for Ibiki and he bites her shoulder to stifle his own cry of release, causing Naruto to moan loudly from pain and bliss. Burying his face against her shoulder, he gradually slows down to a complete halt. Both remain still for several minutes, catching their breaths. Giving Naruto a brief kiss, he gets up and goes to the bathroom. Naruto slowly picks herself up and pulls back the covers on the bed before clearing up some of the tea things.

She just switched off the light to the kitchen area when Ibiki returns.

"Are you gonna stay the night?"

Pausing, he stands naked in the middle of her kitchen considering it. He thinks it's probably a good idea to return home before tempting more trouble, but is reluctant to return to his cold, lonely apartment. Appreciating her still naked body, he isn't opposed to spending the rest of the night with her. He really likes the idea of waking up in the morning next to her.

"Depends, would you like me to stay?"

"Well, I've liked what we've done so far," Naruto quips, her mouth quirking into a wry grin. "But considering things went a lot farther than either of us intended, it might be a good idea to talk about it in the morning," she finishes seriously.

"Agreed. Besides," a wicked glint lights up his eyes as he steps closer so he can draw her against him, "if we only have tonight, might as well make the most of it."

Naruto's smile is her only reply as she leads him by the hand over to the bed. They make love two more times before completely passing out from exhaustion.

* * *

Ibiki awakens first the next morning. Never being one to laze about in bed, he surprises himself by not getting up immediately and starting his day. Instead, he's content to lay with Naruto's body curled up against him playing with her hair. He isn't sure why, but since last night he just can't resist touching her hair. He supposes it has to do with the color. Red is rare in Konoha.

Finally his thoughts turn to the events of last night. Being honest, he admits he's attracted to Naruto. It was probably first sparked during that first chuunin exam and he dismissed it as simply a piqued interest and amusement at her antics. However, last night happened so easily and subtly it's clear their attraction was strong and has been growing for some time. He just isn't sure where to take things from here. Much depends on what she wants to do. If she wants a relationship, he's uncertain he can give her what she needs.

His reverie is broken by Naruto's soft sigh as she raises her head a little to look at him with bleary, blue eyes.

"M'ornin,'" she mumbles, rubbing her eyes with one hand.

"Morning."

"If you want to, take a shower first. I'll finish cleaning up the kitchen and take mine after you're done. Then I'll make us breakfast and we can talk," Naruto suggests with a soft smile.

"Sounds good to me."

It didn't take them long to shower and eat breakfast. They enjoy a comfortable silence, neither feeling awkward around the other. They don't discuss anything regarding last night until they're lingering over coffee.

"Naruto, where do you want to go from here?" Ibiki asks, setting his coffee mug onto the table.

"Straight to the point like always, huh?" Naruto smirks. "Honestly? I don't know. I mean, it's easy to say 'let's start dating!' But we both know it's not as simple as that," she shrugs. "I guess it can be, but the problem is neither of us was expecting to do that. Neither of us was looking for a relationship. There must've been something already between us or we wouldn't have gone into it as easily as we did. You weren't drunk. I was buzzed, but I knew exactly what I was doing and what was going on. We could've stopped, but neither one of us wanted to. So yeah, there had to have been something already there."

"Agreed," Ibiki replies with a nod. "I know I probably ignored my own interest in you because of our age difference and the fact we're hardly ever around each other. But now that we know, what do we do about it?" he asks, peering intensely at her.

Naruto sighs heavily before rubbing a hand across her eyes. "I think it's jumping head first into murky waters. It's a huge change for the both of us." Dropping her hand she locks gazes with him. "Ignoring everything we discussed last night for a minute, it's just not a good time for me. I lost a lot of time because of the shit I had to work through the last few years, so I'm still playing catch up in a lot of ways. Plus, the Akatsuki started up again. We slowed them down by taking out a few, but that hasn't stopped them. Ero-sennin says they've recovered enough to pick up where they left off. I've got to be ready."

Looking away briefly, Naruto sighs again. "So I only really have time for training and missions. It's not fair to start dating and not have time for you. Plus, you'll be in danger hooking up with me. I wouldn't put it past the Akatsuki to target you to get to me since nothing else has worked for them so far. And, guaranteed, that'll work better than anything else."

Nodding again, Ibiki agrees. "Although, I'm in the village most of the time, I often have to work long days. Even if I have plans, I frequently have to cancel them at the last minute. I don't have a set schedule and what I do have is tentative at best." Gathering his thoughts, Ibiki pauses to take another sip of his coffee. "I could walk away and avoid you from now on, but I don't want to."

Naruto stares at him with a mixture of incredulity and confusion. "Are you suggesting we try dating casually?"

"I'm not sure what to call it," the jounin answers with a shrug. "I know we won't be able to see each other on a regular basis. However, we both understand the other's situation quite well, so it's not as if we'd have unrealistic expectations. Besides, do you even want to try walking away completely?"

The redhead chews on her lower lip for a few minutes while she considers his point. Finally, she raises her eyes to meet his dark gaze. "I actually don't want to try because I don't think I can stay away." Sighing, she runs a hand through her hair before continuing. "If we do this, I want to keep this as low key as possible and I don't want to be 'friend's with benefits.' I won't be a quick lay whenever you feel like it, just as I won't do the same to you. It's not okay for you to date other people. I won't even if someone asks me. If we don't have time for each other, then we shouldn't have time for others."

"And you still think someone would date me even if I asked?" Ibiki smirks, quirking a brow.

"And did you ever think we'd have sex multiple times last night?" Naruto retorts, quirking her own brow in response.

"Good point," he deadpans. "I'm willing to give it a try. I don't have a problem keeping things low key. And I'm a selfish bastard who doesn't like sharing either. We can see each other whenever we can manage. Maybe possibly meeting for lunch next week, for example, since you're off."

"I'd like that. Just let me know when you're available. Could even happen this week. My team's homebound all this week. As you know, Baa-chan wanted as many of her top teams at home during New Years for security reasons." Naruto's mouth quirks into a wicked grin. "Heh, I don't envy Shizune today because Baa-chan's gonna have one bitch of a headache."

Ibiki groans, rubbing a hand across his eyes in frustration. "Although I'm only going in for a bit today to check on things, Anko is scheduled to work tonight and it's not going to be pretty." Dropping his hand, he looks back up at Naruto. "If you think she's scary sober, you should see how she is with a hangover."

"And she got wasted last night?" Naruto asks in disbelief.

"She claims she can hold her liquor," Ibiki shrugs. "I can't tell her anything because she doesn't do it often and still functions quite well with a hangover. She just turns into evil incarnate."

Naruto can't resist laughing as she shakes her head. "I honestly don't know who to feel more sorry for. Anko suffering through the mother of all hangovers or you having to deal with her like that."

"Me," he quips with a grin before another thought occurs to him. "Actually, would you like to go to dinner later? I can look for you once I escape Anko."

Stunned, Naruto blinks for a moment before smiling. "Sure. You'll probably find me here. I'm going to clean my apartment and sharpen my weapons."

"Aren't you going to spend today with Iruka and Kakashi?" Ibiki asks, confused.

"Let's just say they're probably going to spend today just as occupied as we were last night," she drawls as Ibiki busts into laughter. "I'd be lucky to catch sight of them sometime tomorrow. And before you ask, Sai's probably gonna be off somewhere drawing and Yamato planned on sleeping the day away."

Ibiki continues chuckling as he rises to his feet and she walks him to the door. After shrugging on his coat, he faces her and cups her face with both hands. Leaning in, he kisses her deeply. Reluctantly he pulls back to stare into her eyes while caressing her face with gloved hands. "I don't know where we'll go from here or how long it'll last. I can only promise you to do my best."

Reaching up to gently grasp his wrists, Naruto smiles back warmly. "Same for me. But I'm willing to give it a try as long as you are."

Ibiki kisses her one more time before disappearing into the cold morning.

* * *

Baa-chan-Japanese honorific suffix. 'Baa' means something close to grandmother or aunt and 'chan' is usually used for younger girls or women you're close too.

Nee-chan- Japanese honorific suffix. 'Nee' means big sister.

Gaki-There are several different meanings of this Japanese term, but it this case Tsunade is using it to mean 'brat' or 'kid.'

_**A/N**_: Thank you for taking the time to read. Please feel free to leave a review.


	2. Careless Repercussions

A/N **(Revised)**: This chapter is a repost. I agree with some of my reviewers who stated my chapters tend to run too long. You're not going to start seeing dinky little chapters, but you won't be dealing with the chapters that never seem to end.

So what I've done is cut this chapter in half. I thought I couldn't originally, but turns out there was a really good point where I could do it. This is also the only story I feel I have to do this to. My other stories aren't so bad, so I'm leaving those alone. There is such a thing as over editing. ;P

As I mentioned in the original version of this A/N, Naruto is 23 her and I've more or less got to cover from the time skip in canon on. I'm not following canon in this story. It's definite AR, but I will resolve accordingly what happens to Orochimaru, the Akatsuki, etcetera. I've tried very hard to keep things interesting because I know how boring back story info can be when not done right.

One last thing. The angst gets very heavy in this chapter. There is a mention of rape. It figures significantly in my plot, but it's not the sole focus. So I won't be mentioning it every five minutes. I feel I must mention it because the tone of my story will get a little heavy before it becomes lighter again.

I hope you'll still give this story a chance and if you do, I don't think you'll be disappointed. Thank you for reading.

* * *

The weather continued being cold and frigid, but the amount of snow falling on Konoha eased up considerably since New Years. Excepting the hazards of ice patches, causing a few near accidents from careless shinobi racing across rooftops and resulting in jokes about it raining ninja, life is able to continue much more easily than during the blizzards.

Naruto and Ibiki continue seeing each other as frequently as possible during the two weeks since New Years. They keep things casual and discreet, but quickly discover they enjoy each other's company, resulting in them sleeping together a few times as well. Both relish the fact that they can be themselves around each other because neither makes unrealistic demands of the other.

By the third week since New Years things start getting hectic as Tsunade gleefully puts Team Kakashi back to work. She keeps things light, though, since she wanted to ensure Naruto got time to train. The threat of the Akatsuki still loomed like a dark cloud over the jinchuriki and Naruto knew better than anyone that she has to stay sharp on her toes.

As they enter February, Tsunade keeps Team Kakashi mainly on escorts. Normally the biggest complainer when it came to escort missions, Naruto is uncharacteristically grateful for them this time. She's certain she caught some sort of virus that's wreaking major havoc with her system. She inexplicably started feeling constantly drained and has trouble keeping her energy up during training. She feels achy in her boobs and has been constantly nauseas for the last few days. If that isn't irritating enough, it seems like she's practically living in the bathroom because she keeps feeling the frequent need to pee.

Naruto stubbornly hid her symptoms, refusing to admit to being sick. Not only would she dealing with the king and queen of mother hens in Kakashi and Iruka, but also Tsunade would have kittens at her being sick when they just had an unscheduled break. However, she fails to take into account Iruka and Kakashi's amazingly keen powers of observation. It's hard for Kakashi, or anyone else for that matter, not to notice when she frequently ran off into the bushes to either throw up or urinate.

Kakashi finally confronted her during another escort mission to the capital of Fire Country. After watching her race off into the woods countless times since stopping for the night and setting up camp, Kakashi patiently waits for Naruto to emerge from the underbrush.

Naruto stopped dead in her tracks when she spots Kakashi nonchalantly leaning up against a tree, clearly waiting for her as he read his ever-present Icha Icha in the fading twilight. Although she suspected she was busted, Naruto still attempts to feign ignorance at him waiting for her.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei," she smiles with a small wave. "This patch of woods is sure popular."

"Mostly with you," he replies with disinterest before eyeing her shrewdly over the top of his book. "It's not for the view, is it?"

Chuckling while nervously rubbing the back of her head, Naruto desperately tries to come up with a good distraction when Kakashi promptly snaps his book shut and walks off. Knowing there's no point in stalling, Naruto dejectedly follows her sensei further into the woods and away from their camp. Finding a satisfactory spot to ensure privacy, Kakashi stops in another small clearing, stuffing his hands into his pocket and turns to face his student.

Kakashi didn't have to say anything. Naruto already knew. Sighing heavily she breaks the tense silence. "I'm sorry for disappearing so much. I haven't been feeling well the last few days and I think I caught a virus or something 'cause I keep pissing and puking a lot," she admits, flushing slightly in embarrassment.

Kakashi quirks a brow, asking, "By a few days, how many days are you talking about?"

"Um, by now about a week and a half," Naruto admits reluctantly.

Naruto recoils when Kakashi began quietly reading her the riot act for not saying anything sooner. She knew he had a point, but never liked worrying him and had hoped he wouldn't have noticed. Feeling guilty at the clear worry in his voice and expression, Naruto listens without interrupting until he's finished.

"I'm sorry, Kakashi-sensei, but I honestly thought I'd be over this shit by now," she explains, running a tired hand through her hair. "'Sides, we just had an unscheduled break and I didn't want to piss off Baa-chan by taking more time off. And you know I can't slack off on training. I just can't let this slow me down."

Crossing his arms across his chest, Kakashi scrutinizes Naruto. Although she's presenting a very good front, he can tell she's not feeling well. She has a slight shadowing under her eyes and her overall demeanor sagged. He considers his options and reluctantly comes to a decision.

"Since we're in the middle of a mission, Naruto, I'm going to allow you continue with us instead of forcing you to wait at the nearest inn until we get back. However, you are going to get checked out by a medic when we get back to Konoha. Is that understood?"

"I don't need to see a medic!" Naruto protests. "One good night's sleep, a couple of bowls of chicken soup and I'll be fine. 'Sides, the hospital's been overrun with patients suffering from the flu. I don't have the flu or I'd already be knocked out on my back. It's probably a minor bug or I wouldn't be functioning so well. Why tie up the time of a medic who could be treating someone who really needs them?"

"If you don't see a medic when we get back, I'll simply tell Tsunade-sama about it during my mission report," Kakashi threatens, refusing to budge on the issue.

Naruto can't resist smirking at him. "Bullshit! What do you think will happen then? Baa-chan will go after your ass for letting me get sick in the first place. Do you really want to face the wrath of the ultimate mother hen of Konoha?"

Kakashi glowers at her, but she has long become immune to his glares. He hated admitting defeat, but Naruto effectively called his bluff. He also had to admit she hated being in the hospital as much as he did. "All right. Promise me to go see a medic if you're not better after a good nights sleep."

Grudgingly Naruto agrees or Kakashi would've kept her out there all night until she did. She glares evilly at him when he went so far to advise Sai and Yamato that she isn't feeling well when they finally returned to camp. The silver haired bastard knew they'd be keeping a close eye on her when he couldn't.

Later that night, just to annoy her, they start speculating after dinner about what she could've caught.

Sai's favorite theory is that Naruto finally snapped mentally and her illness is psychosomatic, prompting her to threaten him with great, bodily harm.

Yamato chuckles at their antics before volunteering his own thoughts. "Naruto's symptoms can easily apply to a number of different ailments from some sort of internal infection to pregnancy."

The word 'pregnancy' caught Naruto's undivided attention, but Sai beat her to asking about it first. "I thought women mostly suffered from 'morning sickness' when pregnant?"

"A kunoichi I knew who was pregnant recently suffered from all those symptoms plus bloating, a heightened sense of smell, heartburn and indigestion," Yamato explains. "Those symptoms weren't restricted to the mornings either. She had them at all hours of the day and night until the end of her first trimester. In fact, she thought she caught the flu at first until she finally went to see a medic who shocked her when they informed her that she was pregnant."

Sai kept asking questions, as he has never known anyone who ever had a baby while Naruto excused herself for the night.

Naruto spends the remainder of the mission quietly obsessing over Yamato's words. Being her entire team knows she's sick, they didn't question the fact she's subdued and left her alone to her thoughts. Not once since she started feeling sick did she consider the possibility she might be pregnant and is absolutely terrified of the idea.

However, as much as she wants to deny it, she recalls neither she nor Ibiki used protection once. It isn't like Naruto is so naïve that she didn't know about taking preventative measures. Before she left on her training trip with Ero-sennin, she briefly tried birth control at Tsunade's insistence. Tsunade knew her former teammate all too well and that it was very unlikely she'd return a virgin. Unfortunately, Naruto didn't react well to any of the medications they tried. Tsunade finally resorted to forcing Naruto to sit through a safe sex lecture, including a hilarious and embarrassing demonstration using bananas to show how to use a condom. Naruto knew she'd never look at bananas the same way again. As the final nail in that proverbial coffin, Tsunade gifted Naruto with a multi-pack of condoms right before she left with Jiraiya.

It slipped Naruto's mind to even consider asking Ibiki to wear a condom, if he even had one since she never buys any much less keeps any around. She had been celibate for so long the thought they should be using protection when they spent New Year's together and every time afterward never crossed her mind.

Naruto struggles to keep from panicking over the situation. Getting tested by a medic was definitely out of the question. Even if she isn't pregnant, the fact she's getting tested will make it's way out into the gossip grapevine and she didn't want anyone speculating on her personal business. She especially didn't want Baa-chan to know. The blonde became obsessively protective of her after her breakdown a few years ago and Naruto knew she'd be questioned within an inch of her life about every particular.

Her only option is to purchase a home pregnancy test. However, she is going to have to henge herself because she's too well known. Someone recognizing her and seeing what she's buying would be just as bad as getting tested at the hospital.

Having decided on how she is going to check if she's pregnant eased her fears somewhat. She's still at a loss as to what to do if she were pregnant. Naruto's mind raced with questions she didn't have the answers to. She wonders if she keeps the baby how will she take care of it? Howias she going keep out of reach of the Akatsuki during her pregnancy when she's the most vulnerable? How can she keep some pissed off villager from hurting the baby? Each question led to others and it was overwhelming.

So, saying now is a bad time to be pregnant would be the understatement of the year. That's not even taking into account all the old shit from the past few years that's resurfacing thanks to the situation. It is all Naruto can do to keep from having a panic attack during the rest of the mission.

When they finally return to the village late one morning, Kakashi pounces on her as soon as they walk through the gates. He orders her straight home while the rest of the team reports in to Tsunade. He will have to tell Tsunade that she isn't feeling well, hence not being with the rest of the team, but he will severely downplay her symptoms. Tsunade will easily believe he's merely being overprotective.

Naruto isn't happy he's telling Tsunade about her illness, but she isn't going to complain about the order either. She is grateful to finally be alone to really think about the situation and her options. Heading straight home, she tries to relax and focus her thoughts with some meditation and a nap. However, she finds it hard to think when she feels like puking just about every minute since returning home.

Finally fed up with her inability to concentrate, much less sleep, Naruto sneaks out of her apartment through a window and in a shadowed alley around the corner she henges into a very ordinary looking brunette. She goes to the nearest market and spends several minutes looking through all the different pregnancy tests before deciding on the two easiest to use and claiming the highest accuracy rate. She returns home just in time when Iruka knocks on her door, calling for Naruto to open up.

Naruto frantically hides the tests before letting her big sister in. Iruka eyes the young redhead critically, noting the subtle signs of illness before finally speaking. "Kakashi stopped by the academy on the way home from reporting in. He told me what was going on. Why didn't you say something, Naruto?"

Naruto would've preferred if Iruka yelled at her. She knows she isn't in as much trouble and doesn't feel as guilty as she does with a quiet admonishment. She also knows Kakashi would've told his lover the excuses she already used on him, so she didn't waste her breath on repeating them to Iruka.

"I'm fine, nee-chan. I just needed to get some sleep." At Iruka's skeptical look, Naruto sighs wearily, adding, "I'm not trying to hide anything from you guys. I'm mostly feeling rundown and you know I usually bounce back from a good nights rest."

Iruka eyes Naruto. The younger woman is clearly preparing to dig in her heels, but Iruka also knows Naruto is being honest about the situation. "Are you sure?"

Naruto grins and nods. "Yeah, I am. I swear I'm just gonna park my ass here and sleep the rest of the day away. I should be over this in no time."

Aware this is as good as she's going to get, Iruka sighs in resignation and steps forward to give Naruto a hug. "All right. Just let us know if you need anything, okay?"

"Don't worry, nee-chan, I'll be fine," Naruto replies, returning the hug.

Once Iruka left, Naruto draws all the curtains closed. She wants to make sure that no one will think she was awake and interrupt her. Naruto grabs the pregnancy tests from where she hid them and locks herself in the bathroom.

Not wishing to screw up the tests, Naruto reads the instructions very carefully before using them. She's practically jumping with anxiety as she waits several minutes for the results to show. For an eternity she stares in disbelieving horror at the two positives before slowly sinking to the bathroom floor and sobbing over the closed lid of the toilet.

Naruto has no idea how long she cried before passing out, but she takes the opportunity to withdraw further into her mind to pay her tenant a visit. She rarely ever speaks to the demon anymore. She didn't want to deal with its mind games in an attempt to get out. Besides, it never willingly helps, so she feels no need to speak to it if she didn't have to.

When she arrives in the sewers and approaches the cage, she's surprised the fox is waiting.

Red eyes eerily glow from behind the bars of its cage, studying her before finally speaking. "I've been waiting for you to learn you were pregnant and come to see me."

Naruto glares angrily at the bane of her existence. "The only reason I came down here, furball, is to warn you. Don't interfere or hurt the baby in any way shape or form. It's my baby and _**I**_ decide what happens. If you try _**anything**_, you'll regret it. Got it?" she growls menacingly.

The fox closes its eyes briefly with a nod. "I have no intention of doing anything. I learned my lesson and understand, as you put it, that you call the shots. It is why I did not attempt to make contact with you mentally sooner. I wanted to prove my compliance so I could offer my help if you need it. You are well aware I do not want to die, so I will do whatever it takes to make certain you do not."

"Fuck off!" Naruto shouts at the demon. "I don't want a damn thing from you except to leave me and the baby alone. You've already fucked up my life, but I'll be goddamned if I let you hurt the baby!" Not giving the Kyuubi a chance to reply, Naruto leaves the seal quickly.

Naruto woke up immediately with a major headache. Uncertain whether she can take anything, she merely goes to lie down in her bed with a wet washcloth across her eyes while she decides on what to do next.

It was dark when she finally got up. She wasn't able to get any sleep, but at least her headache had abated. Grabbing her woolen, hooded cloak, she leaves her apartment. Although the skies are clear and liberally dusted with countless stars, the biting cold kept the saner people inside their warm homes. It didn't take her long to arrive at a small, wood frame house located near the woods on the outer edge of the village. The moment she steps onto the small porch she feels her resolve weakening. She got as far as the front door, raising a hand to knock before backing up and turning around to leave. She steps off the last step onto solid ground when she forces herself to turn around and try again.

She did this several times, getting as far as nearly knocking before turning to leave. A familiar voice startles her as she tries leaving again. "Isn't it a bit cold to hanging outside my door, Naruto?"

Naruto spins around to see Yamato step around the corner of the house, a teasing grin tugging at his lips. Paralyzed by her indecisiveness and feeling like she's busted in the middle of a prank, Naruto feels distinctly small and vulnerable.

Yamato's perceptive eyes caught all of it and his smile drops into a concerned frown at her noticeable tension. "Naruto?"

Naruto has trouble holding his gaze. She shifts uneasily from foot to foot, struggling against the desperate urge to flee as Yamato steps close to her.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" he asks worriedly.

In a tremulous voice, Naruto finally holds his gaze and answers him. "I'm sorry for bothering you so late, but I really need to talk to you."

Without another word, Yamato places a hand on her back and ushers her inside.

* * *

Iruka is surprised the next morning to find a subdued Naruto and serious Yamato on the doorstep of the apartment she shares with Kakashi.

Ushering them inside to the living room, Iruka offers both something to eat or drink, especially Naruto.

Much to Naruto's annoyance, Yamato suggests some crackers and juice for her despite her turning down the offer. Iruka wastes no time in bringing out a plate of wheat crackers and small glass of orange juice, thrusting them into Naruto's hand with a look that dares her to refuse.

As Naruto grudgingly ate, Iruka proceeds to interrogate her on how she's feeling.

"Not any better," Naruto reluctantly admits between bites. "And not likely to improve any time soon either."

Kakashi walks in at that moment. "Guess your next stop is the hospital then."

Sighing heavily Naruto sets the plate of crackers down, grabs a throw pillow to clutch to her stomach and slouches deeper into the sofa. "Not until I tell you guys what I came to say."

Confused, Iruka and Kakashi look at each other and Yamato before settling down to listen. Iruka sits opposite of Naruto on the sofa and Kakashi parks himself on the kotatsu between them. Yamato perched on the arm of the sofa right behind Naruto, keeping a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Clutching the cushion tightly to her stomach, Naruto takes a deep shaky breath. "The reason I've been sick lately is I'm pregnant. I took a couple of home pregnancy tests yesterday and both came back positive."

The silence stretches out as Kakashi and Iruka digest the news. Naruto's gaze drops to the open space of the sofa in front of her, unable to look at her two former sensei. Kakashi is the first to recover from his shock.

"Who's the father?"

Taking another deep breath Naruto quietly states, "Ibiki."

Kakashi and Iruka only manage to gape stupidly at her in shock. Out of all the possibilities, neither expected her to say _that_ name. They would've been less shocked if she named Yamato as the father.

Iruka is the first to recover this time, spitting out the questions. "How long were you two together? Does he know yet? Are you two planning on raising the baby together?"

Holding up a hand, Naruto cuts her off. "I'll get into the details later, but, no, Ibiki doesn't know. There's something more important I have to say and it's really hard 'cause it's something I never wanted anyone to know. Ever."

Naruto pauses to take another deep breath before looking back and forth between solemn looking Kakashi and Iruka. "I need you two to listen and not to interrupt because I'm not sure I can do this. The tests freaked me out and I had to go to Yamato last night for help. I didn't come to you 'cause I was worried about your reaction. I wanted to pretend everything was okay, but couldn't and Yamato was the only person I could think of who wouldn't react strongly or fly off the handle."

Seeing she has Iruka & Kakashi's full attention Naruto closes her eyes briefly to take several deep, calming breaths. She feels Yamato squeeze her shoulder reassuringly and reluctantly opens her eyes.

"This isn't the first time I've been pregnant," Naruto begins quietly, her voice soft. "When Orochimaru captured me five years ago, he claimed he was intending to use me for leverage with the Akatsuki. It's what he wanted Konoha to believe so I'd get rescued. The real reason was for Sasuke."

Naruto pauses again to take a couple, deep shaky breaths. "Sasuke spent the entire time repeatedly raping me, trying to get me pregnant," she states into the stunned silence. She keeps her eyes downcast because she can't bring herself to meet Kakashi or Iruka's gaze. "He made a deal with Orochimaru. If the snake helped him restart his clan he'd have the added bonus of a future Uchiha or two to take over later. What Orochimaru didn't know was Sasuke had no intention of letting him take over his body and planned on returning to Konoha after he took care of Itachi. He just wanted to restart the clan just in case he didn't survive either situation."

Taking a few more deep breaths Naruto finally forces herself to meet their concerned gazes. "I'm sorry for lying. I couldn't believe Sasuke would do that. He repeatedly said I should be honored he chose me to become his clan matriarch. He needed an equal and decided I was his."

Her gaze drops again and in a softer, emotion filled voice she continues. "I kept begging him to stop. That he should return home and restart his clan the right way, not force anyone to do it."

Tears spill from her eyes when she shakes her head. "He refused to listen. He said he was just claiming what was rightfully his and would later reclaim me once he finished fulfilling his oaths."

Looking down in shame, Naruto apologizes again. "I'm so sorry for lying and for being such a failure."

Unable to resist, Iruka's barely steady voice asks, "How are you a failure? Sasuke's the failure."

Naruto desperately shakes her head. "I didn't keep my promise to bring Sasuke back. I didn't save him from the darkness. Worst of all, I was too damn weak to stop him from doing that to me. I not only failed my team, I failed the village by not stopping him."

Unable to hold Iruka's gaze, Naruto stares down at the pillow she was clutching. She's surprised when she feels strong arms wrap around her shoulders and hears Kakashi's voice in her ear.

"No way in hell are you a failure. None of this is your fault."

Unable to hold it together anymore Naruto breaks down, resting her forehead against his shoulder as she cries. It takes several minutes before struggling to pull herself together.

"You should go lie down and save the rest for later, Naruto," Yamato gently suggests.

Shaking her head against Kakashi's shoulder, Naruto hoarsely replies, "No, I need to say everything now."

After a few deep, calming breaths she straightens out of Kakashi's hold. He's now partially perched on the cushion next to her, refusing to release her. Naruto still feels Yamato's hand on her shoulder and swallows thickly before continuing.

"Even though it didn't seem that way, Orochimaru let you guys rescue me. When they knew you guys were on your way, Sasuke had Kabuto heal any signs of rape. They wanted to make sure there wasn't a reason for a medic to check and discover the pregnancy and abort it." Naruto's expression darkens at the memory.

"Sasuke messed with my head enough that he knew I wouldn't be able to decide right away whether or not to keep the baby. They wanted to give time for the pregnancy to take without outside interference or having to use a jutsu 'cause a jutsu can be detected and broken. It was way too early to tell, but both were sure I was pregnant. That didn't stop them from beating the crap out of me, adding to the injuries they already inflicted so it'd look like they just tortured me, nothing else."

Naruto sighs wearily while rubbing a hand across her forehead. "Since I couldn't admit Sasuke would do that to me and didn't say anything about it, no one could check for it. It was less real, like a nightmare, if I pretended nothing happened. It wasn't long before the fox clued me in I was pregnant. Then I couldn't ignore reality anymore. I didn't know what the hell to do. Didn't help that was when Sakura was at her worst."

"Part of me wanted so bad to tell the idiot exactly what kind of scum her dream guy really was, but I knew that would translate in Sakura's mind as a lie or a declaration I was after Sasuke." Naruto rolls her eyes at the memory before shrugging indifferently and continuing. "Sakura was easy to ignore. What she said and did bugged me, but I had other things to worry about. Like deciding what to do. Admit to being pregnant and what Sasuke did and keep the baby or get an abortion. It was hard to decide and I kept going back and forth. The fox kept encouraging me to abort the pregnancy because having his child was just asking for trouble, but the baby was also mine. I couldn't just do that."

Naruto becomes quiet for several minutes. The three older shinobi give her time, knowing she has more to say. "Finally the fox got fed up and decided for me. It caused a miscarriage. I started bleeding and cramping bad one night. It was so bad I couldn't even make it out of the bathroom, much less to the hospital. So I spent the entire night curled up on the floor, crying and looking like I drove a kunai between my legs."

Naruto closes her eyes against the memory as more tears spilled over her cheeks. Kakashi squeezes her reassuringly.

She opens her eyes after a few minutes, her voice low and mournful. "By morning it was too late. The fox healed me so it wouldn't show that I miscarried. I was so mad because the damn furball was so smug about it, thinking it had done me a huge favor since I'm apparently too stupid to decide for myself. So I had to punish the fox."

Realization lights up Iruka's eyes and she hesitantly asks, "Is that why you tried killing yourself."

Naruto nods before taking another deep breath. "It wasn't because I was having trouble dealing with being captured or Sakura's shit. Being born of chakra and sealed separately, the fox can't feel pain. The idiots who kept attacking me over the years thought they were punishing the fox. It can't feel squat. I feel the pain and bleed, but the damn fox is quite safe and comfortable inside its cage. It does fear dying 'cause if I die, it dies. That's why it'll heal me if I suffer a serious injury. The fox was being such a smug bastard and I realized there was nothing to stop it from ever doing it again. It didn't care what I wanted or if I was upset or hurt because of it and its actions. And knowing there's a demon inside of you that can't control you or break free but can do something like that is a really horrible feeling. So I punished the fox, targeting the one thing it valued, its life."

Naruto lets Kakashi and Iruka absorb her words before continuing in a softer voice. "I wasn't expecting to be saved. I made peace with my choice and planned it so I wouldn't survive. But I did and everyone assumed it was because of all the shit from my capture. I probably should've admitted the truth then, but was ashamed at not having control over anything. I couldn't keep Sasuke from raping me and I couldn't keep the fox from making me miscarry."

Unable to hold back, Naruto cries silently for several minutes before pulling it back together again. "When I saw the results of the pregnancy tests yesterday, all that crap came rushing back. I didn't know what the hell to do. I did warn the fox not to do anything to the baby. Whatever I decide is _**my**_ choice, but I won't tolerate it interfering."

"Does that mean you'll try killing yourself again?" Kakashi asks quietly.

Naruto meets his gaze and nods. "I doubt I could live through another miscarriage, especially if the fox causes it."

"Does this mean you'll keep the baby?" Iruka asks.

"I don't know how the hell I'll do it, but yeah, I'm keeping it." Naruto sighs heavily, wiping more wetness from her eyes. "After I saw the test results, I was so anxious that I needed to talk to Yamato. I hadn't planned on telling the truth, but it was eating away at me and I finally had to tell someone. But afterward I still really couldn't face you two alone. So Yamato brought me here to tell you."

Kakashi pulls her tighter into his hug and Iruka slides forward to join them as they both quietly offer their support. Yamato keeps his hand on Naruto's shoulder as she huddles further in their protective embrace.

After a few minutes Iruka pulls back and smoothes Naruto's red hair out of her face. "You should go take a nap. We can talk more when you wake up."

Emotionally drained and exhausted, Naruto nods and they all rise to their feet.

"I have to get going," Yamato states, causing Naruto to shuffle over to hug and mumble her thanks.

Yamato returns her hug with a gentle smile. "You're not alone in this, Naruto," he reminds her. "We'll help you through this."

Nodding, Naruto returns his smile before turning and following Iruka out of the room.

As he walks Yamato to the door, Kakashi quietly asks, "Did Naruto stay the night at your place?"

Yamato nods. "I refused to let her be alone after what she told me, sempai. She was strung so tight I was too afraid to chance it, so I made her stay and had a clone stand guard outside just in case she tried sneaking out."

"Thank you for taking care of her."

"You and Iruka aren't the only ones who worry and fuss over her," Yamato smiles at the older jounin before leaving.

Kakashi closes the front door and steps back into the living room as Iruka reenters the room. Without a word she steps over into his embrace as they silently comfort each other.

Finally Iruka mumbles into his shoulder, "Just when I thought Naruto was basically free of the turmoil and able to live her life like everyone else, some stupid shit pops up to send her back to the edge. Hasn't she suffered more than enough?"

Kakashi sighs heavily as he rests his cheek against her forehead. "What's worse is that none of it is the result of her own actions or decisions. She gets put in these situations against her will and suffers long afterward. Times like this makes me consider taking her and going missing nin to somewhere far away where she can live as far from the ninja life as she can get."

"If you ever follow through, don't forget me," Iruka smiles up at him.

"Never," Kakashi mutters, tightening his hold. "Did Naruto go to sleep?"

"As soon as her head hit the pillow. She was so emotionally exhausted it's not even funny." Sighing heavily Iruka adds, "We're going to have a hell of a time convincing Naruto she didn't fail anyone, not even herself. That's with Inoichi's help."

Kakashi nods, quietly stating, "I failed her in so many ways, more than she thinks she failed us."

"How in the hell have you failed her?" Iruka demands. "Even when I got on your ass for letting Sakura relentlessly browbeat Naruto, you still delivered for Naruto when it counted."

Kakashi contemplates her words for a moment. "I promised Minato-sensei to take care of Naruto and protect her. She was still attacked and shunned for doing the job forced on her. I focused on Sasuke, trying to keep the little deviant from leaving, wasting all that time trying to teach him the Will of Fire. Unfortunately, he turned into a true blue, traitorous Uchiha. I wish Itachi had done us all a favor and killed the little fucker when he had the chance." Kakashi's gaze darkens and Iruka could feel him struggling to control his murderous intent. "Then I failed to keep Orochimaru from kidnapping her. To top it all off, I failed to realize there was something wrong with Naruto and that she needed help. Anyway you look at it, I failed Naruto in the worst possible way."

"Bullshit! Like hell you did!" Iruka spits at him. "If you think you failed Naruto, then you're not the only one. I've got to take some of the blame because as a sensei I was supposed to treat all the students equally, but I used to disregard Naruto just as much as the other sensei. I didn't even try to tutor Naruto so she could do better, completely ignoring the fact she was unable to ask for help out of fear of being punished."

Scowling at herself, Iruka looks off to the side. "Deep down I stupidly blamed Naruto for the death of my parents and all of the shinobi who died the night the fox attacked. I also failed to do my part to try and turn Sasuke around. I noticed how arrogant and aloof he was acting. Maybe if I tried a little less misplaced sympathy and corrected his misguided belief he was entitled to success without earning it, he wouldn't have gone south the way he did."

Looking back at her lover, Iruka arches a brow. "While you're at it, you might as well blame the Yondaime, the Sandaime, the Godaime and just about every shinobi who's old enough to have been there that night for failing Naruto. They're all to blame. And even if they weren't, how in the hell was anyone supposed to know Sasuke was capable of this shit? As it was, people were taking bets that he was gay because he showed absolutely no interest in the opposite sex. So you need to get off the damn cross and stop being a martyr, Kakashi, somebody else needs the wood."

Kakashi blinks in shock before sighing. "You're right. There's no point in wasting the time placing the blame when Naruto needs us now." Grinning, he quips, "I like it when you're forceful." Dropping his hands to her butt, he gives it a good squeeze and leers at her. "Maybe there's a few other things you need to be _forceful_ with me on."

Arching a brow in disbelief before smirking and shaking her head, Iruka leans in to give him a chaste kiss. She pulls back before he can react. "Remember the last time Naruto was over and walked in on us? In her current state, do you really think it's a good idea to indulge in that now?"

Kakashi considers it before sighing in defeat, grudgingly nodding with a pout. Another leer lights up his face as he leans in. "Even if Naruto stays over tonight, that's what silencing jutsu are for."

A furious blush spreads across Iruka's face before she recovers her senses enough to smack him on the shoulder. "Let's have lunch before Naruto wakes up."

* * *

While Naruto slept, Iruka spends the time catching up on paperwork and grading while Kakashi spends it thinking. He briefly contemplates paying a visit to the memorial stone, but decides to stay just in case Naruto wakes up. The living needs his help more than the dead needs his time.

Most of Kakashi's thoughts center on Team 7. At times he felt maybe everyone would've been better off if he had failed them during the bell test like all the others. However, he knew that probably would've been the kiss of death to Naruto's career. She would've been sent back to the academy with the others where the sensei might've decided to make it even harder for her to pass. Being a ninja gave her a purpose and a reason to keep improving. Besides, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura understood the meaning of being a team, even if it only lasted for a moment.

No matter how many times he replayed those years in his mind he couldn't figure out what he could've done differently to stop what happened. There were too many uncontrollable factors at work, the most prominent being Orochimaru. The sannin was determined to have Sasuke by any means necessary. So even if he hadn't nominated the team for the chuunin exam, the snake would've found a way to get his slimy claws on Sasuke. Factor in the Uchiha clan attitude of superiority, the massacre, Itachi, the pampering and spoiling by the village and Sasuke was doomed from the start.

Sometimes Kakashi wonders if Sasuke would've turned out differently if the Sandaime insisted he move in with a guardian after the massacre. However, he just as quickly realizes it probably wouldn't have made a difference. He had become an orphan at the same age, yet he didn't turn out like Sasuke. Granted, he had his sensei, and later his team, to keep him sort of on the straight and narrow, but he could've just as easily gone the same route as Sasuke; especially during his ANBU years. It wouldn't have been difficult to turn on everything he was sworn to protect and serve.

Kakashi just never imagined how much Naruto would suffer because of so many unrelated events. It pains him to think of all those years she endured her pain in silence because she either didn't know who to turn to or was afraid of their reaction. He thought it ironic when she once said she didn't like to complain because she felt she was being a burden. He knows it's hard to be a burden when there isn't anyone there for her to be a burden on in the first place.

Yet despite her pain and agony, Kakashi couldn't be prouder to call Naruto his student. She shone brighter than any of his other so-called students with their superior breeding and intellect. He knew her parents and the Sandaime would be exceptionally proud of the young woman she's grown into. He just regrets that he can't claim to have a hand in helping her. Naruto did that all by herself.

As much as he tries avoiding it, his mind keeps going back to her breakdown five years ago. That day being counted among the days Obito and his father died as well as the Kyuubi attack as being the worst in his life.

* * *

_The morning started out like any other for Kakashi as he went through the regular routine he followed during his days off. It was a routine that only developed because he had more spare time than usual since he led Yamato and Team 8 in rescuing Naruto from Orochimaru._

_Normally he'd be working with Naruto to improve her skills and train when they weren't on missions. However, she was still on mandatory leave while she recovered from the ordeal._

_It was clear Naruto was having trouble in the wake of her rescue from Orochimaru. It didn't help that Sakura was being a bitch of the worst kind. However, Naruto was in counseling with Inoichi and he, like everyone else, believed she was going to be okay._

_As the day wore on, Kakashi started feeling off and couldn't shake the heavy sense of foreboding. He didn't even stop by the memorial stone that morning like he originally planned. Instead, he wandered over to the tower to see if anything interesting was happening while distracting himself from his growing anxiety. Tsunade took advantage of him being unoccupied to send him on a mundane errand to the academy._

_After finishing his task, Kakashi ran into Iruka in the hallway on his way out. Surprise lit up her face as she returned his greeting._

_When they finished exchanging pleasantries, Iruka hesitated for a moment before meeting his inscrutable gaze. "I have a favor to ask, Kakashi. Would you please stop by Naruto's apartment and check on her?"_

_At Kakashi's arched brow, Iruka flushed slightly in embarrassment before continuing. "Naruto asked me to stop by later today, but a last minute mandatory meeting after school came up." Iruka paused, debating with herself before deciding to share her concerns. Reluctantly she adds, "I have a bad feeling and would feel better if someone went to check on her sooner."_

_Kakashi silently regards the worried academy sensei. Iruka had been steadily coming down on his ass lately for not trying to rein in Sakura's bad behavior toward Naruto. However, instead of blowing off her admonishments, Kakashi spent time discussing Naruto with Iruka. The younger brunette opened his eyes to his shortcomings, so he wasn't going to refuse her request._

"_Alright, I'll go check on her right now," he assured the relieved looking sensei._

_As promised, Kakashi went straight to Naruto's apartment, the sense of urgency growing in his stomach. When she didn't answer the door when he knocked, his sense of foreboding increased. He used to just spontaneously pop in through a window, but after her capture he had to stop because she reacted very badly to him just appearing. Knowing better than to ignore his instincts he broke in through a window and began searching her apartment._

_Time froze when he found Naruto in the bathroom. She was slumped over the edge of the bathtub, her head submerged in the crimson tinged water and clouds of blood dispersing from her deeply slashed wrists. Later he learned she also overdosed on an over the counter sleep aid._

_Kakashi immediately pulled her from the water and laid her flat out on the floor. He tied off her wrists to stop the bleeding with towels before attempting CPR. It took several eternally long minutes before she finally vomited water and started coughing. She was still unconscious, so Kakashi didn't waste anymore time and gathered her in his arms to rush her to the hospital. Genma spotted him on his way and joined him in his mad dash across the rooftops, trying to figure out why he was carrying Naruto. Emerging from one of their favorite restaurants, Asuma and his team also saw them, promptly following out of curiosity and concern._

_As Tsunade and her medics frantically worked on Naruto, the others pumped Kakashi for as much information as he could give, which wasn't much. Soon Iruka joined the group in a tense vigil that lasted into the night after getting Kakashi's message. Later Tsunade emerged briefly, informing them of how close Naruto came to succeeding and would allow them to visit her briefly once she's settled in her room in the psyche ward._

_Not long after Tsunade left to check on Naruto, Sakura arrived to join their vigil after receiving word from Ino. _

_Glancing around the waiting room, Sakura spotted Kakashi sitting in a row of chairs with Genma, Iruka and Asuma. The other three shinobi quietly chatted while Kakashi listened in silence. Ino sat across the room talking to Choji while Shikamaru pretended to sleep._

_Sakura walked over to Kakashi who stood up as she approached. "How's Naruto?" she asked worriedly._

"_Tsunade-sama was able to save Naruto. They have to finish flushing the drugs from her system and stabilize her before assigning her a room," Kakashi explained, his hands stuffed into his pockets._

_Sakura looked at him in confusion. "Drugs? What happened? I thought it was another training accident."_

_Kakashi remained silent; unable to actually say why Naruto was hospitalized to his student. Iruka placed a comforting hand on his arm and gently squeezed it in reassurance as she answered Sakura's questions._

"_Naruto tried committing suicide." Iruka's voice shook slightly as she broke the news to Sakura who gasped in shock. "Kakashi found her partially submerged in the tub with her wrists deeply slashed. Tsunade-sama also confirmed that Naruto overdosed on a sleep aid."_

_Sakura stood there in shock, having a great deal of trouble processing what Iruka just told her._

"_Once they have Naruto settled in her room, they'll allow us to visit with her briefly, two at a time," Iruka added._

_Numbly, Sakura nodded in acknowledgement before moving to sit next to Ino. She sat for several minutes, thinking over what she was told. Gradually her expression morphed from shock to anger._

_Noticing her expression, Ino asked, "Sakura? Are you okay?"_

"_Yeah, I'm fine. Just irritated," Sakura grumbled, causing the blonde to frown at her and attracting the attention of everyone else in the waiting room._

_Sakura blithely continued. "This is really a new low for Naruto to stoop to in getting out of her promise to retrieve Sasuke. I mean, if Naruto finally realized what everyone has been telling her for years, that she isn't strong enough to bring Sasuke back, fine. Better to realize it later if not sooner, right?"_

"_I would've understood if that was why the baka couldn't keep her promise," Sakura continued angrily, ignoring the stunned expressions around the room. "But she should've just said so. Instead, the loser keeps bragging and pretending she can do things when she's too weak."_

_Then as if the matter personally affronted her, Sakura crossed her arms, poutily declaring, "Mostly I'm really pissed at Naruto for trying to kill herself."_

_Everyone gathered in that waiting room verbally jumped on Sakura for her comments while her condescending tone rang bitterly in Kakashi's ears before he snapped. Without warning he was across the room instantly and slammed Sakura into the nearest wall, drawing out a kunai in one fluid motion. Sakura didn't even have time to scream._

_It took nearly all of them to pull Kakashi off, his grip on her hair so tight he came away with a clump of pink strands in his fist. Gripping under his arms tightly, Genma and Asuma barely held Kakashi back from rushing forward and trying again to gut Sakura wide open. Ino wisely dragged a terrified Sakura off out of his sight while the rest prevented him from chasing after the girls. It took the older shinobi over an hour to get Kakashi to somewhat calm down, but he didn't fully relax until he was finally allowed to visit Naruto where he and Iruka insisted on staying the rest of the night by her side._

_The next few months were extremely difficult for everyone, especially Naruto. She woke up the morning after her suicide attempt disoriented, then upset when she realized she failed before bowing her head in shame and refusing to look at or speak to anyone. No one could get her to talk or eat, so Inoichi kept her on constant suicide watch and Tsunade kept her on intravenous fluids. Kakashi, Iruka, Yamato and even Sai took turns staying with her constantly during the times Tsunade and Inoichi allowed them. Some of the other rookies tried helping with the vigil, but Naruto became extremely tense and agitated when they were around. She even had a hard time relaxing around Tsunade and Jiraiya._

_Inoichi eventually banned Jiraiya from visiting when he tried getting Naruto to edit his latest draft of Icha Icha and it triggered a particularly combative episode. She only read a few pages before suddenly ripping the IV from her arm and jumping off the bed. She grabbed a plastic and metal-framed chair and started trying to smash a window open to escape. Jiraiya had been sitting in another chair next to Kakashi, chatting. Both men were too stunned at first to react. While Kakashi quickly moved the other chairs out of reach, Jiraiya promptly yanked the chair out of her grasp when three orderlies rushed in to subdue her. Naruto immediately kicked and punched two to the floor and shoved past the third as she charged for the open door. Kakashi tackled her as the other men recovered to help pin her to the ground and keep her hands apart from forming signs. A medic rushed in to inject a thrashing and screaming Naruto with a sedative until she finally passed out._

_When Naruto woke the next morning she was extremely distressed to discover she was in restraints and started thrashing in panic. Kakashi insisted on staying until she woke up and tried getting her to relax, speaking calmly to her and attempting to focus her attention on him. She stopped struggling when he said he'd remove the restraints if she remained calm. For the first time since she was hospitalized, she looked him right in the eye. The pain and anguish in those pleading blue eyes ripped his heart to shreds. With an understanding nod he undid the restraints much to her relief and per their agreement, she remained calm but still silent. He even threatened to break the arms of the medic on duty who checked on her later when the jerk tried insisting on putting the restraints back on. Inoichi was pissed at Kakashi for threatening the medics, but reluctantly acquiesced when he explained why._

_Jiraiya apologized profusely; explaining she always edits for him and he thought it'd pass the time for her. Inoichi read through the first few pages and didn't find anything violent that could've triggered her reaction. Although he couldn't figure out why, he decided it was a bad idea to allow Jiraiya to continue visiting._

_Naruto spent most of her time staring sadly out the window. Besides refusing to eat and talk, she did at least participate in anything Inoichi and his fellow therapists suggested without protest. If they asked if she'd like to leave the room to stretch her legs or engage in activities with the other patients she'd just do it. She never did more than whatever the task or activity required. She barely acknowledged anyone, only briefly glancing at whoever entered her room or passed her in the hallway, avoiding eye contact completely._

_One day, several weeks after Naruto's suicide attempt Kakashi sat in a chair next to her bed, watching her from behind. He could only partially see her profile as she silently stared out the window. When he arrived that morning, he already went through his usual routine of chatting at her to get her to finally answer him or to eat the food that was brought in, but she completely ignored all attempts. Everyone who visited her met with the same results for their efforts, silence._

_It unnerved Kakashi. Naruto wasn't supposed to be so withdrawn and silent. Even when she was sad, she still had a liveliness that lit up the room._

"_I wish you'd come back to us," he said, breaking the silence. "You're the only family I have left and sitting here day after day while you refuse to eat or speak is like watching you die slowly."_

_He paused, waiting for a reaction and getting nothing, not even the slightest inclination of the head._

"_We don't like that you tried killing yourself, but accept you had your reasons and don't want to tell us," he continues softly. "We only want to help you get better. We love you and don't want to lose you."_

_Kakashi wasn't surprised when Naruto neither answered nor reacted. She just continued sitting on the bed with her back to him, staring out the window._

_He was surprised moments later to hear soft sobbing interrupted by repeated mutterings of, "I'm sorry."_

_Automatically he moved to sit next to her, holding her as she clutched his arms tightly as she continued crying and apologizing until she finally passed out._

* * *

Much to everyone's relief, that seemed to be the turning point and slowly she recovered. Now knowing what really happened during her kidnapping, Kakashi understands why she reacted the way she did and has a pretty damn good idea of what she endured. Orochimaru would've restrained her to keep her from escaping until Sasuke was finished with her. Since then, she became extremely wary and suspicious of anyone but her most trusted people because she wasn't sure if they'd betray her like Sasuke did.

However, her reaction to the Icha Icha draft is still puzzling. Kakashi went to his collection and after a little mental calculation, pulls the issue Jiraiya showed her the draft of. He spent several minutes reading until he came to the part that was likely the culprit. Like Inoichi explained at the time, it isn't violent and the sex scene is consensual. However, it's a mild bondage scene where the female had been tied to a bed with scarves by her lover. Dread settled heavily in his stomach. He definitely has a damn good idea what happened to Naruto during her capture. He tucks the book away in his pouch to show Inoichi later. There is no question in his mind Naruto would be seeing the Yamanaka again after she finally got around to telling him the truth. No way in hell would he, Iruka or anyone else let her try sweeping this under the rug.

Deciding to leave the past behind, Kakashi went into the guest bedroom to check on Naruto. He isn't surprised to find her curled on her side awake.

"Are you okay?" he asks, crossing the room to the bedside.

"I'm fine," she replies tiredly, rubbing her eyes. "Still feeling nauseas"

"Did you just wake up?" Kakashi asks, sitting on the bed near her bent legs.

"Been awake for awhile, lying here, thinking."

"Why haven't you gotten up?"

Naruto sighs heavily. "I've been trying to think of answers to the questions I know you guys will ask."

Matching her sigh, Kakashi nudges her over to sit next to her before pulling her up into a hug. "Just because we ask the questions doesn't mean we're not going to help you figure out the answers."

Naruto merely nods as both fall silent.

During her hospitalization Inoichi encouraged them to offer Naruto as much comfort through physical contact as possible. It seemed to help her at the time, but it took some effort for Kakashi to become comfortable with offering random hugs. Naruto needed them whether he was comfortable doing it or not, though. Inoichi explained it reinforced in her mind there were people who cared for her greatly and she needed those reassurances. It wasn't long before Kakashi didn't even think twice before pulling her into a hug.

After a short while Naruto breaks the comfortable silence. "I'm sorry."

"I already told you none of this was your fault," Kakashi arches a brow. "You've got nothing to apologize for."

Naruto shakes her head. "Yeah I do 'cause I never apologized for trying to kill myself. I'm really sorry you were the one to find me."

Kakashi leans to the side a little to stare incredulously into her face. "I'm glad to hear you're sorry for trying to kill yourself, but Tsunade said if I found you ten minutes later you'd be dead."

Closing her eyes briefly, she wearily asks, "Do you remember when Chiyo baa-chan attacked you when Gaara was kidnapped and I asked why the old bat did that?" At Kakashi's nod she continues. "You never said what happened to your father, so after we tried capturing Sasori's spy I researched the White Fang."

Naruto sighs softly when she feels his body tense up. "My curiosity got the better of me and learned what happened. I should've realized how much it would've hurt you if I succeeded. Even if I believed no one would mourn me much, it still would've hurt you because I was your teammate. It was cruel for you to be the one to find me."

A couple of traitorous tears raced down her face when she briefly closed her eyes again. Quietly she adds, "If I'd known Iruka would ask you to check on me, I would've never asked her to stop by in the first place."

After a few tense minutes of silence Kakashi asks, "Why did you ask Iruka to stop by?"

Naruto takes a deep breath. "Because I probably wouldn't have been discovered until a week later." More quietly Naruto adds, "I knew my death would hurt Iruka most of all. I thought it might help her later if she found me 'cause she would try to save me. Knowing she tried would've eased her grief."

Iruka interrupts from the doorway. "It wouldn't have helped. I would've agonized over the fact I should've noticed something was wrong and checked on you sooner. I would've obsessed over trying to remember if there were any warning signs to indicate you were going to try to kill yourself."

As Iruka joins them on the bed, sitting at their feet, Naruto's eyes drop in shame. "I'm sorry. I still think I had to punish the fox, but everything else piling on me at the time made it easier to decide to try it. I should've realized how much it would hurt you guys. I can imagine how much it would hurt if anyone I knew killed themselves."

Kakashi tightens his hold around Naruto. "None of that matters now. It happened and we have the present to deal with." Looking down into her eyes he adds, "I hope you never makes that choice again. It doesn't solve anything and we can help you through anything, but you have to talk to us. In case you haven't noticed, we're not very good at guessing."

Naruto can't resist snorting softly while Iruka quietly laughs.

"I promise to try to be better about sharing what's wrong," Naruto replies, leaning further into his embrace.

Iruka reaches out and squeezes her hand. "Are you hungry, Naruto?"

"Not at all."

"Too bad. I made dinner and we're eating."

Rolling her eyes, Naruto slides off the bed and follows them out of the room.

* * *

After dinner the three shinobi settle in the living room and start discussing Naruto's pregnancy.

"I probably should've told Ibiki first, but because of all the old shit being stirred up, I felt I owed you guys the truth first."

"We appreciate that, but Ibiki is the father," Kakashi points out.

Naruto sighs. "Yeah, but after talking to Yamato I realized I needed to have your support first 'cause I'm scared of Ibiki's reaction. He doesn't exactly come off as the type who wants to have kids. Whether he wants to be involved in his baby's life or not, Sasuke has complicated the situation a lot."

Iruka frowns in confusion. "Besides causing your first pregnancy, what does Sasuke have to do with it?"

"Sasuke told Naruto he would return to Konoha to reclaim her," Kakashi explains to Iruka. "He doesn't see what he did was wrong and feels he has every right to come back and pick up right where he left off with Naruto at his side. It's not going to go over well with him to learn she never delivered his child and she had a baby by another man."

Naruto nods, quietly adding, "Up until my capture I still believed in Sasuke and wanted to save him. What he did almost destroyed me. It scares the shit out of me knowing he's still out there with every intention of returning someday. The more time that passes, the sooner it will happen."

"Not if I kill him before he steps inside the gates," Kakashi mutters darkly.

"I'll help with 'slow, painful death' part," Iruka adds with a sadistic gleam in her eyes.

Naruto smiles softly in gratitude. "I'm glad you guys don't buy into the 'Saint Sasuke' propaganda, but he hasn't turned up dead yet. Unless Itachi buries him there's not much you can do to stop him. When he finds out who the father is, Ibiki's going to end up on his hit list. Even if Sasuke doesn't return, his supporters will call me an unfit mother and try taking away the baby. Between the Akatsuki, Sasuke and his supporters this situation is one huge mess."

Iruka squeezes her hand reassuringly. "It's bad, but salvageable. We just have to take it one step at a time. I don't know what Ibiki's reaction will be, but he deserves to know as soon as possible, Naruto. Then you can deal with telling the others."

Arching a brow Naruto asks, "Others?"

Playfully flicking her ear, Kakashi repeats, "Yes, others. Inoichi and Tsunade."

Rubbing her ear as she glares at him, she asks, "Do I have to?"

At Kakashi and Iruka's dual glares she throws up her hands in surrender. Alright, alright! I'll tell them." With a heavy sigh she adds, "Inoichi actually won't be that bad, but I'm dreading telling Baa-chan."

Kakashi places a hand on her shoulder squeezing it reassuringly. "Don't worry, she won't hurt you until after the baby is born."

Naruto playfully swats him in retaliation.

Becoming serious again, Kakashi adds, "Ibiki won't leave you in a lurch. Even if having a family wasn't in his plans, he's not going to let you deal with this alone. That's a guarantee."

Naruto nods. "Regardless, I plan on raising the baby alone. If he wants to be a part of the baby's life, great, but I'm not expecting him to."

"When do you plan on telling him?" Iruka asks.

"Never," Naruto quips before adding, "I'll see if he's not too busy in the morning. If he is, I'll just ask him to stop by my place when he gets a chance."

"Here," Kakashi succinctly states. At Naruto's puzzled look he adds, "Ibiki can stop by and see you here. You're not going back to your apartment. In fact, we'll be moving you stuff out as soon as we can."

As her expression morphs into angered outrage, Iruka cuts her off. "I'm going with Kakashi on this one. We know you too well, Naruto. You'll try to live off of ramen because it's the easiest thing to make and sneak out to train instead of taking care of yourself. You're vulnerable because you never dealt with Sasuke raping you. Between him and the Akatsuki still after you, it's not safe for you to be by yourself anymore. We can look for a nice house in the meantime where you can raise the baby. Until then it's safer for you to live with us."

Naruto crosses her arms in a huff and pouts until Kakashi lays a hand on her shoulder. "It'll be harder for you to defend yourself as your pregnancy progresses. Please let us help you."

Closing her eyes with a sigh, Naruto reluctantly agrees before finding herself engulfed in hugs from two of her most important people.


	3. Memorable Contemplations

A/N: As mentioned in the previous chapter, this was originally in chapter two. Not trying to be repetitive, but I mention it again just in case someone jumps straight to this chapter thinking it's the original chapter 3 titled 'Facing the Truth.' For more info on why I did this, refer to the revised A/N in chapter 2.

* * *

Naruto spends the rest of the night in her room thinking. Her thoughts aren't centered on Sasuke, nor is she thinking about how to tell Ibiki about the baby and how she plans on dealing with the situation. She spent enough time that evening discussing those things with Kakashi and Iruka.

Instead, her mind focuses on Sakura. Never before has she been more aware of her former teammate's absence from her life than now.

It's been over five years since Naruto has spoken to Sakura. Both former teammates avoid each other since having a vicious falling out over Sasuke. Sakura was angry Naruto for refusing to continue attempting to retrieve Sasuke. Despite their first failures, Naruto swore to continue trying until they were successful.

That was, until Orochimaru captured Naruto.

Not long after their attempt to capture Sasori's spy, Team Kakashi was on a special escort mission when they had an unexpected encounter with Sasuke. Kabuto entered the fray, scattering the team with an explosive attack. Naruto was separated from the others and promptly captured by Orochimaru who was hiding in the shadows.

Due to Sakura and Sai's injuries, Kakashi was forced to return with the remainder of his team to Konoha. As soon as he could, he mounted a track and rescue attempt with Yamato and Team 8. Despite their best efforts, it still took over a month and a vicious fight with Orochimaru's cronies to find and save a severely battered Naruto.

After Naruto's rescue, Sakura visited often while she recuperated in the hospital. Naruto remained silent while Sakura rambled about they would definitely rescue Sasuke the next time they found him. Naruto stunned Sakura with her quiet declaration that she wasn't bothering with Sasuke anymore.

No one questioned Naruto's decision even when she showed no intention of explaining her reasons. Refusing to accept her sudden change of heart, Sakura began badgering the redhead constantly, trying to get her to at least explain why she was breaking her word. However, Naruto only repeated that Sasuke was a lost cause. Didn't matter if they were in the middle of a team exercise or training, Sakura seized on every opportunity to bug Naruto about her decision. Tensions on the team built to a point where Naruto requested a transfer.

Initially, Kakashi refused to take sides. He was just as in the dark about Naruto's decision as Sakura, but he wasn't unhappy about the situation. He already washed his hands of Sasuke after he tried killing off Team Kakashi on their mission to capture Sasori's spy. Kakashi suspected something bad happened to Naruto while Orochimaru had her to change her mind about saving Sasuke, but he accepted that he might never learn the truth.

Kakashi also refused to get involved in Sakura's one-sided arguments with Naruto. It enraged Sakura when she couldn't change his mind about Sasuke, so she focused all her efforts on Naruto. Sakura knew if she convinced the redhead to keep trying, then Kakashi would continue as well. However, Naruto proved to be far more stubborn by comparison. Naruto calmly accepted whatever verbal abuse her teammate heaped on her, never reacting more than to shrug off the insults before walking away. Kakashi could tell each incident between the two kunoichi took a heavy toll on Naruto emotionally. It wasn't until Naruto requested to be transferred off his team that Kakashi realized he had to pick which student to support.

Still reluctant to completely commit to one side, Kakashi convinced Sakura to leave the team instead of Naruto. He reasoned that she could focus on her medic training, specializing further while giving some time and space between her and Naruto. Maybe at a later time, Naruto might be willing to explain why she doesn't want to continue chasing Sasuke. Although Sakura agreed to leave the team, allowing Yamato to become a permanent member in her place, she didn't stop harassing Naruto.

When it was clear Kakashi wasn't moving to intervene to stop Sakura's constant badgering of Naruto, Iruka got involved.

Years later Naruto learned Iruka verbally ripped Kakashi a new one. Based on Iruka's account, Naruto can easily imagine the entire scene as if she was there.

* * *

_Iruka spotted Kakashi in the Tower as she walked out of the Mission Room to file completed mission reports in a storage room. Kakashi smiled and waved in greeting as Iruka stepped closer to him._

"_Morning, Kakashi-sensei," she greeted formally while seething internally. She was pissed at the jounin for ignoring Sakura's antics toward Naruto. She knew he was well aware what was going on._

"_Morning, Iruka-sensei," he greeted over the top of that damn perverted book he insisted on calling 'erotic literature.'_

_Both stood eyeing each other as the silence stretched out before an idea occurred to Iruka. "Would you please help me take these to the filing room, Kakashi-sensei? I'd like to talk to you privately afterward."_

_Kakashi's lone eye widened slightly in surprise before realization lit in his iris and he sighed resignedly when he realized what, or rather __**whom**__, Iruka would want to talk to him about. Nodding slowly, he takes some of the scrolls from Iruka and follows her to a small, out of the way storeroom. It didn't take Iruka long to finish her task before she turned to face the silver-haired jounin as he slouched against one of the filing cabinets._

"_I'm sorry for bothering you when you were probably on your way somewhere important, Kakashi-sensei," Iruka began with her arms crossed across her chest. "I just wanted to let you know that you're a failure as a sensei."_

_Dumbstruck, Kakashi blinked at the academy sensei while trying to process what she just said._

_Iruka relentlessly continued. "I understand your desire to treat your students equally and not favor one over the other, or get involved in their personal arguments. They're a team and there will be strife between teammates. As teammates they have to be able to work out these issues on their own." Her gaze hardened as she glowered at the slightly taller man. "However, that doesn't mean you should allow one to browbeat the other."_

_Iruka stepped closer into Kakashi's personal space. "Sakura has the right to disagree with Naruto's decision. However, she has no right to continuously harass Naruto over it. Sakura clearly isn't thinking rationally or behaving maturely as a chunin should. It's up to __**you**__," she emphasized, uncrossing her arms and jabbing an accusing finger in his face, "as their team sensei, to remind Sakura that her behavior is inappropriate. It doesn't matter if Sakura is no longer on the team; she's showing poor teamwork with her actions."_

_During Iruka's lecture, Kakashi remained unperturbed, but was stunned at Iruka's next statement. "You are such a hypocrite. You advocate teamwork and supporting comrades while idly standing by and allowing Sakura to spit on those beliefs. It's your responsibility as team leader and jounin sensei to continue guiding Sakura on the proper behavior of a Leaf shinobi. You know damn well Naruto doesn't deserve the shit Sakura keeps dumping on her."_

_Once Iruka's initial anger abated, she took a deep breath to calm down somewhat while Kakashi absorbed her words._

"_I tried getting Sakura to back off," she continued quietly, looking disappointed in her former student. "Sakura was dismissive of the reprimand, harping instead on how she's just reminding Naruto of her promise."_

_Iruka's intense gaze bored into Kakashi's eye, as she tersely stated, "It's clear Sakura mistakenly believes Sasuke will repent his sins the moment he's brought back and will be forgiven. When reality crashes in, do you honestly think Sakura won't blame Naruto? Do you think Sakura will let it go without seeking some form of retribution? Even if things turn out the way Sakura believes they will, does that make her behavior acceptable? Does Naruto deserve that after all she's done for her team and everything she's been through?"_

_When Kakashi couldn't answer any of Iruka's questions, she blew out a frustrated breath. "If you aren't going to do anything about the situation I'm going to lodge a harassment complaint against Sakura on Naruto's behalf. We both know damn well Naruto would never do it because she's taken your lessons on teamwork to heart and to the extreme. In Naruto's mind, reporting Sakura's would be going against those lessons." Iruka glared at Kakashi accusingly, causing Kakashi to inwardly shudder._

"_You need to grow a spine and reeducate your other student on those lessons," she finished definitively before stalking out of the storage room and leaving Kakashi alone with his thoughts._

_Kakashi spent the next few days mulling over Iruka's words. However, despite her verbal dressing down he still tried staying on the fence, but did talk to Sakura. He was surprised when Sakura lashed out, accusing him of taking sides._

_His eye narrowed as he succinctly informed her that he wasn't, but she needed to accept Naruto doesn't want to chase Sasuke anymore. Sakura blew off his advice and refused to talk to him anymore about it. However, she still continued seeking out Naruto to harp about her broken promise._

* * *

It wasn't until Naruto finally broke and tried killing herself that Kakashi fully realized how intense Sakura's campaign was. At the time, Naruto knew that Kakashi and Sakura had some sort of falling out; she just didn't know all the details until Kakashi and Iruka finally told her what happened. She just knew that months later Kakashi confronted Sakura again and the two hadn't spoken since. It upset her to hear that her two original teammates had a falling out.

Naruto insisted to Kakashi that Sakura's antics weren't what broke her. Of course, she hadn't revealed the real reason for her suicide attempt and let them draw their own conclusions. However, Kakashi decided to take his former student and teammate to task when he knew Naruto would recover and he was less likely to physically attack Sakura.

* * *

_While Naruto recovered in the psyche ward, Kakashi sought out Sakura in the hospital. It didn't bother him when a look of pure terror flashed across her face when he approached her as she chatted with Ino in the hallway. He mused that she still reacted like a genin if she felt losing a clump of hair and having her sensei draw a kunai on her was terrifying. Kakashi greeted both wary teens pleasantly as he asked to speak with Sakura privately for a minute before turning to Ino and asking her to stay close by just in case._

_Ino relaxed at the look in Kakashi's eye, knowing he had no intention of hurting Sakura as she nodded her agreement. Seeing Ino was okay with the situation, Sakura reluctantly led Kakashi to a nearby exam room and closed the door behind them._

_Kakashi eyed his nervous looking former student for a moment, allowing the silence to stretch out for effect before speaking. "I've been learning some interesting things since Naruto's been hospitalized. I'm curious, Sakura. Why did you continue to badger Naruto to pursue Sasuke after you were told to leave her alone?"_

_Sakura's wariness immediately vanished as indignation surged through her. Placing both hands on her hips, she glared up at her former sensei. "I'm not badgering that baka! Naruto made a promise to bring Sasuke home. No one forced her to make that promise. She harps all the time about never going back on her word. It's not much to ask for a damn good reason why she wants to break such an important promise, especially when Sasuke's life it at stake!"_

_Scrutinizing the young medic, Kakashi let the silence stretch out before stepping closer to loom in her personal space. "I've got to admit, Sakura, I'm ashamed to call you and Sasuke my students," he intoned, his voice low. "Never did I believe I'd have two traitors for students. Sasuke is a traitor for abandoning the village and attempting to murder his own teammate who was doing her sworn duty, as a Leaf nin and his friend, to stop him from making a stupid mistake."_

_Sakura tried protesting, but Kakashi took another step closer, causing her to lean back a little as he spoke over her. "You're not any better. Not only did you abandon Naruto as a teammate, you spit on the founding virtue all Leaf nins cherish: teamwork and camaraderie. Clearly it's best if you never return to my team since you blatantly ignored all of my lessons."_

"_Naruto isn't obligated to give a reason for not chasing Sasuke anymore," Kakashi tersely informed Sakura, ignoring her shocked look. "Everyone, except you apparently, knows damn well something serious must've happened to make Naruto break her promise. Yet, as usual, you chose to ignore the obvious because it doesn't fit with your selfish desires. In my opinion, Sasuke is nothing more than a cowardly, traitorous scum. He deserves to have his eyes painfully gouged out and stomped on before slowly bleeding to death while staked through his limbs to an anthill."_

_Kakashi's steely gaze emphasized his feelings. "I don't even want to subject my ninken to being defiled by Sasuke's rancid flesh by sicing them to rip him to shreds. If I come across the traitor again, I'm going in for the kill. Plus, I sure as hell won't let Naruto continue chasing him even if she changes her mind. Not unless she says she wants to kill the bastard."_

_Sakura stared back at Kakashi in wide-eyed disbelief as he growled out his final warning. "Stay the hell away from Naruto. If you even look at Naruto cross-eyed, I won't hesitate to put you in traction. You are no longer my teammate and I barely consider you a comrade, but I'll be damned if I allow you to hurt anyone else on my team."_

_Sakura feebly tried protesting Kakashi's words, but he never gave her the chance as he left her alone in the exam room. He said what he had to say and wasn't interested in her ramblings. He headed directly to Tsunade's office. He wanted to personally hand the Godaime a detailed report he prepared on Sakura's behavior and attitude toward Naruto after her rescue. He included a formal request to have Sakura permanently removed from his team._

* * *

Naruto cringes at the memories as she shifts from her side to lie on her back to stare through the darkness of her room to the ceiling.

Although it wasn't Kakashi's intention, his report in addition to Iruka's harassment complaint on Naruto's behalf along with other reported incidents by other shinobi, resulted in Sakura being busted down a rank to genin. Tsunade also included a formal reprimand for insubordination because she also warned Sakura several times about her abusive behavior and had ordered her to stay away from Naruto. Not only did Sakura aggressively stalk and harass Naruto, but also broke into her apartment to leave irate messages. The break-ins always resulted in vandalism to Naruto's property.

Naruto tried arguing against a demotion, but Tsunade refused to budge. Tsunade explained that too many times she allowed Sakura's insubordination and outright defiance of her orders to stand. Sakura needed to finally learn she does not give orders simply to hear her own voice.

Tsunade also ordered Sakura to re-attend certain classes at the academy since she clearly forgot the meaning and duty of being a Leaf shinobi. Sakura would not be allowed to join a genin team to test for chuunin rank if she did not pass these courses. She wouldn't be able to continue her studies as a medic, or work as one in the hospital until she re-attained chuunin rank. In order to earn a living, Sakura would work as a nurse's assistant. That meant she'd have to perform a lot of the grunt work such as cleaning up messes the patients made and bedpans.

To cap off the punishment, Tsunade granted a restraining order against Sakura on Naruto's behalf and placed a gag order on the girl. Sakura was not to approach or interact with Naruto, nor was she to say anything derogatory or slanderous against her. To do so could result in a dishonorable discharge from the ranks. Sakura quickly got the message loud and clear that Tsunade was not playing this time.

Since then, Naruto and Sakura avoid each other as much as possible. The rest of the rookies made sure if one is invited to join them, the other wouldn't be. However, most of the time Sakura declined all invitations because they refused to listen to her bellyache about the situation. She felt they took Naruto's side and believed her lies about Sasuke being a lost cause. Because of her hostile attitude, they gradually stopped inviting her to their events altogether. Naruto never explained to them her reasons for giving up on Sasuke, but they didn't care either. Most of the rookies had given up on him after the first retrieval attempt.

Naruto sighs heavily into the still room. She regrets that her argument with Sakura resulted in killing the longtime friendship between the pink haired girl and Ino.

Ino told Naruto about the falling out when she asked why the two weren't talking anymore. Ino explained that Sakura thought she could speak freely about Naruto's betrayal, but would become enraged when the blonde stopped her because of Tsunade's gag order. Ino patiently reminded Sakura that Tsunade ordered her to report any violations regardless of their friendship. As with the revelation both shared a crush with Sasuke, Sakura swiftly broke off her friendship with Ino, calling her a backstabbing, traitorous bitch. Sick and tired of Sakura's fair weather friendship; Ino promptly beat the shit out of her former friend.

When finished, Ino warned the bloody, bruised, pink pile of crap not to bother coming around when she finally pulls her head out her ass and realizes she was wrong. Ino made it clear she was tired of being Sakura's emotional dumping ground and won't be there whenever she feels in the mood to be friends again. Ino pointed out she had better things to do with her time then to be Sakura's scapegoat when things don't go her way.

Ino bluntly told Sakura that she needed to grow up and leave Sasuke behind. She was wasting the best years of her life on someone who could care less what happened to her. When she finally opens her eyes, she'll realize how foolish she has been by pushing away those who've always accepted and cared for her. She'll be in a very lonely place because everyone will have moved on, leaving her far behind to linger in her silly childhood fantasies.

When Ino finished explaining what happened, Naruto apologized profusely, feeling responsible for it. Ino assured her it wasn't her fault. If two friends have a falling out, neither should expect their mutual friends to choose between them. It's an uncomfortable situation at first for everyone, but one that can be easily weathered. Sakura deliberately made things difficult because she couldn't take out her frustrations in her usual way.

Ino wearily admitted she thought Sakura had grown up and wouldn't pull the same stunt she did when she found out they both liked Sasuke. Ino rolled her eyes, adding it wasn't like either one of them ever dated Sasuke, so it really shouldn't have mattered if they both liked him. However, Sakura got used to playing the victim. She believed no one caught on to how little an effort she put into anything when everyone knew she whined and complained until she got what she wanted. Ino held Naruto's gaze when she pointed out that her falling out with Sakura was inevitable. She was stupid to think Sakura wouldn't do that to her again.

After the hubbub from her own falling out with Sakura settled, Naruto remembers being surprised at how the other rookies rallied and closed ranks around her. They went out of their way to set anyone straight, civilian and shinobi, who felt she had deliberately wronged Sakura.

When she asked Kiba about it later, he explained they knew Sakura would believe what she wanted to. They also understood that what happened was really between the two of them. No one else has a right to comment or pass judgment on the situation, especially if Sakura was egging the rumors on. Kiba stressed to Naruto that none of the rookies cared if she never revealed her reason for giving up on the traitor. They all accepted she didn't want to anymore. In fact, they were relieved she wasn't risking her life to bring back that worthless piece of garbage anymore.

Although it took a long time to recover from her breakdown, Naruto used the hope all of her friends quiet support gave her to make it through the entire mess.

Naruto smiles into the darkness as she pulls the blankets up to her chin at how Kakashi became a prominent figure in her life next to Iruka. He played a large role before, but now he is as much her family as Iruka. Both sensei banded together to support and help her through it all. They kept her from slipping too deeply into depression again. They made sure she took care of herself and attended all of her counseling sessions.

Naruto was still shocked when the two hooked up months later and eventually moved in together. She thought her older sister and jounin sensei barely tolerated each other. When they started living together, the pair insisted Naruto move in temporarily after Inoichi released her from the hospital until she fully recovered.

Naruto is certain if she didn't have them in her life she wouldn't have survived the ordeal.

Curling onto her side, Naruto's thoughts return to the present. She can't help but wonder what Sakura's reaction will be when she hears about her pregnancy. There is no doubt in her mind that word will get around eventually.

Although many people told her several times over the years to forget Sakura, she just can't. She wonders if they were still friends if Sakura would've inundated her with information on what to expect during her pregnancy after she finished scolding her for being careless. As much as Sakura hurt her, Naruto misses her a great deal and wishes she could figure out how to repair their friendship.

* * *

The following morning Naruto makes her way to the Torture & Interrogation building adjacent to the Tower. She refused Kakashi and Iruka's offer of going with her, insisting this was something she needs to do alone.

Much to her dismay she ran into Inoichi first. They make small talk before Naruto takes a deep breath and asks, "Can I stop by your office later? I need to talk to you."

Arching a brow at her sudden tension Inoichi asks, "If you'd like, we can talk now. I'm not busy at the moment."

Naruto smiles softly. "I would but there's a couple of things I have to do first."

Reluctantly Inoichi nods before pointedly stating, "I expect to see you sometime today."

"Alright," she agrees with a sigh. "Is Ibiki around?"

"He's in the briefing room with the others handing out the day's orders. They should be finishing up about now."

Naruto thanks him before heading down the hall.

The members of T&I rightfully are not the type of people one wanted to get on the bad side of. Yet as scary their reputations are, Naruto thinks they're the rowdiest most immature group of shinobi she ever met, which is why she likes hanging around them.

She notices the briefing room door is open, indicating the classified stuff has already been taken care of so they can be interrupted without the penalty of pain and/or death. As she peeks into the room, Naruto saw Izumo and Kotetsu sitting among Anko, Mozuku, Shimon and Tonbo. She immediately recognizes they're Ibiki's minions for the day. Everyone greets and catcall her when she knocked. Keeping her cool she smiles back, returning their greetings.

"Can we ask you a question? Izumo asks.

Naruto frowns slightly in confusion. "Why don't you just ask?"

Reluctantly Izumo admits, "It's to settle a bet we have with Anko."

"Depends. What's in it for me?" Naruto asks with an arched brow, prompting an outburst of teasing by everyone else.

"What do you mean 'what's in it for you?'" Izumo asks indignantly. "You get to see what happens when Anko loses!"

Crossing her arms Naruto replies, "It's probably related to something private about me, so why would seeing Anko lose a bet make it worth my embarrassment?"

Kotetsu shoves his friend's shoulder. "Then how 'bout we owe you a favor?"

Naruto considers it before asking, "Any favor?"

Both recently minted jounins swallow thickly, knowing they're probably digging their own graves before nodding reluctantly.

"Damn," Naruto replies with a smirk. "Must be some bet if you're willing to barter with that. What happens if you win?"

"Anko has to dye her hair pink," Izumo declares proudly.

Naruto can't resist laughing at that image before asking, "Isn't that a bit too girly for Anko? Rumor has it she's really a man in disguise."

"Hey!" Anko indignantly protests before deadpanning, "The only reason that rumor exists is because I have bigger balls than half the jounins in Konoha," prompting the entire room to bust out laughing.

Recovering Naruto asks Anko, "What happens if they lose?"

Anko grins evilly. "They have to spend the entire day as Tsunade-sama's guards dressed in women's yukata."

"That's just evil, Anko," Naruto replies before considering Izumo and Kotetsu's request. "Alright, ask the question."

"Are you and Ibiki dating?" Kotetsu asks.

Naruto's eyebrows rose before an evil smirk crosses her face. "That's none of your business."

A furious storm of outrage breaks out from the trio while the rest of the room laugh their asses off. Even Ibiki, who had been standing at the front of the room entire time, shakes his head at his outwitted subordinates while chuckling.

"You agreed to settle our bet!" Izumo protests vehemently.

"You asked if you could ask me a question. We never agreed I had to answer it to settle your bet." Naruto wags a finger while clicking her tongue. "As promised, I let you ask your question. You should've been clearer in what you wanted," she admonishes loftily.

"And you work in T&I," Naruto tsks while shaking her head. "Well, that's a favor you owe me!"

Immediately Izumo and Kotetsu protest, but Anko and the rest of the guys point out she did hold up her end of the bargain.

As they dissolve into childish bickering Ibiki roars, "Enough screwing around! Get your asses back to work before I hand you over to Tsunade-sama for target practice!"

The room clears instantly as they all know Ibiki does not make idle threats.

Chuckling Ibiki walks over to Naruto and kisses her on the cheek. "What brings you by?"

Naruto's smile drops a little. "I wanted to see if you could spare a couple of hours. If you're too busy right now then I'd like to meet with you later when you can."

Surprise briefly flits across Ibiki's face, but he recovers quickly. "We can talk in my office."

Cocking her head slightly, Naruto considers it. "Will we be interrupted?"

He studies her face for a few moments, suspecting what she might need to talk to him about. "I'll make it clear to my people that if they value their lives, they aren't to disturb us for any reason. Go wait in my office while I inform Anko."

Naruto nods and makes her way to his office to wait for him. Once they're settled she takes a deep, calming breath.

"I'm pregnant with your baby. I'm sorry because I never thought that we should be using protection. I've been celibate for so long and what happened at New Years was so spontaneous it never crossed my mind." With a heavy sigh she admits, 'I should've thought of it when we got together later, but just didn't. Hell, I didn't even consider the possibility I was pregnant when I started feeling rundown and nauseas a couple weeks ago. It wasn't until Yamato-taicho randomly mentioned the word 'pregnancy.'"

As he sits behind his desk across from her, Ibiki listens attentively as Naruto explains the positive test results and the old emotional wounds ripped open as a result. With a soft, emotion filled voice she tells him about all the things Sasuke and the fox did to her that she hid from everyone, explaining the real reason she tried killing herself years ago. He watches as she pauses several times to take a couple of deep breaths, struggling to maintain control before continuing her narrative.

Once she leaves the past behind she explains her concerns about Sasuke returning, the Akatsuki and Sasuke's supporters. She expresses her worries about the more immediate threat of Sasuke's supporters because they're the most likely to try punishing her by taking the baby away.

Naruto held his gaze. "I'll raise the baby. I just wanted to make you aware of the possibility of the idiots trying to take away the baby so you could make a claim if it came to that. That's all I'm asking of you. You don't have to be involved with the baby if you don't want to."

Ibiki sits studying her for the longest time before asking, "Do you really think I'd reject you and my own child?"

Running a hand through her hair, Naruto sighs heavily. "I don't know what to think anymore. I'm overwhelmed because there's so much shit I have to consider." Closing her eyes and rubbing a hand across them she adds, "I'm not looking forward to telling Inoichi and especially Baa-chan. Both are going to royally pissed I kept what happened with Sasuke and the fox secret."

Naruto's head snaps up when she's startled to hear Ibiki's voice from the seat right next to her saying, "Both will be upset only because that information could've significantly helped your recovery." When she meets his eyes he adds, "Both are going to insist you face what happened or you'll never fully recover from those wounds. And you should be completely honest with them because it'll only benefit you and our baby in the long run. As for raising our child alone, not going to happen."

"Why's that?" Naruto arches a brow, indignation coloring her voice. "I'm choosing to keep the baby, so it's my responsibility."

Ibiki sighs as he grasps her hand. "It's our responsibility. After that first night together I did wonder if you were on birth control, but when we got together later I thought I was intruding on your personal business by asking if you were."

Looking away as she blushes in embarrassment, Naruto grumbles, "I wish you did because I was too stupid to think about any sort of contraceptive. I could've at least said I can't be on birth control because it makes me sick."

Reaching out Ibiki turns her face towards him with a finger on her chin. "It's both our faults for not thinking about it." With a wry grin he admits, "I've been in a drought for too long to remember something as simple as a condom."

"I never buy them and wouldn't have had one on hand even if we thought of it."

"It's too late now," Ibiki smiles ruefully. "It's strange to think about becoming a father because I never planned on having a family."

"You may think it's strange, but I'm scared shitless. There are far too many good reasons why this is a shitty idea right now." Reluctantly she admits, "I haven't told anyone this yet, but I wondered a couple of times already if I'm being too selfish risking the baby's life just because I want to have it. Being it's mother cruelly puts it at risk."

Ibiki's gaze hardens. "This baby is lucky to have a mother like you. Even if you were some no name, low-level chuunin, the baby would've been at risk regardless. It's up to us to protect and raise it to adulthood." His expression uncharacteristically softens as he repeats, "You're not going to raise the baby alone or have to worry about all this shit by yourself. If you're willing, we can get married."

Unable to answer, Naruto stares at him in shock.

With a smirk at her speechlessness, Ibiki continues. "Being the head of T&I has it's perks. No one's going to dare try anything against my wife and child. It'll be safer for both you and the baby because my family name will also protect you. It's not widely known, but the Morino clan was one of the founding clans of Konoha. There's a certain prestige from that distinction that puts us on the same level of the Hyuga and Uchiha. We were never as stuck up or prissy as they were about that fact."

Ibiki gives Naruto a moment as she busts out laughing. When she recovers a little, he adds, "Getting married will make it easier for me to take care of you and the baby."

Naruto leans back in her seat, mentally chewing on his words. "Won't it be hard getting married to someone you don't love?"

"Arranged marriages happen all the time and aren't based on love," Ibiki shrugs. "A surprising number of them last and are considered successful. However, in our case we at least care for each other and can be friends and partners in raising our child." Grinning Ibiki adds, "We certainly cared for each other enough to sleep together as often as we have."

Naruto chuckles and nods before becoming serious again. "It sounds like the best option," she admits. "I honestly never thought I'd get married, but, then again, I never thought I'd get pregnant again either. I do care for you, so it won't be a problem being married to you." A wry smile spreads on her face. "Boy, for wanting to keep our relationship casual it certainly became a hell of a lot more complicated fast, didn't it?"

"That it did," Ibiki chuckles, "but there's no point in being upset about it. The baby is on it's way and we both have a lot of work to do preparing for it."

Naruto closes her eyes and groans. "No kidding, but first I've gotta finish cluing Inoichi and Baa-chan in."

"Would you like some help with that?"

Cocking her head slightly in consideration Naruto finally replies, "I ran into Inoichi when I entered the building this morning. I told him I'd like to talk to him, so he knows something's up because he said he'd be waiting to see me. Today. I should tell him this by myself." She pauses to take a deep breath before quietly continuing. "I know he's not going to fly off the handle and yell at me, but that doesn't make it any easier admitting I lied and withheld the truth from him. I feel like I betrayed him when he's done so much to help me."

"Inoichi would never see it that way."

"Yeah, but it sure feels that way. As for Baa-chan I will need your help. It's getting easier with each retelling to talk about what Sasuke did and about my miscarriage, so I'm pretty sure I can manage that when I face her. It's telling her that I'm pregnant that scares the hell out of me."

Ibiki nods in understanding. "When do you want to tell Tsunade-sama?"

"Not today," Naruto admits wearily. "I'll probably be too tired after talking to Inoichi. Tomorrow morning after Baa-chan has her tea is the best time to hit her with bad news," she muses. "Shizune will leave the office satisfied most important paperwork of the day is done and won't be nagging her about completing more until about mid-morning. Plus, if Baa-chan has any meetings, they're usually in the afternoon and she's really cranky afterward. So yeah, after her morning tea would be perfect."

Ibiki blinks at Naruto a couple of times. "Damn, you really know Tsunade-sama's routine don't you?"

Naruto shrugs. "Had to. With as often as I piss Baa-chan off, if I hit her with the bad news at the right time of the day, the less trouble I'll be in."

"All right," Ibiki chuckles, "I'll plan on coming in late to work tomorrow and will stop by your place to pick you up."

"Kakashi and Iruka have basically commandeered my life and I'm living with them now," Naruto admits sheepishly, scratching her head.

"In that case, I'll be by their place in the morning then," he agrees with a grin. "It's a good thing they did that, you'll be safer. Besides, we both live in small apartments, so we're going to have to find a place to live before we get married."

"I'll add that to my growing 'to do' list," she sighs again wearily. "I'd like to keep everything quiet for the time being. I don't want Baa-chan finding out before we can tell her ourselves."

Cocking his head slightly in thought, Ibiki considers it before agreeing. "True. My people are trustworthy, but when it comes to certain bits of gossip they're just as guilty as everyone else in spreading the news faster than wildfire."

Ibiki reaches over to cup the side of Naruto's face, drawing her into a tender kiss before gazing deeply into her eyes. "My promise still stands. I'll do my best. You're not alone in this."

"I appreciate what you're doing and I'll continue doing my best. It's hard not thinking I'm alone in this when I'm so used to going it alone for so long. You may have to keep reminding me," Naruto smiles as she places her hand over his.

Ibiki leans in for a longer kiss. When they break for air, he replies, "I can do that."

Helping her to her feet, he guides her out of his office and walks her through the building to Inoichi's office.

Talking to Inoichi is much easier than Naruto anticipated. She mentally berated herself for thinking otherwise since he always listened, even when she's yelling or he patiently waits until she's ready to talk whenever she stubbornly remains silent. Once she finishes, she waits for him to absorb everything as she sat curled up on one end of the sofa in his office, clutching a throw pillow. She keeps her eyes lowered, unable to look at him.

Finally he breaks the silence from where he sat at the other end of the sofa. "It would've been a lot easier on you if you had just told us all this from the beginning."

Sighing deeply Naruto nods, finally lifting her eyes to meet his. "It's still hard to be open like that. I know there are people willing to listen, but I still fall back to keeping everything inside. I know it hurts them to hear those things from me." Her voice drops as she reluctantly admits, "I still have that stupid fear sometimes that whoever I tell is just going to turn around and blame me. I can't bear to hear it was my fault Sasuke raped me or that I miscarried when I already blame myself."

"Do you honestly think there was anything you could do to prevent either situation?"

Naruto shrugs. "There's always that feeling I could've done something."

"Maybe," Inoichi replies, leaning back into the sofa more, "but if Orochimaru was determined to help Sasuke achieve his goal then there wasn't anything any of us could've done differently. As for your pregnancy and everything being stirred up by it, is that making you think ending your life is a good idea again?"

Holding his gaze Naruto shakes her head. "All the old shit hurts, but I want this baby." Dropping her gaze, she admits, "I told Kakashi I'm not sure I can go on if I miscarry again because of the fox. The bastard promised to leave it alone, but I can't trust it." Meeting Inoichi's eyes again she adds, "I've got too much to live for and really not interested in dying right now. Although there are a lot of really good reasons not to be pregnant right now, I'm not giving up."

"Good," Inoichi smiles. "Your survival depends on how much you're willing to fight to live. Are you willing to resume intensive counseling again?"

Naruto sighs and nods. "Not only did I promise the others to face this and deal with what happened, I know I can't ignore it. I tried and it was just too painful when it all came rushing back."

"That's the problem with ignoring your personal issues. The pressure builds up and when the walls crack it can explode all over the place causing more damage. What are your plans for the baby?"

Briefly, Naruto outlines what she and Ibiki decided to do, causing Inoichi's eyebrows to disappear in his hairline in surprise. When she finishes, he smiles broadly. "Although I never would've imagined you two being together, you make a good couple."

Slightly embarrassed, Naruto shrugs indifferently. "Maybe, but I thought people were supposed to marry for love not convenience."

"Not always," Inoichi sighs. "Some couples are lucky enough to barely tolerate each other, yet they remain married because it's mutually beneficial in some way. At least you and Ibiki can claim to at least care for each other."

"True."

"Have you told Tsunade-sama yet?"

Groaning, Naruto rubs a tired hand across her eyes. "No and I'm not looking forward to it. Ibiki's going to go with me in the morning to face Baa-chan. She'll react badly to what Sasuke and the fox did to me, that's a given, but I know it's not directed at me. I'm more afraid of her reaction to being told I'm pregnant."

"There's nothing reassuring I can say to contradict that without it being an outright lie," Inoichi sighs. "However, once she gets past her initial reaction, Tsunade-sama will calm down and start doing what's needed to help."

"Yeah," Naruto reluctantly agrees.

"How are you going to break the news to the rest of your friends and comrades?"

Naruto leans back, resting her head atop the backrest to stare at the ceiling with a groan. "I haven't thought about telling the rest of the world yet. I've been too focused on my closest people and that's been nerve wracking as it is. I really don't have a problem telling everyone else, I just haven't thought about it yet. I'll talk to Ibiki to see how he'd like to handle it. I'm sure he's like me and would rather keep it quiet. Unfortunately there's no way to keep it quiet."

Inoichi chuckles and agrees before pointing out, "Ino would be deeply hurt if she didn't get to either plan the baby shower or go shopping for the baby's things."

Naruto couldn't resist grinning and chuckling. "Yeah, I forgot Ino lives for that stuff." Becoming serious she adds, "Ino and the rest tried so hard to help me during my hospitalization and really worked their asses off to be there afterward. It'd be insulting to leave them out of the loop."

"If Sasuke does return to Konoha they're going to want to be there to protect you from him," Inoichi points out.

Naruto nods before glancing up at the wall clock and noting the time. "I need to get back to Iruka and Kakashi's place before he sends out his ninken to search for me."

Inoichi chuckles as he walks her out. To their surprise Ibiki is waiting in the hallway.

"Are you two finished for the day? I want to make sure Naruto returns home safe."

Inoichi looks at Naruto who smiles, saying, "I'm done until our next session."

Returning her smile, Inoichi reaches out to shake Ibiki's hand, "Congratulations." Turning back to Naruto he adds, "Don't stress too much about Tsunade-sama. It's better to get her initial strong reaction out of the way."

Naruto's smile widens as she nods before stepping forward and hugging him. She turns to Ibiki who nods in understanding before gently grasping her arm to lead her out of the building.

Inoichi stands in the hallway, watching them until they disappear around the corner with a knowing smile on his face.

* * *

A/N: A kotatsu is a low table just about every Japanese home has.

I personally have a problem with keeping my tenses straight, but the switch in tenses in this chapter was deliberate. I wanted to separate Naruto and Kakashi's memories, the past, by using past tense. That and italicizing some sections detailing Naruto's breakdown. It was tricky and I probably wasn't a 100% successful. I've been editing this chapter for the past four days, so it's very likely I messed up. I just didn't want to label certain sections 'flashback.' You guys are smart enough to catch on if I didn't screw it up on my end.

I'm not Sakura bashing here and I'm not trying to make her evil. I am basing her reaction to Naruto's suicide attempt off of a former friend who reacted and said the same thing to a male friend of hers when he tried killing himself. Seriously! She actually told this guy "I'm mad at you for trying to kill yourself. I'm not going to talk to you." She was rather proud of this fact when she told us what she did. So I'm shamelessly using that arrogance for Sakura here. I just want to remind everyone I'm not trying to make her an out and out bitch. Although, a little hatin' can be good for the soul. ;P

Again, thank you for reading and if the urge strikes then feel free to leave a review.


	4. Facing the Truth

The following morning Ibiki shows up early to escort an extremely reluctant Naruto to the Hokage Tower. Iruka allows him into the apartment with a warm smile and an offer of tea, which he graciously accepts, before she notifies Naruto that he is there. Soon, Iruka leaves Ibiki to sip his tea while watching in amusement as Naruto reappears and disappears several times to talk to him before finally emerging, declaring she's ready.

Instead of her usual jounin uniform, she dresses casually in a burnt orange, long sleeve knit cashmere top and simple slacks. At his arched brow she rolls her eyes, explaining, "There's no point in dressing for work since I probably won't get that far."

Ibiki remains silent, refraining from mentioning that he isn't surprised by her choice of clothes; he is merely enjoying the view afforded by her v-neckline before she shrugs on her winter cloak.

They walk together in silence toward the Hokage Tower. However, Ibiki feels the tension roiling off Naruto in waves. A couple of times she mutters, "Maybe this isn't such a good idea," before turning around and attempting to walk away in the opposite direction.

Ibiki merely reaches out, snags her by the shoulders and steers her back toward the Tower. He is unable to resist smiling at the glares Naruto gives him each time. He likes the slight pout on her lips.

When they arrive at Tsunade's office, Shizune just finished delivering the tea before starting to gather up some papers from the blonde Hokage.

Tsunade looks up briefly from the last of the documents her assistant needs signed before snapping to Naruto, "What the hell did you do this time?"

Naruto winces before glancing at Ibiki who nods at her encouragingly. Swallowing she replies, "Nothing, but do you have an hour or two to talk?"

Tsunade pauses in her signing, as both she and Shizune look up at her in perfect, creepy, synchronization. "What the _hell_ did you do this time?"

Exasperated, Naruto snaps, "Why do you think I did something wrong?"

"You only come around when Shizune delivers my tea because you've done something wrong," Tsunade replies with an arched brow.

"Good point," Naruto replies after a moment's thought before taking a deep breath. "We really need to talk to you privately without being interrupted."

Catching something in Naruto's tone, Tsunade glances up from the last paper she signed to study the tense redhead before looking at Shizune. "Unless the village is under attack, NO ONE is to interrupt us."

Shizune nods and leaves as Tsunade activates her privacy jutsu. Leaning back in her chair, Tsunade stares expectantly at them.

Naruto takes another deep breath. "I'm pregnant and Ibiki is the father."

The room is deathly quiet for a few minutes as Tsunade stares down Naruto. Finally, the blonde growls out in a low, sinister tone, "How the _**hell**_ did that happen?"

Trying to break the tension Naruto replies, "It sometimes happens when a man and a woman get together…"

A deadly accurate letter opener flicked at them by a clearly unamused Tsunade effectively cuts Naruto off, forcing the couple to step apart to dodge as it embeds in the far wall with an ominous thud.

Exasperated Ibiki rolls his eyes. "We spent the night after your New Year's Eve party together."

Tsunade turns her fierce glare on him as Naruto hastily adds, "Plus a few nights during the following weeks."

The blonde blinks repeatedly at the pair in surprise before she scowls and starts growling at Ibiki.

"It was consensual, Baa-chan," Naruto snaps. "We both chose to spend time together; we just screwed up and kinda forgot about using protection."

Tsunade arches a brow repeating, "Kinda?"

"You know how I can't use birth control because it's toxic to me," she reminds Tsunade before reluctantly admitting, "I just didn't think of using a condom since it had been so long since I had sex."

At Tsunade's shocked look Naruto rolls her eyes. "You know I'm not a virgin. That's why you gave me the safe sex talk and a box of condoms before I took off with Ero-sennin. You knew I'd lose my virginity while traveling with him. He was practically shoving me at every good-looking guy my age."

Tsunade's eyes narrow as she growls, "Is that what happened?"

"That doesn't matter right now, Baa-chan," Naruto sighs. "I'm pregnant and we already know what we're doing about it."

Tsunade takes a deep calming breath. "Sit down and explain."

Once Naruto and Ibiki finish outlining their plan so far, Tsunade sighs heavily while massaging her temples against the growing headache. "I'm glad to hear you're in it together." Dropping her hands, she pins both with a hard glare. "I'm definitely not happy about the situation or that Naruto didn't get checked out sooner." Relaxing a little she admits, "I understand why because there would've been a good chance of one of my medics shooting their mouth off. It's definitely a good idea to get married because Sasuke's supporters will try to stir things up and cause as many problems as they can. However, you should hold the ceremony as soon as possible, within the next two months or so, that way no one can claim it's a sham. And it should be a formal ceremony."

With a grimace, Naruto groans. "I'd rather have it low key just for our friends. I don't want a circus involving people who don't even like me but just want to see the jinchuriki get hitched, or see if I'll become a literal bridezilla during the ceremony."

"The more people who witness your marriage with all the bells and whistles, the less likely they are to declare it a sham," Tsunade points out.

Ibiki sighs before turning to Naruto. "Tsunade-sama is correct. As it is, we're surprising everyone who knows us well with the revelation we were seeing each other. How do you think someone who doesn't know us that well, and likes to gossip, will react?"

Groaning, Naruto slouches down in her seat. "Yeah, but because of my nine tailed pain in the ass there aren't going to be a lot of people who'd want to go. It's a lot of expense for nothing."

"As long as there's booze and free food, they'll go," Tsunade smirks. Becoming serious, she adds, "It's also a good idea if you finally took your true family name before getting married."

Naruto stares in shock while Ibiki looks between them confused.

Holding Naruto's gaze, Tsunade continues. "It'll give you additional protection, at least, within the village. Once everyone learns the truth, it'll shame them from ever trying to hurt you again. This is just in case Ibiki's reputation and family name isn't enough. However, doing that might attract the attention of your father and mother's enemies, but that has always been a risk. You already have access to your inheritance and, in case you've forgotten, your parent's house is still standing. You can either sell it to buy your own home or move in yourselves."

As Naruto thinks about the suggestion, Ibiki is unable to restrain his curiosity. "Uzumaki isn't Naruto's family name?"

Naruto absently shakes her head before focusing her attention on him. "Uzumaki was my mother's family name. Jijii hid me under it because my mother had considerably fewer enemies than my father. The old man was already having a hell of a time trying to keep me safe without having to worry about that too. So my real name is Namikaze."

It's Ibiki's turn to stare in shock as he processes this new information. Watching his face for a few moments Naruto adds, "That means I'm the daughter of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina, formerly of Whirlpool."

As Ibiki continues struggling to process the news, Tsunade smirks and quips, "Never saw that one coming, did ya?"

Recovering slightly, Ibiki slowly shakes his head before asking, "Why didn't you take your father's name sooner?"

"I wanted people to acknowledge me and not like me because of my parents," Naruto sighs wearily. "I'm proud of who they were and wish I could've known them, but I've seen how being part of a well-known, respected family ruins people, spoiling their personalities. Yeah, it might've made life a lot easier if people knew I'm the Yondaime's kid, but I wouldn't have been respected and appreciated for me. I wasn't a prodigy or had a blood limit. I was a mediocre student who barely passed and people ignored. When I started really trying all that pretty much stopped and there were people who'd look at me and smile." Naruto pauses to arch her back a little in a stretch before continuing. "I didn't learn about my parents until a couple of years ago and I decided to continue being Uzumaki Naruto because I there weren't enough people who saw me as a strong shinobi, only the punk ass, brat prankster. I don't even like the idea of whipping out my real name now," she finishes in exasperation.

Ibiki considers her words. "Taking your father's name would definitely protect you because there are many who revere him far more than they do Sasuke and his clan. If Sasuke's supporters try anything despite our being married, that would certainly rally supporters to your side. Especially once they realize the scope of what Minato-sama sacrificed to save this village. No one would tolerate that behavior."

"You've more than earned a respected reputation," Tsunade adds. "Contrary to what you believe, there are more people who see you as their protector and defender than those who just see the demon container. Just think about it, okay?" When Naruto nods she continues, asking, "When do you want to get the word out about your plans?"

It's Naruto's turn to reach up and massage her temples. "We should announce it to our friends first. As it is, most are going to have a whole herd of cattle because they didn't know we were dating. Besides, most of them are considered the main hubs of the Konoha grapevine. Tell them one day and, guaranteed, the entire village will know it by the next."

Tsunade and Ibiki break out laughing and chuckling before agreeing.

"We should call together those we wish to know first into a meeting in two weeks," Ibiki suggests.

"Why not they get it out of the way in the next day or two?" Naruto protests.

Ibiki chooses his words carefully, well aware of Tsunade's presence. "Because the last few days have been difficult for you, this will give you time to relax before dealing with them."

Reluctantly Naruto nods. "Whenever we do it, the meeting should be after lunch so we won't have to hear anyone bitching about being hungry. Plus, it's still early enough in the day where I won't be so exhausted."

Tsunade eyes her before succinctly declaring, "On that note, we are heading over to the hospital so I can do a full exam and confirm the pregnancy."

Ibiki looks over at Naruto. "Do you want me to go?"

Naruto shakes her head. "There are still some things I have to tell Baa-chan and that I've got to do alone."

Ibiki nods in understanding. "I'll have a list ready of those I'd like to notify first by the time I stop by to walk you home after the exam."

Leaning over, he kisses Naruto on the cheek before rising to his feet and heading into work.

After notifying Shizune that she's leaving the office, Tsunade leads a subdued Naruto over to the hospital in silence. Once they arrive, Tsunade immediately starts the exam. After measuring her weight and vitals, she proceeds to interrogate Naruto with what felt like ten million questions before draining her dry of blood and urine.

Tsunade explains she'll have to order an extensive blood work up, including genetic testing, blood typing and several other things Naruto has no idea on since she tuned her out after the first five minutes. Tsunade then examines Naruto with her chakra to confirm it's a uterine pregnancy and determine the size of the fetus. It doesn't take her long to declare Naruto is about five weeks pregnant. Tsunade then begins explaining some of the things to expect in the next few weeks, dietary changes, etc.

Once Naruto feels sufficiently overwhelmed, she follows Tsunade to her hospital office so they can continue their conversation. Unlike her office in the tower, this one has a sofa Tsunade likes to crash on when working late at the hospital.

Tsunade listens in stunned silence as Naruto begins the painful retelling of what really happened during her capture, her first pregnancy and miscarriage. Naruto quietly details how her current pregnancy triggered all those memories, making it hard to deal with the situation. Softly, she apologizes for lying, for fucking up royally, failing Tsunade and the village. Then she shares her fears of Sasuke returning, of the Akatsuki and of Sasuke's supporters trying to get a hold of the baby.

When Naruto finishes her emotionally draining explanation, both women sit in complete silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Naruto sits on her end of the sofa staring down at her clasped hands resting in the crook of her crossed legs. She's too afraid to look at Tsunade and see how disappointed she must be in her. She is shocked at first, and then immensely relieved, when Tsunade roughly engulfs her in a fierce hug as both women break down to cry together.

After several minutes, Tsunade pulls herself together to comfort a still crying Naruto. Once the redhead's tears subside, Tsunade holds her, stroking her hair.

"None of this shit is your fault, Gaki," Tsunade murmurs reassuringly. "You didn't fail me or the village and you didn't do a damn thing wrong. I wish you told _someone_ instead of suffering alone in silence."

Naruto sighs wearily, resting her head against Tsunade's shoulder. "Sasuke said since it was my baby the council would take it away, especially once they learned he was the father. He said they'd treat it like he was, valuing the dojutsu more than anything and wouldn't trust me to raise the baby right. He said they'd probably turn the baby over to Danzo to become a tool. At the very worst they'd kill the baby because they'd be afraid the demon in her would taint it. He also said if I didn't hide the pregnancy, Orochimaru would eventually learn I gave birth and come after the child when it was old enough. With all that swirling around in my head, plus dealing with the fact he raped me, it was hard to think straight."

Tsunade tightens her hold as she plants a kiss on Naruto's forehead. "I'd never let any of that happen. If I had to, I would've hid you in Suna. Gaara would've taken care of you and the baby."

After letting that sentiment sink into Naruto's head, Tsunade snorts, "If Sasuke only knew Danzo was already dead and no longer a threat."

Naruto sniffles then chuckles. "Yeah. It was a pathetic way to die, but it was really funny in a twisted sort of way."

Switching to medic mode, Tsunade declares loftily with a grin, "A heart attack can happen at any time."

"True," Naruto replies, returning the grin, "but his Root lackeys found him with his pants down around his ankles, a porno with cross dressers and transvestites running on the TV with his hand clutching his handlebar. Doesn't get any funnier because imagine how long it took his Root guys to figure out what to do next. They were used to taking his orders without question, not problem solving on their own if it wasn't a mission."

Becoming serious again Tsunade adds, "I'm glad it worked out the way it did because Danzo could've been a threat. Sasuke's supporters on the civilian council are bad enough, but they don't hold as much power as he did. They blunder around more in the dark by comparison."

"But even morons can be dangerous, Baa-chan."

Tsunade nods, asking, "How do you feel about marrying Ibiki?"

"I'm not sure," Naruto admits hesitantly. "I'm so overwhelmed and everything is moving so fast. I wish we didn't have to get married out of necessity. I never planned on getting married because there was no one in my life, but I guess there are worse reasons than to protect our child. It'll be nice to have someone to come home to instead of an empty apartment," she finishes with a soft smile.

"Ibiki's a good man and will take care of you and the baby. It might be a good thing for you two because you've both been alone so long," Tsunade points out before sighing heavily and reluctantly suggesting, "You should consider letting us tell the truth about what Sasuke did, especially to your friends."

Naruto's head shoots up to gape at her, incredulous.

Tsunade calmly holds her gaze. "There are still a lot of people on the fence about Sasuke. They need to know what kind of scum he is before singing his praises." Seeing the turmoil in Naruto's eyes Tsunade sighs softly and reaches out to comb her fingers through red bangs. "Just think about it. Maybe even discuss it with Ibiki or Inoichi. At least consider telling your friends at the meeting so they'll finally know the truth."

Reeling, Naruto doesn't answer as she settles her head back against Tsunade's shoulder. A half hour later Tsunade sends for Ibiki to escort Naruto home.

()

Naruto spends the following week keeping a very low profile in the village, avoiding her friends and comrades so she doesn't accidentally tip them off that something is wrong. Some of her symptoms worsened and she doesn't want anyone getting suspicious because more stuff is coming out than she is able to hold down after eating. She is mortified by how out of whack her system seems to be getting. The bloating, flatulence and constipation alone is making her miserable.

She did talk to Sai and let him know what was going on. She feels that as her teammate and friend he deserves to know. She also knows he'll keep his promise to keep things quiet from everyone else for the time being. Unsurprisingly, he takes the news calmly and discreetly begins researching pregnancy in the library, quickly joining her growing regiment of mother hens.

Ibiki visits her nearly every day and they discuss, with input from Kakashi and Iruka, their options and finalizing their plan of action.

Since no one else would give her a definitive answer whether she should tell her friends what Sasuke did, she consults Inoichi during her therapy sessions. As usual, he didn't tell her what she should do, but asks questions that force her to think. She expresses her concerns about their reactions and he helps her honestly evaluate her friends to see if she was being unrealistic about them or not. Finally, she realizes the obvious. That her fellow rookies, except Sakura, didn't like Sasuke and would probably believe and support her.

Sakura ends up becoming the focal point of many of their conversations. Although Naruto didn't appreciate how Sakura treated her, it hurt losing her friend and teammate over something so stupid. However, there was no way in hell she would've been capable of keeping her promise even if she wanted to. Until Sakura finally decides to be honest with herself, there is no way they can ever mend fences. In particular, Naruto worries about Sakura learning Sasuke raped her, certain her former teammate won't believe it. She dreads the backlash if Sakura becomes angry enough on Sasuke's behalf and starts her campaign of harassment again. Sakura always had a knack doing more damage with words than with a kunai.

After discussing it at great length with Inoichi, she decides Sakura is the least of her concerns. She is going to believe whatever she wants and her blindness is her own personal problem. Naruto feels bad for breaking her promise, but Sakura betrayed her almost as badly as Sasuke by refusing to be the friend she claimed to be and accept she had her reasons for not keeping her word. No one else gave her the grief Sakura did.

()

A few days after talking to Tsunade, Naruto and Ibiki go to check out her parent's old home in one of the oldest residential districts. It is close enough to the tower in case of an emergency, yet far enough for Minato to leave Hokage business at the office.

The unobtrusive, traditionally styled, single story home is located on the edge of the forest. At first, Naruto thought it was a poor location for her father to choose because surveillance could be done easily from the woods behind the home. Then she learned the Forest of Death borders part of the property and the rest is bordered by Nara land. The house is far enough off the main road and connected by a short driveway. The land immediately surrounding the house is evenly graded and clear of foliage, preventing anyone from easily sneaking up to the house on foot.

Ever since learning the truth about her heritage, Naruto avoided seeing the house because it represented a life she never had. She couldn't bring herself to face what her parents left behind, yet she couldn't get rid of the house either. However, she needs to decide what to do with it now. Ibiki agrees to go to offer an opinion, but insists the final decision is hers.

Iruka offers to go with them, but ends up covering for a sick co-worker in the Mission Room at the last minute. Naruto contemplates asking Kakashi to go, feeling the more people she has around her the better she can distract herself from dwelling too deeply on the past. However, she quickly nixed that idea when she sees the distant look of pain briefly flit in his eye when she mentions their plan to see the house.

Naruto is aware that the prospect of seeing her parent's old home again might be too painful for Kakashi. Kakashi basically qualifies as her older brother because her parents practically raised him after the White Fang's suicide. It had taken a lot of pain, yelling, mostly on her part, and tears, again, mostly from her, for the two of them to become as close as they have. So, Naruto isn't inclined to do anything to cause Kakashi any more pain.

That closeness wasn't the case for their relationship for the longest time, though.

When Naruto first learned about whom her parents were, one significant detail leaped out at her; Kakashi was the Yondaime's student. She became angry with Kakashi. She wondered if he thought so highly of them, loved them, even, how in the hell could he not at least say 'hi' to her when she was a child? Sure he worried after her when Team 7 was formed, but he treated all of them the same, with a superior's concern for his subordinates. He gave no indication of actually giving a shit beyond the fact they were still breathing and in one piece.

That was why she was surprised by how much Kakashi was around when she broke down. She didn't understand why he suddenly started caring at the time, but was too out of it to dwell on the change. It wasn't until she was told a couple of years later about her parents that she finally understood and got really pissed at him.

Naruto cut off all contact with Kakashi, refusing to have anything to do with him. She even went to Tsunade and requested to be permanently removed from Team Kakashi. She quietly wondered what she did to deserve being stuck on a team full of selfish comrades who turned their backs on each other without a second thought.

It was a dangerous time for Naruto as she started slipping back into a depression. She was angry because he knew the Yondaime was her hero. She certainly gushed about him often enough. Even if he couldn't tell the truth, Kakashi could've at least shared his memories of the Yondaime. It would've been a great, indirect way to tell her about her father. She wasn't as angry with Jiraiya because he at least shared stories about his student during their travels.

Since Kakashi couldn't bother with her, she refused to tell him why she was mad. She avoided him, taking off in the opposite direction whenever he came around. It became a twisted cat and mouse game. He'd try to corner her, to explain why she wanted off the team, but she became very adept with her evasive maneuvers.

Iruka tried mediating, but Naruto refused to tell her why she was mad at Kakashi. The two were living with each other at this point and she didn't want Iruka telling him. Naruto eventually began avoiding Iruka when she kept trying to maneuver her into 'accidentally' running into Kakashi whenever she was visiting her academy sensei. Yamato and Sai also tried to mediate, but she wouldn't cooperate with them either.

Looking back on that time now, Naruto knows Kakashi was only trying to hang on to the last vestiges of family he had left. That's why he was so determined to get her to talk with him. With a wry smile, she clearly remembers when he finally succeeded.

()

_Kakashi was at his wits end with Naruto. It drove him out of his mind trying to figure out why she was so angry with him, especially at such a crucial time. She was still recovering from her breakdown two years prior and it had been a slow, agonizing process. Not only did her cutting off all contact worry him, but hurt a great deal. He didn't even want to begin contemplating life without her if she didn't forgive whatever transgression he committed._

_Talking to her directly didn't work as she went to extremes to avoid him. Arranging a meeting between them through their friends didn't work as she shot down every attempt. He even went so far as to ask Tsunade to order a meeting, but she refused, citing that'd be an abuse of power before pointing out he needed to resolve the issue with Naruto himself. All he could think as he glared at his leader was she had a flair for the unhelpfully obvious._

_Iruka and the others were at a loss as well. Naruto's behavior concerned them as her taking such great lengths to avoid anyone was completely out of character; more so since her suicide attempt._

_Believing it was a desperate enough time for desperate measures, Kakashi decided to set a trap when Naruto was on duty at the tower. It wasn't hard. All it took was a walk in janitor's closet and the shameless use of a genjutsu and he had her, refusing to release her until she promised to explain why she's mad at him._

_Pissed, Naruto stopped pounding and kicking the violently vibrating door to shout, "Fuck off! Why the fuck should I tell you a goddamn thing?"_

_Kakashi opted for a tried, but true method of getting her to talk, pushing her buttons. "It's unbecoming for a future Hokage to use such foul language, Naruto," he playfully scolds. "Besides, bottling up that anger inside for so long like that will cause your hair to turn white. People will start thinking you're Jiraiya's illegitimate daughter."_

"_Go to hell!" she roared, shocking him with the ferocity of her tone. "While you're there, explain to my __**father**__ why you couldn't bother to tell his only child about her own parents when you're one of the few still around who knew them at all," she spat._

_Stalking away from the door, she promptly sat cross-legged on the floor with her back to the door, not caring if Kakashi ever let her out and ignoring her own steadily streaming tears._

_After an eternity, the door quietly swung open with a soft click. Keeping her eyes closed, she refused to acknowledge him when he stood in the doorway behind her. She could feel his eyes boring into her back, though. She resisted the intense temptation to raise both fists to her ears and extend both middle fingers in her own demented version of bunny ears._

_Kakashi silently watched Naruto for several minutes, waiting for her before finally breaking the silence. "I never realized you were interested in the knowing about Minato-sensei."_

_Unable to catch herself, Naruto leapt to her feet and swung around to get into his face, yelling, "You __**knew**__ the Yondaime was my hero, of course, I'd be interested! And how the fuck was I supposed to know who to ask? My whole life I've been discouraged from asking about __**my**__ parents. My questions ignored or I was told no one knew who my parents were because I was a bastard found in a trashcan! Contrary to accepted opinion, I caught the message real quick! No one was going to tell me a goddamn thing!"_

_Inscrutable, Kakashi holds the seething redhead's gaze. "You never asked me."_

"_Like I fucking would!" she shouted, stepping closer. "You say that like you're different from everyone else! Why the hell should I think that, especially now? Just because you've been hanging around more, __**acting**__ like a friend doesn't mean you give a shit about me. I've been proven wrong too many times by phony friends and comrades to be played the fool like that anymore."_

_Ignoring his pained, shocked expression, Naruto promptly turned her back and sat back down on the floor, tightly clutching her legs to her chest while resting her chin on her knees with her eyes closed._

_She refused to look over at him as he settled next to her a few moments later._

"_I'm sorry, Naruto," Kakashi began quietly. "When sensei and Kushina died, I felt like a failure for not saving them. I knew you were alive, but convinced myself the village needed me more. In reality, I couldn't bring myself to face you. When you became my student, I tried telling you about your father whenever you mentioned the Yondaime was your hero, but couldn't. I also promised your father I'd take care of you, but didn't. I swore you wouldn't suffer anymore when you were assigned to my team, but you still did. I care for you, but fail at every turn. I'd like to try and succeed for once, to be there for you. I want to make it up to you and share everything I can about your parents."_

_Naruto turns her head away, resting her cheek on her knees. Kakashi waits patiently until her soft voice asks, "Is having a family supposed to hurt like this? Team 7 was my family and all this crap hurts worse than when people used to ignore me or try to kill me."_

_Naruto is surprised when Kakashi pulled her into a hug, quietly promising to do better. Slowly she slips her arms around him, returning his hug and silently forgiving him._

()

True to his promise, Kakashi did tell Naruto all about her parents. However, she could tell how much it hurt him to talk about them. She saw how much he loved and missed them. Gradually it became easier for him to talk about them and eventually seemed to enjoy sharing his memories. She tried hard to keep her questions to a minimum, feeling guilty for renewing his pain, but he just gently scolded her, saying she deserves to know. So when Naruto saw that familiar glint of pain in Kakashi's eye, she couldn't bring herself to ask if he wanted to go with her and Ibiki to her parent's home.

As she and Ibiki walk up to the front door of Minato and Kushina's former home, Naruto pauses briefly before fishing out the key. Taking a deep breath, she steps forward to unlock the door for the first time in over twenty years.

The Sandaime sealed the house not long after the Kyuubi attack. He intended for Naruto to live there with a guardian, but hadn't been able to find one he could trust that was up to the task of raising and protecting her. All perishables were removed and everything else remained the same way her parent's left it the day of the Kyuubi attack.

Ibiki silently follows her from room to room as she carefully examines what was supposed to be her childhood home. The home is larger than it appears on the outside. It has a large, comfortable living room with a fireplace dominating one end, a large kitchen, a laundry room, four bedrooms, three baths and an office. Polished wood floors ran through nearly every room except the tiled covered bathrooms.

Naruto feels out of place, like an interloper. As much as Kakashi, and a reluctant Jiraiya, told her about them, she still feels like she is walking through a stranger's home.

She struggles to maintain her composure when they open the door to what was clearly supposed to be her room. It's surreal to see the fully decorated nursery that never got used. Sensing her distress, Ibiki pulls her into a hug as she takes deep, shaky breaths in an effort to keep from falling apart. Seeing her parent's room hadn't been as difficult as seeing this one.

Ibiki guides her out into the kitchen and gets her a glass of water from the sink after settling her into a chair. Sitting down next to her, he asks, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," Naruto sighs, rolling her glass between her hands. "I feel stupid for getting emotional over the nursery. No point in getting upset over something I can't change." The corners of her lips quirk up as she adds, "I'm pretty sure if my parents had their way, they'd be here freaking out over us telling them I'm pregnant."

Ibiki quips, "If the Yondaime were still alive, I'd have gone missing nin instead of facing him."

Both laugh quietly before Naruto asks, "What do you think of the house, Ibiki?"

Ibiki sighs as he looks around the kitchen. "It's a sturdy, well-built home. It's a great location because the chances of someone sneaking through the Forest of Death intact are extremely slim and they'd have to use their chakra just to make it out alive, alerting any ninja worth their salt. Anyone sneaking across the Nara land would be watched and monitored by deer. The Nara are so in tune with those animals, they'd know immediately if there are any intruders. It's also close enough to the center of the village where it's easy to access the markets, yet far enough not to be stressed out by the hustle and bustle."

"Should we keep it or sell it?"

Ibiki smirks at his fiancée. "No fair. I agreed to offer my opinion, not make the final decision on it. Besides, if I could get away with it, we'd be living in an apartment, not having to maintain our own home."

Naruto's eyes narrow as she dryly snaps, "Gee, thanks for the help."

Ibiki leans in to kiss her cheek. "It's your inheritance, so it's your decision. We could simply close up the place again and just buy our own home."

Naruto groans in frustration as she buries her face in her hands. "It's stupid to just hang on to an empty house. It's either use it or sell it. It's not a hard choice."

"Then why can't you make it?" Ibiki asks honestly.

A knock on the front door interrupts Naruto before she can answer. Sharing a look, both get up to answer it together. An ANBU in a lizard's mask bows before addressing Ibiki. "My apologies, sempai. Per Tsunade-sama's orders, a priority case has been brought in for you."

Taking the proffered scroll, Ibiki scans it before answering the ANBU. "I'll be there shortly."

The ANBU accepts with a nod and disappears. Ibiki turns to Naruto. "I'm sorry to cut our visit short."

Naruto smiles softly in understanding. "Don't worry. I get it, but I'm staying. I want to look around some more. Maybe if I spend a little more time here I can make up my mind."

"Are you sure?" Ibiki asks, frowning in concern.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'll head straight home to Kakashi and Iruka's when I'm done." Seeing he's still worried, Naruto leans in to give him a lingering kiss. Pulling back, she reassures him. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

Ibiki studies her for a few moments before reluctantly agreeing and leaves after another kiss. Naruto walks him out and locks the front door after him. Turning around, she leans back against the door to look back into the living room. Taking a deep breath, she straightens up, determined to see this through.

She begins examining every inch of the house, starting with the living room. She is pleased to realize her parents were really down to earth people. The living room and kitchen are designed for entertaining close friends in a comfortable and intimate setting than to impress visitors. Two bedrooms are clearly designated for guests, being the most simply decorated.

When she and Ibiki decided to check out the house, she dreaded entering her parent's bedroom, but had little difficultly doing so. It hurt not knowing them, but she rejoices a little at the opportunity to learn more about them through their personal belongings. Her mother was definitely not a clotheshorse, nor into obsessing about her looks. Most of her clothes are uniforms or kunoichi outfits with one beautiful kimono, a couple of yukata and some civilian clothes. Kushina also didn't have much in the way of accessories or makeup. Her father's wardrobe is just as extensive, pretty much consisting of the same items except with almost no civilian clothing.

Not finding much beyond learning her parents weren't interested in dressing to impress, Naruto moves on to the nursery. This room, more than any other, highlights what she lost before she was even aware she had it. Taking a deep breath, she forces herself to stay in the room and look around.

It has everything one would need for a baby. The storage cabinets and some of the shelves were obviously intended to hold diapers, wipes and similar items, but are empty. Naruto figures the Sandaime had taken that stuff to be used for her since the market district had been severely damaged in the attack and it'd be hard to get those things later. There weren't any baby clothes either. Mostly what is left is the furniture and toys.

Kakashi startles her when his voice drifts from behind, saying, "Kushina was extremely meticulous about picking out the furniture. She hated to go shopping, but happily spent hours searching for the right baby furniture."

Naruto whirls around and smacks his arm. "_Don't_ do that!"

Grinning at her, Kakashi points out, "You're pregnant, but that doesn't mean your ninja senses aren't working. You should've sensed me entering the house, much less the room."

Opening her mouth to retort, she briefly shuts it as another thought occurs to her. Eyeing him shrewdly, she asks, "How in the hell did you get in here? I locked the door after Ibiki left."

Kakashi smiles as he holds up a well-used key. Naruto rolls her eyes as he asks, "Where's Ibiki? Wasn't he supposed to come see the house with you?"

"Got called away because of a new _client_," she explains with a smirk. Becoming serious, she quietly asks, "Why did you come, Kakashi? I didn't invite you along because I thought it'd be too painful for you."

Kakashi shrugs. "This used to be my home too and I can't avoid this place forever, especially if you decide to move in."

Sighing heavily as she glances around the room, Naruto reluctantly admits, "I'm still up in the air about that. On the one hand, it's my parent's home and it has just about everything we need. On the other hand, because it's my parent's home I'm not sure I can live here. It's everything I didn't have."

"It's a tough call," Kakashi agrees. "If you were to decide to move in, would you have a problem living here?"

Angling her head slightly in thought, Naruto considers the question. "It'd feel like I'm living in someone else's home, not mine. You know my place. This house looks opulent by comparison. Ignoring that, though, no I wouldn't have a problem living here. It's a nice house."

Gently grabbing her wrist, Kakashi drags Naruto down the hall to her father's office. "Whatever you decide, there's something I've got to show you first."

Naruto poked around a bit in the office earlier with Ibiki. There are scrolls and files she is interested in having a closer look at, but didn't want to spend the time on right now. Sliding the rug on the floor off to the side, Kakashi pulls out a kunai and slices his thumb before flashing through a short series of signs and placing his hand on the floor. A ring appears in the floor and Kakashi grabs it, lifting the panel to reveal a set of descending stairs to a stunned Naruto. Grabbing a flashlight he helps Naruto down into a short and narrow passage to another door. Opening it, he reaches in and flicks on a switch, revealing a small cellar.

"We are under the kitchen," Kakashi explains to a wide-eyed Naruto. "There used to be an entrance in the pantry, but Minato-sensei sealed it and created a new one from the office. Originally, he considered making the cellar a safe room for Kushina and you in case there was an attack on the house. However, with no other way out you two would be effectively trapped. So sensei decided to turn it into a vault to store and protect their valuables and most important scrolls."

Naruto looks around in awe at the shelves containing a variety of scrolls and boxes of files, with the occasional wine and sake bottles mixed among them.

"Most of these scrolls and files are notes and research materials either dealing with seals or notes on jutsu sensei was either developing or developed. Others contain forbidden jutsu he considered too dangerous to store in the tower."

Naruto's head snaps up in shock. "Why not?"

"Because Minato-sensei thought the temptation would be too great for some idiot to steal them. Look at Mizuki."

Naruto rolls her eyes. "Good point."

"If the scrolls weren't at the Tower, then no one besides the Hokage would know about them. The Third left them here for that reason alone. Some of these scrolls contain jutsu Minato-sensei felt humans had no right messing with. Some are the result of Orochimaru's research. Other jutsu simply are too dangerous for most jounin to attempt because they require large amounts of chakra. You are probably the only one in Konoha with the reserves large enough to be capable of performing these jutsu more than once without depleting your chakra to dangerous levels."

As Naruto takes all the information in, Kakashi leads her back out and closes up the room again. When they're back in the office, he reseals the entrance and covers it back up.

"Although, most of that stuff technically belongs to the village, it really belongs to you. That means, as Minato-sensei's heir, everything is your responsibility to protect. Sensei only told me in case something happened to both him and Kushina before they had a chance to tell you about it. Not even Jiraiya knows about that room."

Naruto blinks in shock. "Why not?"

Kakashi shrugs. "It's not that Minato-sensei didn't trust him, just that Jiraiya was hardly ever in the village. He didn't want that many people knowing and wanted it to be someone who would likely to be around to tell you about it. That's why I came over, so you'd know what is here. If you sell the house, we're going to have to figure out how to protect those scrolls."

Naruto groans as she briefly closes her eyes and massages her temples. "This complicates things a lot."

Kakashi nods before smiling. "You can decide later. I brought bentos so we can have lunch."

Grabbing her wrist to prevent escape, Kakashi drags a protesting Naruto to the kitchen. Her relationship with food has gotten worse. She has no problem eating, just can't keep anything down. So on Tsunade's advice they've been feeding her several smaller meals throughout the day, pushing healthy snacks and keeping her in a nearly perpetual state of munching. Naruto liked to joke that at this rate people will think she's Choji's thinner twin.

As they eat, Naruto and Kakashi continue discussing the house. Looking around the kitchen, Naruto comments, "It seems stupid to hang onto the house and not use it, but I really can't sell it now that I know about that secret room. If the stuff in there is that dangerous, and my dad couldn't trust it to be safe in the tower even when he was Hokage, then I'd have to set up a similar room wherever I end up living. Like I said before, it's a nice house and I'd probably have no problem living here."

Kakashi scrutinizes her. "Sounds like there's a 'but' in there."

Naruto sighs heavily. "I'd have to change some things or I'd feel like I'm living in someone else's home. I'd never really feel comfortable like I would in my apartment." Glancing around, she adds, "Most of the stuff I like, but I'd rearrange some of the furniture and repaint the walls; a fresh start for a new beginning, y'know."

Kakashi nods. "Besides, the house has been sitting empty for over twenty years, it probably needs a few repairs."

"Yeah. There are some things I'll have to replace. For obvious reasons the appliances, but also my parent's bed." At Kakashi's surprised look she explains, "Even if they were still alive, that's just too weird for me. I wouldn't be able to get past thinking that it was their bed. But I feel kinda guilty doing that, like I'm getting rid of every trace of them."

Reaching out, Kakashi grabs her hand and squeezes it gently. "You're not doing that at all. You still have plenty of other things to remember them by. Besides, that bed was already about ten years old when they died, it's time to replace it."

Naruto considers it. "The house pretty much suits our needs," she admits. "And it saves us the stress of searching for a new place. There are some things I'd like to add and change, but otherwise it's in really good shape. It's also not far from where you and Iruka live."

Kakashi studies her. "Sounds like you decided to keep the house and move in."

"Yeah," it Naruto agrees with a soft smile. "Does sound that way."

After they finish lunch, Kakashi and Naruto continue moving about the house, discussing potential changes.

Later that evening over dinner, Naruto tells Ibiki her decision. He agrees and offers his suggestions for improvements. They both decide to deal with starting the renovations after they make their announcement to their friends.

"By then," Naruto points out, "we'll have decided exactly what changes to make and what colors to paint the rooms before roping the others in to help."

Ibiki laughs at her deviousness before asking, "Wouldn't you rather hire a contractor?"

Naruto shakes her head. "I don't like having strangers in my home. Even when the landlord had to make repairs on my apartment, I always tried to be around while his maintenance crew was working. It's too easy for someone to be nice to your face and turn around and sabotage you in some way. Unless it's something complicated like rewiring the house, I'd prefer we do it ourselves."

"I understand," Ibiki agrees before quipping, "And people say I'm paranoid."

He laughs harder at the smack Naruto gives him on the arm.

()

A week following Naruto's visit to her parent's home is the day of the dreaded announcement to her friends. Although she understands that she needs to do this, the idea of telling them everything terrifies her. The others keep reassuring her that it'll be fine and they'll be there for her. Naruto laughs when Ibiki promises that if anyone so much as snorts in derision, he'll happily check their sinuses over at T&I.

Tsunade has Shizune make sure everyone they want to be there is in the village and available. Naruto and Ibiki keep the gathering as small as possible, restricted to those they either consider friends or know well. Naturally, most of the rookies, except Sakura, and Ibiki's people will be there. Naruto includes Konohamaru and friends or she'll never hear the end of it from the pests. The circle expands to include Ebisu, Genma, Raido, Izumo, Kotetsu, Yugao, Gai, Kurenai and Asuma.

Naruto doesn't know all of the jounin very well and Ibiki rarely interacts with most of them. However, they either know Kakashi or Iruka well. Kakashi suggests they be included because they asked after Naruto's well being during her breakdown and would be good to use as extra protection should Sasuke return. From this group the news will spread to others who might want to help, but aren't significant enough to include in the meeting.

Tsunade informs Jiraiya and Shizune of the truth within a couple days of Naruto springing the news on her. Both are stunned by the revelation Ibiki got Naruto pregnant and they are getting married. Naturally, they're outraged at what happened during Naruto's capture and miscarriage. Jiraiya corners Naruto the day after Tsunade informs him and they have a long discussion where he asks if she wants to seal the fox further so it can't hurt her again. He explains the drawback is that her healing and use of its chakra in an emergency will be severely restricted. Naruto seriously considers it before saying no. She's certain the fox understands her now. She's still very angry at the bastard, but with the Akatsuki and Sasuke still around she needs every advantage she can get.

Once the meeting is scheduled, Tsunade agrees to inform the shinobi members of the council. Unlike a couple of the civilian members, they never tried abusing their power against Naruto in any way. Tsunade plans on informing them after the announcement to the couple's friends. Naruto considers doing it herself, but doesn't feel comfortable sharing such painful information with them. She decides to let Tsunade be her buffer and tell them of Sasuke's crimes. Since her friends will know, they should know too, especially since among the shinobi council members are a couple of their parents. Anyone who isn't on the council will eventually get the news from the couple's friends.

Naruto doesn't delude herself for one minute that she won't be facing Shibi, Shikaku, Tsume, Hiashi, Homura and Koharu at some point. They all had taken a more active interest in her after her breakdown, inviting her over for tea and meals. They all wished to make her aware that they support her and believe she'll make an excellent Hokage someday.

When Naruto informs Inoichi of the meeting, he asks to go, not only to help to rein in Ino, but to watch the fireworks. Iruka, Kakashi, Yamato and Sai also insist on going for the same reasons. Sai claims he's going to study the reactions of the others, but she isn't buying that bullshit for one moment. Naruto is a little annoyed at them because she doesn't feel she should be providing their entertainment, but it does save her from telling them what happens later.

Naruto does share her news with Teuchi and his daughter Ayame. They had been there so much for her over the years she feels she owes it to them. Naruto is touched and amused when Teuchi christens his sharpest cleaver the "Teme Tamer" if the Uchiha should ever set foot back in the village. Both promise to keep the news a secret until after the announcement. Teuchi offers to cater the wedding as his gift, but Naruto insists they're her guests.

Naruto is seriously considering canceling the day of the meeting because she is having a really bad morning. She can't stay out of the bathroom. Eating small meals doesn't seem to help as they promptly make a return trip. She even throws up water, but tries to keep that down to prevent dehydration. The headache she woke up with doesn't help matters much either.

Iruka spends the brief time between Naruto's visits to the bathroom convincing her to cancel.

Sighing tiredly, she runs a hand through her hair. "It was hard for Baa-chan to get everyone together. Besides, there's no guarantee I'll feel any better tomorrow. As it is, I feel worse today than yesterday."

Iruka nods, reluctantly conceding her point. Kakashi strolls into the room in time to hear Naruto's words. "Then we need to do what we can to keep the interruptions from the others to a minimum so you can get through it faster."

"That works for me," Naruto answers. "The only problem will be getting Ibiki and Baa-chan to agree to let me get it over with."

True to Naruto's words, Tsunade and Ibiki definitely wanted to call off the meeting when they all met up early in the designated conference room at the Tower. Naruto reasons by the time her body stops acting like it's got a short circuit it'll probably be the second trimester and she'll start showing. She asks them if they honestly thought she'd be able to hide her condition until they can announce it and would that really go over well with their friends?

Reluctantly they agree, but Tsunade has Shizune ready a small conference room nearby that has a sofa just in case Naruto needs to lie down.

Two hours later, everyone who was summoned to this meeting arrives, quickly settling into the chairs lining the rows of long tables. As expected, the rookies and T&I sat together in their respective groups. The jounin sensei sat behind their students at Kakashi's request. He quietly spoke to Gai, Asuma and Kurenai before the meeting, asking them to help rein in their former students. He explains Naruto has an important announcement and it'll be easier if she can get through it uninterrupted.

Ibiki, Naruto and Shizune line up behind Tsunade at the front of the room as she kicks off the meeting.

"Thank you for arriving promptly. Naruto has an important announcement she'd like to make to all of you and asks that you hold any questions until she's finished." Tsunade leans her forearm along the small, tabletop lectern as her confused shinobi murmur or nod their agreement before stepping aside.

Taking a deep breath to calm her stomach, Naruto steps up to the lectern. Ibiki remains standing in the background next to Shizune and Tsunade.

"Alright, first thing's first. I'm pregnant and…" Naruto is surprised she got as far as 'and' before being interrupted by the expected outbursts.

Thankfully, it didn't take long for the jounin sensei to quiet their students. Ibiki demonstrates impressive control over his minions. One glare is all it takes to shut them up.

Once things quiet down again, Naruto tries again. "And Ibiki is the father."

Anko preempts anyone else's reaction with a shockingly impressive fan girl squeal. She immediately hops onto her chair, planting one foot on the tabletop to victoriously point at Izumo and Kotetsu sitting next to her, gloating, "I win! I suggest you start shaving their legs tonight, boys."

A kunai embeds deeply in the tabletop, dangerously close to her foot, prompting her to look over at a scary looking Ibiki pointing down, silently indicating she should park her butt in the chair. _Now_. Quietly gulping, Anko promptly sits down.

Before Naruto can speak again, Choji asks, "How did that happen?"

Every head in the room swivels to look at him incredulously.

"Someone was crunching a little too loudly during sex ed class," Kiba quips, causing the room to erupt in laughter.

Smirking, Naruto adds, "I'm not going to kiss and tell. Ibiki and I got together and ended up with a little surprise." When others start opening their mouths to speak, she holds up her hands. "Just wait until I finish, guys. I've got a lot more to say and it'll probably answer some of your questions."

Seeing she won't get any more interruption, Naruto goes the easy route, explaining their plans to get married and why. Everyone is stunned when she reveals she's Minato and Kushina's daughter and they'll be moving into their old home once renovations are complete. Judging by the expressions on Shikamaru and a few other's faces, they either already knew the truth or figured it out themselves.

"Why wasn't that revealed sooner?" Ebisu asks, his voice sounding suspiciously contrite. "Very few people would've disrespected you if they knew you are the Yondaime's daughter."

Smiling softly at the man, Naruto explains her reasons for not wanting to rely on that fact as a crutch, impressing most of the occupants of the room. Soon, she starts feeling dizzy again, but ignores it. The next part is going to be the worst and she really wants to get through it.

Before she can continue, Ino excitedly declares, "I call planning the baby shower!"

Naruto heard Inoichi's soft groan.

"I call the bachelorette party," Anko declares happily.

Before the room could get going Naruto glares at Anko. "_**No**_ strippers. Either for my party or Ibiki's."

The room erupts into a storm of outrage, but Naruto refuses to budge. Crossing her arms and with an air of finality she repeats, "No strippers or no party."

As the others argue amongst themselves, Naruto feels faint and nauseas. Glancing down she sees a trash can thoughtfully placed there by Shizune just in case. Ignoring everyone, she drops heavily into the nearest chair, grabbing the can and begins throwing up.

She's barely aware of Ibiki and Tsunade immediately surrounding her, asking how she's feeling.

Naruto spits out the last of the bile before replying, "I feel dizzy."

"Do you want to lie down?" Ibiki asks.

"I really want to finish revealing the rest. As it is, it's the worst," she states wearily.

"Let me do it, gaki, while you lie down in the other room," Tsunade offers.

Naruto considers protesting, but is too worn to care. Nodding, she slips her arm over Ibiki's shoulder as he gathers her in his arms and carries her out with Shizune following close behind.

Tsunade steps back up the lectern, calmly listening to the barrage of questions and mutterings regarding what just happened. Finally annoyed, she slams her hand against the lectern, which echoes nicely through the room silencing everyone.

"Naruto's seven weeks pregnant and is dealing with the normal symptoms of pregnancy. So far this week has been her worst yet, but she wanted to make this announcement when you could all be gathered together. Since she is unable to continue, I'll finish for her." Tsunade pauses to give everyone a pointed glare. "You will _**not**_ interrupt me for any reason. I'll answer any questions once I'm finished."

Without further preamble, Tsunade explains to a stunned room the real reason behind Orochimaru capturing Naruto and the resulting pregnancy she hid because of Sasuke's mind games. Everyone thought she merely had trouble dealing with the torture she endured, failing to convince Sasuke to return and Sakura's vicious harassment. No one knew she was pregnant and struggling to decide what to do. Tsunade heard a few gasps when she told them about how the demon was fed up with Naruto's indecision despite its recommendation to terminate the pregnancy and caused a miscarriage. How it made sure Naruto was incapacitated enough not to be able to get to the hospital for help and that was what led to her to punishing the demon the only way she could by killing herself.

Pausing, Tsunade gives her audience time to absorb her words before continuing. "Naruto is having a hard time adjusting to this pregnancy because all that old shit got stirred up. It prompted her to finally admit the truth. It also reveals a very real, serious threat. The Akatsuki and her parent's enemies aside, Sasuke clearly has every intention of returning and claiming her as the matriarch of his clan. He sees her as a possession and he's not going to be happy to learn she never gave birth to his child and is married to another man. Because we don't know when he'll return, and there are still idiots who see Sasuke as some sort of demigod, we are rushing things now. I don't put it past Sasuke's kiss asses to declare Naruto an unfit mother and attempt to take away her baby."

Tsunade eyes her audience, noting some cried while others are contemplative or sporting angry glares before continuing.

"Naruto was extremely reluctant to take on her true family name and tell everyone what Sasuke did to her, but we convinced her so no one will continue believing he is some tragic hero. What Sasuke did to Naruto was cruel and horribly inexcusable. I wanted Naruto to share the truth with you so all of you can help support and protect her. She'd rather keep everything quiet, but the more who know the truth, the fewer lies Sasuke can hide behind should he return. Naruto's certain he will and she knew him better than anyone. She didn't expect him to rape her, but she knows he'll keep his vow to return and restart his clan." Tsunade's gaze hardens as she looks at every shinobi in the room. "The only thing that should not reach anyone else's ears is the fox causing Naruto's miscarriage. The fox can't get out of the seal, but that would be proof enough in some idiot's mind it can. For her safety that information is strictly classified and I will not be lenient on anybody's slip up." Eyeing the room again to make sure they all understood, Tsunade then asks, "Are any questions?"

Genma raises his hand first. "Sounds like a lot needs to be done. So what can we help with?"

His question prompts a lively discussion of who will help with what and what steps should be taken if Sasuke returns and isn't punished.

Tsunade makes it clear she will punish him severely if she has her way, but is honest that there's a chance he'll get out of it. Being the last of a notable clan is his trump card. When all questions are exhausted, Tsunade dismisses everyone stating she'll let Naruto know they support her, but adds they are not to try overwhelming her with visits during the next few days. Spread them out if they want to see her. With a wicked smirk, she adds that they'll find her at Iruka and Kakashi's place, earning a glare from both sensei.

As the gathering broke up Inoichi pulls Ino, Hinata, Shino, Kiba and Shikamaru aside to discuss notifying their parents and Sakura. Instead of admitting they are being nosy, Neji, Lee, Choji and Tenten stay, using the excuse they are waiting for their teammates, or cousin in Neji's case. Sai, at least, admits he is sticking around because he is curious as to what they had to say. The interlopers mostly stay out of the conversation and observe while the others talk.

"Mom is going to be overjoyed to hear Naruto is pregnant and she's marrying Ibiki," Kiba muses. At the surprised expressions he explains, "She felt Naruto needed to find a strong protector who'll take care of her. They sure don't get any scarier than Ibiki."

Everyone laughs while Shikamaru groans. When they look at him, he sighs heavily. "I have no problem telling my dad before Tsunade-sama can tell him, but I'm not looking forward to telling my mom. I could dad do it, but then mom will get mad because I didn't tell her since Naruto is my friend. What a drag."

Choji can't resist chuckling knowingly at Shikamaru's misfortune. Ino sighs and turns to her dad. "Sakura's going to view Naruto's pregnancy as another stupid mistake and probably label her a slut. She's still angry Naruto wouldn't explain her reasons for breaking her promise and trying to kill herself. She was initially angry Naruto refused to chase Sasuke anymore, but after their last few encounters with him, she was changing her mind about whether he could be saved. As long as Naruto believed it was possible, though, she believed it."

"Sakura claimed she felt betrayed because Naruto didn't trust her like a teammate should and tell her the truth," Sai points out.

Ino nods. "That's why Sakura was mad when Naruto tried to kill herself. It was further proof Naruto didn't trust her enough to confide in her."

"No way!" Choji protests. "If that's the case, Sakura should've waited like a good friend should until Naruto felt she could confide in her. If not, then just accept that and be supportive. She shouldn't have been such a bitch to Naruto."

Shikamaru sighs tiredly. "That's true, but Sakura has never been good at expressing her emotions. She always lashes out angrily when upset."

Ino nods again and tells her dad, "Either way Sakura hasn't spoken with any of us for a couple of years. She won't talk to us, so it's probably best she hears it through the grapevine."

Everyone murmurs their agreement as Hinata finally speaks up. "Even if Sakura doesn't admit she was wrong for treating Naruto that way, we'll need to watch her carefully. Sakura always had a careless tongue and is thoughtless in her actions. She'll either hurt Naruto directly or spark someone else into hurting her, which is terrible after all the horrible things she has suffered."

"That's why Hiashi-sama will likely assign Naruto a guard detail or invite her over so much that she'll practically live at the Hyuga compound," Neji states

"It seems Naruto's going to have plenty of protection whether Sasuke returns or not," Tenten comments.

"Naruto's suicide attempt shook everyone because she always seems so confident and determined," Shino states. "Now I understand why she chose that route, but at the time it was unnerving because she seemed invincible."

"Well, all of you know what you can share in order to help Naruto spread the news accurately and what cannot be discussed. Remember not to push her into talking," Inoichi reminds them while the young adults murmur their agreements and disperse, still reeling from the shocking news.

Once Tsunade dismissed everyone, Anko and the rest of T&I immediately return to their lair, unwilling to face the wrath of their boss since they've already lost over two hours of work. Anko drags a reluctant Konohamaru and crew off with her because they pissed Tsunade off and she decided a month as Ibiki's minions should straighten them out. The sadistic little deviants fit right in at T&I, but are still absolutely terrified of Ibiki and Anko. Since Izumo and Kotetsu are scheduled to work in T&I again, they leave as well, arguing with Anko the entire way that Naruto being pregnant and marrying Ibiki does not mean they were in a relationship.

Ebisu, Genma, Raido, Yugao, Gai, Kurenai and Asuma decide to hang around to squeeze Kakashi and Iruka for more information. Blending into the background, Yamato enjoys watching them try to grill Kakashi when he is being unflappable as usual.

"If my old man were still alive he probably would've had Ibiki strung up by the balls for a few hours for getting Naruto pregnant," Asuma snickers.

"Then he probably would've let Danzo's flunkies hunt Sasuke down brutally, removing what makes him male before killing him and removing his other head," Raido adds helpfully.

While the others snigger and chuckle, Kurenai looks thoughtful before commenting, "The Sandaime always had a special place in his heart for Naruto, didn't he?"

"Yeah," Genma replies, shifting his ever present senbon from one side of his mouth to the other. "Naruto's been responsible for keeping the fox tucked away nice and safe since she was born. ANBU don't even have to deal with that kind of shit all the time. The Sandaime always appreciated her efforts."

"Plus, he always viewed Naruto as a granddaughter," Yugao adds.

Turning to Iruka, Ebisu asks, "Is Naruto doing better? Because it sounds like she was under a great deal of stress since learning she is pregnant."

Crossing her arms, Iruka nods. "Tsunade-sama isn't kidding when she said this has ripped open some old wounds for Naruto. The plus side is she's been facing and dealing with them. However, it's a lot she's had to deal with in a short time."

The timing isn't good right now either," Gai comments thoughtfully. "So that'll significantly add to Naruto-chan's stress."

"That's why we encouraged Naruto to make the announcement as soon as possible, so she'll have as much help as possible to settle everything quickly," Kakashi adds. "There's a lot that needs to be done on her parent's home and Naruto doesn't want strangers doing the work. In addition to the repairs, they'll need help moving out of their apartments."

"Count me in to help," Yamato states, prompting the others to commit to helping.

Genma shakes his head. "I still can't believe Ibiki and Naruto getting together and having a baby. Never in a million years would I peg those two hooking up."

"No kidding," Raido agrees before turning to Kakashi. "How long had they been dating, Kakashi?"

Kakashi shrugs. "We have no idea. We didn't even know they were dating."

"I'm certain they weren't even dating regularly," Iruka adds. "It seems that it just happened one night for them."

"I'll say," Asuma snorts. "Either way it's done and it seems they do care for each other, so this might be a good accident for them. They may never have found each other otherwise. We just have to make sure to protect and take care of her from here on out."

The others agree and discuss the situation some more before dispersing and going about their business.

After the meeting, Tsunade goes down the hall to check on Naruto who is looking considerably better.

"How are you feeling, gaki?"

"Much better. I don't feel so dizzy anymore," Naruto replies, lifting the wet towel that was placed across her eyes to look at Tsunade.

Tsunade perches on the edge of the cushions Naruto is laying on to check her over.

"How'd the rest of the meeting go, Tsunade-sama?" Ibiki asks from his perch on the arm of the sofa at Naruto's feet.

"As usual, Naruto worried over nothing," Tsunade teases, grinning down at the redhead scowling back at her. Briefly she explains what happened after they left.

Naruto sighs deeply in relief when Tsunade finishes. "Good. Now we can focus on the wedding and fixing the house."

"There is no 'we' for you," Tsunade tersely replies, arching a brow. "_You_ are to take it easy for the next the week or so since your symptoms have been so severe." When Naruto opens her mouth to protest, Tsunade cuts her off. "It's better if you lay low anyway. It'll give a chance for word to spread and people to start getting used to the idea you're pregnant and engaged."

Naruto reluctantly agrees. The trio talk for a few more minutes before Naruto climbs to her fet and returns back to Kakashi and Iruka's place with Ibiki.

()

Tsunade is relieved when Inoichi informs her later that the clan heirs will take care of informing their parents of Naruto's situation. For Tsunade, it means fewer demanding blowhards she'll be dealing with.

Unfortunately, that still leaves her with the worst two.

Two days after the meeting with Naruto and Ibiki's friends and comrades, Tsunade calls Homura and Koharu into her office.

They take the news better than she expected. Like everyone else, they are surprised to learn Ibiki and Naruto are a couple, but are ecstatic she is pregnant.

"Due to Naruto's circumstance she had to train hard to keep the Kyuubi safe from the Akatsuki," Homura explains. "Hiruzen did not want her to merely become a tool for the village; he wanted her to enjoy life since she had the heavy burden of being a full time demon jailer. That's why he was so harsh to the point of sadism with violators of his law. He wasn't asserting his power, he wanted to make Naruto's life as carefree as he could make it without her having to live in constant fear of her own neighbors."

Koharu nods knowingly before adding, "Unfortunately, that didn't work out as well as he wished. Although, he would've been upset with both Ibiki and Naruto for being so careless, he would've been overjoyed she is becoming a mother and finally having the family she was cruelly denied by fate at birth. Life is far too short for a shinobi, even shorter for a Jinchuriki. I am glad Naruto is taking advantage of the opportunity now, even if it was an accident."

Both councilors are upset when Tsunade informs them of what Sasuke and the fox did and that she didn't tell anyone. She reassures them Jiraiya checked the seal and the fox still couldn't get out. She briefly explains how the fox used its chakra like it would to heal to get around the seal enough to cause Naruto to miscarry. Like it was expelling a foreign substance.

Once Tsunade finishes her explanations, Homura declares, "Sasuke certainly turned out to be a complete disappointment. He has behaved far more shamefully than his traitorous clan."

Koharu surprises the other two by adding, "Perhaps it would've been better had Itachi followed through and killed Sasuke too. Konoha certainly has survived quite well without the Uchiha dojutsu and Kakashi could've been the last possessor of the eye."

"Why do you say that?" Tsunade asks still shocked. "You used to be one of Sasuke's biggest advocates."

"That was before he decided it was a waste of his time to put the effort into growing stronger through legitimate means," Koharu sighs heavily. "At the time, I argued he wasn't as obsessed with avenging a bunch of traitors to Konoha that Homura and Sarutobi claimed he was." Koharu pauses to shake her head sadly. "Never did I imagine he'd seek out a criminal like Orochimaru for training. Nor did I think he'd attempt to kill his own teammate who always supported and helped him. Back then I believed he was the new hope for the Uchiha clan. Because he wasn't the prodigy Itachi was, he wouldn't be saddled with the same issues that plagued the clan throughout its history. It was a bitter pill to swallow when he proved me wrong on all counts. However, it's even worse now to learn the cruelty he's inflicted on Naruto. I almost wish Orochimaru would take over his body because that guarantees in three years he'll be dead."

Homura eventually breaks the ensuing silence. "There isn't anything we can do to alter the past. We can only move forward and amend our previous mistakes by doing what we can to protect the Yondaime's legacy and Hiruzen's joy."

With an arched brow, Tsunade smirks deviously at the two elderly councilors. "Good," she chirps. "You're both going to be in charge of keeping Sasuke's supporters amongst the civilian side of the council in check because they will certainly cause Naruto the most trouble when word gets out."

Koharu and Homura blink at the blonde in shock before sighing heavily, agreeing it's the least they can do.


	5. Surprising Visits

A/N (**Revised**): This is a major rewrite of my original chapter 4. I thank InARealPickle for sparking this revision. They were right and I've I've been focusing too much on the character's thoughts rather than letting the characters convey that through their actions. I also wasn't completely happy with what I posted originally. This isn't completely there, but it's a hell of a lot better than before. It's still probably a bit heavy with character thoughts, but it shouldn't be so bad now. I will definitely be aware of that problem in subsequent chapters as I never wanted this story to be too 'thought' centric.

No one can say I don't listen to my reviewers. ;P

* * *

Heavy snowfalls have given way to freezing rain, heralding the onset of spring. Gone were the thick coats of fluffy, white snow. Instead, every stationary surface glistens with moisture from the sunlight peeking between ominous, gray clouds.

The weather change isn't a significant improvement. Excessive amounts of water can be just as dangerous as excessive amounts of snow. It also makes outdoor training more difficult for a ninja.

Regardless of the weather, Naruto was never one to pass up the opportunity for training. However, that didn't mean she liked going out, especially when it's cold. She always hated being cold. So even she had to grudgingly concede that one of the pluses of being pregnant means she doesn't have to go train in such miserable weather.

Despite the fact she can't train whether she wants to or not, being on medical leave hasn't meant she's enjoying a lazy, carefree life. Contrary to Tsunade's orders, her life has been anything but restful. Not when most of her friend's idea of spacing out their visits is to wait until the previous visitor leaves before knocking on the door.

Since the meeting where she announced her pregnancy, nearly everyone who was there has been coming around constantly. Not a day passed where she isn't answering the door. She thought it sweet how everyone wants to check up on her, but it was already annoying the hell out of her, resulting in a very uncharacteristically grumpy Naruto.

Fate pity the ones who catch her on a really bad day. She's certain Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon now have a very healthy fear of pregnant women. Reflecting back on it, Naruto figures it probably wasn't such a good idea to answer the door with a long, ominous looking kitchen knife in her hand and wearing a bloody apron. She also didn't sleep well the night before, so she probably was looking a little crazed. Not that she feels any sympathy for her minions. She was in the middle of preparing a roast for dinner that night.

Plus, they should know better than to try annoying her for their own amusement. Particularly if said pregnant woman happens to be a trained kunoichi armed with a small arsenal of kunai. Either way, a little terror will do them some good.

She couldn't use the same scare tactic and has to keep her temper in check when the clan heads started coming around. It surprised her that they'd even bother stopping by. She knew her friends would tell their parents about her announcement. It also saves her from making the rounds to tell them herself. Not that she felt it's any of their damn business. However, knowing Baa-chan she'd make her visit every last one of them. Her friends saved her the trouble.

Still, she didn't think they'd go out of their way to visit.

When she heard the knock on the door during her morning yoga routine she thought it was one of her friends. Kakashi and Iruka were gone and she had the living room all to herself. Growling softly, she decides to ignore them so maybe they'd catch the hint and go away. She hates interrupting her routine when she's got a good rhythm going.

Despite her serene countenance, her face twitches and her visitor knocks louder. A soft, male voice drifts through the door, "Naruto, I know you're in there. Please open up."

Naruto frowns in confusion at hearing Shino's voice before scowling at the door. Didn't he already visit with Kiba and Hinata three days ago? Obviously, he wasn't going away. Well, tough shit, she's in her zone.

Another knock and another familiar voice she vaguely recognizes speaks. "Naruto, this is Aburame Shibi and my bugs tell me you're in there. Please open up, I won't take up much of your time."

For a moment, Naruto stares at the closed door in shock. Cursing softly, she climbs off her yoga mat, rolls it up before shoving it out of the way and goes to open the door.

She can't help gaping a little to see Aburame Shibi standing on the doorstep with his son Shino. Realizing he's standing in the rain, she recovers her senses enough to step aside and wave them in. "Sorry 'bout the delay, please come inside. Let me take your coats," she offers, holding out her hand.

"Thank you," Shibi replies, shrugging off his coat and handing it to her. Shino mimics his father and hands her his coat as well.

She takes their coats and leaves to place them on hangers and hang on the shower curtain rod in the bathroom so the water will drip off. Returning, she settles into an armchair near the sofa both men are sitting on.

"My apologies for disturbing you, Naruto, but father felt it was more appropriate to visit," Shino explains.

Shibi picks up the conversation before she can reply. "As clan leader I should congratulate you in person on your pregnancy and impending nuptials."

Naruto smiles warmly. "Thanks guys, but you didn't have to go out of your way. Especially in lousy weather like today."

She found it extremely unnerving to be in the presence of both Aburame's. Shino was bad enough, but to have to such inscrutable men in the same room was a bit much.

"We did," Shibi answers, matter of factly. "It's appropriate to apologize in person."

Confused, Naruto frowns slightly and cocks her head. "For what?"

"For not doing more to aid you when you were a child," Shibi answers.

Surprised by the apology she isn't sure what to say.

Sensing her uncertainty, Shibi continues. "For years I deluded myself into believing my clan and I honored the Yondaime's final wish by not contributing to the harm you experienced growing up. Yet, we turned a blind eye to your circumstances. Our silence allowed your attackers to continue unimpeded. Even if we had been honoring the Yondaime's wish, we did not honor our oaths to the Sandaime Hokage. As Konoha shinobi it was our duty to serve him and we failed by not supporting him in his oath to protect you." He pauses to bow low to Naruto.

While processing his words, Naruto belatedly realizes this is the most she's ever heard out of any Aburame. "I don't know what to say," she finally manages. "Thank you."

Shibi nods. "It shouldn't have taken recent events to realize how my clan and I failed. You have shown through your efforts and achievements how well you embody the Will of Fire the Sandaime tried teaching us. Despite all the animosity you have endured, you shine brighter than any shinobi, past or present. It is an honor to call you a comrade. On my personal honor we will to continue supporting and protecting you, as we should've done from the beginning. It sets a poor example for my son to follow when he's due to take over the clan for me. It would mean more work for Shino to make up for my dishonor."

When Naruto starts to protest, Shino interrupts, saying, "Do not question it, Naruto, it's no less the truth. Apologies should be made when offenses occur. It also is a poor demonstration of our Will of Fire."

Naruto smiles and graciously accepts their apologies. Although, she's still annoyed at the interruption to her yoga, she has a nice visit with them before they have to leave.

Shibi's apologetic sentiment continues with the other clan heads. A couple of days later Naruto decides to spend the afternoon communing with the motley collection of houseplants that litter the apartment. Half of them were from her old apartment. Her collection combined with Kakashi and Iruka's plants resulted in the apartment becoming rather green and lush looking. While in the middle of repotting a Ficus tree, the front door vibrated with boisterous knocking.

Growling low, she took a deep breath and became determined to ignore the visitor. Undeterred, the visitor knocked again and she groaned when she heard barking punctuating Kiba's annoyed voice loudly stating, "C'mon, Naruto! Don't try pretending you're not home when it's raining!"

"Kiba! Quit being rude!"

Naruto thinks that voice is his older sister Hana.

"Ow! Hana!"

Yep, definitely Hana. With a weary sigh, Naruto's head drops in defeat before she grudgingly moves to open the door. Taking a deep, calming breath she opens the door to see Tsume, Hana and a sulky Kiba along with _all_ their nin dogs. She couldn't resist gaping at the intimidating sight before snapping back to her senses and inviting them in out of the rain.

"Sorry, guys! Come on in and let me get your coats. I'll hang them up in the bathroom to dry off a little."

Before anyone could reply, Tsume steps inside the door and snatches Naruto into a bone-crushing hug. Seeing stars and wobbly, Naruto barely manages to stay on her feet when Hana takes her turn. Smiling knowingly, she gives the dazed redhead a far less aggressive hug.

"I'll get it, Naruto," Kiba offers, blushing slightly in embarrassment. "Sorry about mom, she gets a little too enthusiastic sometimes," he apologizes quietly when he hugs her and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Naruto gratefully notices each nin dog shaking outside before stepping across the threshold. She stares in shock, not having realized how _big_ each dog really is. Kakashi and Iruka's apartment is fairly large, but having four adults and five full-grown nin dogs is a bit much. Looking at Tsume and her children, she darkly notes that _**they**_ didn't seem the least bit bothered by crowded conditions having their nin dogs along would cause.

After Kiba returns from hanging up the coats, everyone settles in the living room.

"How've you been feeling, Naruto? Are your symptoms still severe? Are you still suffering severe nausea? You're not experiencing any cramping or bleeding, are you?"

"Woah, slow down, Hana!" Naruto laughs while waving her hands in surrender. Hana's serious expression struck her as funny. "I'm fine. Baa-chan's been monitoring me closely. I'm still getting sick, but it's not as bad. So I'm not throwing up as much. And no cramping or bleeding." At Hana's scrutinizing look, she adds, "I swear!"

"My turn," Tsume smirked, gleefully rubbing her hands together. "Congrats on getting married and being pregnant, by the way." Kiba rolls his eyes at his mother while she pointedly ignores him and continues. "It's about time Ibiki settled his ass down and started a family. He was always spouting some bullshit about his career not leaving enough room for one. So when are you two getting hitched? How formal is the ceremony going to be? Or are you waiting until after the baby is born?"

As Naruto's brain attempts to process all the questions fired at her, Kiba comes to her rescue. "Knock it off, you two!" he scolds his mother and sister. "Give Naruto a chance to answer before you continue giving her the third degree. This isn't a tag team match."

"I'm making sure Naruto is okay, Kiba," Hana snaps in annoyance.

"And I want to get all the basics because I never thought in a million years anyone would have the balls to marry Ibiki," Tsume quips causing Naruto to bust out laughing.

Recovering, Naruto grins and thanks Tsume. "We're getting married before the baby is born, but we haven't even started working on all the details yet."

Tsume eyes Naruto shrewdly, saying, "You know, it's not like there's a pause button where you can put the little one on hold. They like to come out when you least expect it."

"I know," Naruto nods. "And we're not going to put off planning for long. If we have our way, Ibiki and I aren't having a ceremony. Just sign the papers and have a small gathering to celebrate." She grimaces in irritation before continuing, "Baa-chan wants a big, formal wedding, though."

"A small celebration fits you two better," Tsume nods. "Don't get your hopes up for one because now that it's out that you're the Yondaime's kid you'll be expected to have the full dog and pony show."

Kuromaru growls at Tsume and the Haimaru brothers and Akamaru raise their heads to glare at the woman.

Noticing, she rolls her eyes. "You guys are nin dogs, not trick poodles. Get over yourselves."

Naruto, Hana and Kiba watch in amusement as the ninken huff in annoyance before settling back down again.

"I'm sorry my clan and I failed you, Naruto," Tsume states quietly.

Naruto turns to gape at the older woman who nods before continuing. "I thought I understood the Sandaime's teachings of the Will of Fire. Hell, I practically beat it into my clansmen's heads. In reality, I completely misunderstood the meaning of the term," she sighs resignedly. "As a fellow citizen of Konoha and Leaf nin, I should've been more supportive of you growing up. Regardless of your circumstances, as a comrade and clan leader I should've demonstrated more concern than I did."

"But it wasn't like anyone in your clan harassed me or attacked me when I was a kid," Naruto protests, shaking her head.

"No, no Inuzuka did, but we didn't do much to stop it either did we?" When Naruto doesn't answer, she continues. "I know Aburame Shibi visited you the other day. He told me what he said and the man has a good point. As the largest clans in the village, not saying or doing anything to stop the abuse was the same as giving permission. Whether it was you, or some other child, it was our moral obligation to step in and help. I don't have the right to ask for your forgiveness, but I hope someday you can."

Naruto struggles to swallow the brick in her throat. She's proud of the fact she didn't fall apart before quietly saying, "There's nothing to forgive, but I forgive you anyway. Let's move past this."

Tsume smiles in gratitude, scaring Naruto a little because it looked more predatory than motherly. Without warning, the older woman engulfs her in another hug. Kiba and Hana share a smile before spending the next half hour attempting to drag Tsume away so Naruto can rest.

Naruto is emotionally exhausted by the visit, but finishes repotting the Ficus tree before heading off for a nap. She spends the rest of the day sleeping until Iruka wakes her for dinner hours later.

It's three whole days before Naruto had to endure another visit from a clan head. For once she isn't in the middle of an activity or project. However, since she's having an off day she is _not_ interested in any visitors. When she felt, rather than heard, the knock reverberating through the apartment, she decides it's best to answer before half the building is brought down with the next knock.

Rising from where she was reclining on the sofa, she opens the front door to see Akimichi Choza and his wife crowding the doorway. No longer surprised by all these visits from Konoha's clan heads, Naruto ushers them inside.

Choji's mother hugs Naruto and hands her a large paper sack with handles. "Choji said you were having severe morning sickness. I made you some food that I was able to stomach during my pregnancy with Choji. There's enough for Iruka and Kakashi as well."

"Thank you!" Naruto bows gratefully while still holding the sack. "You didn't have to go through all that trouble."

"I still remember how awful the morning sickness could get. I hope these foods will help you too," the older brunette explained. "I would've had Choji drop the food off sooner, but he's still on a mission."

Naruto nods in understanding before gesturing over at the sofa. "Please make yourselves comfortable and I'll take the bag into the kitchen."

As she walks into the kitchen, she barely holds back a grimace of discomfort. Normally, she'd be overjoyed at being lucky enough to get a large bag full of home cooked food from Choji's mom. Unfortunately, she's currently going through a phase where even smells cause her stomach to turn.

Gratefully abandoning the aromatic bag on the kitchen counter, she returns to the living room. They exchange the usual small talk as Choza and his wife ask the usual questions about her health, the baby and the wedding.

Finally, Choza eyes Naruto thoughtfully for a few minutes before speaking. "I must humbly apologize for not being there for you, Naruto, while you were growing up. It is something I should've thought of doing years ago," the large man pauses briefly in thought. "Well, I should've thought of doing more years ago. I didn't think minding only the affairs of my clan and family equaled acceptance of your childhood treatment in the eyes of the village. I'm ashamed to admit that it wasn't until I spoke with Aburame Shibi that I realized my mistakes."

When Choza pauses, his wife places a comforting hand on his arm and squeezes gently. "I was out there helping to defend the village when the Kyuubi attacked, so I knew that you were our salvation, not the cause of the tragedy of that night. And our clan understands better than anyone what it's like to be singled out for things that are beyond our control. I could've let you know that despite being the demon jailer you weren't alone and I'm sorry I didn't."

Naruto takes a few minutes to absorb Choza's words. She thought it was one of the sweetest things she's ever heard and barely manages to keep from bursting into tears. Sighing mentally, she realizes that's another reason she dislikes being pregnant, the surging hormones.

When she's finally able to speak, Naruto smiles softly at the couple. "You have no idea how much it means to me that you and the other clan heads feel the need to apologize to me for things you guys have no control over. Thank you."

Choji's mom bursts into tears before engulfing Naruto into another hug. Naruto barely holds it together until the woman releases her and Choza takes his turn hugging Naruto. The couple spends a few more minutes chatting with Naruto.

"I'm grateful that you don't seem to be suffering from too many pregnancy symptoms, Naruto," Choji's mom comments before adding, "Maybe we're visiting at a good time of the day for you. Kakashi did emphasize after lunch would be a good time to visit."

Naruto's brain screeches to a halt. She recalls thinking after the Inuzuka's visit how strange it was that the Aburame and Inuzuka happen to visit when Kakashi wasn't around. Iruka has her usual academy and Mission Room duties, but Kakashi has been home more often than not. She blew off the suspicion as coincidence until Choji's mom mentions it.

"Really?" Naruto states, barely keeping her good humor. "Kakashi has always been astute like that. I didn't think he noticed. I didn't even think about what time of the day was good for me!"

She shares a laugh with the two Akimichi while seething inside. She feels stupid for not noticing Kakashi conveniently disappeared earlier from the apartment when the Akimichi's show up. She had just passed him in the hallway before settling down on the sofa when they knocked.

It isn't much longer until Choza and his wife take their leave, promising to check on her again soon. It gives Naruto plenty of time to plan her revenge on her beloved big brother.

Later Kakashi and Iruka are surprised and pleased by the food the Akimichi brought. Naruto is as well until her nausea rears its nasty, little head again and dinner makes a return trip. It only serves to add to her existing irritation at Kakashi.

Deciding to educate her former jounin sensei on why it's never a good idea to mess with a hormonal pregnant woman, Naruto exacts her revenge the following day. She managed to get Iruka alone and tell her about what Kakashi pulled. A familiar, mischievous gleam lights up Iruka's eyes as she agrees to help distract Kakashi after Naruto outlines her plan.

Thanks to their combined efforts that night, Kakashi doesn't know what hits him the following day. Leaving early in the morning, he's gone all day on a simple escort mission. He doesn't discover his beloved Icha Icha book is missing until his team has already left. He isn't concerned, though. He never reads his book on missions, but is surprised he doesn't have it with him like usually does.

Kakashi is further puzzled when he can't find any of his books at home later that afternoon. Finally he caves and looks for Iruka. Finding her at the dining room table grading he takes a deep breath to shore up his courage. Iruka hates being disturbed while grading.

"Um, Iruka?"

He inwardly flinches when her hard gaze looks up. "Yes?"

Swallowing slightly he plunges on. "Have you seen any of my Icha Icha books? I've looked everywhere."

Looking back down to continue grading, Iruka absently asks, "Did you check the balcony?"

"Ah, no, I haven't," Kakashi frowns, puzzled as to why she'd ask that. Having no idea why he should look out there when he'd never leave them there, he shrugs and follows her suggestion. It was better than risking her wrath by disturbing her further.

Stepping over to the patio door that slides open onto the balcony, Kakashi draws back the vertical blinds. All movement stops as he stares at the balcony before recovering enough to open the door and step outside.

He stands transfixed in horror to see every volume of his beloved collection individually frozen in solid blocks of ice. Each block is about 30 cm wide by 30 cm high and about 10 cm thick. The bright covers of each book could be seen through the ice even if the titles could not. The collection is stacked like a playing card pyramid. A large puddle is already forming around the base from the melting ice. The uppermost blocks glow in the golden hues of the fading afternoon light. If it didn't involve his pride and joy, he would've found the display quite impressive.

Sensing Naruto and Iruka's presence behind him, he reluctantly turns around. He knows he's in deep shit for them to touch his precious collection, even if he doesn't know why. Naruto and Iruka stand inside the patio door with their arms crossed. Their expressions did not bode well.

No doubt in Kakashi's mind about it. He is nothing but screwed.

Once Naruto finishes reading him the riot act, Kakashi's ears are ringing. He swears on his clan honor not to pull that shit again. He understands her anger. He and Iruka effectively badgered her into revealing her pregnancy to her friends and their comrades. So he's partially to blame for all the people appearing on their doorstep for her.

Iruka slathers on the guilt by pointing out that Naruto isn't in the condition to be shouldering all the stress on her own. Although Iruka didn't say it, he can hear the silent question, _'Are you abandoning Naruto again?'_

It's enough to convince Kakashi to stop playing games with Naruto. If not, the fact it takes nearly a month for his entire collection to completely thaw out is convincing enough. He's grateful Naruto sealed each book in plastic before freezing them. He's curious how she pulled it off, but she keeps refusing to tell him.

Not long after the infamous Icha Icha Igloo Incident, as Iruka likes to call it, Naruto got a really surprising visit from Hyuga Hiashi. He didn't knock on her door until nearly two weeks after her announcement. Naruto is alone, folding laundry when he stops by. This time Kakashi is legitimately out on a mission.

She honestly isn't expecting to see him of all people standing on the doorstep when she opened the front door.

"Pardon my intrusion, Naruto. Could you spare a few minutes of your time," Hiashi calmly states.

Dreading what the reserved man had to say, Naruto reluctantly steps aside, "Uh, sure. Come on in. Uh, would you like some tea or something?" she asks, hesitantly, remembering all too vividly Iruka's scolding for not offering any of her visitors any refreshment.

"No thank you, Naruto," Hiashi declines graciously. "Congratulations on your engagement and pregnancy. I understand things are going well with your pregnancy, but plans have not been finalized regarding the wedding yet."

"Yeah, things have been going well," Naruto nods, trying to relax. It isn't like she's the one who went to visit him. "Baa-chan says everything looks good and progressing like it should. And, no, Ibiki and I haven't finalized the details regarding the wedding. We're trying, but he's busy with his duties and there's a lot to decide," she grouses, forgetting whom she's talking to.

Hiashi offers a rare smile, startling her. Naruto gapes at him stupidly as he continues, pointedly ignoring her shocked expression. "The reason I stopped by today is because there are things I must discuss with you, Naruto. I must admit learning you are the Yondaime's daughter shamed me a great deal. It is only fitting that I seek you out and personally apologize for my offenses."

Naruto can't help but stare at the man. Never in a million years did she think Hyuga Hiashi was capable of apologizing for anything.

Unperturbed by her silence, Hiashi continues. "I always admired Minato-sama long before he assumed the seat of Hokage. He treated every comrade like a friend, regardless of how they treated him. Instead of simply utilizing his brilliance to make a name for himself, he focused on figuring out how to save as many of his comrades as he could. The end result was not only helping to end the Third Shinobi World War, but saving many lives in the process." Hiashi smirks slightly, adding, "Thus still managing to make a name for himself regardless."

Hiashi pauses in thought before continuing. "So, it should not have been difficult to heed his dying wish, regardless of the fact you are his child." He pauses again to bow low from his sitting position. "My apologies for holding status and family connections in higher regard than loyalty and strong ethics. I should have been holding your personal ethics and successes in higher regard. You accomplished more than the pampered prodigy of any clan. You are a fellow citizen of Konoha, a village my clan has long sworn service to. As clan leader, I bear the shame of my clan for tacitly condoning your treatment over the years. This is not simply because you're the Yondaime's child, but because it was our moral obligation as fellow citizens."

Naruto takes a few minutes to process Hiashi's speech. There is no doubt in her mind he's sincere and his humility is genuine.

Finally, she meets his gaze. "It's taken me awhile to understand, but one thing I've learned is it's never too late to start fresh. We can't change what's happened and there's too much going on now to bother dwelling in the past. I accept your apologies and think it's time to move on."

"Thank you, Naruto," Hiashi smiles and nods. "I will not take up anymore of your time, but before I go I invite you to stay as my guest at the Hyuga compound. If you ever feel the need for a brief respite, the offer will remain open for an indefinite period of time."

Stunned and uncertain how to reply, Naruto nods at the Hyuga clan head, "Thank you and I accept."

Minutes later Naruto is showing Hiashi out the door. Still reeling from his words, she thinks about all the visits she's had so far from the various clan heads. She appreciates them taking time out of their busy schedules to visit and is grateful they aren't emphasizing her parentage.

Instead they applauded her achievements and work ethic. It's even more surprising that they even are even bothering to acknowledge her childhood, much less apologize for ignoring the truth. She's not certain she can trust their sincerity in promising to support her from now on, but it's nice to hear their acknowledgements nonetheless.

Eventually, Nara Shikaku came to visit, accompanied by his wife Yoshino. Kakashi answers the door and allows them inside. He notifies Naruto that she has guests. He then excuses himself from the Naras before leaving to answer Tsunade's summons to the Tower. Naruto knows he isn't ditching her this time because she had answered the door when the ANBU arrived minutes before the Nara couple. Plus, he promised not to pull that shit again or his Icha Icha would become better known as Ashes Ashes.

Naruto sighs heavily after hearing Kakashi's voice through the bathroom door that Shikamaru's parents are there.

At that point, she is seriously thinking of asking Inoichi to reserve her a room in the psyche ward at the hospital. She's been slowly going out of her mind at the sheer number of decisions that go into planning a wedding.

As she finishes her business and goes to the sink to wash her hands, she thinks back to her and Ibiki's visit with Baa-chan a couple weeks prior.

* * *

"_C'mon, Baa-chan!" Naruto pleaded. "Ibiki and I can take a couple of days off to run up to the capital and elope. We can even just sign the papers here in the office. What's the big deal?"_

_Ibiki turned his head from the shorter redhead to look at Tsunade. His Hokage sat behind her desk with her arms crossed. She looked frustrated and he knew it wasn't because of the paperwork covering her desk or the fact it wasn't lunchtime._

_He certainly understood the frustration since he was feeling it too. Although, his frustration mirrored Naruto's more._

"_Hokage-sama," he began, drawing the blonde's attention to himself. "I agree with Naruto. Signing the marriage certificate or eloping are better options than the stress and aggravation planning a wedding ceremony is causing her."_

_Ibiki didn't fail to notice the relieved and appreciative look on Naruto's face out of the corner of his eye. He also didn't fail to notice that Tsunade's scowl became more pronounced._

"_A formal ceremony isn't so you two can show off," Tsunade growls out through gritted teeth. "You're going through a formal ceremony to prove to the world it's not a sham and you're going to have a big ceremony whether you two like it or not!"_

_Naruto's raging hormones beat out common sense when she snapped, "Then why don't you get engaged, Baa-chan, and have a big, formal circus and tell us about it later!"_

* * *

Days later, Naruto's ears are still ringing from Tsunade's tirade.

However, she and Ibiki kept lobbying for a simple ceremony. That was until the clan heads started asking when was the big wedding.

By the time Hiashi visits her, she knows she's screwed.

Naruto finally emerges the bathroom to greet the Shikaku and Yoshino. They also decline her offer of refreshments, so she settles down into an armchair.

"I know you're probably not surprised that we stopped by to visit you, Naruto. We held off on coming sooner to avoid overwhelming you with too many visitors at once," Shikaku explains.

"You have no idea how much I appreciate that," Naruto replies facetiously, her mouth quirking into a grin.

"Has it been that bad?" Yoshino asks.

"Well," Naruto drawls, scratching behind her ear, "at times, yeah. Not so much with the clan heads, but in the beginning some of my friends thought spacing out visits meant waiting until the door shut behind the last one."

Yoshino's eyes narrow as she clucks her tongue disapprovingly. "There's a reason Tsunade-sama said not to overwhelm you. Shikamaru said she explained things quite clearly why it was important to give you some breathing room."

"They all got a little overeager," Naruto shrugs with a smile. "It was big news that blew them away, so they just wanted to hear for themselves and from the source." She pauses to smirk then adds, "Plus, they were all too scared to approach Ibiki and ask him."

Shikaku and Yoshino laugh at her joke. Yoshino then congratulates Naruto on her pregnancy and impending marriage before asking after her health. They chat for a few minutes until Shikaku decides to take his turn again.

"Naruto, I'm sure you already know why we're here. It's not just to offer our congratulations. I wanted to apologize for our part in not doing more for you during your childhood."

Cocking her head, she frowns slightly in confusion. "Out of all the clans, the Nara have the least to apologize for. Shikamaru told me you never discouraged him from playing with me like most of the other parents. He said you told him to do what he thought was best. That always meant a lot to me," she finishes quietly.

Shocked, Yoshino blinks at her while Shikaku shrewdly scrutinizes her before stating, "You certainly never run short of surprises, do you, Naruto?"

"It would ruin my reputation if I did," she shrugs with a mischievous grin. "Besides, it's all water under the bridge. Most of the clans and their members never gave me a lot of problems. Yeah, there were some shinobi, but they were always the exception. I had more problems with the civilians, but that doesn't make them all evil either. They just didn't understand shinobi concepts and what my dad did as well as a shinobi would."

"That's very magnanimous of you, Naruto," Yoshino nods approvingly.

"Mag-nanny-mouse? What?" Naruto fumbles, attempting to repeat the word Yoshino used.

"Mag-nan-ee-muss," Shikaku repeats, grinning more at the tension he feels from Yoshino attempting to curb her famous temper than at Naruto's confusion over the word. "It means you're very forgiving and generous."

"Oh, well, why didn't you just say that?" she asks.

Yoshino takes a deep, calming breath and with a forced smile says, "Never mind. So, how's the wedding planning coming along?"

The older woman almost cackled at Naruto's crestfallen look. Almost. She tamped down her sadistic side to watch the redhead sigh wearily while running a frustrated hand through her hair.

Although Naruto is getting sick of getting asked about the ceremony, she knew it was inevitable that Yoshino would ask. Binders filled with invitation samples, catering menus and other wedding crap litters the kotatsu in front of them. Before heading to the bathroom she was trying to make heads or tails of the garbage.

"Well," Naruto begins reluctantly. "I can at least say the wedding will take place before I give birth," she weakly smiles, before adding, "Maybe."

Shikaku arches a brow from his reclined position on the sofa with both arms extended out along the back.

Yoshino frowns as she leans forward to pick up a binder to idly browse through the contents. "It looks like you've got a pretty good start by giving yourself plenty to choose from, Naruto."

Groaning, Naruto drops her face into both hands.

"It's driving me nuts!" her muffled voice moans. Dropping her hands away she looks at Yoshino in exasperation, complaining, "There's just so much to decide on! And it doesn't help knowing Anko put herself in charge of the bachelorette party. I hate admitting this, but I'm scared of what she's planning. Anyone else I wouldn't worry about. I _know_ Ino won't have strippers at the baby shower!"

Both Yoshino and Shikaku can't resist chuckling.

Yoshino smiles reassuringly at Naruto. "Don't worry about it. I'll make sure Anko doesn't go overboard or goes against your wish of no strippers."

Naruto stares at the brunette in surprise before closing her eyes briefly and exhaling heavily in relief. She knew Anko would never dare cross Yoshino. Shikamaru's mom is one of the few people Anko truly fears.

"Thank you," she states sincerely.

Yoshino's smile widens as an incredibly insane thought crosses Naruto's mind. She might be throwing away what little remains of her sanity. However, since it's pretty much gone already, she might as well go out with a bang.

"Yoshino," Naruto begins hesitantly, "Could you please help me plan the wedding?"

The older brunette blinks at her in shock for a few moments. Feeling the need to explain, Naruto plunges on.

"I'm sorry to bug you for help, but I get tired so easily even with doing light yoga to keep my energy up. I can't make any headway. It bugs me that I can't get anything done and Baa-chan is insisting Ibiki and I have a formal ceremony when we want to elope. I already bug Iruka and Kakashi as it is and Ibiki's busy. I really need help."

Yoshino blinks in surprise. She knows Naruto rarely got help growing up and Shikamaru told her how stubborn the redhead is about doing things on her own. Yet, she can see the stress taking an emotional toll on Naruto and realizes how hard it must be for her to ask for help. A warm smile crosses her face as she says, "I'd be honored to help."

Yoshino knew she made the right choice if the huge smile of gratitude lighting up Naruto's face is any indication.

Although she has always been slightly afraid of Shikamaru's mom, Naruto can admit the woman is far more organized than she can ever hope to be. If her wedding is going to become a circus, she needs a competent ringmaster like Yoshino.

Yoshino spends the next few minutes telling Naruto what she and Ibiki need to do. Shikaku is amused that Naruto would ask his wife to help plan her wedding. Secretly, he pities Ibiki because the poor man doesn't know what's in store for him with Naruto asking Yoshino to get involved.

"We'll have everything together within the next couple of weeks," Naruto promises once Yoshino finishes detailing what she needs from them to get started.

She's relieved to have Yoshino's help because whether she likes to admit it or not the pregnancy has been very tiring so far. Naruto has no doubts she wouldn't have everything done before giving birth. Kimonos are easily adjustable, but she doesn't want to waddle down the aisle. She isn't shortchanging her friends either. They'd help if she asks, but none of them have gotten married yet. They'd likely be just as clueless at planning a wedding.

Since Shikaku and Yoshino's visit the wedding planning goes considerably smoother with the older woman's help.

All that remains is remodeling her parent's home into her and Ibiki's new home.

Ibiki tries helping as much as possible with organizing the effort, but work prevents him from becoming too involved. Naruto tries not to be irritated with him over it because she's aware the nature of his job demands most of his attention. He does ease her stress considerably by taking her to his apartment for overnight stays.

With Yoshino now guiding the wedding preparations a huge load is removed from Naruto's shoulders. Plus, once her friends, comrades and all the clan heads pay their initial visits they immediately back off. However, since Naruto's announcement, word has slowly been spreading through the village regarding her pregnancy, engagement and true lineage.

Those who attended the meeting for Naruto's announcements are astute enough not to share anything about Sasuke's crimes with anyone else. Not even the clan heads know the truth. Naruto still hasn't been able to decide whether she wants to share that with the world yet. Although Tsunade still feels it's a good idea to expose Sasuke's crimes, she doesn't push Naruto. If the gaki decides to never reveal the truth, she would accept it.

Naruto's divided on how she feels about the rest of the village learning about the rest. She doesn't care that anyone else knows, but is noticing a definite change in attitude among many villagers. Seems learning the identities of her parents is having a profound effect. She's not certain if she should be glad to be acknowledged by the old hard liners or offended they're only being nicer because of her parents.

As a result, Naruto tries avoiding going out as much as possible. Thanks to the infamous gossip grapevine of Konoha, her errands now tend to run three times as long. So whenever she ventures into the marketplace she encounters many villagers apologizing for the shit she used to have to go through.

Naruto's only somewhat comforted by their apologies. All she can think as they talk is it shouldn't matter whose child she was. All that should've mattered was that she was a child used to save their lives. Naruto still appreciates the sentiments even if they don't hold the meaning they should.

Despite the clear change in attitude, Naruto maintains as low a profile as possible. She doesn't like the invasive questions some people insist on asking. However, that doesn't stop some from seeking her out to get their answers when they don't encounter her in the streets.

She finds it incredibly irritating that people she didn't know are out looking for her. Naturally, they start by checking her old apartment, which she's long moved out of. Not to be deterred, some villagers automatically check at Iruka and Kakashi's place.

That didn't last long as a few got a memorable reminder not to bother the infamous Copy Ninja at home.

Ever.

However, some villagers are astute enough to observe when neither he nor Iruka are home. With the end of her first trimester fast approaching and her symptoms reaching a fever pitch, the constant badgering is making her miserable. She especially hates the fact she can't even manage a desk job or some light training. She's home too much for these idiots to incessantly knock on the door, and in some cases, windows, just to confirm that she's pregnant and who is the father.

Fortunately, the harassment didn't last long. It abated quickly as a combination of friends and comrades made sure to scare them off. When Hiashi heard of the harassment he also sent his people out as pest repellents. The message spread quickly; do _**NOT**_ bother Naruto.

Unfortunately, their efforts didn't completely dissuade the excessively curious. Just made them get more creative. As a result, Naruto starts spending more and more time at Ibiki's place in order to relax. Seems no one even wanted to attempt to step on his threshold to see if she's there.

The situation concerns Tsunade a great deal. The stress causes Naruto's blood pressure to rise significantly. Knowing Naruto would essentially blow off her concerns, Tsunade informs Iruka about the gaki's condition. Once word circulates among Naruto's now ridiculously large flock of mother hens, she starts receiving invitations to stay overnight with some of the clans.

So at Ibiki's encouragement she accepts a few of their invitations. She stays once at the Inuzuka compound, but that stops quickly since Tsume is too busy to make sure she actually rests. They discover the cold truth the hard way when Tsunade stops by to check on her. She and Tsume caught Naruto roughhousing with Kiba and Akamaru.

Naruto was having a blast since she was kicking Kiba and his mutt's asses, but Tsunade was irked because they were getting too exuberant in their match. Reluctantly Tsume stops inviting Naruto over as moderation does not exist in either Naruto or Kiba's vocabulary.

With the Inuzuka out of the question, Naruto's frequent hosts are the Hyuga and Nara. Staying with the Hyuga is nice because their compound is so self-contained it's like being in a little village within the village. Plus, there's the added bonus of spending time with Hinata and Hanabi.

Naruto rarely gets the chance to hang out with Hanabi, but enjoys her company immensely. She loves the younger girl's quick, sharp wit. It's not something Hanabi freely displays or she'll offend some of the older members of the clan.

Naruto used to be of the opinion that Hanabi was nothing more than a stuck up brat. It wasn't until she returns from her training trip with Ero-sennin that her opinion changes.

Hanabi doesn't blame Naruto or anyone else for holding that sentiment towards her as a child. Back then she was well aware many within her clan felt she would be a better clan leader than Hinata. Many mistakenly believed she wanted the position since she always excelled where her timid sister seemed to falter.

The truth was, Hanabi wanted her father's approval just as much as Hinata did. She pushed herself since that was the only way to get it. She wasn't working so hard so she'd be selected over Hinata. In fact, she eventually came to the conclusion that Hinata was the far better choice for clan leader because of how well she endured the clan's scorn and their father's dismissiveness. She realized if Hinata was as weak as they claimed, she would've curled up in a corner and waited to die. Or Hinata would've resigned herself to fate like Neji did without attempting to succeed beyond his perceived boundaries.

Many in their clan would direct her to look at Hinata as an example of what not to be. Hanabi did look, but when she watched long enough, she began to get a better sense of her sister's personality.

Without the pressure of prying eyes watching her, Hinata was a very capable fighter. She thought of the best and quickest way to end a battle rather than to prolong it for the sake of her ego and win bragging rights. She quietly encouraged her teammates to continue improving and honing their skills. Hanabi also noticed Hinata was a keen observer who learned to read people quite well, an excellent trait for a clan leader during times of negotiation.

What stood out the most was Hinata's determination. She wasn't as bold or exuberant as her friend Naruto, but it was clear she was inspired by the redhead since she refused to give up despite being written off by just about every person in the village. The picture Hanabi saw of Hinata was far different than what others insisted was there.

Hanabi then thought about what was involved in becoming clan leader. Yes, she was a strong fighter, but she wasn't allowed to become a shinobi, so she was restricted in her experiences with the outside world. She also realized she wasn't as considerate of others as she should be, a necessity in that position.

One day Hinata unintentionally exposed this severe flaw. Hanabi got annoyed because her sister kept inviting Naruto over after her rescue from Orochimaru.

In a rare display of anger, Hinata scolded Hanabi when she complained about Naruto. She said they are a part of a larger village and should support and aid their fellow comrades and villagers whenever they need it. They shouldn't restrict their hospitality to the walls of the clan compound. As it is, that is even too limited for people who claim they are family.

That rare outburst got Hanabi thinking harder and she realized Hinata was correct. She hardly thought of any of the other Hyuga as family and felt no connection to them. Reluctantly she admitted to herself that she probably wouldn't even grieve should any of them die. Yet, she saw how much Hinata cared for her friend who apparently had a harder time with her capture than anyone thought. She also noticed how warm and personable Hinata was with the other clan members. She always asked, never ordering anyone to do anything for her.

That was when Hanabi knew, without a doubt; she'd be a poor choice for clan leader.

When their father started giving her impromptu lessons on being clan leader, Hanabi spoke up for the first time. She stunned him by declaring she'd be a poor choice and Hinata was far better suited to lead the clan. Before he had a chance to react, she quickly told him everything she had observed and concluded about her sister and their clan. She said they needed someone who was strong in heart, not necessarily strong in personality or in the clan fighting style. She pointed out Hinata's true strengths, arguing that was what their clan needed, not someone who was inconsiderate and inexperienced with the world at large. Even if he allowed her to become a shinobi to make up for the deficiency, Hinata was still by far better suited to lead the clan.

Surprisingly her father dismissed her and she heard nothing about it for several days. She was so certain she was going to get the seal and shoved into the branch house faster than she could blink. She didn't care, though. She didn't want to lead the clan and wasn't ready for the burden.

Hanabi shudders now to recall those tense days following her outburst. Of course, Hinata noticed her tension and asked what was wrong. Reluctantly Hanabi explained what happened with their father, stunning her sister.

Hinata gave her a beautiful smile, thanking her for her praise and acknowledgement. She said that she'd do whatever she could to keep their father from placing the seal on her. She always felt there were better ways to protect their dojutsu without needing to subjugate their own family members like slaves. Maybe this was a way to stop that practice and change things for the better.

To this day, their father never said anything about her outburst. Hanabi is still surprised that he stopped teaching just her about being a clan leader. He included Hinata in those lectures, much to both girls' surprise.

Hanabi is still leery of the situation, but Hinata keeps reassuring her not to worry about it. She believes whatever will happen, will in due time. She always reminds Hanabi that she gave their father a great deal to think about. She made a bold move he never expected, so it'll take him time to think things over. When he's ready, he'll discuss it.

Hanabi eventually stopped obsessing over their father's reaction and focused more on improving herself. Since Hinata's scolding, she went out of her way to talk to Naruto whenever she came over.

Eventually Naruto warms up to her and they shared quite a few great discussions that opened Hanabi's eyes to a lot of things. Naruto enjoyed those conversations as well. They helped keep her mind off her troubles for a little while.

So when Naruto receives an invitation to stay with the Hyugas, she willingly accepts. She was surprised when Hiashi extended the invitation during his visit because it had been a couple of years since she stayed over. However, with Ibiki's encouragement, she decides to go for it.

Staying overnight with the Hyugas proves to be a nice little getaway from nosy villagers. The clan acts as an effective buffer against that nonsense. A couple of the more consistently aggressive villagers tried complaining to an unsympathetic Hiashi at the injuries some of his clansmen gave them. Hiashi coolly pointed out that maybe they should not attempt to sneak into his clan compound like common thieves.

Unfortunately, Hyuga tradition prevents Ibiki from staying with Naruto when she's there. Ibiki would at least stop by after work and join them for dinner. Then they'd spend the rest of the evening walking the inner courtyards or sitting by one of the many fountains or koi ponds talking quietly.

When Naruto isn't staying with the Hyugas, she'd stay with the Nara clan. The Naras are far more lax by comparison, so Ibiki can stay with her in the same room. For that reason alone, Naruto likes being a guest of the Naras far better than of the Hyugas.

Since admitting what Sasuke did to her and revealing her miscarriage, Naruto has been dealing with a new crop of nightmares. Iruka and Kakashi comfort her when she's home, but Ibiki proves more effective when she's with him.

When she has a nightmare while in bed together, he'll ease her awake out of it. He encourages her to talk about it before comforting her back to sleep. Because they consider Ibiki sleeping with her improper, Naruto finds it harder to cope with the nightmares at the Hyuga compound.

Staying with the Nara also proves convenient as it makes it easier for Yoshino and Naruto to work together in planning the wedding. That left Naruto the chance to make excellent headway on guiding the renovations on her parent's home.

Sort of.

Naruto tries participating, but Kakashi, Yamato and Iruka commandeered the renovations and shut her out of them. Iruka points out that since they know the changes and improvements she wants they can handle it.

Naruto feels bad, believing it's her responsibility to be more involved in the renovations. She's already relying heavily on Yoshino to handle the wedding preparations. However, Iruka is adamant that she stays out of it. Besides, they shamelessly took advantage of as many of their comrades as they could to help out. So they have plenty of help without her becoming involved.

Since she isn't involved in the work on the house and Yoshino practically has the wedding planned, Naruto is left with a lot of time on her hands.

It annoys the hell out of her.

She itches for a mission or a good training session. Unfortunately, her constant fatigue keeps her sidelined.

What Naruto doesn't know is how much Inoichi and Tsunade have been encouraging everyone to make things as easy as possible for her.

Inoichi is concerned by all the stress she's under as well. Naruto is open and cooperative during their counseling sessions. However, her situation is far more complicated than anticipating the birth of her first child and planning a wedding.

Naruto can't resist worrying about the village reaction to her marriage and impending pregnancy. Although, initial reactions are shocked, but positive, she fears possible aggressive backlashes later. She believes the idea of her having a baby isn't going to ever be accepted by those who firmly believe she's the demon.

Then there's Sakura's reaction. They may no longer interact, but that doesn't mean Sakura has let go of her anger. She was always good at holding grudges. She's also notorious for lashing out physically.

Sasuke dominates Naruto's worries the most. She's certain he'll return and has no idea how to deal with the situation.

During their last session, Inoichi tries encouraging Naruto to focus more on the here and now and less on the things she has no control over.

"Naruto, you know there are things you can never plan for. Not when there are so many outside factors beyond your control. You're an effective kunoichi because you adapt quickly to those unknowns."

Naruto groans softly as she slouches further into the sofa they're sitting on. "But that was everyone's mistake," she argues, looking up at the ceiling. "No one wanted to think Sasuke would take off. They refused to grasp that their precious Uchiha could turn traitor."

Pausing she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Opening her eyes, her gaze falls to the surface of the coffee table in front of her. In a softer voice she continues, "I know I didn't think he'd do the things he did to me, but he did. I should've figured he'd try anything to hurt me, even if I couldn't begin imagine what he'd dare do."

Inoichi nods and reluctantly admits, "You have a point and should be concerned about Sasuke. However, you can't let that be your only concern and you can't let your concerns be your sole focus. You need to let yourself relax and live, Naruto."

Inoichi isn't the only one who continues being concerned about Naruto. Tsunade tracks her vitals more closely when she experiences dizziness more frequently and faints a couple of times. Nothing unusual since these are typical pregnancy symptoms. However, the higher blood pressure readings are cause for concern.

Shizune researches Minato and Kushina's old medical records. After careful research, she determines neither have a family history of high blood pressure.

After consulting with each other, Tsunade and Inoichi blatantly violate protocol. They inform the others of Naruto's condition with a strict directive they all need to help reduce her stress as much as possible. Both are very aware of how reluctant Naruto is to ask for help. As long as she thinks she's being a burden or believes she can manage on her own, she won't ask. That's part of the reason why the clans began inviting her for overnight stays.

The clan visits have been the most successful in easing her stress. Technically, her staying with the Inuzuka was a success. However, Tsume and Hana have too much to do to keep an eye on Naruto and Kiba easily forgot why she was staying with them. Chances are far too good of them engaging in a rematch. The Aburame and Akamichi are the only clans Naruto doesn't stay with. Neither clan has the self-contained compounds to adequately shelter her in.

Inoichi never invites Naruto to stay with his family. One reason is because he's counseling her. Another is because he knows she won't get the rest she needs. Not with Ino chomping at the bit to go shopping with her, a pastime he knows Naruto absolutely hates.

Inoichi broaches the subject in their next counseling session. "Since you'll be showing soon, won't you need things like maternity clothes at least, Naruto?"

"Yeah, I do need some clothes, but I don't have the energy to go shopping," she sighs wearily from her usual place on the sofa. "It wouldn't be so bad if I get it over and done with quickly. I just can't. There are still people trying to see if I'm really pregnant. They're not going to leave me alone to do what I have to. I could henge, but I'll get tired fast and won't be able to hold it the entire time." A happy grin spreads across her face. "Fortunately I've already got all the baby furniture I need and practically new since my parents never got to use them. As for clothes, some of my mom's civilian clothes are actually maternity clothes so I can use those."

As time passed, Naruto finds herself staying with the Naras more and more. Not that Yoshino seems to mind as it gives her the excuse to closely monitor Naruto when not going over the final wedding decisions. At times Naruto got annoyed with Yoshino's bossy nature, but simultaneously likes being fussed over for a change.

Naruto also likes that she can move more freely at the Nara homestead. Because it's so isolated, she can safely walk the outer grounds without an escort like with the Hyuga. She liked going for frequent walks since it's good exercise and mother hen approved. She always made sure to carry treats for the occasional group of deer grazing near the house.

She spent her time helping Yoshino with the lighter chores, insisting she's pregnant not crippled. She also pointed out that if she didn't have something to do she'd go out of her mind.

The biggest plus of staying at the Naras is that she and Ibiki have their own room. Yoshino and Shikaku don't have a problem with them sleeping together despite they're not being married. Shikaku quipped it's not like they have to worry about preserving Naruto's virtue anymore.

Naruto likes having the chance to spend time with Shikamaru when he isn't on missions. He was a huge help after her breakdown, quietly offering his steady support. Out of all her friends, he was one of the ones who were there for her the most. He didn't mind if she stayed silent while he watched the clouds with Choji or played a solitary game of shogi. If she felt like talking, he'd listen and offer his observations. He never pushed her to talk or dismissed her feelings. He was the steady, quiet presence she needed.

So whenever Shikamaru is home, Naruto follows him while he completes his chores around the compound, sneakily helping whenever no one else is looking.

Although the day is cloudy with the promise of rain later, it's still bright and sunny. Naruto perches on the wooden fence of the corral being used for the pregnant doe due to give birth over the next couple of months. Tugging her coat closed, she zips it up against the cool wind chilling her. Shikamaru approaches, carrying two buckets of sliced fruits and grain. He adds them to the small collection of buckets sitting near the feeding trough near Naruto.

"How does it feel, becoming a mom and a wife, Naruto?" he asks, lifting a bucket to dump into the trough.

Sliding off the fence, Naruto grabs a rake leaning against the fence mixing the fruits as Shikamaru finishes dumping the other buckets into the trough. "I don't know," she shrugs. "Scared for the most part."

Shikaku walks up carrying two hay bales and stacks them on the ground. "Don't let Yoshino catch you helping, Naruto." At Naruto's acknowledgement he continues, "Getting married and starting a family is a huge step."

"Yeah, but I feel like I tripped into it."

"Didn't you want to get married and start a family?" Shikamaru asks while moving to help his father cut the wires off the bales.

"No," Naruto answers. At their stunned expressions she sighs. "You know, being a Jinchuriki means I've got a permanent target on my back. Even if I can give birth without the Akatsuki coming after me in the meantime doesn't mean the risks are gone later. Being married and having kids means more targets."

"That's a worry every shinobi has, Naruto," Shikaku states. Handing Shikamaru a pitchfork, both men begin pitching the hay into the feeders lining the fence. "Ibiki knows about the risks all too well," he continues. "He's seen plenty of examples of enemies taking revenge on a shinobi's family during his career in T&I. It's among his duties to investigate such incidents. It's probably also why he hasn't gotten married and started a family yet. Likely he never wanted to. Ibiki's probably just as terrified of the situation as you are."

"Terrified?" Shikamaru scoffs. "The man eats terror for breakfast."

"No he doesn't," Naruto quips. "He prefers it for dessert after he's had his fill of chuunin candidates." Shikamaru rolls his eyes while his father grins. Becoming serious again, she adds, "It's a lot easier for others to hide their families. I'm too high profile and there's no remedy for that." Running a hand through her hair, she pauses to sight heavily. "That's why I didn't plan on getting married or having kids. Not that guys were banging down my door, anyway."

"You certainly got both in a package deal," Shikamaru mutters. By this point the does are gathering to the food.

Naruto couldn't resist laughing with the two before stating, "True."

"How did you and Ibiki end up together? No one imagined you two ever hooking up." Pausing to glare, Shikamaru adds, "Don't even think about saying you don't kiss and tell. I'm not asking for the details and you know it."

Knowing neither man would gossip about it, Naruto acquiesces with a soft sigh. "It was just as much a surprise to us as to everyone else," she admits, causing both men to arch identical brows.

Rolling her eyes she reaches out and gently strokes the neck of one of the does. The animal pauses to nuzzle Naruto's hand before resuming eating. "Ibiki walked me home from Baa-chan's New Years party to save Kakashi and Iruka from doing it. I invited him in for tea. I was buzzed from the drinking contest and planned on making some tea anyway to take the edge off. Since it was New Years, I didn't want to take the chance of some drunk thinking he could come around and try something."

Shikaku scowls as he grabs his pitchfork and a couple of empty buckets. "You're still being attacked by drunks?"

The question causes Shikamaru to pause from collecting his pitchfork and buckets. He frowns, as this is the first he's hearing about the attacks. Privately he notes he'll have to talk with Naruto alone later.

Naruto shakes her head, grabbing the rake to follow them to the tool shed. "Haven't been for years, but better safe than sorry. Anyways, one thing led to another and we ended up together that night. We talked about it the next morning and decided to continue seeing each other. We both knew neither of us could commit fully to a serious relationship, but things happened so easily between us. We were attracted to each other, so we figured what the hell? Never in a million years did we think things were going to turn out the way they did."

"Obviously since things moved so fast for you two," Shikaku comments, opening the shed door for them.

Rolling her eyes Naruto sighs again, "That's an understatement. I don't recognize my life anymore." She hands the rake to Shikaku so he can hang it on a wall hook while Shikamaru rinses the buckets outside with a hose. "I was comfortable with the way things were, living the way I wanted to with my own apartment. Now I can't go back to that. And I didn't even plan it!" she grumbles. "I mean, it's not Ibiki and I had been seeing each other long enough for marriage to be the next step. Hell, we hadn't been dating long enough to call each other boyfriend or girlfriend!"

Naruto crosses her arms and pouts as she follows Shikaku back outside. Shikamaru takes advantage of them being out of the way to put the buckets away.

"So," Naruto continues, leaning against a nearby fencepost, "it feels like I've been kidnapped and forced into someone else's life and I haven't had the chance to breathe yet."

"Good point," Shikamaru agrees, emerging from the shed and securing the doors. "Things have been progressing at a break neck pace, but it actually fits your life, Naruto. You didn't have a typical upbringing and always did things your way."

Stepping over to the fence, he mimics their position to lean against a post opposite his father and next to Naruto.

"No one would've faulted you if you decided to terminate this pregnancy," Shikamaru continues. "You didn't even consider it. You intend to make it work, with or without Ibiki or anyone else helping you. Another challenge to you. You may not have planned to have a family, but it's clear you're sure as hell not going to pass up the chance. Neither is Ibiki. It's obvious by how much he's been taking care of and helping you. Since you both clearly care for each other and are willing to make this work, then getting married and having a baby really isn't that terrifying a prospect is it?"

Surprised, Naruto blinks a few times before breaking out in a huge smile. Leave it to Shikamaru to put things in perspective. "Yeah, it isn't. I would've liked to have had more time to absorb everything, there's nothing I can do about it," she shrugs. "Yeah, we could wait on getting married and get to know each other better while taking care of the baby, but it's not such a bad thing to just get it over with now. And it's a good precaution to take with so many enemies after me."

Shikaku nods, adding, "It's good you're taking it in stride, but everyone is going to do everything they can to protect you and the baby. If not, if you believe Yoshino is scary now, everyone will truly understand the definition of the term 'hell hath no fury' once she's finished."

As Naruto laughs with them, she thinks truer words have probably never been said.


	6. Contentious Revelations

Taa daa! Another chapter for your reading pleasure.

* * *

Time has a kooky way of moving at breakneck speeds while simultaneously fooling the world that life crawls along at a more leisurely pace.

At least, that's how it feels to Naruto.

Narrowed blue eyes stare intensely at the seemingly innocuous hanging wall calendar in the kitchen of the main house of the Nara clan homestead. Her gaze dares the simple grid of neatly arranged numbers to lie that it's not quite been three months since New Years Eve. She silently reasons there's no way in hell because far too much shit has happened in too short a time. So either her temporal perception is extremely fucked up, or she's dreaming.

Taking a sip of the honeybush tea she made, she hopes for the latter. A dream is much easier to cope with than all the insane changes her life has undergone. She wasn't kidding when she told Shikaku and Shikamaru that she didn't recognize her life anymore. At times it freaks her out enough where she'll spend nearly an hour staring at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. She recognizes the image as her own, but lately it seems out of place. It doesn't belong in the life she is currently living.

Naruto doesn't dare tell anyone about these little staring contests with the mirror. Even she knows that's nuts.

She does share her feelings with Inoichi, though. Kami bless the man for patiently putting up with her neurosis and talking her through them.

Tearing her gaze away from the offending calendar, she moves back over to sit at the kitchen table. Not like she can change reality. Thanks to what probably should've been a simple one-night stand, her life has morphed irrevocably.

Easing into a chair she grabs an apple out of the fruit bowl centered on the tabletop. Absentmindedly she polishes it on her sleeve, silently acknowledging it's all thanks to Yoshino the wedding is all set. Biting into the apple she noisily crunches away, musing she's going to be eighteen weeks pregnant at that point. She'll be showing, but won't be too big.

Taking another bite, Naruto is grateful Baa-chan confirmed she is carrying only one child. She can't imagine handling multiples. It's another positive in an insane situation.

That, and having the wedding planned.

Yoshino shocked Naruto last night when she said everything is done. They just have to wait for all the replies from the invitations to come back so the caterer will have a final count. As Yoshino predicted, what took the longest was compiling the invite list. Everything else was relatively easy.

Since Baa-chan forced them into doing a traditional wedding, Naruto and Ibiki had to invite people they don't know just because of whom Naruto's parents were. Pausing to sip her tea, Naruto muses on how stupid it is to invite strangers just because her dad was a Hokage. She doesn't give a shit if the Daimyo attended or not.

However, being the sneaky bitch she is, Baa-chan got her way anyway. She "accidentally" let slip to Yoshino there is a strong likelihood of the Daimyo and other dignitaries attending the ceremony _if_ they're invited. So Yoshino verbally beat Naruto into submission over it. Naruto's ears still ring like a fucking gong when she recalls that browbeating.

Sighing into the silent kitchen, Naruto resumes eating her apple, appreciating how easy the ceremony was to arrange despite all the overwhelming choices she initially faced. Because of the restrictive nature of the traditional ceremony, there would be more people attending the reception afterward. Tsunade insisted the small ceremony be held on the observation deck of the Hokage Mansion. Naruto thinks it's fitting the stone visages of all the hokage will loom in the background. Her father may not be there for the ceremony, but his image will be.

Another plus to holding the ceremony there is it happens to also be the perfect place for the reception. There is a large banquet hall on the ground floor, so they won't have far to go after the ceremony. Tsunade felt holding both the ceremony and reception in the mansion would be safer for Naruto since it's one of the most secure locations in the village. Naruto thinks using the banquet hall is ironic since that was where the New Year's party was held.

Naruto finishes off her apple and rises to her feet to throw it away. Yoshino enters the kitchen just as she dumps the core into the trash.

"Good to see you're getting your appetite back, Naruto," Yoshino nods approvingly as she walks over to the fridge.

"Slowly. Chances are still good of my apple making a return trip," Naruto quips as she walks back to the table. "Want some tea, Yoshino? I've got another three cups in the pot."

Yoshino nods as she replaces the water bottle she originally pulled out of the fridge and closes the door.

"Did you find out how the renovations on your home are coming along?" she asks, easing into a chair opposite Naruto.

Pouring out a cup of tea for Yoshino, Naruto nods, "I went over there this morning to check everything."

Yoshino's stern voice interrupts, "You went alone?"

Naruto twitches slightly before choosing her words carefully to stave off another fierce lecture. "Shikamaru escorted me on the way to work this morning." Resisting the overwhelming urge to roll her eyes at the older woman visibly relaxing, she continues. "Yamato was already there and showed me what's been done so far. It's looking pretty good."

"Will the house be ready soon?"

"Nah," Naruto replies shaking her head. "The repairs and stuff are coming along nicely, but there's no way it'll be done before we're married. Yamato is sure the house will be ready around the ceremony."

"That's still fast considering the house has been empty for so long," Yoshino muses, sipping her tea.

"Yeah, it's one less worry off my back," Naruto comments, the relief evident in her voice. "With you watching Anko so she doesn't try sneaking a stripper into my bachelorette party, I've got almost nothing to stress about. Should make Baa-chan happy."

Yoshino studies the redhead for a moment before letting her curiosity get the better of her. "I've been meaning to ask you, Naruto. Why don't you want a stripper? It's almost unheard of for a bachelorette party not to have one, but it's even more shocking in your case because Jiraiya-sama was one of your sensei." Glaring off to the side, Yoshino mutters, "And the biggest peeping Tom this side of Suna."

"True," Naruto grins before dropping her smile with a weary sigh. "You're the only one to bother asking instead of doing a piss poor job speculating within earshot."

"I'm not a gossip monger," Yoshino huffs. "When I was a girl I learned gossiping got you the wrong information when it's easier to just ask the source."

Naruto rolls her eyes to the ceiling. "Why would anyone bother doing that when it's so much more fun to gossip?"

"Laziness and bad manners," the brunette huffs before crossing her arms and glaring at the younger woman. "And you're avoiding the question. If you don't want to answer, just say so."

Blue eyes drop as she absentmindedly fingers the rim of the teacup. "I'm not avoiding because I don't want to answer the question, it's just the reason is going to sound really stupid."

"Not half as stupid as some of the speculations I've been hearing," Yoshino comments, rolling her eyes. "One is you're really trying to punish Jiraiya for some transgression and to keep him from shamelessly milking the parties for ideas."

Naruto's lips quirks, "Ero-sennin has plenty of other sources of inspiration." Sighing again, she continues, "A couple of years after my breakdown, Ayame-chan dragged me to a bachelorette party. Some friend of a friend. She thought it'd be a great way for me to get out and enjoy myself without ending up in an uncomfortable situation."

"Uncomfortable? What do you mean?" Yoshino asks in confusion.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto explains, "See, I couldn't handle being out in crowds. If I went out to a bar and got hit on by a drunk, I'd freak out. Inoichi thought it was because I was afraid of being kidnapped again when my guard was lowered in a social setting. He was mostly right, but since he didn't know about the…" Yoshino watches in silent concern as she trails off to take another deep breath before continuing quietly, "didn't know about the rape he was partially wrong about why I'd freak out."

Naruto spends a few moments gently rolling the teacup between her hands. "So I couldn't just go hang out in a bar surrounded by drunk men. Ayame-chan convinced me to go since the party was at the bride's home and only women would be there."

"I actually was enjoying myself," she admits fondly with a smile. "I was doing okay until the stripper came out. He did the usual shirtless bump and grind, gradually losing the rest of his clothes. When he came to dance in front of me, he whipped out a pair of handcuffs and locked my wrist to the chair."

"Wasn't a fun situation," Naruto shrugs to a scowling Yoshino. "It's hard not freaking out while everyone else is really enjoying the show. Didn't help when the ass left me cuffed as he moved to dance on the other side of the room. I started doing the breathing exercises Inoichi taught me, so I kept my head enough to pull out a senbon I always keep on me. I picked the lock and snuck out before anyone noticed." Quirking her lips into a smirk, she adds, "There are definite advantages to being a ninja sometimes."

Noticing Yoshino wasn't amused, Naruto's smile drops and she quietly continues. "He was just dancing, but it was that look of desire all strippers wear to make their routine sexier and cuffing me was way too close to what Sasuke did." She pauses to take another deep breath. "We could probably tell the stripper not to restrain me, but I can't get comfortable with the idea. I could probably let Ibiki have one for his party, but it didn't bother him when I said no strippers. He doesn't even want a party. So since I don't want one, he doesn't get one."

"Makes sense," Yoshino states, "but that doesn't sound like a stupid reason to me."

Naruto gives Yoshino an, 'are you kidding' look. "How is it not stupid when I'm afraid of strippers?"

Yoshino levels a withering glare that causes Naruto to shrink back a little. "You're afraid of what the stripper may do to remind you of Sasuke, not of the stripper himself." Leaving that thought hanging, she continues, "Now that I know your reasons, I'll keep making sure Anko adheres to your 'no stripper' rule."

"Thanks, Yoshino," Naruto states sincerely while inwardly shivering at the glint in Yoshino's eye. She mentally pities Anko if she dares to cross the brunette.

* * *

Things aren't nearly as simple at the T&I building a few days later.

Standing in the hallway near his office, Inoichi wonders why his own daughter is currently singling him out.

Shifting his weight back slightly, he crosses his arms and arches a brow to glare sternly at Ino. He can't resist the inward glint of pride at her ability to hold her ground with him now. Where she used back down quickly, Ino is finally taking after his tactic of appearing unaffected.

That still doesn't mean he's going along with her latest scheme.

"I distinctly recall just saying, _**no**_ to your _suggestion_, Ino."

"It's not a _suggestion_, daddy," Ino asserts, mimicking his posture. "You're the only one who knows Ibiki well enough and will plan his bachelor party according to Naruto's wishes."

"There are other people who know Ibiki well enough," Inoichi replies, his tone unimpressed. "Ibiki isn't _that_ intimidating."

Ino merely arches a brow, causing Inoichi to reconsider his words and try again.

"To comrades."

He didn't think it was possible for her brow to arch higher. Refusing to cave, he adds, "You haven't given me one good reason why I should plan a party Ibiki doesn't want in the first place and put up with the constant pleas and badgering to hire strippers behind Naruto's back."

"Gai."

Inoichi blinks in surprise. "What does Gai have to do with this?"

Ino's head drops forward with a sigh of frustration and she closes her eyes briefly, wearily rubbing a hand across them. "Gai volunteered to plan Ibiki's bachelor party since no one else wants to do it."

Dropping her hand away from her eyes, she counts off on her fingers. "They're either scared of Ibiki not liking the party, crossing Naruto, or dealing with a bunch of pissed shinobi because they didn't hire strippers for the party. Usually it's a combination of all three." She pauses to roll her eyes in annoyance. "Gai feels such a joyous occasion deserves a youthfully exuberant celebration of epic proportions, honoring the springtime of Ibiki and Naruto-chan's love as they confront the grand challenges of their new life together."

Ino pauses again to give her gobsmacked father a moment to process what she said.

"Obviously Gai's words," she clarifies. "Don't you think Naruto deserves some peace of mind during such a _stressful_ time and having a far more stable and _rational_ person handle planning Ibiki's party than _Gai_?"

"That's fighting dirty," Inoichi glares at his daughter.

"No, it's getting someone sane to handle the bachelor party before Gai follows through on his threat, or worse, that old pervert Jiraiya comes back and decides to do it himself."

Inoichi cringes, realizing Ino is right. "All right, I'll do it," he sighs in resignation.

"Thank you, daddy!" Ino cries, throwing her arms around him in a hug.

"What did you sucker your dad into doing this time, Ino?" Naruto's voice asks from somewhere behind the blonde.

Releasing her dad, she turns to grin at the redhead. "You'll like this one, Naruto. Daddy agreed to handle planning Ibiki's bachelor party."

Both watch Naruto blink at Ino in shock, asking, "Really?" When Ino nods, Naruto visibly relaxes. Briefly closing her eyes, she quietly tells Inoichi, "Thank you. I was scared wondering who was going to plan Ibiki's party."

Until that moment, Inoichi still planned on dumping the task off onto someone else. Mentally sighing, he inwardly acknowledges he's stuck planning the party then changes the subject. "You're welcome, Naruto. Do you want to get your session underway?"

Naruto nods and follows him to his office, never noticing Ino's knowing smirk. She lucked out that Naruto showed up when she did and sealed the deal with her father. Her dad would do everything possible to get out of planning Ibiki's party.

Walking away, she's grateful her dad finally caved so she can focus on planning the baby shower.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Inoichi visits Ibiki in his office, informing him about getting manipulated into organizing his bachelor party.

Unable to resist chucking at the annoyed blond, Ibiki suggests, "Make it easy on yourself and hold the party at a bar. There will be enough single women hanging around to keep the guys occupied and they still get their booze, which is all they want anyway. By the end of the night they'll to be too drunk to care."

"You have a very good point, my friend," Inoichi laughs as he rises to his feet and heads to the door. "Once the guys have enough booze in them, they won't remember if there were strippers or not."

"Which should be within two hours after the start of the party," Ibiki quips while casually flipping through a small stack of invitations.

Inoichi laughs and steps out the door, closing it behind him.

Since Naruto has been on the move so much, most of the replies to the invitations to the reception are sent to the tower to avoid getting misdirected. They are then handed over to Ibiki to deliver to Naruto when he visits her at the end of the day.

Unless he works late, Ibiki always makes the effort to at least see her if he can't spend the night with her. It gives them the chance to get to know each other better, talking about things other than the wedding, the house or the baby. Both feel if they're going to be married, they should make the effort.

Ibiki struggles with sharing more of himself, triggering a few small arguments.

As Naruto once succinctly pointed out, "You didn't one day magically appear a full-grown jounin after your parents had an accident trying out a new jutsu. You existed long before your days of gleefully scaring the shit out of genins."

She had a point. However, Ibiki still finds it difficult to share more beyond the succinct answers he's used to giving. He's aware of Naruto's frustration and is impressed she forces herself to be patient. He knows it's difficult to restrain herself from trying to pry more out of him. Naruto admitted they are different that way. She's far more open by comparison. She explained if he is going to trust her enough to share his past, she can't force him because she knows he's just as stubborn as she is and would close up tight if she tried.

Ibiki appreciates her efforts to accommodate him. So his eyes widen slightly in surprise while glancing through the latest invitation replies. Most have been accounted for, so the ones in his hands are some of the last stragglers. He stares at two in particular for several moments before rising to his feet and seeking out Anko.

Anko and Mozuku are sitting in her office when Ibiki steps through the open door.

"Hey, boss!" Mozuku greets cheerfully.

"What can I do you for, Ibiki?" Anko's tone is curious. If Ibiki needs her, he summons her to his office. He almost never goes looking for her.

"I'm leaving. Keep an eye on things here. If you need anything, Inoichi's in his office," Ibiki replies curtly.

Anko opens her mouth and is about to tease him about getting a little 'afternoon delight' with Naruto, until something clicks in her head. He's leaving early and he is not happy.

"Yes, sir," she replies promptly.

Mozuku and Anko watch Ibiki disappear through the doorway without another word.

"What was that about?" he asks quietly, turning to look back at Anko with a confused frown.

Frowning in thought, Anko replies, "I dunno and I'm sure as fuck not going to ask. I actually like my life and I'm not about to shorten it by aggravating a royally pissed off Ibiki."

Mozuku considers her words. "Y'know, I don't even want to know. Safer."

Anko nods as they continue their conversation.

Ibiki heads straight for the Nara homestead. A half hour later Shikamaru lets him inside and directs him to the kitchen where Naruto is enjoying tea with Yoshino.

Naruto blinks in surprise when he walks in the room. "You're off early. Something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," Ibiki replies curtly. "But I need clarification as to why two of these invitations were sent out."

Walking over to where both women sit at the table, he holds out the stack of replies.

Taking the proffered cards, Naruto shuffles through them until she comes to two in particular. With a soft sigh she realizes they are the ones he wants '_clarified_.'

When she meets his gaze, he points at the cards in her hands. "Why did you invite Haruno Sakura and Idate to our wedding?"

Yoshino sits quietly, observing the entire exchange before deciding they need to discuss this alone. Slipping out silently, she goes in search of her husband and son to warn them from stumbling on the impending battle.

Naruto ignores her departure. "It's custom to invite friends and family."

Ibiki arches a brow. "I distinctly recall saying 'no' when you asked if you could invite him."

Arching her own brow, she replies, "I asked if you wanted to invite Idate to the ceremony. You said no. So I didn't. You never said I couldn't invite him as my guest to the reception."

Dark eyes narrow as Ibiki steps closer and towers over her. "That's stretching it damn thin and you know it. You knew I didn't want to invite Idate. I've made almost no restrictions on this wedding, yet you go against my wishes the one time I do."

"I consider Idate a friend," she growls, her gaze hardening. "Whatever problems you have are between you two and has nothing to do with my friendship with Idate. It's courtesy to invite your friends to your wedding and you never specifically said I couldn't invite him to the reception."

"I thought it went without saying," Ibiki states, leaning forward more. "And is that the reason you invited Sakura? Because she's a _friend_? If you consider people who treat you like shit friends, I'd hate to see what you consider enemies."

Naruto stands up, forcing him to straighten up as she glares into his eyes. "I'm trying to mend fences," she snarls. "Sakura was my genin teammate and my friend. I don't forgive her for everything she did, but I like to try moving past that garbage. I thought it'd be a nice gesture. I didn't know I needed _your_ approval to invite my own _friends_ to _my own_ wedding."

"It's not a matter of needing my approval," he snaps, glaring right back, "just my input when you're being unrealistic about certain people."

Naruto's volume increases a little as she indignantly asks, "Unrealistic? Where the fuck do you get off calling me unrealistic? I'm not running around squealing in giddy delight about my dream wedding, inviting anyone I can think of to jealously stare in awe. I was being realistic sending Sakura that invite, knowing it was a long shot she'd accept. Well, guess what? She didn't and Idate can't make it either, so what's the big fucking deal?"

"The big fucking deal is you went behind my back to do whatever you pleased, ignoring my wishes," Ibiki growls, crossing his arms across his chest. "I didn't want to invite Idate and I never liked Sakura. You went out of your way to run the rest of the invitation list by me, even going so far to have me help send the damn things out. Yet you conveniently forgot to mention those two and you're honestly expecting me not to be angry about it?"

"You're assuming I went out of my way to hide I was inviting them," she snaps peevishly. "I didn't. I kept going back and forth with Sakura and sent off her invitation at the last minute. As for Idate, he's my friend. I thought you might at least be okay with him attending the reception. I tried telling you but that's when you got really busy and said whatever I decided was okay. Then I forgot to tell you about it afterward."

He stares at her in angry disbelief. "You couldn't just blurt out, 'I invited Idate?' Doesn't take much time or effort to say those three words."

Attempting to rein in her temper, Naruto takes a deep breath. "I knew you'd be angry about it," she begins more calmly. "I figured we'd _talk_ about it civilly, not nitpick and yell at each other."

"I'm not nitpicking," Ibiki snaps. "And you're the one who's getting close to yelling."

"Why the fuck are you acting like I committed treason or some heinous crime?" she snarls. "You're not on the clock in T&I, so why are you interrogating me like a suspect."

"I don't like being played and my wishes ignored," he growls low.

Naruto blinks in disbelief. "Is this how you're gonna react when things don't go your way? Are you going to intimidate our kid to tears 'cause they didn't read your mind? I invited two people I considered friends. If this is how you're going to react to something so inconsequential, then maybe we've got to simplify things more. How 'bout we don't get married at all? It's off, as of now. I'll raise the baby without worrying about it pissing you off 'cause I'm not going to let you make the poor kid so jittery they're afraid to breathe. If you want to see the kid, fine, but you can ignore us and go back to your old life if you want to! I don't need your help and I'm not going to worry about fucking up in your eyes!"

Naruto is red faced and shouting by the end of her speech. She stalks past him out of the kitchen, ignoring the three Nara guiltily standing outside the doorway.

Ibiki stares after her before striding out of the house without another word.

* * *

Naruto isn't surprised when Kakashi settles on the porch across from her. It's been hours since her fight with Ibiki and dusk has fallen. She spent most of the time sitting on the veranda outside her room, leaning against a support post. Glancing over at the jounin leaning his back against another post, studying her in silence, she's surprised he didn't show up sooner. She silently guesses Shikamaru gave her the time she wanted to be alone and think.

Shikamaru checked on her right after the fight and offered to be her ear. She didn't feel like talking, but promised to talk to him later about it when it wasn't so fresh.

She was certain he'd run and tell Kakashi and Iruka what happened right away, but is glad he gave her time to calm down first.

"Where's Iruka?" she asks, breaking the companionable silence first.

Kakashi smiles. "Calming down a stressed out Yoshino who thinks you're going to die because you didn't feel like eating dinner."

Rolling her eyes Naruto blows out a harsh breath. "There is no point in forcing dinner down when my stomach is tied up in knots. My nausea has been easing up lately, but that doesn't mean dinner wouldn't have made a return trip."

Kakashi nods in understanding. "It'd be out of character if Yoshino didn't worry about you skipping dinner."

"True, but she really needs to lighten up or she'll get an aneurysm." She smirks as Kakashi laughs before commenting, "If you and Iruka are here then Shikamaru must've told you guys what happened. Or at least what he overheard."

Kakashi nods again. "If you don't feel like talking about it, that's fine, but we're worried and had to check."

Naruto quietly debates whether or not she's ready to talk about it. Deciding to just get it out of the way she shares what happened. Kakashi listens carefully. He's a little surprised she invited Sakura, but understands why.

When Naruto finishes she lets the silence stretch out for several minutes. "I get why Ibiki is upset. I really could've tried harder to let him know. I knew he wasn't going to change his mind on Idate and he sure as hell wouldn't let me invite Sakura. But I felt I had to invite them and, yeah, there was a bit of defiance mixed in too."

"Ibiki probably didn't want Sakura invited more out of concern for you because he remembers how she treated you when things were at their worst," Kakashi reasons. "As for Idate, did you really expect him not to get angry when he found out like he did? You admit to being defiant on the issue, so that means you deliberately didn't tell him."

Naruto crosses her arms and pouts as she glares out into the darkening grounds. "He didn't have to get so angry about it," she grumbles.

Arching a brow Kakashi states, "He may have been angry, but he wasn't the one to call off the wedding. You did. This really doesn't sound like enough of a reason to call everything off."

Naruto sighs heavily as she leans her head back against the post to look up at the roof of the veranda in frustration. Closing her eyes, she quietly admits, "When Ibiki towered over me, I wondered if that's how things are going to be after we're married. Am I supposed to follow his wishes without question?"

Opening her eyes she meets Kakashi's gaze. "You know how I am. I don't deal well with restrictions. I don't think I can adapt to accepting his absolutes and it scares me. When I was a kid I tried pleasing everyone for a while and was miserable because no one was ever happy with me. I don't want the baby to go through that, trying to please its own father and failing. No one can deny Ibiki is strict like that. It's part of the reason why Idate ran away and was too scared to own up to what he did."

"Is that the only reason you called off the wedding?" Kakashi asks, eyeing her. "Or was it out of fear of committing yourself completely to one person?"

Naruto's stunned gaze snaps to him as he lets her absorb her words for a few moments.

"You have the tact of a sledgehammer, so telling Ibiki your concerns shouldn't have been a problem. You were forced to be alone for so long and now you're getting married faster than you ever anticipated without a typical courtship. Now that the ceremony is planned and the date is set, it's clear, without a doubt, you're getting married. That's not including your pregnancy, Sasuke, the Akatsuki or anything else."

Leaning forward, Kakashi inches toward her on his hands and knees, moving his face within inches of hers.

"You've never been good at admitting your fears. Once you're married that's it, you're in it come hell or high water and that terrifies you." Reaching up he flicks her in the forehead. "Maybe it's time you admit you're scared so you can face it and deal with it."

Kakashi leans back to rest on his knees as he watches Naruto sulkily rub her forehead. Sighing again, he adds, "At least think about it. It doesn't sound like the problem is with Ibiki, it's with you. Perhaps it was a good idea to call off the wedding so you'll have time to think about it, but you need to be honest with yourself."

Naruto drops her hand with a heavy sigh of her own. "There's so much, it's hard to think straight."

"Take as long as you need to work it out," Kakashi assures her. "Remember, you've got people willing to listen and be honest with you."

"I'm trying," she smiles softly. "And I promise to think about it."

Kakashi returns her smile and pulls her into a hug.

* * *

For two straight weeks Ibiki and Naruto avoid each other.

Both spend a lot of time thinking and know they need to talk, but their stubborn streaks prevent either one from making the first move.

Word quietly circulates among the couple's friends the wedding is off, but all of hope it's temporary. Although Naruto insists she won't change her mind, Yoshino continues guiding the final preparations.

She and Shikamaru discussed the situation and he assured her once both got over their stubborn pride they'll talk and the wedding will be back on. He's watched them long enough to note they more than just care for each other as friends. He believes they want to get married, but haven't realized it's not just to protect the baby.

Without wasting anymore time, Yoshino gives the caterers the final count and quietly settles the remaining details.

Ibiki's minions contemplate setting a trap to lock both in a cell together until they work things out. They can see situation irritating him to the point he's almost impossible to work with.

It doesn't take long for Inoichi to get fed up with Ibiki's moodiness when he stops the torture specialist in the hallway to ask, "Did you get a chance to go over those evaluations I left on your desk yesterday?"

Turning his hard gaze onto the blond, he tersely replies, "Last minute documents you feel should be rushed are not my top priority. I'll get to them when I can."

The older man blinks in surprise at the rude words and tone. Eyeing Ibiki for a moment, Inoichi states, "Step into my office for a few minutes."

At Ibiki's glare, Inoichi's gaze hardens as he orders in a quiet, steely voice, "Now."

Inoichi thinks he'll stalk off anyway when he heads to his office, but Ibiki grudgingly follows him, scowling fiercely the entire way.

"Take a seat," Inoichi states, pulling the door closed behind them.

Ibiki remains standing and crosses his arms. "I can't stay long."

Arching a brow, the blond settles behind his desk and in a voice with no give orders, "_**Sit**_."

Ibiki tilts his head slightly to the side. "Last time I checked, I was in charge of T&I, meaning _**I**_ give the orders."

"You shouldn't try to pulling rank," Inoichi replies nonchalantly. "I'll happily slap a psyche restriction on you faster than you can blink. Then you'll have plenty of time to talk without worrying about being too busy."

He didn't think it's possible, but Ibiki's scowl becomes more pronounced as he grudgingly settles into a seat before the desk.

Resisting the urge to smirk, Inoichi asks, "What the hell is wrong with you? Ever since you and Naruto argued you've been crankier than a starving bear."

"I never allow my personal life affect my work," Ibiki tersely replies.

"Really?" Inoichi drawls. "Then why are you jumping down everyone's throats for no good reason? Despite all their quirks and idiosyncrasies, your people get the job done efficiently. Yet you nearly drove Shimon to tears a couple of days ago and Anko's jumping at shadows thinking you're going to come down on her ass for something inconsequential. You're doing your job all right, but you're making everyone else miserable while you're at it. If your fight with Naruto is bugging you that much then you need to talk to her."

Ibiki glares balefully at Inoichi. "If Naruto wishes to talk to me, she knows where to find me. She's the one who called off the wedding. The ball is in her court."

Inoichi rolls his eyes before shaking his head in disbelief. "If I had any doubts you two are meant to be together, that just quelled them. You both are so ridiculously stubborn you're made for each other."

Ibiki's gaze turns flinty.

"For being the top guy in T&I, it's amazing how afraid you are to question her about her reasons for calling things off." Ignoring Ibiki's growl, Inoichi adds, "It's clear you're the one who wishes to talk to her, but haven't moved to do so. You gets this way whenever you have unresolved personal issues eating away at you. You did the same damn thing when you returned trying to bring back Idate."

Leaning forward in his chair, Inoichi returns Ibiki's glare. "If you truly wish to keep your personal shit and work separate, then you need to talk to her because it is interfering. I'm not saying this as your second in command, but as your friend. I know you too damn well and you'll just ignore things and go on with your life, just as you did with Idate."

Ibiki eyes Inoichi before finally asking, "Are you done?"

Narrowing his eyes and sighing in frustration, Inoichi grinds out, "We are."

Rising to his feet, Ibiki steps over to the door.

"Naruto has a checkup scheduled with Tsunade in the morning," Inoichi innocently points out. At Ibiki's glare he shrugs. "I just thought you'd like to know since it does have to do with the health of your baby."

Narrowing his eyes slightly, Ibiki growls again and leaves the room.

Inoichi smirks, knowing he got the other man thinking instead of avoiding.

* * *

The morning is bright and full of promise as the birds chirp a merry chorus from the trees. Naruto completely ignores the beautiful morning as she walks toward the hospital for her checkup lost in thought.

She feels guilty spending the past two weeks avoiding Ibiki. Every time she decided to find him, she always came up with what she thought was a good reason not to do it that day. Each excuse was lame and insignificant; yet she ran with them. She feels particularly guilty for not trying harder before her checkup, especially since Ibiki had gone out of his way to go to every appointment with her.

She really did try leaving early enough this morning to swing by his apartment first. If Ibiki weren't home, the T&I building would be her next stop to see if he wants to go with her. Again, she came up with reasons not to leave so early.

Overall, Naruto hates how childishly she's acting.

Turning the final corner, her eyes widen to see Ibiki waiting in front of the hospital. Maybe he's not so mad anymore.

Opening her mouth in greeting, she promptly closes it when he silently turns around to steps toward the front doors to pull one open for her. Dropping her smile, she gives him a flat look. He's still mad.

Silently they maneuver through the corridors toward Tsunade's office. The Hokage is waiting for them with a smile, until she notes their expressions and the tension between them.

"Morning, Baa-chan!" Naruto greets with false cheer.

"Good morning, Hokage-sama," Ibiki tersely states.

Rolling her eyes, Tsunade rises to her feet. "Morning, grumps. Follow me."

Ignoring their scowls, Tsunade leads them to an exam room. Within minutes she proceeds to give Naruto a thorough examination.

"Your blood pressure is lower than it was a couple of months ago, gaki," the blonde murmurs after checking the gauge on the cuff. "But it's still reading a little higher than normal. It's not putting you or the baby in danger, but we'll continue keeping track of it."

Reaching for the chart, Tsunade scribbles a couple notes and continues. "You gained a half-pound since we last weighed you, so you'll start showing soon. You're just starting your second trimester, so there's plenty of time to start gaining weight. Otherwise everything looks good."

Setting the chart aside on a nearby table, Tsunade crosses her arms. Her voice hardens as she glares at the couple, "Now work out whatever shit you've got going on. I don't care what you're fighting about. Get it settled or I'll have you both locked in a chakra sealed room until you do or Naruto gives birth. Whichever comes first. Do I make myself clear?"

Ibiki glowers back before grudgingly nodding.

Naruto sighs wearily before saying, "Okay, Baa-chan."

"Great," Tsunade cheerfully quips with a smile before leaving.

Minutes later, Naruto and Ibiki leave the hospital in silence. Noticing he's still walking alongside her, she opens her mouth to say he didn't have to escort her home when he cuts her off.

"Would you like to come over to my place for lunch?"

As she blinks in surprise, he glances over, adding, "We need to talk."

Naruto nods and they head to his apartment in silence.

The tense silence continues as they eat. When Naruto finally sets down her chopsticks, she looks across the table at Ibiki, waiting until he meets her gaze.

"I'm not sorry for inviting Sakura and Idate," she begins quietly. "It wasn't easy deciding to invite Sakura, but I felt I needed to. As for Idate, you know I didn't have friends for most of my childhood, so I'll selfishly hang onto the ones I've made over the years. Whatever shit happened is between Sakura and I, just like whatever happened between you and Idate is your business."

Sighing tiredly, Naruto glances down before meeting his gaze again. "I am sorry for sneaking behind your back. Normally I'd have just said 'fuck off' and done what I wanted. Kakashi got me thinking. It's not so much about chafing against the rules I thought you were trying to put on me. The way you towered over me during our fight triggered something. It finally hit home I'm marrying you and you're strict with how you like to do things. You're not known for being flexible."

Pausing for a few moments, she collects her thoughts. "Thanks to Kakashi I realized I'd be going into this marriage with everything I've got. Yet, despite that determination, I'd have problems doing things your way." Naruto shakes her head. "I'm not saying you're controlling or domineering, but it boils down to hating the idea of disappointing you because I can't meet your standards."

A rueful smirk forms on her lips. "Before I went wild with the pranks, I tried being what others wanted. Maybe if I did exactly what the adults expected, they'd finally see me." Shaking her head again, Naruto adds, "They never did. In fact, it seemed to make me more invisible. They could pretend I didn't exist. So I got mad and decided to make them see me."

Naruto meets Ibiki's inscrutable gaze. "You're different. By marrying you, you're becoming my family literally. That's a whole new ballgame I have no experience with and scared shitless about. It hurt seeing the hint of disappointment in your eyes when we argued about the invitations. It was only there briefly before your anger hid it, but it was there. That's why I called off the wedding. I thought it was better than making us both miserable because I can't measure up."

The silence stretches out before Ibiki takes his turn to speak. "Is that really the only reason you called off the wedding? Because you didn't think you'd measure up to my standards?"

Naruto nods before smirking slightly. "That's why I dropped some traditions for the ceremony, like wearing a white kimono and being covered from head to toe in the traditional white makeup. That crap is supposed to show the gods my _purity_." Gesturing at her stomach, she adds, "I'm a long ways from being pure enough for the gods."

Ibiki smiles slightly in agreement.

"It's also why I didn't want to wear either of the headdresses typically worn by a bride," she adds, rolling her eyes. "Forget the white wataboshi hood, or the tsunokakushi. The wataboshi looks stupid and I don't like what the tsunokakushi in particular represents. I'm not gonna wear a rectangular piece of white cloth on my head like a cap to hide my 'horns of jealousy' as a symbol my intention to become a gentle and obedient wife. Bullshit."

Quirking her lips, Naruto quips, "_Gentle_ and _obedient_ never applied to me."

Nodding Ibiki softly chuckles.

"A marriage should be a partnership between equals," Naruto continues. "Especially if the couple are both shinobi. It's dangerous and unrealistic to expect the husband to be the sole defender against an enemy just because it's custom. A couple has to be a team because a team is far more effective." She shrugs, admitting, "Sometimes I have trouble being a team player. I hate to see my teammates hurt, so I'll do everything I can to deflect the danger from them. I can take the hits a lot better than anyone else can."

When it's clear Naruto is finished, Ibiki studies her for a few moments before rising from his seat. Walking around the table, he surprises her by gently scooping her into his arms. Moving to the sofa, he sits down and settles her into his lap.

"I know I'm not easy to get along with," he admits quietly, gazing intensely into her eyes. "I have an easier time driving people away than making friends. You're right. I'm not very flexible. I don't live my life worrying about 'maybes' or 'what ifs.' It's either do or don't, there's no gray area or in-between. I've always been straight forward, leaving little room to doubt my intentions. I know you're not like that. You stick to your beliefs, but even those aren't absolutes because you can forgive those who've wronged you. You can recognize the good qualities in an enemy and accept others without conditions. This won't be the last thing we'll clash over."

Ibiki pauses to take a deep breath. "I never thought you wouldn't trust me."

Naruto opens her mouth to protest, but he cuts her off. "You didn't trust me if you couldn't stand you ground with me. That you'd think I'd hold you to an unrealistic standard you can never meet. I hold myself to a high standard, but don't expect anyone else to do the same. That was my mistake with Idate. Despite what you may think, I don't intend to do that to our child."

Pausing briefly, Ibiki reluctantly admits, "I thought I pushed you away like everyone else and I miss you."

Naruto looks away guiltily. "I thought I trusted you, but that's not the case is it?" Glancing back she watches Ibiki nod before sighing wearily. "Planning this wedding highlighted all my fears and the only thing I could think to do was call it off. I never daydreamed about my wedding day like Ino and Sakura. I'm not a masochist, torturing myself over something I was sure I'd never have. Maybe if we had our way we'd already be done with this crap, signing the wedding papers in Baa-chan's office and I wouldn't be having this problem."

Reaching up to comb his fingers through her hair, Ibiki smiles. "The problems would've still been there. We would've stumbled on them in an even worse way if they didn't come to light now."

Sighing, she closes her eyes to lean her head on his shoulder, softly admitting, "You're probably right."

"Of course I'm right," Ibiki chuckles. "I only deal in absolutes, remember?"

Naruto opens her eyes to glare up at him.

Becoming serious, he asks, "Are you still willing to marry me?"

Straightening up to blink in shock, she asks, "You still want to get married?"

"Why not?" Ibiki shrugs. "Our reasons haven't changed. However, we can postpone the ceremony until you're ready, even if it's after the baby is born." Untangling his fingers from her hair, he reaches down and places his hand against her stomach. "That's still my child and I'm not going to let Sasuke's suck-ups interfere."

Worrying her lower lip for a moment, Naruto considers his words. "It almost doesn't make a difference either way, except it makes it clear to the world you're staking claim on this baby." Smiling softly, she adds, "I'm still willing to marry you."

"I promised to do my best," Ibiki smiles.

"I didn't or I wouldn't have been such a coward," she admits guiltily.

Ibiki bores into her eyes. "Sometimes our best doesn't measure up to what we'd consider good enough. All you can do is try. I'm not making any guarantees I won't make even worse mistakes." Smirking, he adds, "There are only guarantees in death, not in marriage."

"Thanks for wanting to still try," Naruto smiles widely before leaning in to kiss him.

Taking advantage of the opportunity, he deepens it and both become lost as the kiss becomes more passionate.

When they break for air, he asks, "Do you have any plans for the rest of the afternoon?"

"It depends on what you've got in mind," she replies with an arched brow.

"It depends on what you feel up to," he retorts, his gaze darkening with desire

Naruto's lips quirk a little. "My nausea has been gone for a couple of weeks and I'm not fatigued anymore, so I'm pretty much up for anything."

Smirking, Ibiki picks her up and carries her into his room.


	7. The Best of Intentions

As usual, word spreads quickly among the flock that Ibiki and Naruto reconciled. The news came as a relief to everyone, especially Yoshino. She was not relishing the prospect of canceling the wedding arrangements.

Ino is ecstatic when Yoshino tells her the news. The blonde wastes no time implementing a plan she's been devising for months since Naruto announced her pregnancy and engagement. Taking a day off work, she makes an early morning visit to the Hyuga compound. After sharing her intentions with Hiashi, she gets his permission to allow Hinata to join her for the day with the stipulation that Neji escorts them. Ino doesn't mind, as the two Hyuga may be a great aid to her schemes.

"Ino, why are you so insistent on taking Naruto shopping when you know she hates doing that?" Hinata hesitantly asks as she walks with Ino and Neji into the village.

"For a couple of reasons," Ino begins seriously. "I'm not trying to stress Naruto out as an excuse to indulge in my favorite past time."

She pauses when she notices the two Hyuga looking at her incredulously.

"I'm not!" she protests vehemently. Annoyed, she continues, "Whether she admits it or not, Naruto needs to look at what's out there for herself and the baby. I bet she doesn't know about half the stuff that's available and she needs to decide what she wants or doesn't want so we all have a good idea what to get her for the baby shower."

"That makes sense," Neji agrees. "Otherwise Naruto may end up with items she doesn't need and will never use."

"Naruto will feel guilty if she receives things she'll never use," Hinata adds.

"Exactly. Besides, Naruto has been avoiding going into the markets since getting pregnant. She'll keep doing that if given half a chance. She needs to get out more so people will get used to the idea she's going to have Ibiki's baby and marry him. She also shouldn't keep hiding from the rest of the village out of fear of their reactions. She's going to be our Hokage one day, so the rest of the village needs to get over themselves," Ino finishes with a definitive nod.

"Good reasons," Neji agrees again. "However, having a valid excuse to indulge your favorite pastime is still your driving force, Ino."

Hinata grins at the glare the blonde levels at her cousin as he smugly maintains eye contact with the Yamanaka.

A surprised Naruto answers Ibiki's front door several minutes later. "Hey, guys. What are you doing here?"

"Here to take you shopping for the baby," Ino declares as she jabs her index finger in Naruto's face.

Narrowing her eyes, the redhead shoves the finger aside. "You need to stop wandering the minds of crazy people, Ino, 'cause you're hallucinating. I'm _**not**_ going shopping."

Placing both hands on her hips, Ino points out, "There are things you're going to need for the baby that I _know_ you don't have yet and a couple of hours spent in baby and maternity stores is _**not**_ going to kill you."

Hinata cuts Naruto off when she opens her mouth to argue. "It'd be nice to know what you'd like so we know what to buy you for the baby shower, Naruto. I don't want to get you the wrong thing or something you won't like."

"But you know I'd like whatever baby outfits you guys get for me, Hinata," Naruto protests.

Rolling her eyes, Ino huffs, "There's more out there than baby outfits and furniture, Naruto. What if you wanted a breast pump? There are different types, you know."

"Breast pump?" Naruto's face scrunches up in confusion. "What does that do? Make them bigger?" Smirking, she gestures at her chest, "Trust me, right now I don't need any help making these bigger."

With a frustrated groan, Ino slaps a hand to her face while Hinata smiles softly in amusement.

Deciding to step in before things escalate, Neji states, "I have no idea what a breast pump does either, Naruto, but why not humor Ino this time so she can leave you alone? You can learn what that is for yourself instead of wasting time arguing with her. Otherwise, she'll continue badgering you to go shopping."

"I do not badger!" Ino protests vehemently.

Before a smirking Naruto can retort, Hinata adds, "Neji and I will be accompanying you two, so we'll make sure Ino doesn't go overboard or that anyone disturbs you about the baby or marrying Ibiki. We understand your hesitation going out into the markets because of that."

Looking between the three, Naruto sighs heavily. "I'm not going to be left alone if I don't go, will I?"

"Nope," Ino replies cheerfully.

Hinata shakes her head in sympathy and Neji arches a brow, his expression clearly saying, '_Do you honestly believe you will?_'

"Fine! Just give me a few minutes to change," Naruto grouses before disappearing back into the apartment.

"Don't try sneaking out on us or I'll rope Yoshino-san into helping me to get you out shopping!" Ino calls through the closed door front door.

"Don't you dare!" came Naruto's muffled shout.

Within a half hour a disgruntled Naruto finds herself surrounded by baby and maternity items. Ino wasted no time in taking them to one of the largest baby and maternity stores in Konoha.

Grudgingly, she admits to herself that Ino, Neji and Hinata are excellent snoop deterrents. A couple of villagers came up to ask stupid questions or make snide comments about her pregnancy and engagement, but didn't get far before earning a glare from either Hyuga.

Or they get a terse, "Tsunade-sama addressed that in the official announcement," from Ino, which had the pests retreating quickly.

As she eyes the selection of cribs with disinterest, Hinata breaks into her thoughts. "You mentioned the nursery is fully furnished, does that mean you've got a crib and changing table?"

"Yeah, Hinata," Naruto sighs in defeat. They would continue shopping whether she likes it or not. "We've even got a dresser and armoire set for the baby clothes."

Hinata nods then asks as they approach the strollers, "Are you interested in a stroller?"

Naruto considers the strollers as Neji points out, "Although convenient for transporting your baby, it's not practical for a ninja. From a strategic standpoint, you could conceivably be separated from your child, whereas it's easier to escape if you already have the baby in your arms."

"But her arms will get tired from carrying the baby all the time and she'd be incapable of defending herself and the baby that way," Ino huffs, rolling her eyes.

"How about a baby sling?" Hinata asks.

Her eyes aren't focused on them, but on an item hanging from a shelf nearby. Reaching out she snatches it and holds up what looks like a scarf.

"With something like this, you can keep the baby with you while leaving your hands free," she explains.

Naruto eyes it warily. "How is that supposed to work?"

"Like this," Ino grins, grabbing a stuffed bear out of one of the stroller displays.

Catching on, Hinata grins too and both fit the sling on Naruto like a bandolier across her torso from her shoulder to the opposite hip. Neji's surprise mirrors Naruto's expression as the other two girls have the sling adjusted in moments.

"You can carry the baby snugly against you in front, either facing toward you or away," Ino explains, using the bear to demonstrate by positioning it to face inward like a baby cuddling up against it's mother's body or outward.

"You can also wear it across your back too," Hinata states as they readjust the bandolier and position the bear on her back.

"Hey, this is pretty cool!" Naruto declares glancing over her shoulder at the bear.

"You can have a couple different colors and coordinate it to your clothes," Ino states.

Shaking his head, Neji rolls his eyes. "On a more practical note, it leaves your limbs free to defend yourself and the baby better since both you and Ibiki both have enemies who wouldn't hesitate to attack you."

"That's one thing down," Ino grins before grabbing Naruto's hand and dragging her to the baby bathing tubs.

Naruto finds it all a little overwhelming. She had no idea there's so much baby related stuff. Thankfully, Hinata and Neji are there with her. For every item Ino shows her, they offer opinions on whether or not it'd be useful and explain why.

Fortunately, Hinata has experience with babies thanks to her large clan and made the suggestion of cloth diapers to use as spit cloths and to wipe up baby related messes. Another suggestion she makes that all three agree is a great idea is a humidifier.

As they examine the selection in the store, Hinata explains, "Babies will catch colds and if they're very young there isn't a lot you can do to relieve their discomfort. A humidifier helps a great deal to relieve congestion no matter how old they are."

Naruto can't help but feel sorry for Neji. She may be annoyed at having to shop just to shut Ino up, but it has to be worse for him as the only guy. She's sure it's incredibly boring tagging along shopping for baby stuff. Not to mention embarrassing, especially when Ino makes sure point out and examine items like nursing bras and breast pumps. Although, the latter finally answers the question neither Neji nor Naruto had any interest in, which is what does it do?

Naruto's certain Ino's doing it on purpose because she keeps asking Neji his opinion. Like a single man like him is going to know if one brand of freezer bags for the breast milk is better than another and has already taken to outright ignoring her questions.

Naruto does have fun when they get to the baby clothes and toys, which Ino prevents her from buying too many of either.

"You're going to get a lot of these things at the baby shower, Naruto," Ino points out reasonably. "Besides, babies grow fast and there's no point in overstocking on the infant clothes the baby won't get to wear for long."

"We're still doing the baby shower?" Naruto groans. "Can't we just skip the party?"

"No," Ino answers tersely with a glare. "Now shut up and stop being a killjoy."

Sighing heavily, Naruto resigns herself to her fate as they head over to a store with a larger selection of maternity and baby clothes. Although she hates clothes shopping, she does find a couple of comfortable outfits for when she starts showing more. She likes the idea of wearing the same clothes her mother wore, but hates they're all dresses. She'll wear the occasional skirt, but she still prefers pants. So it's great to find separates like pretty blouses and pants that fit her personal style better.

After finishing the latest round of trying on clothes, Naruto emerges from the dressing room and spies the perfect baby outfit.

As she makes a beeline past Hinata and Neji to the rack, Ino emerges behind her from the dressing rooms and sees exactly what has captured the redhead's attention.

"Oh hell no, Naruto!" Ino snaps.

Holding up the bright orange onesie, Naruto declares, "But it's perfect! Look at the little black pumpkin outlines embroidered all over it!" Pointing to the words printed across the chest, she gushes, "It says 'Little Pumpkin'!' And then there's little hat with the green stem on top is adorable!"

"No, Naruto!" the blonde snarls.

"Why not?" she growls back.

"Because you won't stop at the one outfit! You'll have every outfit some shade of orange."

"It's my kid and I like orange," Naruto states tersely, giving the blonde a lidded glare.

Taking a deep, calming breath, Ino tries reasoning with the irritated redhead. "Yes, I know. You love orange. But there are other colors the baby will look just as adorable in. I'm just saying there should be a limit on the amount of orange the baby should wear."

"Okay, I get it, Ino. But notice I hardly wear orange anymore. I figured out a long time ago it doesn't go well with my hair. But I still _love_ the color and I'm _getting_ this outfit," Naruto declares, holding up the outfit again.

"Fine! Get the outfit," Ino relents in exasperation. "But don't plan on overdosing the poor kid on orange. Do you really want your baby to look like a crawling traffic cone? Some restraint, please!"

Greatly amused, Neji and Hinata watch their mini-war wind down as the two women sort out the remaining garments Naruto is buying from what she rejected. Naruto is relieved when Ino agrees they've done enough shopping and suggests they get a late lunch before heading home.

* * *

Days later comes the long dreaded baby shower. Considering she's never been to one, Naruto isn't certain what to expect, but she knows Ino well enough that she could take it to the extreme.

Naruto even goes so far as to try convincing Ibiki to be there with her, but he states he has a priority case he just _has_ to oversee.

She still thinks he's bullshitting, but honestly can't blame him. Hell, she doesn't even want to go to the damn thing and the party is for her.

When she arrives with Iruka at the Hokage Tower, Naruto is surprised Ino turned it into a nice luncheon catered by Teuchi and his staff from the ramen stand. Just about the entire kunoichi ranks and a good chunk of female civilians crowd the banquet hall.

She thinks Ino did a really nice job decorating the room with pink and blue pastel helium balloons and streamers draped from the ceiling and anything else stationary. She chuckles at the mesh candy bags Ino spread out on the tables as party favors. They're filled with sugar sweets shaped like pink and blue baby booties and cigars.

"Good to see you didn't try escaping, brat," Tsunade beams before hugging the redhead.

"Like I'd ever hear the end of it if I don't show up, baa-chan," Naruto snorts.

"Ino would've hunted you down and dragged you in hog-tied if you didn't come, Naruto," Iruka laughs.

"You're damn right about that!" Ino's distant voice rings from across the room, causing the assembled women to laugh.

"It would've been one hell of a bloody, bruising fight, Ino," Naruto calls back sarcastically. "I may be pregnant, but I'm an armed and hormonal kunoichi!"

More laughter erupts as Naruto turns her attention back onto Tsunade. "So how did you get Shizune to let you out in the middle of the day?"

A cheerful Shizune steps up to the three ladies, answering for a scowling Tsunade. "In exchange for attending the party, Tsunade-sama has to make the time up by staying late today."

"All right, enough idle chit chat," Tsunade grumbles cutting off any snide comments amidst the sniggering to grab Naruto's wrist. "Let's get this party underway by you greeting _your_ guests."

Before she can protest, Tsunade drags Naruto around the room to speak briefly with all her guests. Naruto is particularly surprised by the warm congratulations and sincere well wishes from the civilian guests. Although quite a few express their surprise to learn she's engaged to Ibiki, they keep their inquiries respectful and don't get too invasive.

When she greets Tsume, Yoshino and some of other respectable women of the village, Naruto realizes Ino had no choice but to keep things sedate at the party. Not with Yoshino constantly peeking over her shoulder.

She is a little hesitant when it's Koharu's turn to be greeted. She knows the older woman has never been one of her fans and hasn't spoken with her since long before the pregnancy and engagement were announced.

"Thanks for coming to my baby shower, Koharu," she manages, proud that her wariness didn't show.

The older woman smiles warmly before surprising her with a hug. "I'm honored to be here, Naruto-chan. Congratulations on your baby and your impending marriage. I know Hiruzen would've been tickled pink about the entire thing." Koharu surprises Naruto by smirking and adding, "After he had scolded you for not being more careful and sufficiently scared the daylights out of Ibiki for getting you pregnant."

Relaxing, Naruto joins in the laughter, knowing Koharu is right. She's a little sad her Jijii isn't there, but is glad to hear his old teammate say that.

Once she finishes making the rounds, all the ladies settle into their seats at the tables and begin eating. Of course, one of the dishes Teuchi is offering is Naruto's all time favorite, ramen. However, he surprises everyone for his flair with other dishes that include vegetable tempura and teriyaki chicken. He keeps the fare relatively healthy out of fear of inciting Tsunade's particular ire.

As the ladies linger over tea, Tsume declares, "It's a good thing you snagged someone as level headed as Ibiki, Naruto. I doubt he'd be dumb enough to take off for the hospital and forget you at home once the labor pains start like one of my clansmen did."

"Are you serious?" Kurenai asks incredulously as some of the ladies laugh.

"Completely," Tsume replies.

"I've got one," Ino's mother Saki calls out. "One of our clanswomen made it to the hospital and during labor she had gone to the bathroom."

"You're not going to tell us she gave birth in the bathroom, are you?" Tsume cringes, cutting her off.

"Does that happen?" Tenten asks, incredulous.

"Yes it does, Tenten," Saki replies patiently before snapping at Tsume. "And no, she did not give birth in a bathroom, Tsume! Anyway," she continues, ignoring Tsume's glare, "The medics had just wheeled her from the bathroom back into the birthing room and helped her stand up when the baby literally fell right out of her. Don't worry," she holds up a calming hand in answer to the shocked gasps. "The baby did not hit the floor. She was dangling by the umbilical cord for a moment before the medics snapped back to their senses to help the mother out."

"I remember hearing about that story when I got back to Konoha," Tsunade chuckles as mutters of amazement ripple throughout the room.

"At least that baby came out pretty easy," Anko comments. "I've heard about some ladies having to endure C-sections for every one of their children and some ended up having five kids!"

"That's nothing," Hana snorts from next to her mother Tsume. "What if the baby is really huge?"

"Oh, please, Hana," Anko scoffs. "You're not going to convince me there's such a thing as 'Godzilla babies.'"

"Well, Hana isn't entirely off the mark with her question, Anko," Koharu muses thoughtfully, cutting off Hana's retort. "I remember one kunoichi giving birth to a hefty 10.2 kg baby." Hearing the gasps and mutterings of shock she adds, "Now keep in mind that the kunoichi was a diabetic and they tend to have big babies."

"Top this, Anko," Hana challenges. "One of our clanswomen spent twenty whole days in labor." Nodding at the stunned reactions, she continues, "That's right, _twenty_."

"No way!" Anko protests. "You're shitting me!"

"Not at all, Anko," Hana smirks. "She went into labor early, about nineteen weeks and the medics were trying to help her carry the baby a little longer. They succeeded for twenty days before she gave birth. The baby was a preemie, but she survived."

"How the hell does that happen? I understood labor only lasted at most for new moms about twelve to eighteen hours! And how the fuck did the mother not go out of her mind from the pain?" Anko asks in shock.

"I assisted in that delivery," Shizune replies. "Tsunade-sama and I speculate the mother's water broke early and she contracted an infection that basically made her body act like labor was setting in. Twelve to eighteen hours is at best a rough average, but not the norm. The mother was in a lot of pain and there wasn't a lot we could do to alleviate it. She simply was that tough."

"I'd say," Anko quips in amazement as some of the other ladies echo the sentiment.

"At least all those births occurred in the hospital," Kurenai states, drawing everyone's attention to her. "I know of a kunoichi from Grass who didn't know she was pregnant and while she was returning from a mission with her team, she started experiencing severe cramps. She didn't even get a chance to get out of the tree she stopped in before she felt something trying to come out between her legs. Her teammates barely helped her get her pants off in time before the baby came right out."

"All right, enough unusual pregnancy stories," Tsunade calls out.

"But it was getting interesting!" Tenten protests.

"Not for the current mother to be," Tsunade drolly replies, struggling not to smile at Naruto's freaked out expression as Iruka and Hinata whisper reassurances to her. "Let's give Naruto a chance to recover before having her start opening her presents.

It took Iruka, Hinata, Yoshino _and_ Shizune a long time to get Naruto to calm down and stop thinking she would give birth to super-sized baby after a month of non-stop labor pains while hanging from a tree during a mission.

Opening her presents did help get Naruto's mind completely off the baby horror stories. Ino was correct as she got a lot of baby clothes and toys. Among her favorites is a stuffed baby rattle Kakashi gave her. She's not sure she wants know how he found a place that could make it look like Pakkun.

She receives a lot of gift certificates to baby and maternity stores that Iruka points out will be useful in getting anything they missed. The gift certificates to weekend getaways at local onsens baffle Naruto. She thinks they're too extravagant, but isn't sure if asking about them now will offend anyone and decides not to.

Midway through the gift opening, Koharu stands up and calls for everyone's attention. Once everyone quiets down, she addresses Naruto.

"The gift I brought is from Homura and I, but before Ino-chan brings it to you to open, I wanted to publicly apologize for failing you," Koharu smiles softly with a deep bow. Straightening up, she continues. "I had the pleasure and honor of knowing your father, watching him grow to become the Yondaime. Yet, I failed to honor his request to see you as the hero of that fateful day. Like many others, I dismissed you as a problem Konoha was forced to bear, allowing my arrogance to cause me to ignore a diamond in the rough."

Koharu pauses to meet the gaze of everyone in the room. "Hiruzen always believed Naruto-chan was special and would grow into someone extraordinary. I refused to share that belief and ignorantly put my faith in the last of the Uchiha clan. Instead of supporting the child who clearly loved and cherished the village, I pandered to an insolent brat who easily turned his back on Konoha when tempted with the promise of greater, ill-gotten rewards."

Bowing deeply again to Naruto, Koharu apologizes. "I'm sorry for being a blind fool. I cannot change the past, but I promise to help build a better future."

Gesturing at Ino standing near Naruto, the blonde steps forward and hands Naruto a large garment box.

"Yoshino said you haven't the chance to shop for your wedding kimono," Koharu explains. "She said you did not wish to wear the traditional white kimono, especially since that would be the only occasion you'd ever wear it. So Homura and I decided to get you a kimono you could wear again on other occasions and would be greatly honored if you wore it to your wedding ceremony."

Naruto wastes a few moments blinking in stunned confusion before Iruka gently nudges her elbow. Snapping back to awareness, she slips the lid off the box and gapes in awe as others around her gasp at the kimono she pulls out. The silk is dyed a shimmering silver with ornate, geometric stitching in metallic thread that makes the material look like molten silver ore. The obi belt is a blend of three colors, violet, indigo and cream with a colorful pattern of butterflies. Also inside the box is a silk haori overcoat of shimmering gold with a similar embroidery pattern.

Still in shock, Naruto looks up at Koharu who smiles at her gently. "It's a small token, but we wanted to get you something special. We not only want you to look like the princess you are, but, more importantly, like the hero your father christened you."

Handing the box over to Iruka, Naruto rises from her seat to walk over and hug Koharu. Dismissing the tears streaking down her cheeks as being hormone caused, she whispers her thanks to the elderly woman.

Returning the hug Koharu replies, "No. I must thank you for putting up with a village overflowing with ignorant fools, yet still be willing to protect us all. You transcend being our guardian and we are truly blessed to have you. I hope we'll all be able to make up for our ignorance someday."

Naruto can't think of how to answer that and needs a few minutes to recover.

Tsunade takes advantage of the pause to wave Izumo and Kotetsu over from their guard positions by the main doors. "All right you two, start taking Naruto's presents back to Ibiki's place."

Both nod before Kotetsu asks Izumo, "Do you have an extra storage scroll on you?"

"Who said anything about you using storage scrolls?" Tsunade interrupts. "You both have two good arms to carry the stuff while you walk there."

"We can't use storage scrolls?" Kotetsu asks in shock.

"We have to walk?" Izumo asks in horror, his eyes darting to the motley pile of cute stuffed animals and baby clothes.

"No and yes," Tsunade smirks before making a shooing motion with her hand. "Now get going. You'll be slowed down by the heavy pedestrian traffic on the streets at this time of day. No point in dragging it out."

Kotetsu opens his mouth in protest when Izumo promptly slaps a hand over it while grabbing a hold of his upper arm.

"Yes, Hokage-sama," he snaps out smartly before dragging Izumo over to the presents.

Releasing Izumo, both warily eye the items lying innocently on the tabletop. After taking particular note of the case of diapers and the four-foot long, giant stuffed, white tiger with a huge purple ribbon tied around its neck, the two men exchange a knowing look. They immediately engage in a couple of rounds of 'Rock, Paper, Scissors' to determine who got to carry the tiger and the diapers.

Once Izumo grabs the tiger and Kotetsu the diapers and a few other items, they quickly leave the room to start their task.

Having witnessed the entire exchange, a much calmer Naruto settles back into her seat, asking, "What did they do to piss you off this time, Baa-chan?"

Tsunade rolls her eyes. "I caught them discussing how big your breasts have gotten since becoming pregnant and how you should model for one of Jiraiya's Icha Icha covers."

Naruto's arched brow quickly morphs into a murderous glare as Tsunade smirks and nods.

"As crass as that was," the older blonde continues, "What really pissed me off was the fact they were discussing it while on duty guarding my office door. If that wasn't bad enough, the two idiots forgot the door was wide open and spoke loud enough for me to hear."

Cocking her head slightly in consideration, Naruto asks, "Okay, I'm not happy they were discussing my breasts at all, but those two always talk about stupid shit while on duty. I mean they once debated whether cows would make good ninja summons."

"That's right," Tsunade acknowledges while some of the kunoichi snigger and nod knowingly. "And it wouldn't have been so bad if they hadn't forgotten the Daimyo was sitting across from me reading the yearly budget reports and heard the entire exchange," she explains while smirking at the return of Naruto's murderous scowl.

Some of the ladies either roll their eyes at the two men or laugh outright at the fate they drew for themselves. They all knew Naruto would not let their gaffe slide.

"C'mon, Naruto. Ignore those two for now and finish opening your presents," Iruka suggests trying to get her back on track.

Naruto considers protesting, but decides to follow Iruka's suggestion because she's starting to feel tired and is eager for the party to be over with already. Fortunately, there's not much left. After the last present, Teuchi serves up dessert and the party winds down after they finish eating.

After Anko and Iruka escort Naruto back to Ibiki's apartment, she ignores the piles of presents Izumo and Kotetsu dumped in the living room and makes a beeline toward the bedroom for a much desired nap.

Waking up two hours before Ibiki is due to return home, she starts working on dinner. Once the roast is in the oven, she sits down amidst the pile of presents drowning most of the sofa in the living room and begins sorting.

The sun is setting and the shadows in the room deepen when Ibiki walks in the front door.

Arching a brow at all the brightly colored, cute and fluffy items littering his living room, he removes his coat to hang it up on a nearby hook, quipping, "Trying out a new jutsu? Is the point to overwhelm your opponent with cute? It might actually work and send them running in the opposite direction screaming."

"I didn't even think of that! I bet even the toughest missing nin would cower in fear at a giant, plushie tiger flying at their face," Naruto laughs, reaching over to nudge the tiger's head up under the chin with a finger.

Carefully stepping into the fluffy warzone, Ibiki leans down to kiss her in greeting. Pulling away, he clears a space on the floor next to her to sit down and lean his back against the sofa.

"You really cleaned up at the baby shower, didn't you?" he muses, eyeing all the items in surprise.

"No kidding. Looks like I robbed a baby store, don't it?"

"That it does," Ibiki laughs as Naruto begins showing him all the things she got and telling him about what happened at the baby shower.

She smacks him on the back of the head when she gets to the part about the baby horror stories and he laughs at her horrified expression during the retelling.

"It's not funny! You're not the one it could happen to!" she snaps at the chuckling fool.

Moving to his knees in front of her, he reaches up and pulls her scowling face close. Leaning his forehead against hers, he bores into her eyes. "Nor is it likely to happen to you. Those stories are the exception. You've got the best medic in all of Fire Country monitoring your pregnancy and being the biggest, royal pain in the ass making sure you're doing all the right things." Naruto can't help snorting in laughter as he smirks. "Besides, you've got that ace in the hole known as the Kyuubi. It doesn't want to die, so do you really think it won't help if there are complications?"

After a couple of minutes of consideration, Naruto's eyes narrow. "Dammit. I hate when you're right."

Not deigning to reply with anything more than a chuckle, Ibiki settles back against the sofa while she continues showing him the presents.

She shares her concern when she shows him the gift certificates.

"I'm not sure about keeping these gift certificates to the onsens. They're kinda extravagant."

"What do you mean?" Ibiki asks, examining the three she indicated more closely.

Giving him an, 'Are you kidding me?' glare, she tersely states, "Don't you think an entire weekend stay for two in the best rooms of the best onsen in the capital of Fire Country, all expenses paid, a bit much?"

"Not at all. Why does that bother you?" he asks, cocking his head in curiosity.

"Maybe you're used to getting nice things like that, but I'm not," Naruto admits irritably. "When I was a kid I was lucky to get one present on my birthday and that was usually from Jijii. I can't help but wonder what's the hidden motive, especially getting such nice stuff from people I hardly know."

Ibiki's chuckle causes her scowl to deepen and her glare to intensify. "Looking 'underneath the underneath' doesn't apply to everything you know. No one spends that much on a present unless they feel the recipient is worth the expense. It would mean a lot to the giver if you enjoyed their gifts. Besides, the spa treatments at the onsens might be useful during those uncomfortable moments when your pregnancy is more advanced."

"Guess you're right," she grudgingly admits. "Still seems like too much. Especially when you see what Koharu and Homura gave me."

Rising to her feet, she carefully steps out of the mess of presents to grab Ibiki's hand as he climbs to his feet. She takes him to the bedroom to spread out the kimono across the bed for him to see.

"Wow," he murmurs, fingering the material of the haori. "Koharu and Homura really went all out, didn't they?"

"That's what I'm talking about!" Naruto cries in exasperation. "After all this time those two old farts are going to suddenly apologize and give me something so expensive? C'mon, they have to be up to something, Ibiki."

Grinning at the peeved redhead, he pulls her into his arms to kiss her. When he pulls back, he holds her gaze.

"Koharu and Homura never hated you. Favored Sasuke over you, yes, but never hated _you_."

When Naruto opens her mouth to protest, he takes shameless advantage to kiss her again before explaining further.

"I probably shouldn't say this, but I don't think it really matters now. The Third had me investigate those two a few times over the years. He had been betrayed too many times by people he thought he could trust to ignore their behavior as simply playing favorites. Those two believed Sasuke needed all the help and attention over you because you didn't show the same promise he did."

Still holding Naruto, Ibiki shrugs at her incredulous expression. "They might've felt differently had they known who your parents were, but since they didn't, they went with who they thought was a sure bet. Sasuke defecting must've been a huge blow to their egos, but their pride wouldn't let them admit they were wrong at the time. And how could anyone apologize at that point? Any apologies they'd have made would have sounded insincere. So don't you think it's better they apologize now when Sasuke isn't in the equation to cast doubt on their intentions?"

Blowing out an exasperated breath and rolling her eyes, she grouses, "You're really hitting the homeruns out of the park today, aren't you?"

"And that surprises you because?" he asks facetiously.

"Shuddup and help me repack this kimono, Mr. Know-it-all," she snaps pulling out of his arms and stepping back over to the bed to start refolding the kimono.

Still chuckling he joins her and reaches for the obi belt, commenting, "I think Koharu is right and this would be perfect for you to wear at the ceremony. It'll look beautiful on you."

Unable to think of how to reply to that, Naruto ignores her blush his comments cause. Instead she focuses on pulling out a storage scroll for the kimono. Minutes later they return to the living room to store all the gifts into scrolls since she couldn't come up with a valid reason to refuse them without insulting the gift givers.

When they're finished, Ibiki follows her back into the bedroom and watches as she opens the closet. Crouching down she pulls out a canvas bag containing more scrolls. She carefully recounts the scrolls in the bag before adding the new scrolls.

"Still paranoid at losing those storage scrolls containing your stuff?" he chuckles from where he leaned in the doorway.

Pausing to briefly glare at him over her shoulder, she mutters, "Wouldn't you be if everything you owned were in them and they had been lost because Sai accidentally mixed them in with his blank art scrolls?"

Closing the bag and shoving it back into the closet, she straightens up onto her feet and leaves the room.

Ibiki follows her back into the kitchen before replying. "At least they turned up. I guess we should've let you supervise the move out of your apartment, but Kakashi, Iruka and I were afraid you'd get harassed since that was right after Tsunade's big announcement."

He grabs a knife and cutting board when Naruto digs into the fridge and starts pulling out lettuce, tomatoes and other ingredients for a salad.

"Yeah, you guys should've. I don't have much, so I was a bit irked when no one remembered where my shit was after everything was cleaned out."

"Irked? Is that what you call shouting you'd reserve a special _suite_ at T&I where everyone involved would learn the new meaning of pain if those scrolls didn't turn up before we moved into the house?"

Naruto merely growls at his grin as they continue working.

"So have you checked the progress of the house with Yamato lately?" he asks, deciding a subject change is in order while he sharpens the knife.

"Yeah," she sighs, deciding to go with the new topic. "He's still in charge of all the renovations and everything since he's been village bound most of the time and Iruka and Kakashi are busy with their respective duties."

"That was a good precaution to take on Tsunade-sama's part," Ibiki comments. "Because of his talents it's wise to keep him in the village."

"Yeah, well," she agrees as she finishes washing the vegetables and passes them over to Ibiki to cut. "As far as Baa-chan knows there is no preexisting knowledge of what to expect when a Jinchuriki becomes pregnant and she wanted Yamato handy in case the fox attempts to escape or take over."

Naruto rolls her eyes as she pulls out a bowl for the salad and sets it near Ibiki. "I don't think she has to keep him village bound now since it's still months before the baby is due."

"Can you blame her for being cautious?" he asks, tossing some cucumber onto the chopped lettuce he already dumped into the bowl. "You said the fox promised to behave, but you also said that you can't bring yourself to trust its word."

"Yeah, that's true," Naruto agrees as she starts pulling out the utensils and starts setting the table. "Either way 'cause he's around so much a lot of progress has been made on the house. He told me the wiring and plumbing is up to code. The re-roofing slowed things down, but he said it looked like it'd start leaking soon, so it needed to be done."

"Is he still insisting we stay away until they're finished?" he asks, carrying the finished salad out to the table.

Returning to kitchen he grabs a pair of oven mitts, pulls the roast out and sets it on top of the stove.

"Yeup," she replies as she gently pushes him out of her way to carve it up while he gets their plates. "He says everything should be done before we get married, though."

"That's good to know."

He carries their plates over to the table and both settle into their seats as they continue discussing the house.

* * *

The following morning Anko enters the T&I building and sees Ino walking down the hallway from her father's office.

"Hey, Ino! Great job on Naruto's baby shower," the brunette congratulates her.

"Thanks! That's one party down and the bachelorette party to go!" Ino replies eagerly.

"Yeah, well, it'd be a more exciting prospect if we could hire a stripper for the party," Anko grouses. "It wouldn't be so bad if Naruto hadn't recruited that prison matron Yoshino."

"Yoshino-san is worse than Choji with a bag of chips," Ino blows out a harsh breath while rolling her eyes. "There's no way we can get one with her breathing down our necks."

Crossing her arms, Anko pouts. "It's going to be a shitty bachelorette party."

"Do you even know why Naruto doesn't want one?" Ino asks curiously.

"I dunno," the older woman shrugs. "I guess it's because she can't drink while pregnant. If she can't have fun because she can't drink, then no one else can."

Ino crinkles up her nose. "You really think that's it?"

"How the fuck do I know?" Anko throws up her hands in exasperation. "I was going to hire one anyway after you suggested I should sneak one behind her back a couple of weeks ago. I got to thinking you were right. Naruto would've gotten over her irritation quickly and enjoyed herself if the guy was really good. I don't know if it's some weird sixth sense, but Yoshino seemed to show up every time I even thought about finding a stripper."

"Creepy how she does that isn't it?" Ino sighs in defeat, closing her eyes briefly.

"No shit. And like hell I'm going to cross _that_ woman," Anko jabs a finger at the blonde in emphasis. "She's on the same level of scariness as Orochimaru and a pissed Ibiki." Sticking out her thumb, she jabs it back onto herself. "I'd like to hang on to what remains of my sanity and like living too much to cross _that_ woman."

"Me neither," Ino agrees before noticing the time. "Shit. I better get going. I'm supposed to meet Tenten and Inuzuka Hana at the training fields for a three-way spar. I'll see you later, Anko."

"Have fun," Anko waves at a retreating Ino.

* * *

Later that afternoon Tenten and Hana lounge around the training field, relaxing after their spar with Ino. The blonde already left to go work at her parent's flower shop.

"Hey, Tenten, is it me or did it strike you odd when Ino told us there definitely won't be strippers at Naruto's bachelorette party in a couple of weeks? I don't think I've ever been to one that didn't have at least one stripper."

"Wasn't just you, Hana. None of it makes sense, though, because you know there will strippers at Ibiki's bachelor party. Jiraiya's on the guest list, enough said," Tenten huffs in annoyance, chucking a kunai into the trunk of the tree they're sitting under.

"Naruto must be the victim of a double standard," Hana reasons, tucking her hands behind her neck while leaning back against the tree. "Ibiki is getting strippers, but he's not letting Naruto have one. It's the only thing that makes sense. Naruto is probably just going along with it to keep him happy, but doesn't want to outrage all her female friends on her behalf by admitting the truth."

"That's a ridiculous, sexist double standard!" Tenten shouts, straightening up from her slouch in outrage and gripping another kunai threateningly. "It makes perfect sense. At the meeting where Naruto told everyone she was pregnant, she said no strippers at either party, but she could've been saying that to make Ibiki happy."

"And maybe he didn't tell her and she doesn't know Jiraiya's bringing strippers to his bachelor party because he knows she'd insist on having one then," Hana huffs, equally outraged.

"We can't allow that to pass, Hana!" Tenten protests. "It's not right that Naruto is missing out on having a memorable and great party because Ibiki needs to be in _control_ or feels _threatened_ by a stripper."

"I agree," Hana growls before a devious grin spreads across her face. Eyeing Tenten, she asks, "Want to help me even things out?"

Tenten's grin is enough of an answer.

* * *

Two days later a knock at the door breaks the foreboding silence.

"Come in," Ibiki calls without looking up from the report he's reading.

The world-weary sigh of his visitor dropping heavily into the seat across from him finally tears his attention from the report.

"Rough day, Inoichi?"

"Not really," the older man admits, rubbing his brow. "Just wondering what in the hell I was thinking when I agreed to plan your bachelor party." Pausing in thought, he adds, "No, that's not quite right because I wasn't given a chance to think while my beloved daughter manipulated me into agreeing to do it."

Ibiki can't resist laughing before asking, "Who's still whining because there won't be strippers at my bachelor party?"

"Izumo and Kotetsu. And whining is a nice way of putting it. I'd personally describe it as a wailing lament complete with breast beating," Inoichi drolly quips. "A few are fine with it and respect Naruto's wishes. Others think what she doesn't know won't hurt her; completely ignoring the threat a pregnant kunoichi and her raging hormones poses to their continued existence. Of course, the ones complaining the most also happen to be single."

The older blonde pauses to let Ibiki's laughter die down again before continuing. "I considered asking Kurenai to cast a genjutsu at the party so all the guys attending will see strippers there. However, that won't work on all of them. So my only choice is keep repeating what's become a droning mantra: no strippers or no party."

Ibiki shakes his head. "No matter how many times I say it, they just don't get that I don't care if I have a party or not. I've never been interested in a last hurrah of my bachelorhood. The party is pointless."

It's Inoichi's turn to laugh. "I love how some of the guys stared at you in horror when told them that, then they'd stupidly proclaim Naruto already had you whipped."

Ibiki's visage morphs into a particularly evil glare at Inoichi's words, prompting the older man to point back at him.

"Then you'd give them _that_ look sending them running like the hounds of hell were on their heels," the blond laughs.

"Their attitudes did make me aware they don't care if I enjoy the party or not," Ibiki sighs in annoyance. "It's not about celebrating the end of my bachelorhood. What matters is whether they'll have a good time or not." Looking his friend squarely in the eyes, he adds, "We're never going to hear the end of it if we try canceling the whole damn thing. Let's just try getting it over and done with quickly."

"Which should be no problem without strippers," Inoichi quips, causing both men to laugh.

* * *

"What do you mean there won't be strippers at Ibiki's party?" Jiraiya demands, scowling at Izumo and Kotetsu outside the onsen he had been researching at. He's sorely tempted to lock them in a Toad Mouth Bind for a couple of days for scaring off the ladies soaking on the other side of the fence.

"That's why we're bothering you, Jiraiya," Izumo pleads, knowing if he didn't talk fast, he and Kotetsu are toast. "We tried reasoning with Inoichi earlier today and he's still saying, 'no strippers or no party'!"

"Inoichi has been a married man for far too long. He doesn't understand the importance of following the rules when it comes to stag parties," Kotetsu explains with a shrug.

"Why in the hell would they even consider having a bachelor party without strippers?" the sannin asks in stunned disbelief. "That's like having sushi without rice! It borders on insane and is sacrilegious to what it means to be a man!" Refocusing his glowering gaze back onto the two younger men, he adds, "So Inoichi and Ibiki are going along with Naruto's order without protest?"

"Inoichi refuses to budge," Izumo answers.

"Ibiki has gone so far to say he doesn't even _want_ a party," Kotetsu adds.

Both nod at the sannin's horrified expression.

"You know," Jiraiya muses thoughtfully. "I'm not really surprised the gaki declared 'no strippers'. All brides usually make that unreasonable demand and she has the added influence of raging hormones to cloud her thinking. I can excuse her irrationality as the result of external influences."

"However," he declares, loftily waving his index finger in the air. "What I don't understand is why Inoichi and Ibiki are willingly going along with it. Well, Ibiki I can understand. The brat has always been an annoying walking encyclopedia of rules and regulations. Which," Jiraiya pauses, jabbing his index finger in emphasis at the two younger men nodding in agreement, "Is all the more reason to hire strippers. He needs to finally cut loose and relax."

Crossing his arms, Jiraiya loses himself in thoughtful contemplation for a few moments.

"Inoichi, however, is a different story. The man isn't wound as tight as Ibiki and knows how to relax thanks to his old teammates Shikaku and Choza. Yet, you two are saying he won't budge?" he asks incredulous.

"Yep. And he doesn't get that it's not simply a case of Ibiki enjoying a last hurrah," Izumo explains. "It has more to do with the party being an opportunity for Ibiki to enjoy himself without looking bad in other people's eyes."

Kotetsu nods. "Ibiki can't cut loose as easily as anyone else. He holds a very important position as the head of T&I and isn't expected to ever get drunk, even if it's only once in a great while."

"Exactly. It's not like he does this all the time and this is probably the only bachelor part he'll ever have," the older man declares. "So no one expects him to remain sober. Even if he doesn't drink a drop, no one's going to hold it against him if he enjoys a lap dance or two."

Crossing his arms across his chest, Jiraiya eyes bore into the two younger men. "Since Inoichi is being such a stick in the mud, then it's up to us to make Ibiki's party memorable. I just happen to know a couple of strippers who are available for that night if you two gentlemen are willing to contribute to their fees."

Exchanging a look, Izumo and Kotetsu break out into mischievous grins.

"Sure," Izumo agrees. "And we'll quietly ask around if anyone else wants to contribute."

Jiraiya claps both men on the shoulder, proudly declaring, "That's the spirit!"

* * *

10.2 kg is 22 lbs 8 oz. And yes, it's a world record as a baby boy was born that big.

**Onsies** - infant body suits.

**Kimono** - traditional Japanese formal robes.

**Onsens** - hot springs in Japan where people soak as you would in a Jacuzzi, only without the water jets. They can be open air or enclosed and are often a part of a resort or inn.

**A/N**: _We're approaching fast to what's likely going to be the most fun part of this story, Ibiki and Naruto's bachelor and bachelorette parties. Right now it's looking like it's going to take me about two or three chapters to cover it all, but I'll make it worth your while. ;P I put a lot of effort into making the parties new and interesting._

_The unusual birth stories are true stories I picked up on the internet and adjusted to fit the story. I discovered reality is far scarier than any birth horror stories I could dream up._

_I never intended Koharu and Homura to be evil in this story. I'm keeping them closer to canon in that regard._

_As always, thank you to all my readers and legitimate reviewers. ^_^  
_


	8. A fond farewell to the single life: I

Sixteen weeks.

Not really a long span of time, but seems like a lifetime since her life changed.

Not that she knew it at the time, but since the fox confirmed she got pregnant that first night she slept with Ibiki, Naruto figures she might as well consider that as the official death date of her old life.

Stepping through the front door, she takes a moment to look around Ibiki's living room. The simply decorated apartment gives no real clue as to who lives there. However, it's a private space very few have ever had access to. Slipping off her light jacket and hanging it up she notes that had she not gotten pregnant she wouldn't be privileged to access his home like this.

Sighing softly into the otherwise empty room, she walks over to the sofa to sit down. Pulling out a notebook, she flips it open and starts writing in it. She left the Nara homestead early before anyone could wake up and insists on escorting her during her errands. As much as she appreciates everyone's efforts, she needed some breathing room from their smothering. She also didn't think she needed anyone to accompany her to check on the flower shipment at Inoichi's shop and a few other things coming in for the wedding at different vendors.

It takes just a couple of moments to jot down a few notes. It should make Yoshino happy to know that everything they've ordered will arrive in time for the wedding in two weeks.

A knock at the front door captures her attention. Frowning at who could be bothering her in the middle of the morning on a regular work day, Naruto flips her notebook closed and rises to her feet.

"Iruka? What are you doing here? Don't you work today?" Naruto asks in confusion, stepping aside to let the other woman in.

"Good, you're dressed," the brunette grins, ignoring her questions.

Reaching over to the coat rack, Iruka grabs Naruto's jacket and shoves it into her hand. Naruto only has enough time to look down at it in confusion before she's maneuvered out the door.

"C'mon, Naruto, we're running late," Iruka cheerfully states, dragging a still confused redhead behind her.

Stopping dead in the middle of the street, Naruto refuses to budge despite Iruka's insistent tugging on her wrist.

"What's going on, nee-chan?" she demands irritably. "Where are we going?"

"Don't worry about it. It's a surprise. Just put on your coat and come along."

Arching a brow, Naruto merely pulls her wrist free to cross her arms and glower at her adopted big sister.

"I know you're not a fan of surprises, but please just go along with this."

At Naruto's intensifying glower, Iruka sighs heavily before conceding defeat. "All right, Shizune is throwing a surprise bridal shower for you."

Taking advantage of Naruto's shock, Iruka grabs her wrist and starts dragging her along again.

"Bridal shower?" the redhead finally manages through her shock. "Why the hell am I getting a bridal shower?"

She scowls when Iruka nudges her arm and gestures at her coat still clutched in her hand to put it on.

Iruka chuckles while Naruto irritably puts on her coat as they continue walking together. "The reason you're getting a bridal shower is because you're a soon to be bride."

"Really?" Naruto breathes sarcastically. "I wouldn't have guessed. And aren't gifts given at a bridal shower too?"

"Usually," Iruka quips.

"This is getting ridiculous," Naruto grouses. "I've already gotten a bunch of shit at the baby shower, now I'm going to get even more at the bridal shower?"

"It's okay, Naruto," Iruka assures her. "Having the two parties isn't too much. It covers the two roles you'll be filling; one as a mother and the other as a new wife. You should have everything you need to start your new life with Ibiki and the baby."

"How can you say it's not too much when I have everything I need already?" Naruto argues as they enter the now familiar banquet room of the Tower.

As she slips off her coat to Iruka, Tsunade steps up and hugs her.

"Glad to see you didn't give Iruka too much trouble to get here," she quips, releasing the annoyed redhead.

"Did I really have a choice?" Naruto asks irritably.

"Not really," Tsunade smiles fondly. "You may think it's too much, but it's expected to bring gifts to both bridal and baby showers." Her lips quirk into a grin as she adds, "Usually the baby shower occurs well after the wedding, so in your case an exception was made."

"And I really wanted to give you a bridal shower, Naruto," Shizune adds, taking her turn to hug her.

Naruto sighs in resignation. "It's not that I don't appreciate it, Shizune nee-chan, it's just you're going through a lot of trouble for nothing."

"Just shut up and enjoy your party, Red," Temari steps out from behind Tsunade, shocking Naruto.

"You're such a brat," Naruto grins, grabbing the blonde into a fierce hug. "When did you get in?"

"This morning. Surprised?" she grins as Naruto releases her.

"I'll say," Naruto snorts.

"C'mon," Temari jerks her head in the direction of the other guests waiting to take their turn greeting Naruto. "You've got guests to greet, food to eat and presents to open."

Seeing she is outnumbered, Naruto reluctantly nods. Almost everyone who attended the baby shower is there again, excepting a few who couldn't make it the last time. Teuchi catered again partially because Shizune knows Naruto will never say 'no' to his food and he was available and willing at the last minute.

While they eat lunch some of the ladies begin sharing funny wedding day stories. Listening, Naruto mentally shakes her head. She understands the stress of trying to plan a wedding, but doesn't get why some brides put the pressure on themselves to make everything perfect. Judging by the stories, it's obvious they couldn't plan for everything and should've just enjoyed the day regardless of what happened.

Naruto is surprised at some of the racier gifts she receives, like lingerie nighties because there are guests like Koharu there. She thought Shizune would've warned against giving such items in public. However, the real surprise is one set actually comes from Shizune and it doesn't bother Koharu or anyone else in the slightest.

"I may be old, but I haven't forgotten how things are supposed to work," Koharu quips prompting laughter.

"I'm surprised you're holding the bridal shower the same day as the bachelorette party," Naruto comments to Shizune when the laughter dies down.

"It wasn't planned that way," Shizune sighs. "However, everyone kept asking why there wasn't going to be a bridal shower. Today just happened to be the best day to hold it."

Tsume snickers, "Besides, it's perfect for those not interested in going wild at the festivities later tonight."

Koharu gave the Inuzuka a lidded glare. "That comment is directed at me, isn't it?"

"You're not seriously thinking of going are you?" Tsume arches a brow.

"No," Koharu huffs indignantly. "I've had my fill of wild bachelorette parties to last a lifetime. It's still impolite to assume just because I'm older than all of you."

"Age has nothing to do with it," Tsume snorts. "You're not going because the last time you went to one you got plastered and hit on the stripper. Among _other things_," she sneers derisively.

Koharu turns red as everyone laughs and begins sharing funny stories about bachelorette parties they've attended.

Naruto grows a little concerned when some of the tales are about drunken one-night stands with the stripper or with some stranger who walked into the same bar the party was being held at.

Seeing Naruto's expression and correctly deducing her train of thought, Yoshino glares at Anko.

For a few moments Anko recoils in confused terror, wondering what she did to piss off the Nara clan matron this time until Yoshino pointedly looks at Naruto while the others continue sharing stories.

"Oh!" Anko declares a little too loudly at the sudden realization, attracting everyone's attention. "Uh, um, yeah, Naruto," she stumbles out, trying to think of a good reassurance. "Your party won't get that wild. We already have a plan in place for those ladies who might overdo it with the booze."

"Like you Anko?" Yugao quips, causing everyone to laugh while Anko glares through a rare blush.

"Shuddup, Yugao," Anko mutters before refocusing on Naruto. "_And_ you know Ibiki isn't going to get wild at his party. The guys will try to get him drunk, but that ain't happening. So don't worry about it."

Naruto nods and continues enjoying the rest of the party before heading over to Iruka and Kakashi's apartment.

The rest of the afternoon passes more leisurely as she hangs out in the apartment with Temari, catching up as they sort the gifts.

"All right, Red, spill it," the Suna blonde demands an hour later, draping herself across Naruto's bed without invitation. "What happened to get you knocked up and married in such a short amount of time?"

Naruto sighs heavily and her expression becomes solemn. She knows she'd eventually have to explain everything to the Sand Sibs since they're amongst her closest friends. It just isn't something she's eager to share.

"Good thing you're comfortable 'cause it's a long story you're not going to like certain parts of," she begins, eliciting an arched brow from Temari.

It isn't that emotionally draining since she's had to recount the story of what Sasuke and the Kyuubi did to her so many times already. Naruto's well aware that her sessions with Inoichi have helped her a great deal in coming to terms with what happened.

It's still hard sharing such a painful secret she's kept for so long from the people she considers family.

When Naruto finishes, she watches Temari sit across from her in stunned silence before swiftly giving a light cuff upside the head before yanking her into a fierce hug.

"You're an idiot for not saying something sooner, Red," she scolds softly into Naruto's shoulder. "Gaara would've happily declared war on Konoha if they tried taking away the baby or punishing you for that prick Uchiha scum's actions."

"It was overwhelming at the time and Sasuke fucked with my head so much I had no clue what to do," Naruto explains wearily. "He's been gone ten years and still has a few supporters, so it wasn't hard to believe him."

Pulling back, Temari bores into deep, blue eyes. "You need to give your friends a little more credit, y'know."

"At the time I doubted everything," she shrugs. "My friends, my beliefs and even myself. Then the fox forces a miscarriage and everything just went to hell."

Temari growls, "It doesn't help when that selfish bitch Haruno acts like you owe her the world instead of being supportive. She should accept that even the great fabulous Uzumaki, oops," she gasps, covering her mouth and feigning embarrassment. "I mean, Namikaze Naruto has her limits."

Naruto glares and punches the sniggering blonde in the arm. "Smart ass. And it's not really selfishness, just that Sakura always was too focused in her worldviews."

"Is that what you're calling it?" Temari snorts. "Anyway, I've always been amazed at how Pinky has been able to survive as long as she has. Then again," she shrugs dismissively. "It's not that surprising considering the teammates she had because there's no room in an active ninja's life for such a narrow scope or they aren't going be living that long."

Rolling her eyes and shaking her head, Temari adds, "Gaara should've turned pinky into compost during that fight in the forest. We could've blamed it on Shukaku driven madness and it would've done everyone a favor."

Chuckling Temari dodges Naruto's fist as she protests, "Sakura was the main reason I fought so hard and won. She is a valued asset to Konoha."

"Really?" Temari drawls. "Then name one thing she's good for," she challenges.

Tapping a finger against her chin in though, Naruto spends a few moments thinking about it before deadpanning, "Give me a few minutes, I'm trying to think of something."

Both women bust up laughing before Naruto regains her composure again.

"Sakura does have her moments. She saved Kankuro from Sasori's poison, remember?"

"True," Temari acquiesces. "But her behavior toward a teammate was extremely disgraceful and reflects poorly on Konoha. Especially when said teammate has always been protective and supportive of her."

"It doesn't matter now," Naruto sighs wearily. "It's all in the past. I just wish things would improve between us and we could be friends again."

Temari shakes her head in disbelief. "Times like this makes me wonder how in the hell you ever managed to become a ninja being so damn forgiving."

Naruto grins, quipping, "Loads of persistence."

Temari grabs a pillow and lobs it at her. "Shut up and get a nap. We'll wake you before it's time to get ready for the party. I'm going to go into the front room and read."

Naruto rolls her eyes and stretches out on the bed before sighing heavily into the stillness. She wonders if it wouldn't be so overwhelming if she had been able to keep her pregnancy quiet. Maybe if it had only been her and Ibiki who knew, she'd have a more leisurely pace to adjust to everything.

Then again, maybe not.

Even she admits it's not her friends making her life feel hectic. As it is, asking Yoshino take charge of the wedding planning has alleviated much of her stress. If anything, all her friends have gone out of their way to make things as easy as possible.

Shifting onto her side her gaze drifts out the window, noting the deepening shadows of dusk.

Reluctantly she admits an unplanned pregnancy and marriage was bound to upend her life in the most chaotic manner possible.

A hand drifts down and she smiles softly while gently rubbing her barely bulging stomach. As overwhelming as it was to learn she was pregnant, it never crossed her mind to abort the pregnancy, though it would've made things so much easier.

Easy has never been a part of her vocabulary. Smirking in the darkening room she figures her life would be extremely boring if she had it easy.

Sitting back up on the bed she groans and her face drops into her hands as her current dilemma pops back into her head. The madness that's the dreaded bachelor and bachelorette parties in a couple of hours.

Dropping her hands, she gazes back out the window and wonders if they'd search for her inside the heads of the Hokage Monument first.

"Forget whatever it is you're thinking of doing, Naruto," Iruka's normally welcomed voice sternly intones from the doorway. "You promised to go if Anko didn't go overboard."

Glancing over her shoulder at Iruka leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed, Naruto notices she's already dressed. The older woman keeps it simple, wearing jeans and a form fitting charcoal gray top with a scoop neckline. Her trademark ponytail rested at her neck instead of tied up out of the way.

"Ino's baby shower turned out better than you thought it would," Iruka continues. "So did Shizune's bridal shower. You need to give Anko a fair chance."

"Okay, that's true. And Ino wasn't likely to hire strippers for the baby shower," Naruto smirks, conceding Iruka's point. "As for the bridal shower, Shizune was in charge of that one, so for a surprise party it turned out pretty good. But this is Anko we're talking about. Yoshino put the fear of kami in her regarding the strippers, but that still doesn't mean it's not going to turn into a booze fest."

"It's not so much about it turning into a booze fest as it's about you not being able to drink with the rest of us," Temari states, slipping past Iruka and stepping over to sit on the bed next to Naruto. "Granted it's not fair you can't drink, but that still doesn't mean you won't enjoy the party."

"It sounds like Anko went through a lot of trouble, so the least you can do is give it a chance," Temari adds while reaching over to poke Naruto in the side, causing her to squeak then slap her hand away in annoyance.

Naruto glares at her friend, duly noting she too is already dressed to go. Instead of her usual battle kimono, the blonde opts for a dark, rust red pencil skirt that stops just above her knees and a dark gold scoop necked blouse with loose three quarter sleeves.

Rolling her eyes Naruto grumbles, "Fine. I don't see why we have to have a damn bachelorette party when I really, truly, honestly don't want one, but whatever."

"It's a celebratory sendoff to your single life, Naruto," Iruka explains, exasperation coloring her voice.

"That makes it sound more like a funeral, nee-chan," Naruto states, giving her a flat look.

"It's just for one night. Just give it a shot, Red." Temari huffs in irritation. A mischievous grin spreads across her face. "Unless you plan on divorcing Ibiki later, then count on another if you get married again."

Temari 'oofs' when Naruto nails her in the side with her elbow while Iruka chuckles.

"I don't plan on doing this again, smartass!"

"Just be glad both parties are tonight so they're over and done with quickly," Iruka soothes.

Sighing softly, Naruto runs a hand through her bangs. "It'd be better if we don't have the damn thing at all. I don't care if Ibiki has one, but it's nothing more than an excuse for everyone to get trashed." Eyeing Temari she adds, "And you're right, it's not fair that I'm being forced to have a party when I can't drink. And watching other people get drunk is NOT the same thing, despite Anko's feeble reassurances."

"Get over it and get dressed, Red," Temari huffs in exasperation as she scoots off the bed. "Going to the damn thing is not going to kill you and you'll probably have more fun than you think you will."

Naruto throws a dirty look as the blonde disappears back through the doorway.

Iruka smiles warmly as she moves over to the bed taking Temari's place next to Naruto.

Pulling the redhead into a hug she soothes, "I know you're not thrilled with the party considering your aversion to parties involving alcohol, but know that everyone _is_ trying to make these experiences enjoyable for you. It's also something they really want to do for you. You were denied and cheated out of a lot growing up. We just want you to enjoy some of the same things any other bride gets to enjoy."

"I understand, nee-chan, but it's still not exactly comfortable for me," Naruto mutters softly. "I don't like being the center of attention anymore and wish everyone would stop dragging me out into the open."

"I wish I could undo all the damage Sasuke and some villagers inflicted on you," Iruka sighs, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I can only do my part to get you through this and help you enjoy it as much as possible. I'm just asking that you at least try."

"I promised I would, didn't I?" Naruto asks wearily.

"Yes, you did," Iruka chuckles. "So please get ready or we're going to be late. The sooner we get there, the sooner the party will be over.

When Naruto nods, Iruka squeezes her shoulders one more time before getting up and leaving the room so she can get dressed.

Nearly an hour later Temari and Iruka escort Naruto to the restaurant/bar where what she calls the bachelorette party from hell is going to be. Naruto sullenly thinks the two just want to make sure she didn't try to make a break for it.

They know her too damn well.

She soothes herself with the thought she'll at least get a nice dinner out of this, even if she can't drink a damn thing besides water.

Entering the reception area, the hostess takes their names and informs them the banquet room will be ready in a few minutes. They sit down on a nearby bench just as other guests begin arriving.

The predominant assortment of kunoichi Naruto has either worked with or is friends with mingle and chat excitedly until they're allowed inside banquet room located right next to the bar minutes later.

Naruto is dumbstruck by the most bizarre sight she's sure she has ever seen at that point.

Penises are everywhere.

Gazing around in dumbfounded awe, she wonders if an exploding tag caught a squad of shinobi and all that was left of them were their penises.

Hanging from the center of the ceiling isn't the usual colorful tissue paper sphere. Instead hangs a giant tissue paper penis. Naruto guesses it has to be nearly two meters long. Two small colorful tissue paper spheres strategically hang where the testicles would normally be.

Her eyes drift along the walls of the room where illustrated, anatomically correct cardboard cutouts of penises are plastered from floor to ceiling. Intermittently taped in the open spaces of the cutouts are small pairs of blue balloons.

Surprisingly, the helium balloons anchored by weights on the tables or tied to the backs of chairs are the normal, colorful variety.

On a side table lining a wall off to the right is the grand centerpiece. Rising proudly at approximately over a meter is an ice sculpture fountain shaped like a penis with non-alcoholic punch burbling from the crown.

Naruto and Temari both completely lose it, leaning on each other heavily while laughing their asses off when they notice Yoshino twitching and staring at it in stupefied horror.

Even Iruka can't resist laughing. "I can't wait to tell Kakashi about this!"

Seeing Naruto's reaction is of amusement, Anko bravely steps forward to hug the now chuckling redhead. "Congratulations on finally making a man out of Ibiki!"

"Thanks, Anko," Naruto grins back.

"I wouldn't be surprised if the plates and napkins are shaped like penises," Temari muses with a smirk.

"The napkins didn't arrive in time," Anko pouts then brightens up with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "However, dinner hasn't been served yet."

Naruto rolls her eyes. "No wonder everyone thinks you're a sex maniac."

"I always took Anko as being sex obsessed, not a maniac," Iruka drolly replies.

"More like penis envy if you ask me," Temari quips.

The ensuing laughter breaks Yoshino out of her stupor to mutter, "What the hell?"

Tsunade saunters over to join them. "My compliments to the ice sculptor on the anatomic accuracy, Anko." Sniggering, she adds, "I love how they managed to make the punch flow out of it."

Anko beams proudly. "Found him in a nearby village, moved here recently from Snow Country."

"Don't encourage her!" Yoshino snaps irritably, triggering another round of laughter.

"I'm surprised the balloons aren't penis shaped," Yugao comments.

Anko pouts again. "They were in the same shipment as the napkins." Perking up, she adds, "The party shop gave me a great discount on the balloons and helium to make up for it."

Ino makes her way over to them, handing out penis shaped lollipops to all the guests.

"Isn't this going a little overboard?" Yoshino sardonically asks.

"Not in the least," Anko grins, knowing it'll annoy the woman further. "Although, I might've gone overboard with the gift bags everyone's getting tonight. Well," she muses thoughtfully, "they should find the flavored lube and glow in the dark and rainbow colored condoms useful, but the edible one size fits all underwear might be too much."

Yoshino slaps a hand to her face, groaning in exasperation.

Anko pats her shoulder reassuringly. "All I'm doing is promoting safe sex." Reaching over, she pats Naruto's stomach adding, "Which Naruto-chan would've found extremely useful during New Years."

Naruto playfully slaps Anko's hand away while joining in the laughter. Although she refused to give specific details regarding how she got pregnant, everyone did the math and agrees that it happened during New Years. Many speculated it was the result of drunk sex, which turned into something more. Others debated against that idea since it's well known Ibiki never even gets buzzed. Either way Anko figures Naruto would enjoy the joke at her expense.

Ino reappears behind Naruto to stick a plastic tiara with a short fluffy veil on her head. Adjusting it, she swats Naruto's hands away when she tries removing it growling, "It stays on, or _else_."

Naruto sighs in resignation, especially when she's directed to sit in an overstuffed, ridiculous throne-like chair trimmed in red velvet and gold gilt at the main table.

"Seriously?" she asks no one in particular.

"Well, on the bright side it looks like the most comfortable chair in the room. Should ease any aches in your back," Temari muses facetiously.

Grudgingly, Naruto settles in the throne. At least it's as comfortable as Temari stupidly pointed out. She isn't surprised when dinner is served several minutes later on penis shaped paper plates, unnecessarily reminding her that Anko is not one for subtlety.

Dinner is chicken cordon bleu served with grilled vegetables and a roll, which Naruto finds delicious. Unfortunately, midway through she has to stop and go outside for some fresh air.

The room feels stuffy to her because of the amount of people. She also thinks it's a little too noisy. She copes with that okay until she cuts into the chicken and the ham and cheese spurts out a certain way becoming too much for her. Surrounded by penises and the fact the plates are not only penis shaped, but also illustratively printed, contributes to her strong need for fresh air.

Yoshino and Hinata follow Naruto out and keep her company until she feels well enough to go back inside the restaurant. She's relieved to return and discover Iruka figured out the problem and helpfully cut up the remainder of her food so she can enjoy it without further problems.

Once dinner is over the drinking begins and the music gets louder. Some of the ladies dance while others sit and chat.

It's not long before Hinata and Hanabi approach Naruto as she chats with Kurenai and Yugao.

"Excuse us, Naruto-chan," Hinata interrupts.

Breaking off from the conversation, Naruto grins and gets up from her seat and steps off to the side with the two Hyuga sisters, "Hey, guys, what's up? Enjoying the party?"

"Yes, we are," Hinata briefly smiles and hesitates. "I'm sorry, but we have to leave now."

Naruto blinks in surprise then asks, "Why? Do you have a mission tomorrow?"

Hinata shakes her head, "No, but father asked us to come home after dinner."

"To be honest, he doesn't trust Anko, Naruto," Hanabi sighs wearily.

"So to avoid upsetting father, we're going to leave," Hinata replies guiltily.

Smiling fondly, Naruto shakes her head then hugs each sister in turn. "Don't worry about it. I don't blame your dad. And I didn't want a bachelorette party in the first place, remember?" When Hinata smiles in gratitude, she adds, "And I doubt you guys are gonna miss much. You know most of these gals are gonna get plastered and you both have seen everyone drunk at one point or another over years."

The two Hyuga laugh and nod in agreement.

"I'm glad you're not upset, Naruto," Hinata states.

"Really, I'm not," Naruto reassures her.

"Do try and have fun despite all the drunks, Naruto," Hanabi grins.

"I will," Naruto promises. "It's fun screwing with a drunk's head," she laughs.

Hanabi and Hinata laugh with her before hugging her again and heading for home.

Something out of the corner of her eye captures her attention. Looking over her right shoulder, Naruto sees Anko and Ino having a heated discussion with Tenten and Hana on the far side of the room. Her attention shifts to some of the restaurant staff clearing a space in the center of the room and arranging chairs around the space.

Next thing she knows Yugao is gently maneuvering her to sit in her throne as a guy she doesn't recognize enters the room. He's about her age covered from head to toe in orange and black balloons. The only parts of his body still visible are his dirty blonde head, the inside of his legs and feet.

Having stepped over to Naruto first, Yoshino leans over the back of the chair to hiss, "I told Anko and Ino, no strippers!"

"That's what he is, isn't he?" Naruto mutters back.

Before Yoshino can reply, the man shuffles over and hands Naruto a bouquet of white roses.

Taking her hand, kisses it. "Congratulations on getting married. I am your entertainment for the evening."

Without waiting for a reply, he awkwardly bows and then moves about the room, passing out bamboo senbons.

Judging by the grim expressions on Anko and Ino's faces, Naruto knows it wasn't them. She can tell it was Hana and Tenten who hired the guy, judging the exuberant expressions on their faces.

Glancing over at a fuming Yoshino, Naruto knows things can get ugly fast because she looks like she's going to tackle the unsuspecting stripper.

Placing a hand on her wrist, Naruto gently pulls her to sit in the chair next to her. Leaning over, she says, "Don't to worry about it, Yoshino. I'm okay with it. Let's just go with it and deal with the rest later."

The music cuts Yoshino off from replying as the guy begins dancing. She's not happy about the situation, but leaves it alone for now.

The guy is pretty good. It's the first time she's seen a male belly dancer, but his moves are strong, elegant and graceful. His skill is all the more impressive since she imagines it can't be easy dancing covered from the neck on down in balloons.

Everyone catches on quickly and whenever he stops in front of a lady and sticks out a part of his body, they gleefully pop a balloon.

Yoshino sullenly refuses to pop any whenever he passes their way until he deliberately stops in front of her, swinging his hips and swaying in place and refusing to move until she pops the one on his stomach.

She tries ignoring him, glaring off to the side until the catcalls and jeering from the other guests become too much, so just to get rid of him, she finally does. A long, yellow balloon, like the kind used to make balloon animals, that is strategically attached to his crotch falls forward to harmlessly whack her against forehead.

Laughing, Naruto grabs Yoshino's wrist to prevent her from driving the senbon into the stripper somewhere uncomfortable.

Tsunade joyously pops the last balloon on his fanny, which explodes hilariously with glitter and confetti, revealing his flesh colored bikini briefs.

Naruto mentally admits the stripper they got is perfect and doesn't hesitate to jump to her feet and join in giving him a standing ovation.

The stripper bows to all the ladies before grabbing a yukata. Slipping it on he walks over and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for the dance," she grins. "That was pretty awesome, especially how well you danced covered in balloons."

"I'm an expert with balloons," the stripper explains with a smirk. "I have another business where I perform as a clown for children's parties."

She blinks in shock before quipping, "I hope you can keep both types of parties straight or some kid's parents aren't gonna appreciate your dancing skills."

"That only happened once," he rolls his brown eyes with a laugh. "I used to have a friend do my scheduling, but she accidentally put down I was to strip at a birthday party for a local daimyo's wife's. Turns out it was his _kid's_ birthday party. So I'm dressed like a samurai with my yukata wide open and chest exposed. The wife and some of the other parents stopped me before I went out to where the kids were. Fortunately, I brought along my clown costume and was able to make the switch."

With a wink he adds, "That's why I'm so good with balloons." His grin widens as Naruto busts out laughing. "It all worked out. I avoided scarring the kids and having a hit put out on me. Plus, I booked a couple of strip performances among the adults."

Some of the kunoichi attending the party join Naruto in laughing again.

"You fiancé's bachelor party is tonight at a nearby bar and grill, isn't it?" he asks, surprising Naruto. When she nods, he says, "I know the two girls hired by Jiraiya for it and I assure you they won't go overboard like you hear in some bachelor party horror stories. They're like me and actually perform." He pauses to bow, "Congratulations again on your marriage."

After the stripper picks up his things and leaves, Tsunade asks, "Did I hear right that Jiraiya hired strippers for Ibiki's party?"

"That's what I heard," Temari muses

"It's a good thing Yoshino's too busy grilling Anko and Ino over hiring the stripper to hear that," Iruka adds.

Naruto whips around, asking, "She is? But they weren't the ones to hire my stripper; Hana and Tenten did."

"I didn't think Anko would ever outright defy Yoshino like that," Yugao muses thoughtfully.

"Why didn't you want a stripper anyway, Naruto?" Tsume asks.

Naruto sighs and reluctantly begins recounting a shorter version of the same story she told Yoshino.

"A few years ago, Ayame-chan dragged me to a bachelorette party. She convinced me to go since the party was at the bride's home and only women would be there. The stripper came out and did the usual shirtless bump and grind, gradually losing the rest of his clothes. It's when he came around to me and handcuffed my wrist to the chair to my chair that it became hard not to freak out. Being restrained and that phony look of desire most strippers wear was too reminiscent of Sasuke," she finishes quietly.

"Why didn't you tell Ino and Anko that?" Moegi asks in confusion. "Both said they didn't know why."

Naruto rolls her eyes. "It's not something I like sharing, y'know. It's kinda embarrassing that I'd be afraid of a stripper, but if they asked I would've told them."

"Ino and Anko should've asked," Shizune comments.

"Not just them, Tenten and Hana," Kurenai adds. "Once Naruto said 'no strippers,' no one else contemplated hiring any. They ignored the words that came right out of her mouth."

"I'm not mad about it," Naruto assures them. "And the guy was actually really good."

She's cut off from commenting further when Yoshino joins them, leaving behind a shaken Anko and Ino. "They didn't hire the stripper."

"Hana and Tenten did," Naruto surprises her before explaining what happened.

Yoshino turns to Tsume and solemnly declares, "You're going to be down a daughter and clan heir before morning."

"That's okay," Tsume shrugs. "It's why I had two kids."

Naruto joins in the laughter before calming down enough to tell Yoshino, "Don't worry about it and enjoy the rest of the party." A devious smirk crosses her face as she adds, "It lulls them into a false sense of security and it'll be that much more fun to nail them later."

"That's just evil," Temari quips.

"Hey, I can't drink, so I gotta get my fun somehow," Naruto replies indifferently.

"Actually, you don't have to stay totally dry tonight, gaki," Tsunade points out as a server walks up and hands Naruto a glass of red wine. At her questioning gaze she adds, "It's not hard liquor and one glass won't hurt the baby. You won't be drinking anymore tonight or during the rest of your pregnancy after the wedding ceremony."

"Thanks, baa-chan," Naruto replies gratefully, taking a sip.

"Naruto?" Ino asks hesitantly from behind her.

Naruto turns around to face a guilty looking Anko and Ino.

"We're sorry about the stripper," Ino apologizes with a bow.

"Guys," Naruto smiles fondly at them. "I know you didn't hire him, so don't apologize for something you didn't do. "And it worked out okay even if I would've preferred not having one."

"Didn't you enjoy it?" Anko pouts.

"I did," Naruto nods, "But I had my reasons and you guys didn't ask."

She then explains why, making the two feel even guiltier.

"Knock it off," Naruto gripes wearily. "The guy was good and didn't do anything to freak me out, so stop worrying about it and enjoy the rest of the party." Seeing Ino and Anko finally relax, she asks, "Where are my future prank victims anyway?"

Ino snickers, "Tenten and Hana walked the stripper out so they could pay him."

Naruto glances over at Yoshino who throws up her hands saying, "I'll let you handle it."

Turning back to Anko and Ino, Naruto replies, "See? Let's have fun."

"Can't argue with that," Anko quips as the music grows louder and they begin to dance again.

Naruto settles back onto her throne, taking a sip of her wine.

The fox surprises her when he mentally assures her, "None of the alcohol will come anywhere near the baby and will be out of your system quickly."

"Thanks you furry bastard," Naruto smiles to herself.

She considers joining the dancing, but is enjoying kicking back and sipping her wine, wondering how Ibiki is faring at his party.

* * *

_**A/N**__: That, my friends, is an early Christmas present. Unless you're Jewish, atheist, agnostic or non-Christian, then in that case you can consider it a New Years present. ;P_

_I'm already working on the next chapter because I know a lot of you are eager to see how things will go. We're not done with the bachelor and bachelorette parties yet! Not even halfway. I wasn't kidding when I said it'd take more than a chapter._

_I decided not to include any wild bachelorette/bachelor party stories like I did with the incredible birth stories because those are a dime a dozen. I also felt they'd weigh down the story and I was eager to get to Naruto and Ibiki's parties._

_Since I can't thank them any other way, thanks to my anon reviewers for taking the time to review._

_Hope you guys enjoy and thank you all for reading._


	9. A fond farewell to the single life: II

The occasional rustling of papers breaks the silence surrounding Ibiki. Sitting alone in his Spartan office, he meticulously reads through each report, signing off on them when he finishes.

When he has gone through all the reports, he straightens up his desk before rising from his seat and grabbing his coat before heading out the door. Strolling through the empty hallways, he approaches Inoichi's open door and is surprised to hear Ino's scolding voice.

"Daddy! How could you throw a party without any decorations or party favors?"

Coming to a stop inside the doorframe, Ibiki arrives in time to see Inoichi arch a brow at his daughter standing with her arms akimbo in front of his desk.

"You obviously don't know enough about bachelor parties to know that decorations and party favors are trivial and unnecessary," Inoichi points out.

"You're just being cheap and lazy, daddy," she scoffs, causing Inoichi's other brow to join the first as his inclines forward slightly and his gaze becomes a bit flinty.

"I'm being realistic, Ino," he replies pointedly. "There is no planning needed except to pick the location. You have no experience with bachelor parties to know this and," he raises a finger in emphasis as his voice hardens, "you better not ever get any by way of being the entertainment for one. _Ever._"

Ino rolls her eyes. "I'm just saying that a few decorations and party favors would've made things more fun."

It's Inoichi's turn to roll his eyes while leaning back in his chair. "The only things those guys are interested in is the booze and strippers. This time they have to do without the strippers."

"Well, it's going to be one hell of a boring party because of Naruto's 'no strippers' rule," Ino huffs, crossing her arms.

"Ino…" Inoichi begins warningly.

"I'm sorry, but poor Anko's been going nuts trying to make Naruto's party fun for her and everyone, but it's hard since she can't even hire a stripper for Naruto," Ino explains defensively.

"That clearly shows how much of a crutch having strippers at bachelor and bachelorette parties are," Ibiki comments, startling Ino since she was too focused on arguing with her father to know he's been standing behind her. "A true celebration would be fun without such crude entertainment. How is it appropriate to call it a last hurrah of someone's single life by having a total stranger strip down and dance provocatively?"

Ino throws her hands up in frustration, "You two are ignoring the entire point!"

"Regardless of what _you_ think, it's one of the few restrictions Naruto asked for and I'm perfectly fine with it," Ibiki points out, then adds, "Anko left early to get things ready for the party, aren't you supposed to go help her?"

"Shit! I forgot! I gotta go. See you later. Bye, Daddy!" Ino's voice echoes down the hallway since she already darted out of the room.

"Thanks for getting her off my back about my party planning skills."

"It's the least I could do since you've had to deal with the most bitching over the party in the first place," Ibiki replies.

Inoichi groans while arching his back before rising to his feet. Walking from behind his desk toward Ibiki, he asks, "I take it you're done for the day?"

Ibiki nods as the blond falls in step next to him.

"Judging by the sour looks and muttered grumblings, I take it the guys didn't get their way about closing up shop and leaving early?"

"No," Ibiki mutters succinctly.

Inoichi chuckles. "They should've known better and dropped it the first time they asked instead of keeping it up all week."

"I might've reconsidered had they dropped it the first time," he replies in barely suppressed annoyance. "They know better than to nag and whine with me. Nothing pisses me off more than begging."

"Anko obviously didn't do that, did she? Because I haven't seen her since lunch time."

Ibiki nods. "She also asked me weeks ago and offered to come in early tomorrow to make up for it." Glancing over, he notices Inoichi's arched brow. "My thoughts exactly. I even offered to let her stay late instead, but she's certain she's not going to get wasted this time."

"Uh huh," Inoichi agrees with absolutely no sincerity. "Famous last words."

"Indeed. She's nothing, if not consistent, so I scheduled Shimon and Mozuku to come in with her in the morning."

Inoichi blinks before shrewdly eyeing Ibiki. "Damn, they really did piss you off for you to come down that hard on them."

"They were the biggest whiners for getting off early," he tersely explains. "Tonbo wasn't nearly as bad as those two, so he's off the hook from dealing with Anko and I scheduled him to work with me tomorrow evening."

"I don't see why they lobbied so hard. Ino is correct, it's going to be a dull bachelor party," the blond observes. At Ibiki's arched brow, he explains further. "I don't have a problem with that. Unlike my daughter, we both know why Naruto declared strippers off limits, but we both also know that is really the only draw to a stag party, which are all the same and really not that interesting." Sighing wearily, he adds, "I'm long past my wild bachelor party days and you know I would've been fine if you got your way and there was no party at all."

"We're only doing this to shut everyone up," Ibiki adds.

"Exactly," Inoichi agrees before asking, "Are you going to head home for a bit before heading to the bar?"

Ibiki shakes his head. "I'm going to stop by Kakashi's place to see Naruto then head straight to the bar. I plan on having dinner in peace, otherwise I'll have several comrades attempting to distract me so they can try to get me drunk on an empty stomach."

"I'll see you there. I'm going home first to see Saki for a bit then I'll head over to the bar for dinner."

"Is your wife going to Naruto's party?"

The older blond shakes his head. "No, Saki's of the same mindset we are. She's also never felt comfortable seeing how wild the other ladies would deliberately get. She also wants to see how Ino fares at her first bachelorette party without feeling like her mother is watching."

"Do you two seriously think she's going to listen to any advice you two gave her?" Ibiki asks, arching a brow.

"Not at all," Inoichi replies promptly. "We're both sure she's going to get totally bombed and agree it'll be a good learning experience for her."

Ibiki chuckles with Inoichi before parting ways outside and heading straight for Kakashi's apartment.

Iruka lets him inside before checking to see if Naruto had fallen asleep yet. He exchanges greetings with Temari. Moments later Naruto emerges and Temari excuses herself to make tea in the kitchen, giving them some privacy.

"Just got off work?" Naruto asks, stretching a little to kiss him.

Pulling her into his arms, he spends some time returning the kiss before pulling back to answer her question.

"Yes. I thought I'd stop by to see you before heading over to the bar and having dinner in peace. I wanted to know if you want to spend the night at my place tonight instead of coming back here."

"Definitely, but I've got a better suggestion." Her voice drops low as she adds, "How 'bout we bail and hide while we still have the chance?"

"Don't even think about it!" Iruka snaps from down the hallway.

"And I'll back her up!" Temari's voice hisses from the kitchen.

"Fuck," Naruto sags in his embrace.

Chuckling Ibiki points out, "We only have to put up with it for tonight."

Naruto pouts, "At least you have the option of drinking if you want to."

Kissing her forehead he reminds her, "The baby and bridal showers turned out better than you expected, so it shouldn't be that bad." Smirking he quickly adds, "Despite Anko being in charge."

"Yeah, I know," she grumbles in defeat.

Through his chuckles, he suggests, "Why don't you go try finishing out your nap and I'll see if I can rescue you early from your party, deal?"

"Deal," Naruto smiles softly before kissing him again and sending him on his way.

Ibiki arrives at the bar and grill three hours before the party is due to begin. The hostess complies with his request to be seated at a booth with low visibility. It's a large booth, enough to seat six people, but the advantage is he won't be immediately visible to those comrades entering the bar who are determined to get him drunk tonight.

While he peruses the menu, Inoichi slides into the seat across from him.

"So Naruto didn't convince you to ditch the parties and go into hiding?" Inoichi asks facetiously.

"Iruka and Temari were far to vigilant. Any attempts would've been suicide," Ibiki deadpans, causing Inoichi to chuckle.

"Iruka isn't one for bachelorette parties either, so she's not forcing Naruto into going because she feels like partying," Kakashi's voice adds.

The two men turn to blink in surprise at Kakashi standing next to their table. Very rarely does anyone ever manage to sneak up on them.

Ibiki scoots over to give him room to sit. Accepting the silent invite, Kakashi sits down. "Iruka isn't ignoring Naruto's reluctance over the party," he continues, "but wants her to have the same experiences most brides have. She feels Naruto was forced to live with being the exception to doing things like other kids far too often growing up."

"I can't argue with that," Inoichi sighs. "Naruto's upbringing can't be described as normal by any means."

"If Naruto had her way she'd be spending her entire pregnancy holed up from the world somewhere. As reluctant as she's been to attend all the parties thrown for her so far, she's enjoyed all of them," Ibiki points out.

Kakashi nods in agreement. "She tries convincing herself she doesn't want to do these things because she doesn't want to be disappointed."

"She's definitely had plenty of practice being disappointed," Inoichi muses.

"Which is why everyone has gone out of their way to make these parties successful," Kakashi explains as the server approaches to take their orders.

When she walks away, Inoichi asks, "Why are you here so early, Kakashi?"

Kakashi smiles, "I decided to stay out of the way while Iruka and Temari continue trying to convince Naruto to willingly go to her bachelorette party. I did not want to get caught in the crossfire."

"You'd probably end up being taken hostage," Ibiki quips.

Inoichi chuckles before stating, "Naruto sometimes does need a nudge. Sometimes I think she enjoys getting dragged into these things kicking and screaming."

"I think you're right," Ibiki muses. "Although, it still surprises her when she actually has fun when she's convinced herself she won't. I think it adds to her enjoyment."

They continue chatting over dinner, until Inoichi glances over when he sees two figures approaching their table out of the corner of his eye.

"Well, I didn't think you two would be joining in these festivities," he comments, leaning back in his seat.

"I may be old, but I'm not dead yet," Homura quips in a rare display of humor as he forces Inoichi to move all the way in so he and Hiashi can sit down.

"I can't always be the upright, stuffy old fart people expect me to be," Hiashi wittily replies, settling at the end of the booth as Ibiki, Kakashi and Inoichi gape at him in surprise. Ignoring them, he adds, "If I don't attend a bachelor party on occasion, people will believe I'm asexual and both my daughters were hatched from an egg."

"You two just want to see what happens at a bachelor party thrown in Ibiki's honor," Shikaku mutters, sauntering up as they laugh.

Without any prodding, Ibiki and Kakashi slide over to give him the last space.

"It is a once in a lifetime event," Kakashi points out, earning an annoyed scowl from Ibiki.

Ignoring them, Inoichi nods in the direction of Shikamaru who is chatting with Kiba, Mozuku, Raido and Konohamaru, "I'm surprised you got Shikamaru to come for this, considering his aversion to socializing."

"It's the same as with Tsunade's New Years party, Yoshino forced him to come and socialize rather than allow him to stay at home and sleep."

"Where's Choza?" Ibiki asks, noticing their teammate isn't in the bar.

"He and Choji have an intense training session going on and they're at a point where it's too hard for them to interrupt right now, so they've decided to take a pass," Shikaku explains.

"Choji is missing out then," Kakashi muses, looking around the room and noting all the new faces, mostly friends of Naruto's. "With so many of the Konoha 11 here for their first stag party, you know the older jounins in particular are going to take shameless advantage of the opportunity to get them drunk and embarrass them."

"With no strippers that means they're even bigger targets," Homura muses.

"No, it means the older jounins are going to be even more sadistic in their pranks," Ibiki quips, prompting more laughter.

The six men continue to talk as more guests arrive, taking their turns to congratulate Ibiki and crack jokes at his expense about getting married and becoming a father.

"All right boys, Jiraiya's here, so we can start the party!" Jiraiya boisterously announces to the packed bar of mostly jounin.

Ibiki rolls his eyes, muttering, "Let the chaos begin."

The rest of their table snigger as Inoichi adds, "At least it means this nonsense will be over sooner than later."

The other men murmur their agreement as Jiraiya comes over and claps Ibiki hard on the shoulder. "Good to see you didn't try skipping out, Ibiki."

Scowling in irritation, Ibiki replies, "It wouldn't be fair since Naruto is having to go to her party."

"I don't envy Anko since she's got to try to make Naruto's bachelorette party memorable," Jiraiya replies airily.

"That's because you're not there to get roaring drunk, do something embarrassing and pass out, Jiraiya!" Genma calls from across the room.

The room erupts in laughter as Jiraiya's grin drops to a glare.

"What about you, Genma?" Raido quips from across the room.

"What about me? Getting trashed and being humiliated by my comrades is more Kotetsu and Izumo's thing," Genma quips.

"Oh yeah? What about that one time you passed out and got stripped naked and dumped in the center of the market in the middle of the night with a sign that read, 'Tinker Toy'?" Izumo challenges.

"That was you," Kotetsu points out.

"No it wasn't."

"Yes it was. You just blocked out the trauma of waking up surrounded by a squad of sniggering ANBU summoned because of reports of indecent exposure," Kotetsu explains.

"And where were you?" a beet red Izumo snaps, trying to ignore the surrounding laughter.

"Waking up buck naked in the middle of the Academy yard surrounded by a group of sniggering students until Iruka came out and nearly neutered him with a kunai," Aoba calls out from across the room, causing Kotetsu to turn a deep shade of crimson.

The guys fall into sharing the most embarrassing bachelor party stories about each other. Ibiki and the others move from the booth to a table because all the guys were trying to sit near them and none of them like being crowded in like that. Yamato and Gai are among the late stragglers, with Gai in particular contributing greatly to the increase in the noise levels.

Just as Ibiki thought, some of the guys keep buying him drinks in an attempt to get him drunk. Much to their annoyance he slowly nurses whatever drink he has or orders water. All extra drinks he doesn't want he merely passes on to someone else who is willing to drink it. Often times, it's one of the rookies.

"All right, gentlemen, may I have your undivided attention!" Jiraiya bellows from his perch at the bar. When the room quiets, he declares, "Ibiki, you're a brave soul to willingly give up bachelorhood and choose to get married, especially to the biggest prankster in all the elemental nations." He pauses as the room erupts into whistles and catcalls of agreement from the rowdy shinobi. Continuing, he adds, "Even though you're not known for getting wild and cutting loose, Izumo, Kotetsu and I really want you to leave bachelorhood with a bang because it wouldn't be a true sendoff without one."

"All right, boys, get moving to set this up quickly," Jiraiya claps his hands and begins directing the shinobi in the room to rearrange the tables and chairs.

Ibiki's gaze drifts over to Inoichi who slaps a hand to his forehead with a groan before looking up at the T&I specialist.

"I think it's exactly what you think it is," the older blond replies to the unspoken question. Sighing, he adds, "I told them repeatedly, _no_ strippers."

As Ibiki's scowl deepens, Kakashi mutters, "We really shouldn't have expected differently from Jiraiya."

"He probably thinks Naruto's not going to hear about this or do anything in retaliation," Yamato muses.

"Jiraiya's always been under the mistaken assumption that he knows how to handle Naruto," Hiashi reasons. "Even the times she's proved that false never seem to fully convince him of the truth."

Inoichi throws up his hands declaring, "I'm not responsible for any of it."

"Naruto's not going to hold you responsible," Kakashi points out.

"No, but Yoshino might," Shikaku snorts, causing them to laugh at Inoichi's groan.

Once a large space is cleared in the center of the room, Ibiki is cajoled into moving from his current position to one of the chairs edging the area.

Two young women appear make their way through the cheering crowd into the center of the floor. Both are covered shoulder to toes in layers of chiffon scarves. The multi-colored layers make the black haired girl and blue haired girl resemble walking shag carpets than strippers.

The black haired girl asks, "Who's the groom?"

When the guys point to Ibiki, she smiles and saunters over. Producing a white rose, she pins it to his lapel. Kissing his cheek she says, "Congratulations on getting married. We are your entertainment for the evening."

Finishing with a bow, she quickly moves into position on the floor near her partner.

The brunette missed the look of horror on her partner's face, but a few of the guys caught it. She barely manages to blank her expression right when the music starts.

Rolling their hips and undulating their arms the two twirl and glide gracefully across the floor. The layers of lightweight, sheer material float and shift with each movement, making the ladies appear weightless, as if they're moving through water. Their routine keeps them polar opposite of each other across the floor, ensuring they're performing for every member of their appreciative, albeit slightly rowdy audience.

Before moving to dance before another man, each girl hands the end of a scarf for a shinobi to hold, so as they spun away it slid from their bodies. Each time a scarf is removed, the shaggy volume covering them steadily thins, revealing more of their curvy bodies.

The blue haired girl has trouble staying on her side of the room whenever their routine brings her close to Ibiki. Each time she's too close for her comfort, she pointedly pays more attention to the other men around him.

The brunette doesn't fail to notice what her partner is doing. She gracefully moves back over to Ibiki's side of the room where she stays for the remainder of their routine. She not only has Ibiki remove one of her scarves, but she even manages to get an extremely reluctant Hiashi to pull one off of her.

When all the scarves are gone, it appears the dancer's torsos are swathed in one scarf. Moving to meet in the middle of the floor, the ladies tie the ends of their scarves together before pirouetting gracefully away from each other in a counterclockwise motion.

A long swath stretches out between them before floating to the floor as both finish in a graceful poses at opposite ends, Each stands with one leg in front of the other, their backs slightly arched with one arm extended in the air. They're both wearing flesh toned bikinis and thongs accented with glass beads.

When room erupts into boisterous cheers and applause, both bow to the crowd before putting on their yukata. The blue haired girl gathers up the scarves from the shinobi while the brunette approaches Ibiki.

Bowing again, she says, "Congratulations again on your marriage and, from what I understand, the impending birth of your first child."

"Thank you," he nods. "For your sentiments and your performance. You both did a very good job despite your partner's obvious discomfort.

"I'm so sorry," she apologizes sincerely, blushing and bowing. "She's a novice at dancing professionally. She doesn't fully understand we are here to entertain, not offend."

"You both still did very well," Ibiki waves it off.

"Your routine is very original," Inoichi comments. "It's refreshing that you didn't do the usual lewd display most strippers perform at bachelor parties."

"Thank you," the girl smiles. "Those routines are a dime a dozen and can be performed by anyone, which is why this business is so competitive. I got the idea from a friend of mine who's a male stripper to make the routine more of a performance than a peep show."

Looking back at Ibiki, she asks, "Is your fiancée is having her bachelorette party this evening too?"

Surprised, Ibiki replies, "Yes."

"My friend was hired by two kunoichi named Hana and Tenten because he doesn't do the usual bump and grind routine," she explains. "Because of that, we get a lot more bookings than most strippers."

Glancing over her shoulder, she notices her partner is done gathering up all their props and is packing them away while flirting with some of the shinobi in the crowd. Turning back, the brunette kisses Ibiki again on the cheek before walking out with her partner.

"Didn't Naruto make it very clear she did not want a stripper at her party?" Hiashi asks, speaking just loud enough for them to hear above the noise of the chairs and tables being put back.

Ibiki nods while Inoichi replies, "That's why Yoshino did her the favor of closely monitoring Anko so her wishes would be respected."

"Which proves Anko had nothing to do with it. She's too afraid of Yoshino to cross her," Shikaku point out.

"It doesn't bode well for Hana and Tenten then," Kakashi comments.

Homura snorts, "And Jiraiya once Yoshino finds out."

"You're all forgetting Naruto," Yamato points out, capturing their attention. "A pregnant kunoichi with raging hormones is not one to cross, _ever_."

The six men shudder before laughing at the fate Jiraiya, Kotetsu, Izumo, Tenten and Hana drew for themselves.

* * *

"Congratulations on a job well done, Jun," Jiraiya tells the black haired dancer outside the bar. "Ibiki seemed to enjoy your performance despite the apparent discomfort of your partner," he finishes, looking pointedly at the blue haired girl.

"I'm so sorry, Jiraiya," Jun apologizes with a deep bow. Straightening up, she looks at the other girl and scolds, "That was really unprofessional, Arisa."

Arisa snaps, "I couldn't help it! The scars on that guy were really scary and ugly!"

Jun rolls her eyes, "They're just scars and it doesn't matter whom you dance for as long as you're getting paid."

"Easy for you to say," Arisa huffs. "Seeing something like that throws off my concentration."

"A sneeze throws you off," Jun retorts. More seriously, she adds, "If you ever want to go on your own and keep booking parties, you've got to get over that. We live in a shinobi village and scars come with the territory. Besides, you acting that blatantly shallow has lost us a few gigs already and we can't afford to be picky."

Jiraiya nods, "Shinobi are keen observers with long memories and most, if not all, of the guys there tonight noticed your attitude. I know all of them and they're protective of their friends and comrades. So to see one of their own insulted, even subtly like what you did, tends to offend them. They'll remember and won't likely hire you if there's another bachelor party."

Feeling picked on, Arisa crosses her arms and pouts, "That's a stupid thing to take offense over. It's not like I said what was on my mind, like I was wondering if his fiancée is blind or a gold digger because I can't see how anyone can marry a guy that looks like that anyway."

Jun slaps forehead before turning to Jiraiya and bowing deeply, "I'm so sorry for Arisa's behavior. She just doesn't get that it's unwise to discriminate against clients for any reason, especially in our line of work."

Jiraiya waves it off, "Maybe a more neutral party needs to send her a clearer message." Pulling out more money, he hands it to Jun, saying, "It's a tip for dancing so well for the groom and being the consummate professional." Turning to an expectant Arisa, he says, "Your tip is a verbal one. Never insult someone you don't know like that in front of someone you don't know well because you might be insulting that person's goddaughter, which cost you the monetary tip I would've paid you otherwise." Smiling at the gob smacked Arisa, he waves at Jun as he turns to walk back inside. "Goodnight, ladies!"

* * *

The night wore on and Ibiki doesn't fail to notice just about everyone is enjoying the party, even if he's been long bored with it. Homura and Hiashi left not long after the dancers performed, deciding they cut loose enough for one night and both had enough to do the following day.

It doesn't surprise him that the other guys have essentially forgotten about him. They're too busy trying to invent a new drinking game involving shadow clones and darts while performing certain acrobatic feats.

Deciding to call it a night, Ibiki tells Inoichi, "I'm leaving."

Inoichi nods, "Me too. We did our time here and I don't need any more blackmail material on any of these guys." Addressing Kakashi, Yamato and Shikaku, he asks, "If you're going to stick around, can you three make sure the guys don't end up destroying the place?

"Iruka's still at Naruto's party and since I've got nothing better to do, I'll stick around," Kakashi agrees.

Yamato echoes the sentiment; "I'll help keep an eye on things."

"Not me," Shikaku states. "I might as well head out with you two. Yoshino won't be as angry if she doesn't have to come get me."

After sharing a laugh, Ibiki and Inoichi thank Kakashi and Yamato and all exchange goodbyes before the trio leaves.

As they walk away from the bar, Inoichi glares over his shoulder at it before looking forward again and shaking his head.

"What's wrong?" Shikaku asks.

"Nothing. I just can't believe those guys didn't bat an eye at Ibiki leaving since most of them insisted he had to have a bachelor party. They're too busy arguing over that drinking game they're trying to create," Inoichi grouses.

Ibiki waves it off, "The party was never for me. Granted there were some dead set on getting me drunk, but they lost interest after repeated failures. Then it became all about their fun. The whole thing is simply an excuse for everyone to get drunk during a weeknight outside of a holiday."

"Are you heading straight home, Ibiki?" Shikaku asks.

Ibiki shakes his head, "I want to peek in on Naruto's party. She was fighting going to it until the last minute and I promised to rescue her from it early if I could. Since she hasn't come looking for me yet, one of three things happened." Holding up a gloved hand, he tick off points. "One, she enjoyed it more than she anticipated. Two, she managed to escape at some point and since she hasn't come looking for me that means I have to figure out where she's hiding. Three, which I believe is the most likely, they kept her against her will and she's going out of her mind with boredom."

Inoichi and Shikaku bust out laughing.

"Option three is the most likely," Inoichi agrees, chuckling.

"Are you planning on sneaking into her party?" Shikaku asks.

"I doubt it's necessary," Ibiki shrugs. "The girls are just as bad as the guys, so they're likely already past the point of caring if I crash or not."

"If Yoshino didn't kill the stripper before he performed, then they're getting close to the drinking game portion of the night," Shikaku muses thoughtfully.

"It always comes back to the booze doesn't it?" Inoichi sighs wearily.

Ibiki and Shikaku murmur their agreement as they arrive at the restaurant.

As Ibiki predicted, it doesn't take much effort to sneak into the party. They find Naruto slouched sideways in a throne-like chair with her legs draped over the arm, wearing some sort of tiara-veil thing and watching the rest of the partygoers with a bored eye.

Iruka and Yoshino sit nearby talking quietly. All three look up in surprise and greet the men as they walk up.

Naruto promptly jumps out of the chair and hopefully asks, "Did you come to rescue me?"

Chuckling, Ibiki ignores the question to comment, "Nice tiara."

Blue eyes narrow in irritation. Snatching it off, she growls, "I forgot I was wearing the stupid thing. Ino insisted I wear it."

Still chuckling, Ibiki kisses her cheek in greeting before combing his fingers through her hair to smooth out the tousled mess ripping the tiara off made.

Scanning the room, Inoichi observes, "This is definitely Anko's handiwork. The pairs of blue balloons are a nice metaphor. Though, I'm really surprised she didn't use penis shaped balloons."

Grinning, Iruka explains, "They were in the same shipment as the penis napkins, which didn't arrive in time."

Ibiki chuckles and shakes his head.

"Unfortunately, the penis shaped paper plates did make it, so you can imagine what it's like to be eating chicken cordon bleu off of those things," Yoshino grumbles.

The three men laugh quietly since they don't want to get dragged into whatever drinking game the rest of the ladies were heavily involved in.

Watching the ladies for a few moments, Ibiki asks, "What are they doing?"

Naruto rolls her eyes. "They call it 'Shot Limbo.' The object is to bend back and shuffle under the gradually lowered broomstick while balancing a shot glass of water on your forehead. No chakra. The restaurant didn't want the booze falling on the carpet, but agreed to let them use water." Pointing over to a nearby table with a couple dozen shot glasses, she adds, "If the glass falls, you have to take a shot of straight whisky."

"What happens if someone wins?" Inoichi asks.

Naruto shrugs, "They don't seem to care who wins because they really didn't explain how a winner is determined."

"At least they figured out a game," Shikaku muses. "When we left the guys were trying to invent a new drinking game, but couldn't agree on how to play, much less the rules."

As the three ladies laugh, Inoichi points over to the punch table with a confused expression, asking, "What kind of ice sculpture is that?"

Naruto smirks, "It was a penis with punch burbling out of the tip like a fountain." She nods at their incredulous stares, adding, "You should've seen it at the height of its glory."

"I wish I hadn't," Yoshino grumbles. She then asks, "Why are you three here?"

"I got bored a long time ago and finally got the chance to leave without someone badgering me to stay," Ibiki answers.

"What about our son?" Yoshino asks Shikaku.

He shrugs, "Still at the party." Ignoring her glare, he adds, "Interesting thing is no one's letting him hide in a corner and nap. They actually got him to knock back a couple of drinks."

"You left our son to get drunk?" Yoshino growls threateningly.

Shikaku shrugs again. "No one is making him stay. Look at it this way," he reasons. "You'll have the fun of having a hung over son to take out all of tonight's humiliating frustrations on in the morning."

Naruto grows scared for Shikamaru because of the sadistic expression on Yoshino's face.

Iruka asks Inoichi, "Are you taking Ino home?"

Looking over at Ino, who hasn't noticed him yet, he shrugs, "No, this is her first bachelorette party and I warned her about overdoing it. I'm chalking this up as something she's got to learn the hard way." Smirking, he adds, "She's scheduled this month in T&I, learning how to do my job and is working with Anko in the morning."

Naruto and Iruka wince simultaneously in sympathy.

A grin then spreads on Naruto's face. "That's just evil."

"Is there still a chance to schedule Shikamaru for tomorrow?" Yoshino asks innocently, causing everyone to laugh. They aren't worried about attracting attention anymore because the limbo game is getting pretty raucous.

Turning to her fiancé, Naruto quirks a brow. "We heard Jiraiya hired a stripper for your party?"

Ibiki nods, "Two actually. Seems unfair you only had one."

Naruto laughs before admitting, "Hana and Tenten apparently wanted to right some sexist, grievous wrong by hiring the guy. They believed you were pressuring me into not having a stripper." At his arched brow, she adds, "They drew came to that conclusion all on their own without asking me about it."

"Seems like Jiraiya did the same thing and roped Izumo and Kotetsu along for the ride," Inoichi adds.

Naruto rolls her eyes. "At least the stripper was entertaining and didn't do anything to freak me out."

Ibiki nods, "Surprisingly the strippers Jiraiya hired were also pretty good and didn't get sleazy in their routines."

Looking around Naruto sighs, "Can you help me sneak out now? I've been here long enough."

"Why didn't you leave already?" Inoichi asks, looking confused.

Smirking, Iruka shakes her head, "No one else will let her. Usually two or three of them insist on escorting her to the bathroom, going so far as to tie ninja wire around her waist so she won't escape."

Yoshino adds, "We've tried intervening on her behalf, but it's hard reasoning with slightly inebriated kunoichi. Now that they're getting closer to the drunk mark it's even harder."

Naruto grumbles, "They couldn't even make up a game I can play. I can't bend back like that right now." Smirking, she adds, "Now that you're here, I got a plan at least, but I need you to be my decoy."

Minutes later Ibiki, Inoichi, Shikaku and Yoshino stroll out, waving at the ladies who finally noticed them.

Naruto slumps back into the throne while Iruka stays behind to keep her company. Shizune joins them and is one of the few partygoers still completely sober.

Tsume left not long after Hinata and Hanabi because, like Hiashi, she has a clan to run and council duties the following day. Everyone else remained.

Seeing Ibiki and the others leaving, Temari and Anko wander over.

"It's too early for bedtime, Naruto," Anko chirps cheerfully.

"Quit looking bored, Red," Temari scolds.

With her legs still draped over the armrest, Naruto slouched down further to dangle her head over the other armrest and stare at the ceiling. That is, if she could see. She pulled the veil of the tiara to cover her eyes.

Raising a hand to lift the veil, she glares, snapping, "Maybe if you played a game I could participate in then maybe I wouldn't be so bored."

Looking around Anko realizes Yoshino isn't there and says, "Hey, the prison matron is gone, maybe now we can have some real fun!"

That declaration prompts a cheer from some of the ladies who drifted over to join them while Naruto rolls her eyes.

"Quit being a party pooper. It's not our fault you got knocked up," Temari snaps.

Reaching out, she pokes the redhead, causing Naruto to poof out and the tiara to clatter to the floor.

Moegi gasps drunkenly, "You broke her!"

Anko smacks her upside the head. "It's a shadow clone dimwit; she snuck out on us."

"She's pregnant. That'll slow her down, so maybe she hasn't gotten far," Ino muses. "We can go get her and bring her back!"

Interrupting the murmured assents, Tsunade states, "As fun as a hunt sounds, Naruto does need her rest and it's late."

Iruka and Shizune don't fail to notice the limbo game has been completely forgotten by all the participants with no declared winner.

Anko pipes up, "Since Yoshino's gone too that means anything goes!"

"Why don't we invade the guy's party and stir up trouble," Yugao suggests to a rousing chorus of agreement.

Iruka and Shizune quietly sit back and watch them all head out to the bar and grill where Ibiki's party is being held. While the ladies were distracted, Iruka already told Shizune about Naruto sneaking out.

"I'm glad they didn't decide to hunt down Naruto," Iruka muses, leaning back in her chair.

"Me too," Shizune agrees. "I noticed Naruto wasn't enjoying the party as much as she should. It was long past time for her to call it a night."

Both women wait a few minutes, watching the restaurant staff begin cleaning up the room.

"Shall we follow the tipsy herd to the bachelor party?" Iruka asks Shizune.

"I think we've given them enough of a head start," Shizune agrees as she rises to her feet and walks with Iruka to the door. "At least this keeps them from destroying the restaurant."

Iruka nods. "Kakashi is probably still at the other party and won't be drunk. So, if a couple of the other guys are also sober they can help with any drunk wrangling."

"Hopefully, that's the case because I really don't want to have to summon ANBU if they get out of hand," Shizune sighs, rolling her eyes as Iruka laughs.

* * *

Outside the restaurant Naruto steps from around the corner of the building, falling into step with Ibiki and the others.

"Thanks them for your perfect timing," she sighs in relief. "They watched me like a hawk so I never got to create a clone to switch with."

"I figured you were just as bored as I was by now you made enough of an appearance to make everyone happy. Did you at least have some fun at the party?" Ibiki asks.

Naruto nods, "But it really sucks getting stuck on the sidelines watching everyone else have fun. If I weren't pregnant I could've challenged Baa-chan to a rematch of our drinking contest. I have another joke to try out on her." She gives the others a chance to laugh before asking, "How'd your party go?"

"It was fine," Ibiki shrugs. "Nothing new or exciting."

Frowning slightly in concern, Naruto asks, "Did Gai made sure Lee didn't go or at least kept him from drinking anything besides water?"

"Lee is on patrol duty tonight, so he didn't make the party at all," he replies.

At Naruto's sigh of relief Yoshino asks, "Why? All your other friends are drinking tonight and he's old enough.

"Lee becomes the brawling fool if he takes so much as a swig of alcohol," Naruto explains. "Gai said when Lee was still a genin he completely trashed one restaurant when he accidentally took a drink from his sake cup. And I mean trashed as in completely demolished."

Shikaku studies her before saying, "You're not over exaggerating it, are you?"

Shaking her head, she adds, "It's a strict rule among all the Konoha 11. If anyone slips and lets Lee have a drink, they pay for all the damages. Kiba didn't believe us and decided to go bar hopping with Lee one night about three years ago. They never got past the first hour much less out of the first bar. In fact, he's still paying back his mom for covering the bill."

"The owner wasn't too unhappy about the damage, though," she continues. "He got to completely remodel and upgraded to a classier joint." Quirking a brow, Naruto twists to ask Yoshino, "Don't you think that was a nice restaurant the party was at tonight?" At Yoshino's nod, she adds, "That was the place Lee trashed. It used to be a rundown dive."

Incredulous, Ibiki asks, "Are you serious?"

Naruto nods, "It used to be a dump called the Rusty Blades. ANBU used to bust up brawls there every other night."

Recognition lights up in Inoichi and Shikaku's eyes.

"We made the mistake of going in there a long time ago," Inoichi explains. "Dump is one of the nicer names to call that place."

"There were so many glaring health code violations I was surprised it stayed open for as long as it did," Shikaku adds.

Yoshino sternly asks Naruto, "How is it you know so much about this bar?"

Naruto shrugs, "Because I used to hang out on the streets watching the goings on whenever I wasn't in school, at home or training. I'd practice my stealth by hiding in the shadows watching people, pretending I was in ANBU. That particular bar was fun to watch because the fights were usually really good. A lot of shinobi went there for the cheap sake, not realizing the reason it was so cheap was because it was watered down."

"You were too young to be hanging out on the streets like that!" Yoshino scolds.

Tamping down her initial anger, Naruto takes a deep breath before saying, "It's not like I had anywhere else to go and it was lonely being home all the time. And sometimes it was safer to be out because home was the first place the drunks looking to punish the demon would go looking."

Yoshino stares before stating, "I thought the Third came down hard on your attackers."

"Yeah, after the fact," Naruto shrugs indifferently. At Yoshino's stunned expression she sighs, "Jijii couldn't keep a guard on me all the time. He just didn't have the manpower and that's if the council would've let him. He tried once, having it paid out of the orphan aid accounts. Koharu argued giving me one would strain the funds. They would've had to drop the guard on Sasuke's precious backside and no one was agreeing to that."

She pauses as they pass other pedestrians before continuing, "Because Jijii harshly punished any violators there weren't many willing to cross him, but some still tried. Each incident earned me time in the hospital recovering from knife cuts and broken bones. All before I even graduated the academy." Jerking her head toward Ibiki, she adds, "You can ask Ibiki. That's how far back we've known each other because he investigated nearly every incident."

The others easily see the truth in Ibiki's stony expression.

Shikaku eyes her before asking, "How did you know Koharu stonewalled the motion to approve a guard for you?"

Naruto sighs heavily. "I visited Jijii and right after his proposal was shot down he was having a very loud argument with Koharu in his office." She ducks her head slightly in embarrassment. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop but the door was open and I heard it all. I went straight home afterward figuring it wasn't a good time to bother him. He did get me better locks for the door and windows and extra kunai, which I stashed around the apartment. The kunai really came in handy once, but got some villagers calling for my arrest because I stabbed one of my attackers." Smirking, she adds, "That's why I can't completely believe that most of Konoha has changed their tune."

Ibiki interrupts, muttering, "The difference between then and now is I'm not letting anyone lay a hand on you anymore."

Naruto smiles softly, her eyes not quite believing it, but not saying a word.

The contemplative silence continues until Ibiki and Naruto part ways with the others when they reach their crossroad. After exchanging their goodnights, the three older shinobi watch the couple walk down the street before drifting off together toward their own homes.

"They still haven't realized they love each other, have they?" Shikaku muses.

Inoichi shakes his head, observing, "They've fallen into their relationship so easily I don't think they've noticed. Both believe they simply work well together for a common goal and only care for each other. They have seen too many examples of couples struggling to make things work they don't realize their relationship doesn't follow that perceived standard."

"Naruto's stuck on the idea there's no room for love in an arranged marriage," Yoshino adds.

"It has more to do with her believing it's impossible for anyone to genuinely love her unconditionally," her husband corrects. "Ibiki pretty much believes the same thing, resigning himself to permanent bachelorhood because of his job."

Yoshino muses, "Makes them the perfect match doesn't it?"

"Doesn't matter," Inoichi shrugs. "Eventually both will realize they do love each other. They'll just be oblivious until then." With a resigned sigh, he adds, "Makes sense Naruto is particularly disbelieving after everything she's endured."

Yoshino mutters, "I feel so guilty for not doing more when she was younger. I ignorantly assumed the Third had all her needs taken care of and used the excuse I was busy raising our son to have time to help anyone else."

"It probably wouldn't have mattered," Shikaku reasons. "The Third basically isolated Naruto because he couldn't trust anyone near her. There were too many attempts to kill her by people he trusted, even his own ANBU."

"We can't change the past," Inoichi adds. "We just need to correct our mistakes and do everything we can to make her present and future a hell of a lot better."

The other couple nods as they continue on their way home.

* * *

As they walk away, Naruto latches onto Ibiki's arm with a weary sigh.

"Are you okay?" he quietly asks, looking down at her.

"I'm fine. I just hate dredging up the past when it's done and gone."

"You do realize Yoshino didn't mean any harm, right?"

Naruto nods. "I'm not angry with anyone over how I grew up. Like I've said before, others had it worse. However, Yoshino shouldn't have been surprised because what happened wasn't hidden. Word got around quickly when I stabbed that guy, but some, like Sasuke's kiss asses, claimed it was an unprovoked attack." Rolling her eyes she adds, "It wasn't like the wound was life threatening, I was only eight and he was three times my size and bulk. Anyway, unless Yoshino was stuck in a deep hole the entire time, there's no way she couldn't have known about the stuff that used to happen to me."

Gently sliding his arm out of her grasp he wraps it around her shoulders, pulling her close to him.

"Yoshino should've known," he agrees, "but that would've meant acknowledging there was a problem. Life is a lot easier when you live in ignorant bliss."

Looking up at him with a smirk, Naruto quips, "I've been accused of being an ignorant dobe all my life; it sure as hell wasn't that blissful." Both chuckle before she smiles softly, saying, "Even though Yoshino and the others were fairly passive and deliberately obtuse while I was growing up, it's nice whenever they get outraged on my behalf."

Gently giving her a squeeze, Ibiki states, "It's better late than never." Watching her stifle a yawn, he chuckles, "Tired?"

Nodding, she rests her head against his shoulder, explaining, "It's been a very long day. I got up early to check on the flower shipment at Inoichi's shop and a few other things coming in for the wedding at different vendors before getting dragged to the bridal shower."

"Then Temari came over to Iruka and Kakashi's apartment and I told her everything," she continues. "It's getting easier sharing what Sasuke and the fox did, but it still hurts. After we spent some time talking about it, I tried taking a nap before going to the party." Looking back up at him, she adds, "The party confirmed my suspicion it was more about everyone else enjoying themselves than about me having fun. Otherwise, they would've let me go home after the stripper."

Leaning in to kiss her lips, he straightens up, commenting, "It was the same for me. That's why nearly half our comrades nearly had an aneurysm when I said I'd prefer not to have one at all."

"I wish I could've skipped the party," Naruto grumbles.

Squeezing her shoulders he points out, "We're going home now."

As they continue walking both fall into laughing over the specific details they share of their parties.

When they step inside Ibiki's apartment, Naruto says, "It sounds like the stripper's routine was actually pretty. I would've liked to have seen that."

Ibiki nods as he removes his shoes and leaves them by the door. "I was surprised because usually the stripper hired is popping out of a cake or simply does a bump and grind routine before popping out of her lingerie."

"Ain't that the truth," she rolls her eyes as she moves over to the sofa. "I thought I was getting that when the stripper came out. I'm glad the guy wasn't, though, and it was worth it to see that long yellow balloon representing his kickstand bonk Yoshino on the head."

Both laugh as Ibiki sits next to her, pulling her into a hug.

"That black haired girl was really professional despite her partner being an idiot," Naruto comments.

Ibiki shrugs, "It didn't matter if the partner was an idiot. She wasn't as graceful or talented. The other one pretty much made the routine."

"At least you enjoyed it."

Looking at her, he states, "I've never been big on strangers stripping for me, so I certainly could've survived if Jiraiya hadn't hired one at all."

Quirking a brow, Naruto replies, "Maybe you'd enjoy your own private lap dance if the girl weren't a stranger."

Looking thoughtful, he muses, "Maybe, but would Ino want to do that for me?"

He laughs when Naruto lightly socks him in the stomach.

Straightening up, she swings a leg over his lap and straddles him. Cupping his face, she leans in close with a wicked glint in her eyes. "I'm just going to have to make it memorable for you, aren't I?"

Declining to answer, Ibiki closes the gap to engage her in a long, deep kiss. She slides her arms around his neck and shoulders while he wraps his arm around her body, bringing them close together. After several minutes they break for air.

Studying her face, Ibiki says, "As much as I'd like to see what you have in mind, you're bordering on exhausted." When she opens her mouth to protest, he presses his fingertips to her lips adding, "You mentioned you were tired, but I can see it in your face." Leaning in to kiss her again, he says, "We've got plenty of time for you to show me how much better you are than those strippers."

Naruto reluctantly nods before getting up and heading to the bedroom with Ibiki to get ready for bed.

* * *

_**A/N**__: *clears throat* Let's try this again. ;P_

_Here's another early Christmas present._

_Unless you're Jewish, atheist, agnostic or non-Christian, then in that case you can consider it a New Years present._

_However, that can't apply to those folks who only celebrate the Chinese New Year or something else, sooooo, I guess 'Happy Winter Solstice' applies, I think. ;P_

_Thanks to InARealPickle for pointing that out._

_We're not done with the parties yet. Can't forget the aftermath, so I'll do my best to get that out soon so you all can see what happens._

_Hope you guys enjoy and thank you all for reading._


	10. The day after: Musings & Revelations

_**A/N**__: It's been awhile since the last time I used a flashback, so here's a little reminder. Anything that's a past memory I write in past tense while everything else is in present tense so the reader feels like the story is unfolding 'now'. I don't believe in labeling the memories 'flashback' or anything because you guys are smart enough to know when I'm doing that. I merely put those sections in italics to make it easier to read._

* * *

Ibiki's internal clock wakes him up around his usual time early the next morning. Glancing down at the redhead nestled comfortably against him, he sees she's still sound asleep. Stifling a yawn with one hand, he then pulls the blankets up around her shoulders as his thoughts drift to their relationship.

Since getting engaged, they spend as much time together as possible getting to know each other better. Although, both aren't easily forthcoming with certain information from their pasts, he finds most of their conversations easy and comfortable. Even when they argue neither slides into the childish, petty backbiting most couples get caught up in.

After their argument over the invitations, giving each other the silent treatment became a common occurrence. However, once they give each other some space they discuss things to at least reach an understanding, even if they still stubbornly refused to give in to the other.

Ibiki finds it interesting being with Naruto who doesn't simply follow his lead without question. Even when she understands his reasons it still doesn't mean she's willing to go along with them despite it being for her own good sometimes.

Eventually he became so comfortable that he misses her whenever they can't be together. He makes the effort to see her at least once during the day, if only for a few minutes.

Lingering in bed, he mulls over the events of the previous night. Not the bachelor and bachelorette parties since those went as expected. He's not surprised both ended up with strippers and figures Naruto isn't surprised her wishes were ignored. Unfortunately, being ignored is par for the course for her.

His thoughts drift to her childhood. Though he uses that term very loosely in her case. There is no way he would call the way she was raised a childhood. No other child he has ever known, regardless of how tragic their circumstances, grew up like she did.

Unless it involved genin or academy students rarely did his cases involve children. Even when the Uchiha police force still existed they rarely had cases of violence against children unless it involved domestic violence or child abuse. Unfortunately, Naruto seemed to be the exception to that rule.

Ibiki always knew she was a child, not the demon, and as a citizen of Konoha it was his duty to find the ones responsible for any crimes against her. It's been that way since the first time Inoichi pawned off the first incident against Naruto on him not long after he joined T&I.

* * *

"_Ibiki!" the disembodied voice of the head of the Torture and Interrogation department bellowed from the hallway into the small office._

"_Yes, sir?" the young man answered, jumping from his desk to stand at attention._

_Within moments Inoichi stepped inside. "A new case came up and I want you to lead it."_

"_Me, sir?" Ibiki asked in disbelief. "I thought you had to lead every investigation, sir."_

"_Not this time," Inoichi replied brusquely, handing the brunet a file. "Get going, the clock is ticking."_

_Before Ibiki could respond, the Yamanaka disappeared back out the door, leaving a stunned Ibiki staring after him in disbelief._

_Reeling, he opened the file and reads. He felt honored he was chosen to lead a case as a new recruit._

_When he finished scanning the contents, he slipped on his coat and confidently strode out with the file tucked under his arm._

"_So Inoichi pawned the case off on you?" Genma asked when he encountered Ibiki in the hallway._

_Puzzled, Ibiki asked his own question, "What do you mean?"_

"_I can't handle the investigation like usual because I'm out of T&I next week," Genma explained. " No point in starting something I can't finish."_

"_Wait a sec," Ibiki frowns in confusion. "What do you mean, 'like usual'?"_

"_Whenever a case comes up involving the Uzumaki kid, Inoichi always pawns it off. You'll see."_

_Ibiki watched Genma continue on down the hallway and disappear around a corner, feeling the pride at being asked to lead an investigation fading quickly. Deciding not to dwell on it and use the case to prove himself, Ibiki continued on his way._

_He wasn't prepared for what he found. If he had any deeply hidden doubts to Naruto's humanity, seeing a barely six-year-old child bruised and bloodied with a couple of broken bones forever squashed them. She was shy around him because he was a stranger, but once she got used to him she became more open and cooperative._

_The following week he knocked on Inoichi's office door to submit his report._

"_Come in."_

"_Sorry for disturbing you, sir," Ibiki apologizes, standing at attention before Inoichi's desk. "I came to submit my report on the Uzumaki case."_

"_Just leave it in my box," Inoichi absently gestures, not looking up from the document he's reading._

_Ibiki hesitates for a moment before asking, "Sir? Don't you want to hear my verbal report?"_

_Still reading, Inoichi asks, "Is the case solved?"_

"_Yes, sir," Ibiki replies. "It was fairly easy to solve and the perpetrators have been caught."_

"_It's enough to make the Third happy," the blond replies dismissively._

_Ibiki gapes at the man pointedly ignoring him. Deciding to leave it alone, he slips the report into the box on the desk and leaves the office. He probably could've mentioned the Third was not happy when Inoichi didn't show up to crime scene, but he had a feeling he didn't give a shit._

_Deciding there was nothing he could do about it, he moved on, focusing on his work and developing a reputation for sadistic mind games. He took his oaths and his job seriously, but it bothered him that his boss was far more lax and prejudicial in his attitude._

_A few months later Inoichi barges into Ibiki's tiny office and drops a file on top of the document littered desk._

"_This is yours," Inoichi declares before walking right back out._

_Leaning back in his chair, Ibiki sighs wearily into the silence. He was already used to Inoichi's closed off, brusque attitude. Members of T&I aren't sociable by nature, but there was a definite lack of camaraderie that should be present amidst such a small, elite group._

_However, Inoichi was conveniently ignoring the fact that he was mired deeply in work and didn't really have time for another case. Reluctantly picking up the file, Ibiki flips it open and groans; another attack on the Uzumaki kid. Running a weary hand over his close-cropped hair, he reads the note from the Third, stating he wanted Inoichi to handle the investigation._

_Resigned to his fate, Ibiki rises from his desk and grabs his coat. He'll have to deal with the Hokage's ire, but at least it's a way to prove himself and further hone his investigative skills._

_Minutes later Ibiki stepped through the damaged door of the Uzumaki kid's apartment and inwardly cringes at the cold, hard gaze of the Sandaime._

"_My memory is not slipping as I distinctly recall specifically summoning Inoichi," the Sandaime replied tersely._

"_My apologies, sir," Ibiki bows. "Inoichi asked me to take the case."_

"_And are you a trained counselor, Ibiki?" Sarutobi asks with an arched brow. "Because I wanted Inoichi so he could counsel Naruto through her trauma."_

_Stuck in an awkward position, Ibiki can't resist shifting under the Third's flinty gaze._

"_No, sir."_

"_Then why did you come instead of Inoichi?"_

_There was no mistaking the bite in the Sandaime's voice._

"_I don't know the details, sir, just that he was unable to."_

_It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the entire truth either and Ibiki wondered if he was going to become a client of T&I for lying to the Third._

_The Third scrutinizes him before finally blowing out a frustrated breath. "You're here, so we'll just make the best of it. Naruto is currently staying at my home, so you'll have to go there to interview her," he begins before filling Ibiki in on what they know so far._

_This case was even easier to solve since it merely involved vandalism to her apartment. Like the time before, Naruto was very reluctant to prosecute, but still cooperated with him to capture them._

_Ibiki was more than a touch irritated a few more months later when he entered his office one morning to find a rather innocuous manila folder sitting on his desk. He knew without looking what it was and scowls down at the contents when he reads the note from the Third specifically asking for Inoichi. Knowing it was a bad idea to delay, he heads right back out the door to report to the Sandaime at Naruto's apartment._

_Sarutobi wasn't surprised when he showed up in the waiting room at the hospital. "Thank you for being prompt as usual, Ibiki."_

"_Sir?" Ibiki asks in confusion. He was certain he'd be facing an irate Hokage for coming instead of Inoichi._

"_Deliver this note to Inoichi," the old man states, holding out a folded slip of paper. "You'll probably find Inoichi with his old teammates at their usual bar. The only reasons I will accept for him not returning with you to stand before me, is if he's either dead or in traction. As far as I know, he is not a patient in the hospital."_

_Ibiki takes the proffered paper, inwardly shivering at the look in the Sandaime's eyes._

_As the Hokage stated, Ibiki found Inoichi warming a bar stool with Choza and Shikaku._

"_Aren't you working a case right now?" Inoichi asks, shrewdly eyeing the young jounin._

_Deigning to reply, Ibiki hands over the message. Choza and Shikaku watch in amusement as the blond spends a moment scowling down at the contents before looking back up at Ibiki._

"_The case is still yours," he states before turning back to his drink._

"_The life of an interrogator is tough," Choza muses, refocusing on his food._

_Ibiki weighs his options as they go back to ignoring him. Since he was not willing to face the Third's wrath, he decides to listen to the higher-ranking boss who had the power to order his imprisonment and execution if it struck his fancy._

_Having the advantage of being a few inches taller, he grabbed Inoichi in a full nelson and dragged him off the stool._

"_What the hell are you doing?" Inoichi demands, struggling in Ibiki's grasp._

_Dragging the irate blond away, Ibiki nonchalantly informs his surprised teammates, "Hokage's orders. Put your bill on Inoichi's tab. It's the least he can do for shirking his duty."_

_Ignoring the threats of official reprimands and a court martial, Ibiki dragged a ranting Inoichi through the streets all the way to the hospital several blocks away. Shinobi and civilians alike either gaped or snickered as they passed, but no one tried interfering. He could've Sunshined the both of them, but decided this was far more embarrassing._

_To say the Third was not pleased to see Inoichi literally dragged in to the empty office he commandeered at the hospital would be an understatement. Sarutobi silently watched as Ibiki released Inoichi._

_Straightening his uniform, Inoichi promptly lambasted Ibiki. "I'm writing you up for conduct unbefitting a shinobi and insubordination for disregarding the orders of a superior!"_

_Still standing at attention, Ibiki remained unaffected and patiently waited for his next orders from the Hokage._

_Then Inoichi turned to Sarutobi with a bow and apologized, "I'm sorry for all this nonsense, sir. I trusted Ibiki to conduct the investigation in my stead, believing he might appreciate the opportunity. I felt he proved his competence." Glaring over at a still passive Ibiki, Inoichi adds, "It seems my confidence was misplaced and will have to reevaluate my subordinate."_

_Sarutobi allowed the silence to stretch out uncomfortably as Inoichi unconsciously shifted slightly under his intense gaze._

"_Perhaps I've been Hokage for far too long, but I'm used to having my orders carried out exactly as I give them," Sarutobi finally speaks in a voice so low the other two men almost had to strain to hear him. "Unless it's a field mission where circumstances have changed drastically and there's a good reason for it, I do not expect my ninja to simply 'wing it' and change my orders as they see fit."_

_Sarutobi's gaze turns hard and cold, causing a shiver to creep up Inoichi's spine._

"_You may be the head of T&I, but last I checked I am still the Hokage and my orders take precedence. Always. As the head of T&I you are required to lead every investigation, not pass them onto a subordinate despite your 'faith' in their competency."_

_Wizened eyes become flinty as he points out, "When I gives my ninja a specific assignment, I expect THAT ninja to carry it out. I recall summoning you for the last two incidents involving Naruto and being surprised when Ibiki showed up both times instead."_

_Inoichi resisted the urge to shrink under the Hokage's unyielding glare, but definitely felt the sweat rolling down his back._

_After another long, uncomfortable stretch of silence, Sarutobi continues, "I utilize the talents and abilities of my ninja as I see fit. I do not care what your personal, misguided opinion of Naruto is. She is a citizen of Konoha with all the rights and privileges. As such she is to receive the same professional level of service from a Konoha ninja as any other citizen."_

_Closing his eyes briefly with a soft sigh, Sarutobi fixes tired eyes on Inoichi. "I don't expect my ninja to respect the last wish of the Yondaime Hokage and see Naruto as a hero. I imagine they realize if it weren't for her, Konoha would not be standing today. That she was sacrificed for all our sakes and was far too young to be given a choice in the matter. I also think they would realize if she had, or would have, been overcome by the demon, we would not be standing here talking today. With all that in mind, don't you think she has suffered enough for our wellbeing?"_

_Inoichi found he couldn't think of an answer for the Hokage and couldn't meet his steady gaze._

_Letting him stew for a few minutes, Sarutobi speaks again. "I need your skills as a counselor for Naruto. If that's too difficult, then admit to it. I have far too many people under my command who swore to follow my orders, but seem to believe the ones regarding Naruto are the exception. The least I can do for the thankless job she is doing for us is try to give her as normal a life as possible. You are the best I need the best to help Naruto. I understand the oath you swore as a psychiatrist is the same as the medics, to do no harm. If you can't get past your personal feelings toward a child you don't know to do your job without hurting her further, then it's better if you don't do it at all. I apologize, in that case, for thinking you were a professional."_

_Inoichi winced at the bite in the Hokage's words, but couldn't refute a single one because they were the truth._

"_I'm so sorry for forgetting myself, Hokage-sama," Inoichi bows deeply. "May I at least be allowed the chance to meet and evaluate Naruto before saying definitively whether or not I'll take her case?"_

_With a nod Sarutobi acquiesces, "I expect you to be honest now and not wait until later to decide you don't want to work the case anymore."_

"_Yes, sir," Inoichi agrees. _

_Without another word, the Third walks out of the office with Inoichi and Ibiki trailing behind._

_Ibiki finally breaks his silence as they made their way through the corridor to ask, "Why are we in the security wing, sir?"_

_With a weary sigh, Sarutobi explains, "It's the safest place for Naruto while she recovers. It lessens the chance of non-authorized personnel coming in and attacking her like the last time she was in the hospital."_

_Ibiki nods in understanding while Inoichi gapes in shock._

_Finding his voice, Inoichi asks , "Someone actually tried hurting her while she was in the hospital?"_

_The Sandaime grimly nods. "Some idiot thought it was a good idea to finish her off while she was down. Fortunately I had an ANBU guard on her that apprehended the fool before she could even enter Naruto's room."_

_Once they step through the secured entry doors, a medic approaches the Third._

"_Naruto's been asking if you were here yet, Hokage-sama," the medic states._

_Sarutobi smiles before asking, "How is she doing, Yoshi?"_

"_Her condition is good and stable, but I have to advise against a lengthy visit and stressing her out, sir."_

_Sarutobi nods. "I'll keep that in mind, but I'd liked to get the ones responsible before they cover their tracks well."_

"_Understood," Yoshi nods in understanding. "I'll stay close in case I need to sedate her."_

_After Yoshi leaves them alone, Sarutobi turns to Inoichi. "You will be on an extremely short list of people authorized to see Naruto. Should you decide not to take her case, you'll be promptly removed from that list and expected to keep the fact she is in the hospital injured quiet. We have enough trouble keeping her safe as it is and don't need you adding to it."_

"_Yes, sir," Inoichi solemnly nods and follows him and Ibiki into the room._

_Naruto was sitting propped up on her bed gazing out the window at the fading afternoon light. Turning to them, she smiles slightly as she greets Sarutobi with a joyous, "Jijii!"_

_The bruising and swelling along her jaw matched the ones around her eyes, clearly making any facial expressions or movement painful. The vivid coloring of the bruises along with her dark red hair stood in stark contrast to her pallid skin and the whiteness of the room. Her right arm was wrapped in bandages and rested in a sling. Her lower left leg was in traction, held in place by a metal frame and pins because of multiple breaks in her tibia._

_Sarutobi smiled warmly as he walked over and carefully sat on the edge of the bed so not to jostle her._

_Forgetting her injuries, Naruto tried to lean forward to hug him until the sharp pain reminded her movement was severely restricted. Yelping softly in pain she curled slightly on her side, panting heavily and waiting for it to pass._

"_You're not supposed to be moving like that, Naruto," Sarutobi gently admonished her._

_Placing his hands on her shoulders, he guided her back against the pillows._

_Once she was settled, he asked, "Do you need anything?"_

_Naruto shook her head before noticing Ibiki._

"_Hi, Ibiki!" she greeted him with a smile before noticing Inoichi standing next to him off to the side._

_Seeing she noticed Inoichi, Sarutobi introduces him, "This Inoichi and he's Ibiki boss in T&I. He may be helping to find the people who did this to you."_

"_Hi, Naruto," Inoichi greeted her._

_The silence stretched out when she kept staring at him._

"_What's wrong, Naruto?" Sarutobi asked in confusion. "It's not like you not to return someone's greeting."_

_Naruto glanced at him briefly before swallowing and asking, "Are you Ino's dad?"_

_Surprised Inoichi nods, asking, "You know Ino?"_

"_I'm sorry for talking and playing with Ino," Naruto hurriedly apologized. Becoming increasingly upset, she pleads, "Please don't punish Ino. It wasn't her fault! Ino didn't know she can't play or talk to me!"_

_Recovering from his shock first, Sarutobi asked a tearful Naruto, "Please explain yourself. Why do you think Inoichi would get upset if Ino played and talked to you?"_

_Reluctant to answer, Naruto stared down at her lap._

_Curious, Inoichi gently repeated the Hokage's question, "Naruto, why would you think I'd get upset at that? Ino can play and talk with whomever she wants."_

_Naruto's head snapped up in surprise before she asked, "You're not mad?"_

_Deciding it's probably intimidating her if he continued standing, Inoichi slowly walked over and slid into a seat by the bed near the Hokage._

_Shaking his head he explained, "Ino wants to become a kunoichi and she's going to meet a lot of different people while doing missions. She needs to get used to talking and being around all sorts of people. So I'm not going to get mad because you two talked and played together." Inoichi watched her closely as she processed his words before asking, "Has someone gotten mad at you for doing that?"_

_Naruto's gaze drops before nodding._

"_Who?" Sarutobi gently asked._

_With a deep sigh Naruto shrugs before saying, "It's just that all the other parents don't like it when I'm anywhere near their kids."_

_Inoichi gently comments, "It seems like something worse happened because you seemed really worried for Ino. Did someone get really mad at you for talking or playing with their kid?"_

_Naruto glanced up briefly before looking away guiltily._

_Sarutobi gently prods, "You're not going to get in trouble for telling us what happened."_

_With anguished eyes Naruto looked at him, saying, "It's not me who's gonna get in trouble."_

"_No one will get in trouble as long as they didn't do something bad," Inoichi assured her._

"_They will because they were around me!"_

_Inoichi tried again, "Please tell us who got in trouble for being around you?"_

_Sighing heavily, Naruto's gaze dropped to the bed and quietly said, "Sakura."_

_Arching a brow, Inoichi glanced over at Sarutobi. The aged Hokage's expression clearly said this was the first time he was hearing about this too._

_Turning his attention back to a still downcast Naruto, Inoichi asked, "Naruto, please explain what happened? We weren't there and would like to know."_

"_The other day I was playing in the sandbox at the park," Naruto began reluctantly. "Ino and Sakura came over and asked if they could play. I was happy someone wanted to play with me and said yeah," she smiles happily. Her expression dropped into sadness when she continues, "We were having fun until Sakura's dad came up and started yelling at me for being around his daughter. He grabbed Sakura and hit her before dragging her off to yell at her. Ino was crying and scared. She said she came with Sakura and her daddy. So I told Ino to say I bugged them and wouldn't go away. That way he won't get as mad. Ino jumped and ran when Sakura's dad called her to go with them."_

_Taking a couple of shaky breaths, Naruto looks sadly at Inoichi. "I'm sorry. I was so happy someone wanted to play with me, I forgot I wasn't supposed to go near other people or kids."_

_Frowning Sarutobi asks, "Who said you weren't supposed to go near anyone else?"_

_Taking another deep, calming breath, Naruto rubs at her eyes and explained, "People get mad and look at me mean when I come around. Some call me monster before turning away or pretend they don't see me. Ino and Sakura didn't know and shouldn't get in trouble 'cause they didn't know. I don't want Ino to get punished like Sakura did."_

_Inoichi leans in closer, "What do you mean?"_

_When Naruto doesn't answer, Sarutobi repeats, "What do you mean, Naruto? You've always been honest with me and I don't expect that to change now."_

_Reluctantly Naruto explains, "The two people who hurt me said it was 'cause I got Sakura in trouble and Sakura got hurt with a broken nose. Her daddy told them it was my fault and that he nearly got in trouble for it. They said I needed to learn not to get good people in trouble."_

_Dropping her gaze again Naruto eventually breaks the lengthy silence and quietly asked, "Jiijii? Can I live in that big fenced in forest area near the training grounds?"_

"_The Forty-fourth training ground?" Sarutobi blinks in surprise. "Why would you want to go in there?"_

"_No one wants me around," she quietly states. "Even though you said I've never done anything wrong I must've done something really bad to have so many people mad at me. I don't remember doing anything wrong, but people don't get mad for nothing. No one goes in there, so I want to live there so maybe no one will hurt me anymore."_

"_There are many dangerous animals in there. It wouldn't be safe for you live in there," he explained._

_Naruto meets his gaze. "Animals are easier to figure out, people are a lot harder."_

_Closing his eyes briefly and taking a deep breath, Sarutobi gently, but firmly said, "You're not moving into the Forest of Death."_

"_And Ino is not in trouble for playing or talking with you, Naruto," Inoichi adds. "There's nothing wrong with people playing and talking together."_

_Naruto gives him a skeptical look, but doesn't say anything._

"_You should lay back and try to get some sleep," Sarutobi suggests._

_Dismayed, she asks, "You're leaving already?"_

"_I will be back later," he nods with a soft smile. "You know how my paperwork will pile up if I stay away from my office too long. It'll be so bad I won't even be able to get in the door."_

_Still upset, Naruto managed to give him a small smile at his joke as he tucked the blanket around her._

"_None of this is your fault," he assured her with a kiss on her forehead before rising and leaving the room with the two younger men trailing behind._

_They walk down the corridor in silence until Sarutobi leads them into an empty exam room._

_Turning to Inoichi, he asked, "Will you help Naruto? As you can see, she blames herself for other people's actions."_

"_I need to talk to Ino first," the blond sighed heavily. "Unless I'm mistaken, it seems the playground incident may be directly connected to her attack."_

"_It sounded that way to me and certainly provides a motive," Ibiki comments._

"_Sakura was treated for a broken nose and other injuries a few days ago," Sarutobi explained. "It was brought to my attention because the circumstances were questionable."_

_Inoichi nods in understanding, "The situation concerns me because depending on what Ino says this could be a possible conflict of interest." Taking a deep breath, he added, "Otherwise, I will take Naruto as a patient."_

"_Are you certain?" Sarutobi asked, leveling a firm look at the blond. "Because I expect you to help Naruto for as long as it takes. As much as I'd like to think otherwise, I'm certain this won't be the last incident she's the victim of. I want to know how committed you are to actually helping her and how much effort are you willing put forth to that end?"_

_Holding Sarutobi's gaze Inoichi states, "I can't in good conscience not help Naruto. I never saw her as anything but a child and no child should have such a wariness of interacting with other people. Yes, I avoided anything having to do with her simply because I didn't want to complicate my life. Avoiding her meant I didn't have to acknowledge dishonoring the man who saved our asses from the Kyuubi. I'd like the chance to rectify my mistakes."_

_Sarutobi scrutinized him for several minutes before stating, "If you do this, I will hold you to your word. I'm tired of being lied to and my ninja shirking their duty. If you violate my trust you will be prosecuted the same if you violated my law regarding Naruto."_

_Without hesitation Inoichi agreed. "I promise you won't be disappointed."_

"_Go do what you need to," Sarutobi dismissed the two men who bow and leave the room._

_The following morning Inoichi surprised Ibiki by knocking on his doorframe before stepping into his office. "I'd like for you to go with me to see the Third."_

_Ibiki nods and followed Inoichi to the Hokage's office. At Sarutobi's prompting, both settle into chairs in front of his desk._

"_I sat Ino down last night to ask her about the incident at the park," Inoichi begins without preamble. "She echoed everything Naruto said. The girls got along fine and were playing until Sakura's father came over and started yelling at Naruto before dragging Sakura off and hitting her. They returned to the Haruno home until Saki stopped by to pick up Ino. Ino Sakura's dad was still mad because he kept throwing and slamming things around. She said Sakura was scared and wouldn't calm down, but said nothing would happen while she's around."_

_Sighing heavily, Inoichi continued, "Ino was extremely upset when Saki told us during dinner the next night that Sakura had an accident at home and was taken to the hospital by her father." He pauses to reluctantly admit, "I thought Ino was just upset to hear Sakura got hurt and didn't ask her about it."_

_Sarutobi nods and hands him a folder. "That's the Uchiha police report and medical file on Sakura. The medic treating her was suspicious and asked about the finger shaped bruise marks and how her nose got broken. Her father, Yuu, explained since Sakura wants to become a kunoichi he was attempting to spar with her. He said it's harder for civilians to become ninja and he wanted to help Sakura become as strong as she could. He admitted he got carried away and unintentionally hurt her, swearing not to spar with her again since he has no training himself."_

"_The medic was still suspicious and still reported the incident to the Uchiha police," Sarutobi continued, "Sakura didn't contradict Yuu's story. Since her injuries weren't life threatening and the Uchiha officer dispatched found no reason to remove her, the medic was forced to release Sakura back into Yuu's custody."_

_Inoichi considered his words for a moment before stating, "I understand why Yuu wouldn't touch Naruto or he would've hurt her at the park or at home later. He clearly didn't want to be in violation of the law."_

_Ibiki nodded in agreement, adding, "Naruto saw both of her attackers. She didn't identify him as one of them. However, I don't understand why he would hurt his own daughter instead and how that would lead someone else to attacking Naruto?"_

_Inoichi smiled humorlessly. "Naruto may only have been the trigger for his rage. I know for a fact that Haruno Yuu and his wife have been separated for more than two years and he retained custody of Sakura. Neither one talks about the separation, but Saki and I agree that we both feel things aren't friendly between them."_

_Sarutobi handed over another file folder to Inoichi. "Those are additional Uchiha police reports of noise complaints against the couple. The neighbors said there was loud arguing and violent crashes coming from the home. However, neither Haruno claimed there was any abuse going on and weren't willing to press charges against the other."_

"_That pretty much explains what happened to Sakura, but how does that lead to Naruto being attacked?" Ibiki asked._

"_Yuu clearly has a terrible temper, but is very good at hiding it most of the time," Inoichi explained. "Assuming he's not getting counseling for it, and it's very likely he isn't, then that implies he doesn't claim any responsibility for his actions. It's always someone else's fault. He was in control of himself enough to know not take out his anger on Naruto, so he took it out on Sakura instead, seriously injuring her and calling unwanted attention to himself. That further fueled his anger."_

"_I've seen Yuu hanging out at the bars and Naruto's attack occurred two nights after Sakura was treated at the hospital," Inoichi pointed out. "I'm willing to bet Yuu either went to a bar after taking Sakura home that night or the following night. Then he probably started complaining about how he's been unfairly placed under suspicion of abusing his daughter and placed the blame squarely on Naruto."_

"_That sounds likely because it's not hard to stir up people against her," Ibiki mused thoughtfully. "The last two incidents involved perpetrators who got involved in an angry bar discussion over her. All it takes is the right words to motivate someone into attacking. Since this involves another child that probably made it easier. Naruto is very young and lives alone, making her an easy target."_

"_Times like this makes me wonder why I continues working myself into the ground for people who deliberately forgot about the Will of Fire," Sarutobi sighed wearily. "However, I'm afraid of what would happen to Naruto if I were to step down since no one else is willing to honor the Yondaime's last wish and help protect the child who saves us every day that she lives."_

_Inoichi studied his leader before stating, "I'm willing to start pulling my weight and help. There is no conflict of interest, so I'd like to start working with her to try repairing some of the emotional damage."_

"_I want you to find the ones who injured Naruto because this time they came very close to succeeding in killing her," Sarutobi grimly explained. "ANBU sealed up her apartment, so it's the same as it was the night of her attack and the evidence remains undisturbed. I want to know if Haruno deliberately set Naruto up to be attacked. If he did, he will be punished with the others as if he struck her himself."_

"_Yes, Hokage-sama," Ibiki replied._

"_We'll find them," Inoichi promised before stunning them. "However, this will be my last case since I'll be resigning as the head of T&I. I agree with my Hokage's assessment that I haven't been fulfilling my obligations. T&I is one of the most important divisions and it's a great risk to village safety when any member doesn't give a hundred percent. I forgot my place and that's unforgivable," his pale blues eyes bore into Sarutobi, emphasizing he's completely serious. "I will continue counseling Naruto for as long as she needs. I also recommend Ibiki for my position. In the short time he's been there he has proven to be more than capable of handling the position and understands what it means to be in T&I and serve the village and our Hokage."_

_Sarutobi studied Inoichi before stating, "Honestly assessing one's own actions and abilities is one of the most difficult things a shinobi can do. However, the benefits are being able to work on and overcome any weaknesses we find, making us stronger in the long run. I accept your resignation on the condition you continue as a member of T&I. Your skills and clan abilities are too valuable to lose and should prove a great asset to Ibiki, who I agree is a suitable replacement," he pauses to smile at the gob smacked brunet. "You would also be able to aid Ibiki with your years of experience as department head."_

"_All right, I'll continue as a member of T&I then," Inoichi agreed._

"_You are dismissed to continue your investigation," Sarutobi nods._

_Although outwardly calm Ibiki was reeling from what just happened. He returned to his senses when Inoichi claps him on the shoulder as they leave the building._

"_Not bad getting promoted to department head at 22 and barely a year after joining T&I. Congratulations!"_

_Turning to the older man who was now his subordinate Ibiki asked, "Why the hell did you resign? You may have dumped the first two cases concerning Naruto off on me, but that doesn't warrant your resignation."_

_Dropping his hand Inoichi sighed, "Yes they were. I allowed my personal feelings to interfere with my duties and that's very dangerous for an interrogator. I crewed up regarding Naruto, but didn't know how badly until I talked to Ino last night."_

"_Ino said she and Sakura noticed how the adults behaved toward Naruto and decided to try befriending her," the blond continued. "They couldn't see what was wrong and wanted to find out for themselves. She said they had fun together and she liked how Naruto made Sakura feel better when another kid made fun of her forehead. Naruto said strong features like her forehead belong on strong people. Ino mentioned it was the happiest she had ever seen Sakura after getting teased. She also said when Yuu started yelling at Naruto, she flinched as if he were going to hit her."_

"_Ino was afraid to tell me she thought Sakura's dad hurt her because of what Naruto said," Inoichi sighed heavily. "Apparently, she noticed how indifferent I reacted whenever Naruto's name was mentioned. That was enough proof what Naruto said was true and she'd be in trouble for talking and playing with her."_

_The silence stretched out between them as they continue walking through the village streets. Ibiki could tell Inoichi had more to say._

"_I never believed Naruto was the demon and thought I was different from all the others calling for her death. Seeing her lying in that hospital bed and later talking to Ino made me realize I wasn't. No self-respecting human would be unaffected by or approve of any child deliberately injured like that. Yet, I stood by and allowed the abuse to continue, fooling myself into thinking since I didn't join in, I wasn't responsible. My inaction gave others the impression I silently gave my approval."_

_Inoichi sighs heavily. "That might not be so bad if I didn't head T&I and wasn't such a public figure as my clan's leader. That alone shows that, in a way, I did give my approval. My behavior was enough to convince my daughter she was wrong by doing something as simple and normal as playing with another child. I clearly need to step back and relearn what it means to be a Konoha ninja."_

_After a few minutes of silence Ibiki comments, "It's the fact we are affected by the suffering of others and are willing to do what we can for our fellow villagers that set Konoha shinobi apart. We aren't so heartless that we don't care what happens to others, but are still able to do our jobs. There's simply no way we could efficiently continue doing that job without that compassion. The fact you realize you forgot that important aspect shows why the Hokage still trusts and believes in you. It's why he still wants you in T&I. If you can change then there's hope the rest of the village will change their attitude toward Naruto."_

_Taking a few moments to consider Ibiki's words, Inoichi smirks, "That's why you're the perfect man to head T&I."_

_Both men chuckle as they arrive adt Naruto's apartment._

_If Inoichi had any lingering doubts whether he'd put his best effort into helping Naruto, seeing the state of her apartment killed them._

_Having investigated the last two incidents, Ibiki wasn't surprised by what they found, but he could see clearly the shifting mix of anger, shock and revulsion in Inoichi's eyes. Judging by the splintered condition of the front door, the bloodstain in the middle of the floor and the rumpled, bloodstained sheets nearly dragged off the bed; they were able to easily figure out what happened._

_Ibiki busied himself with poking around for any specific clues that'd identify who her attackers were, allowing Inoichi time to process what he was seeing. He understood what the older man was experiencing. It was the same reaction he had when he worked that first case._

_Both scenarios were depressingly similar, although this time, Naruto's attackers caused far more damage. Judging by the blonde's pale complexion he was certain Inoichi was mentally visualizing the entire scenario, including imagining Naruto's cries and screams. It was how they worked their cases to help them figure out who the perpetrators were. He knew it wouldn't be long, though, before Inoichi's professional side took over and he regained control over his emotions. If Inoichi was sincere about helping Naruto, he'll use his outrage to relentlessly pursue her attackers._

_After several minutes Inoichi quietly asked, "Is this how the last two crime scenes looked?"_

_Ibiki paused from examining the bed to look at him. "The second incident was just vandalism. The perpetrators destroyed a couple pieces of furniture before painting curses and threats to burn her alive in the middle of the marketplace."_

_Pointing to a patched hole surrounded by a dark stain in the floor near the larger, newer stain Inoichi was standing near, he continued, "They also left a dead cat impaled by a piece of quarter inch pipe. As for the first incident, this scene resembles it, but with far less blood. Except that attack mostly took place in the bathroom since that's where they cornered her."_

_Ibiki watched Inoichi's fist clench slightly as he processes his words before turning back to examining the bed and the area surrounding it._

_True to his word to the Sandaime, Inoichi began counseling Naruto later that day after they finished examining her apartment._

_Inoichi became friendlier toward Ibiki as they worked through the case until they captured the perpetrators._

_A knock on the doorframe of Ibiki's new, larger office, snapped the brunet's attention to Inoichi poking his head through the doorway._

"_You know if the door is open you don't have to knock."_

"_Courtesy," Inoichi replied, stepping inside and settling into a seat. "I did enough barging into your office when I was your boss. The least I can do is show some respect now that our roles are reversed."_

"_Don't you think you're going a bit overboard?" At Inoichi's confused expression, Ibiki rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair. "First you force us to switch offices when I didn't care if I kept my old one and now you're suddenly standing on ceremony? The only ceremony, or procedure, we should be following are the ones for our job. Everything else is superfluous."_

_Inoichi grinned. "It's going to be interesting with you in charge. When I came on board, my boss insisted we had to knock before entering his office and even then we could only come inside when told to. Once we could enter we had to stand at attention and wait for him to address us first. Didn't matter how urgent or how long it took, we had to wait for that acknowledgement."_

"_That's bullshit," Ibiki muttered, causing Inoichi to bust out laughing._

"_That's what I mean," Inoichi chuckled. "You'll run things with no frills."_

"_T&I is one area we can skip all that pompous crap for, we've got enough work to do and there's no room for it."_

"_And that, my friend, is why you're the boss now," Inoichi grinned at Ibiki's annoyed scowl. "Speaking of work, I heard the Sandaime was rather pleased at the outcome of Naruto's case. Even the old bats Koharu and Homura conceded to allowing extra patrols of her apartment. Not as good as putting a guard on her, but better than nothing."_

"_Indeed," Ibiki nodded. "And the message is certainly getting out that the Sandaime is not playing around when it comes to her. It's taking far too many times for it to sink it, but it finally is nonetheless."_

"_You know, words can't begin to describe the outrage I felt when I stood in the middle of that rundown apartment of a lonely child with no family, imagining what she suffered through. It made me sick to realize it could've just as easily been Ino in that situation if the circumstances were right," Inoichi sighed heavily. "I have no idea who Naruto's parents were, but it's possible they may have been killed during the Kyuubi attack because no one in their right mind would allow their child to become a Jinchuriki. It's appalling how she is treated and deserves better."_

* * *

Naruto shifting in her sleep interrupts Ibiki's memories. Once he's sure she's asleep and not experiencing a nightmare or waking up he continues his musings.

Ibiki smirks recalling the day after Naruto revealed to her friends and comrades her pregnancy and everything else.

* * *

_Inoichi stopped by Ibiki's office early after the daily debriefing. Seeing the door was open, he stepped inside, drawing the younger man's attention from the document he was reading._

"_Still business as usual despite the life changing events of yesterday, huh?"_

_Ibiki rolled his eyes. "Only in my personal life, not my professional life."_

"_Until two weeks ago, they were one in the same," Inoichi goaded. " You had no personal life before."_

_The blond laughed at the glare his friend leveled at him before continuing. "I have to say that everything Naruto has shared certainly was an eye opener."_

"_She was unnecessarily worried over you reaction to hiding the fact Sasuke raped her and the resulting pregnancy."_

"_Understandable," Inoichi nodded, "but not all that surprising she felt she had to hide what happened. It was shocking to hear that Sasuke raped her, as there was absolutely nothing in his personality profiles to hint at that. However," he sighed heavily, "those profiles are old and dated because Orochimaru was not an influence back then."_

"_That part, I'm sure, is proving the most shocking to everyone who knows so far," Ibiki mused. "I'm sure Iruka and Kakashi ever imagined Sasuke being capable of doing that to anyone, much less Naruto."_

"_True. There's also been something I've been meaning to share with you," Inoichi grinned. "I don't know if you remember years ago during the investigation of one of the assaults on Naruto, but I said no one in their right mind would allow their child to become a Jinchuriki." At Ibiki's nod he continued, "I never realized how true my words were because I always thought Minato was nuts for wanting to lead this crazy village!"_

_The two busted up laughing for a few minutes. Becoming serious again, he quietly added, "My respect for Minato increased a thousand fold because I can't imagine sacrificing my own daughter like that for the sake of the village."_

_Ibiki remained silent for a few minutes before surprising the older blond, "That's why I'm honored to have the privilege of working with you. I imagine it can't be easy admitting you screwed up all those years ago and subsequently changed accordingly. You also subtly corrected your former teammate's attitudes toward Naruto without alienating them, making them think about what it'd be like if one of their children was in her shoes. Once you made them aware of their own fallacies, they in turn did their part to encourage a change within their own clans. You three also inspired a change with some of the other clan leaders like the Inuzuka and Aburame."_

"_Thank you for that, my friend," Inoichi smiled. "Although, we weren't as successful as we should've been. There were still some holdouts like the Hyuga. Hiashi remained indifferent and arrogant until Naruto's suicide attempt."_

"_I recall that her suicide attempt combined with a rumored temper tantrum by Hinata served to open Hiashi's eyes," Ibiki smirked._

"_Hinata still refuses to confirm it, but that's what Hanabi told Ino," the older man grinned. "The change was slow, but the Sandaime was still pleased to see it before he died. Unfortunately, that didn't mean the attacks stopped altogether, just that there were fewer and fewer people who approved, encouraged or incited them."_

* * *

Ibiki sighs softly into the stillness of the gradually lightening bedroom. Despite the apparent change in the villager's attitude, Naruto has been burned too badly to truly believe it.

Thanks to Inoichi that has improved over the years, but Sasuke nearly was the final straw. Despite the number of people she trusts growing, there are select few she trusts completely and she still has her moments of doubt. Too often she's had to go it alone with no one around to defend her when she really needed it to be capable of relying on others to protect her now.

That's why he's not be upset at the disbelief in her eyes when he stated earlier that evening he wouldn't let anyone hurt her anymore. He wonders how often after each attack during her childhood the Sandaime promised to protect her and it wouldn't happen again.

Despite understanding, it still bothers him that she's unable believe he's capable of protecting her now. He meant it when he said he wouldn't let anyone lay a hand on her anymore.

Reaching down he rests his hand on her slight baby bump. Naruto barely started showing within the last couple of weeks and she joked their kid is going to specialize in stealth if they've been hiding this long.

The bump isn't highly visible to the rest of the world, but with her lying against him naked it is. Caressing the gentle bulge he silently acknowledges that somehow he'll have to prove he can protect her.

* * *

"Are you sure we're not going to be bothering them?" Ibiki asks as they stroll through the chilly streets later that morning.

"No, we won't," Naruto rolls her eyes. "I want to find out what happened after we left from Iruka and Kakashi," she impatiently tugs on his hand, trying to get him to walk faster with no success.

Tugging his hand free from her grasp, he drapes his arm around her shoulder and pulls her close, ignoring her irritated scowl. "There's no hurry to find out and it's likely they stayed late to monitor each party and are probably sleeping in."

"They'll be up," Naruto huffs irritably.

True to her words, a very awake Iruka opens the door and ushers the couple inside for some tea.

Naruto helps Iruka with the tea before settling on the sofa next to Ibiki. Grabbing her cup, Iruka sits in the armchair closest to them.

Looking around, Naruto asks Iruka, "Where's Kakashi? I thought he'd be with you since baa-chan gave you guys the day off for helping to maintain the peace at both parities last night."

Iruka chuckles, explaining, "He is attempting to reclaim his sanity at the Memorial Stone."

"That's nothing new," Ibiki states, arching a brow. "Kakashi's feet have worn a permanent impression in the ground in front of the stone."

"Today he really needed his alone time," Iruka smirks.

"Okay, what happened after we left?" Naruto eagerly asks. "It's got to be good if it drove Kakashi to the stone instead of spending his day off with you."

"I'm not sure if you'll think it's good, but it was interesting, to put it mildly," Iruka smirks. "It took only a few minutes after you left for everyone to notice you were gone. The girls debated to go after you or not, but decided to invade Ibiki's bachelor party instead, which was fine since the restaurant staff wanted to start cleaning up. Of course, the guys weren't unhappy to see us because they spent the entire time arguing over that drinking game they were trying to invent when Ibiki left."

"I'm not surprised," Ibiki shakes his head.

"Me neither," Iruka agrees. "I did learn some interesting things about my former students when they get drunk. Like how Kiba becomes everyone's best friend, encouraging them to drink up and live a little."

"Did he break into old drinking songs?" Naruto eagerly asks.

Blinking in surprise, Iruka replies, "Yes, how'd you know?"

Naruto grins, "We've all tried getting each other drunk at one time or another and succeeded with Kiba."

Shaking her head, Iruka continues, "Shino may be quiet, but he's stubborn, refusing to allow anyone to get him drunk. Same for Neji, although, I had hoped to see what he's like drunk."

"He's not much different," Naruto states. "In fact, he becomes even more anal-retentive."

"Are you serious?"

The redhead nods. "We got him drunk once and he was even more solemn, turning into a walking encyclopedia of Konoha laws and regulations. He even went so far as to evaluate everyone's fighting styles. He was really annoying."

Ibiki chuckles as Iruka smirks and continues, "Shikamaru had to be the most entertaining. He doesn't appear drunk, but his inhibitions are certainly lowered. When we got to the bar, he was entertaining some of the guys with three dimensional shadow puppets."

Naruto laughs hysterically as a chuckling Ibiki asks, "Seriously?"

Laughing, Iruka nods.

Briefly regaining her composure, Naruto asks. "Did he create a little shadow terrier and have it do tricks?"

Still laughing hard, Iruka nods as Ibiki also laughs harder.

After a few minutes, Naruto wipes the tears from her eyes. "The only time Shikamaru does the shadow puppets is when he's drunk," she explains. "The shadow terrier is the best one. Especially when he has it balancing on a ball and jumping through hoops."

Iruka breathlessly quips, "I never thought the Nara clan jutsu could be so versatile. Too bad Choji wasn't there," she adds more calmly, "I've been curious how he is drunk."

"You can't get Choji drunk," Naruto replies. "That high metabolism of his clan also processes the alcohol quickly through his system. It drives the others crazy knowing he can drink as much as he wants and won't even get sick. You probably also noticed last night that Ino and Tenten can't hold their liquor."

"That's an understatement," Iruka smirks. "Ino began telling jokes and would start laughing hysterically before she'd get to the punchline. Then she couldn't remember it once she finished laughing. Tenten turned into a female version of Gai, becoming extremely competitive and challenging the others into kunai throwing competitions."

Ibiki laughs uproariously as Naruto grins knowingly.

Iruka continues, "It wasn't long before the ladies got it into their heads to hold a pole dancing competition for the guys."

Red eyebrows disappear into Naruto's hairline. "They wanted to pole dance for the guys? What did Hana and Tenten have to say 'cause they were the ones ranting over sexism and equal opportunity strippers for my party?"

Iruka laughs, "Since they were feeling pretty good by that point were the first to volunteer to compete." Naruto rolls her eyes as she continues explaining, "They heard about the strippers hired to perform for Ibiki and liked it was a performance instead of just jiggling the goodies. However, the ladies wanted to remind the guys they have much more to offer, so they convinced Yamato to supply four poles lined up along the bar. It wasn't a drinking game and would be in rounds with the winners of each competing against each other in the last round. Eventually it morphed and the ladies started challenging the guys."

"This should be good," Ibiki laughs.

Iruka nods, "There weren't any takers among the guys at first, but did spark a debate on who'd likely be the best dancer. Gai claimed he'd be the winner because of his physical prowess, which he directed everyone to ask Kakashi to back up his claims. That sparked some sniggers and a few winks and nudges as some suggested it explained his fixation on challenging Kakashi. Gai has a deep-seated need to always have his attention. Genma decided to be _helpful_ and planted the idea into Gai's head that pole dancing would make a great challenge between him and Kakashi."

"Bet that went over well with Kakashi," Naruto quips.

"Genma recoiled under his glare and probably is hiding to avoid retaliation."

"Won't work. Kakashi has a long memory and is great at holding grudges."

"That he is," Iruka agrees. "Besides the fact Kakashi refused to participate, the girls objected because as funny as that would be, they didn't want the night to turn into a Kakashi and Gai showcase. So they insisted the others had to compete too."

"I'm not surprised Kakashi refused," Naruto snorts. "I wouldn't either in his shoes."

Ibiki comments, "The implications alone are enough incentive not to do it. Just the mental picture of him and Gai trying to out dance each other is cringe worthy."

Naruto thinks about it before shuddering and saying, "No, it's traumatizing actually."

Iruka quips, "Besides, Kakashi shouldn't be dancing for anyone else but me."

"Too much info, way too much info," Naruto grimaces.

Smiling, Iruka continues, "Well, they managed to rope Sai, Kiba, Genma, Izumo and Kotetsu into giving it a go. What's funny about Sai participating is he wasn't even buzzed, but decided to give it a try anyway."

"Someone probably told him it's a great way to strengthen bonds," Becoming contemplative for a moment Naruto adds, "Probably Kakashi. If he was annoyed enough by the others trying to get him to compete he'd sadistically take it out on the first person he could."

Iruka nods before saying, "It was a good thing Kakashi didn't participate because Gai somehow found a lime green, feathered boa. No one has a clue where he got it."

Naruto and Ibiki gape incredulously.

"Are you kidding?" Ibiki asks.

"Nope," Iruka shakes her head. "If you think that's bad, Gai really started getting into his routine. In addition to the usual pole spins, he was bumping and grinding like a pro. Needless to say, he was so good he turned out to be the winner and has some seriously wondering about him."

Naruto stares in horror before shuddering and covering both eyes and groans, "I think I just ruptured an entire lobe of my brain on that image. I was going to bitch about all the fun stuff happening after I left, but hearing about _that_ I'm so glad I missed out!"

Ibiki shakes his head, commenting, "No wonder Kakashi needs some alone time. That's the stuff of nightmares."

"That's an understatement," Iruka snorts. "Surprisingly enough, Kiba and Izumo gave Gai a run for his money. Sai, Choji, Genma and Kotetsu didn't have the same flair for it. None of them contested Gai's win, though that may have been due more to processing what they just witnessed than good sportsmanship. Kakashi and I decided to call it a night after that."

A knock on the front door attracts their attention. Iruka rises from her seat and answers it.

A frantic Mozuku looks around wildly before zeroing in on Ibiki and stepping over to him.

"Boss! We need you at T&I because Shimon and I pissed off Anko. Ino hid somewhere and I barely escaped after she got Shimon and locked him in Room 10."

"What the hell?" Ibiki glowers, rising to his feet. "Go find Inoichi. He wasn't scheduled until later, so he should be at the flower shop. I'll head over to T&I in a minute."

Mozuku nods and disappears back out the door.

"I'm sorry, but it's an emergency," Ibiki apologizes to Naruto.

She blinks in surprise as he disappears out the door.

Watching Iruka close the door, Naruto wonders, "What the hell was that all about? I've never seen any of Ibiki's people shaken up like that."

Iruka rubs her scar thoughtfully, "A hung over Anko is a scary creature to encounter and she got really trashed last night. She didn't even wake up when they carried her home." Shuddering, she adds, "Her locking Shimon in Room 10 is beyond cruel."

Cocking her head, Naruto asks, "What's special about Room 10? I've never heard of it."

"Because you've never worked in T&I. I know about it because I worked there once before becoming a sensei. It was enough to convince me the academy was the right choice," she smirks, moving to sit next to Naruto on the sofa. "Room 10 is a special genjutsu room they'll lock the more difficult prisoners in. The person who designed the genjutsu had a sick sense of humor, so it doesn't draw on adult nightmares since most are based on memories and experiences. The truly sadistic aspect of it is it uses your worst childhood nightmares."

Quirking a brow, Naruto states, "It sounds bad, but not necessarily horrific. Also sounds like you had some personal experience with Room 10."

"Anko locked me in there once as a practical joke." Iruka shudders and takes a deep breath, admitting, "When I was a little girl I used to be terrified of clowns. As I got older I went through a brief period of being afraid of drag queens."

Naruto couldn't resist laughing before accusing, "You're lying!"

Unable to resist chuckling, Iruka insists, "It's true! I had a bad mission experience with a couple of comrades, who shall remain nameless, and they had to dress up as women and infiltrate a brothel in the red light district of a village in Lightning. The guys had to go in because this particular brothel specialized in cross dressers and transvestites and I couldn't quite get the look right. It really was the scariest thing because they had to be the ugliest drag queens ever. They put their makeup on so badly they reminded me of clowns. So for some time afterward I kept having nightmares about it."

Leaning back into the sofa, Iruka drapes an arm along the back and continues. "Now when Anko locked me in Room 10 the genjutsu brought that back. Imagine Jiraiya, the Third and Homura wearing fire engine red, micro-mini dresses with five-inch platform heels and looking like a make-up cart from a flea market ran them over."

Naruto twitches before shuddering, "That image will haunt me for the rest of my days."

"It's a good thing you're already in therapy," she sighs. "Though, poor Inoichi is likely still traumatized from when he helped me recover from that incident."

Naruto eyes Iruka and asks, "You did get some payback from Anko didn't you?"

The answering grin gave Naruto the shivers as she states, "Once I was done, Anko never tried pranking me again."

"I'll definitely have to ask about that later," Naruto smirks. "Let's get back to the party. Did the others make it home safe?"

"A lot of partygoers quickly called it a night once Gai finished his routine. Some of the more sadistic jounins who deliberately stayed sober to take advantage of the drunks decided to just herd the others home. Obviously, Gai's routine had a sobering effect on a lot of our comrades."

Shaking her head, Naruto chuckles, "I'm not upset I missed that."

"Trust me, you shouldn't be," Iruka grins as Kakashi returns home. Walking over he gives Iruka a kiss.

"Getting the low down on the party after you left?" he asks, reaching over to ruffle Naruto's hair.

Unable to resist temptation, she asks, "Out taking a jutsu for a _spin,_ Kakashi? I hope you didn't _bump_ into anyone annoying or nothing _ground_ on your nerves."

Kakashi stops ruffling Naruto's hair to glare down at her before grabbing her in a headlock and giving her a noogie.

Iruka rolls her eyes with an exasperated sigh, "Naruto is pregnant. You can't be that rough with her right now."

Releasing a squawking, indignant Naruto, he gives her another glare before walking into the kitchen. "You shouldn't be so bratty, Naruto, or I'm not going to make you lunch."

Ignoring him, Naruto grumpily smoothes out her hair before getting up and following Iruka into the kitchen.

As Iruka starts helping him, Kakashi asks, "Where's your fiancé? I thought Ibiki would be with you today."

"He was here listening to all the gory details of the party after we left until a nearly hysterical Mozuku showed up to get him because he and Shimon pissed off Anko and she locked Shimon in Room 10," Naruto explains

Kakashi shudders, "Anko must really be hung over to be that cruel."

Naruto airily replies, "I can't see why. From what I've heard, Gai's routine should've sobered her up instantly."

Kakashi throws another glare over his shoulder and growls.

Laughing, Naruto grabs him from behind in a hug saying, "I understand. The way Iruka tells it is enough to cause nightmares. But I've got a remedy for that."

A bright yellow covered book with the words 'Icha Icha Spectacular!' stamped in gold foil appears in his line of sight.

Kakashi immediately snatches it out of her hand to stare at it for a moment before whirling around to look at a grinning Naruto.

"You've got a very valuable book in your hands," she jabs a finger at the book. "It's the special anniversary edition that was supposed to come out next month in May, but there was an error during printing and it never got shipped." Gesturing at the cover she points out, "Look at the female character running from the man. When the cover went through the press a final time her blue dress was supposed to be printed. As you can see, her body is nothing more than a beige silhouette. Although there aren't any specific details beyond the outline, she sorta looks naked don't she? The mistake wasn't discovered until several thousand copies were printed and ready to ship."

Leaning back against the kitchen counter with her arms crossed, she continues, "Ero-sennin always gets the first few copies and sent me one in thanks because I edited for him and he didn't notice the mistake either. The publisher freaked and worried about some sort of public outrage if they sent the books out like that. Since the books hadn't shipped yet, those copies were destroyed, but they weren't able to reschedule the printing until the fall."

Gesturing again at the book, she grins wider. "Since all the other copies were destroyed, unless Ero-sennin kept some, that may be the only one left in existence. Should be a collector's item. I was going to surprise you with it for your birthday, but you can think of it as my small way of making up for last nights trauma."

As a stunned Kakashi processes her words, Iruka takes the book out of his hands and rolls her eyes, muttering, "Great, more porn to distract him from his responsibilities."

"As if," Naruto scoffs, straightening up to place her hands on her hips. "You're not going to stand there and pretend you don't benefit from his reading Icha Icha." Rolling her eyes, she adds, "I've certainly walked in on you two enough times to know that ain't the case."

As Iruka blushes, Kakashi grabs Naruto in a fierce hug and spins her around repeating, "Thank you!"

Laughing, she hugs him back. "I wouldn't have wished last night on my worst enemy. That should ease some of the trauma."

Kakashi grins as he eases her down before realization lights up his eye. Reaching down he rests his hand on her stomach. "You got bigger."

Smiling, she places her hand over his. "I started showing in the last couple of weeks. I'm just not big enough yet to be noticeable through my clothes."

Iruka comes around to her other side to feel her belly too, asking, "Have you felt the baby move yet?"

"I don't know," Naruto shrugs. "Baa-chan says the movement feels like gas, but I've got so much of that it's hard to tell."

Noticing Iruka is distracted, Kakashi attempts to retrieve his new book from her grasp.

She immediately snatches it away with a glare, tersely reminding him, "We are in the middle of making lunch and you're _not_ going to bury yourself in it for the rest of the day."

Kakashi glares back, but before he can open his mouth to protest, Naruto pulls him close to whisper in his ear. A grin breaks out on his face as he nods and goes back to making lunch.

Arching a brow, Iruka shoots Naruto a questioning look.

Smirking back, she explains, "The sooner we have lunch, the sooner I can leave and he can read the pages aloud to you. Then you'll have _all_ afternoon to duplicate some of the maneuvers in the book. Ero-sennin really outdid himself this time."

Iruka gives Naruto a lidded glare unable to stop the furious blush spreading over her face. Naruto laughs as she swats her in the head with the towel she was holding before going back to helping Kakashi with lunch.

* * *

_**A/N**__: Now this should apply to everyone with nooooo problem: **Happy New Years!**_

_Technically, today is the first anniversary of this story, but because of the time difference between Arizona and California, the publish date shows Dec. 30th. It's still New Year's eve in my book and I'm sticking to it._

_At any rate, this pretty much finishes out the bachelor/bachelorette parties as there's __**always**__ an aftermath. Don't know how soon I'll update this one again, but I'll try not to leave it for too long._

_I hope everyone has a safe, fun New Years and I'll see y'all next year!_


	11. Here comes the reluctant bride: I

The next two weeks sprint by in a blur. They aren't frantic thanks to Yoshino's help and organization skills, cementing Naruto's eternal respect and gratitude for the woman. She definitely doesn't regret for a moment asking the Nara clan matron for her help in planning the wedding.

Lingering in the Nara clan kitchen over tea and enjoying a rare midmorning lull in activity, Naruto muses on how much the older woman tends to nag her. It's mostly about eating enough, getting enough rest and not overdoing it.

The redhead finds she doesn't really mind. Inwardly she admits that as much as she likes to gripe about her oversized flock of mother hens it's nice to be worried after and fussed over than getting ignored or yelled at.

Sighing into the kitchen brightly lit by the morning sun filtering in through the windows she slowly works through her tea. She feels like she's constantly going from dawn to dusk as her April wedding date draws closer. She's grateful Ibiki only works half days now to help her out, helping to keep her from being overwhelmed.

Draining her cup, Naruto rises from her seat and proceeds to clean up. When she finishes, she heads to her room to grab a light jacket and heads out.

Strolling back into the village, she pulls her jacket tighter against the sharp chill still lingering in the air. She tries keeping her mind clear in order to simply enjoy the walk, but her thoughts shift from the wedding to everything directly and indirectly related.

Approaching a teahouse, she smiles at seeing Ibiki out front waiting for her.

"You managed to sneak out a little early," she comments when she's close enough.

Instead of answering, he simply pulls her into his arms to kiss his greeting. Minutes later when the need for air forces them apart, he finally answers.

"I emphasized to the others how terrible it'd be for them if I was late to meet you because of something stupid," he smirks. "As usual, self-preservation instincts kicked in and my people made sure not to delay me with inane details."

Naruto laughs as he leads her inside. Once seated and they place their orders the two chat while waiting for their lunch.

Despite outward appearances, Ibiki notices her tension. He surreptitiously observes her until their food arrives and they begin eating.

"You're tense again," he finally states, causing her to gape at him in surprise. Ignoring her expression he adds, "You've been getting tense a lot more often lately. Your nerves about the wedding are increasing, not abating."

Naruto's surprise drops into a nervous laugh as she jokes, "Can't get nothing past you, can I?"

Seeing he's not laughing at her feeble joke, her expression morphs into embarrassment as she avoids his gaze. "Everything's set to go. Yeah, there are some minor details to deal with as decorations and shit comes in, but Yoshino did all the work."

"Yet you can't help but continue growing more nervous," he astutely points out.

Groaning, Naruto rests her elbows on the table and buries her face in her hands. "This is so annoying! We've spent so much time talking about getting married. There's no reason to be getting nervous about all this shit again!"

Wiping his mouth with napkin before setting it aside, he reaches across the table to pull her hands away from her face, forcing her to look at him.

"We can risk Yoshino's wrath and still call off the wedding." Naruto can't resist smiling a little at his joke as he continues. "There's no rush to get married now. We can do it later."

"No," she shakes her head. "It's not about the ceremony."

Pulling her hands back she drops them in her lap and blows out a frustrated breath as she gazes out the nearest window to collect her thoughts.

In a low voice she explains, "I'm really more worried about fucking things up." Her gaze drifts back to lock back onto his. "This is going to be the first time I have a family. I don't want to screw it up or have something else come in and screw it up because of me."

Ibiki gives her a few moments while she gets lost in her thoughts. He knows she's tacitly referring more to Sasuke than anything else, but decides to leave it alone for now. She has kept her word and continues counseling with Inoichi. That's enough for him.

Both resume eating in silence. Since she doesn't want to cancel the wedding, Ibiki muses it might be time for some more direct reassurance. He knows it has to be something that'll firmly convince her that she isn't alone in this since she's part of his family now.

He finally breaks the silence asking, "Are you still meeting Hinata after lunch?"

Seizing on the topic change, Naruto replies, "Yeah. She wants to go shopping. I think she wanted to get some accessories for her kimono or something."

"Don't forget you wanted to get a new pair of sandals to wear with your kimono," he reminds her.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks. I forgot."

They continue chatting the rest of the way through lunch, avoiding any further discussion of Naruto's fears.

After lunch they're exiting the teashop when he asks, "Have you determined where you're going to stay for my clan tradition I asked you about?"

"That's the one where we don't see each other at all during the week leading up to the wedding, right?" she asks, frowning in thought.

"Yes," he replies as they stop to wait in front of the teahouse for Hinata.

"Honestly, no," she finally admits. "I'm leaning toward staying with Kakashi and Iruka because anywhere else the guest room I stay in is more isolated. I never know when I'll have a nightmare." Smiling softly she adds, "The tradition is simple enough, but it's been a lot easier sleeping together than apart and you won't be there to help me out of a nightmare like you usually do."

Hinata approaches and the couple break off their discussion to greet her.

Returning their greeting, she asks, "I didn't mean to overhear, but what tradition are you worried about, Naruto?"

"My clan has a tradition where the bride and groom don't see each other at all during the week leading up to the wedding ceremony," Ibiki explains. "Naruto is correct as whenever she stays at the Hyuga or Nara compound she's a little more isolated."

"I can probably stay with Kakashi and Iruka, but they're really busy too. They'd be closer to help me out of a nightmare, but I don't want to burden them anymore than I have already," Naruto explains.

Hinata considers it before suggesting, "Why don't you stay at the Hyuga compound, Naruto. Instead of being alone in a guest room you can stay with me in my room, that way you aren't alone."

"I don't want to impose on you, Hinata," Naruto protests.

A fond smile graces Hinata's lips. "It's not much of an imposition. You simply sleep better with another presence in the room, which is why you and Ibiki often stayed with the Nara clan instead of with mine because of the restriction on unmarried couples sharing a room. You'll also have the freedom to enjoy the private gardens to calm your nerves."

Naruto falls silent in consideration. After a few moments, Ibiki adds his thoughts on the matter.

"Iruka and Kakashi would fuss and stress over you instead of giving you the space necessary to calm your nerves. Plus, you won't be able to go out and move as freely as you would at the Hyuga compound. Not to mention it's located within the village, closer than the Nara homestead, and some of the Hyuga are practicing medics at the hospital."

"It's the best option, isn't it?" Naruto sighs heavily.

"It is," Ibiki reassures her.

"Thanks, Hinata. I accept," Naruto tells the brunette with a smile.

"You're welcome, Naruto," Hinata answers in return.

"On that note I better get back to work," Ibiki states, stepping closer to kiss Naruto again before leaving the two women alone.

"I hope you didn't feel pressured into accepting my invitation," Hinata states as they start walking up the street.

"I don't, Hinata," Naruto assures her. "I've been feeling pressure from a lot of other things, just not that." Sighing heavily, she continues, "Ibiki's asked for so little during this entire wedding insanity. I can't deny him this 'cause I know the tradition means a great deal to him."

"It's an interesting tradition. I don't think any other clan does it. Mine doesn't," Hinata muses.

"Yeah, I think you're right," Naruto nods. "He said his clan believed the brief separation strengthens the marriage when the bride and groom are reunited for the ceremony. It was proof to the rest of the clan, and the world, they're committed to each other since they made the effort to arrive for the ceremony and not abandon one another for someone else."

"That's a fairly romantic sentiment," Hinata comments as they stroll past various shops.

Naruto shrugs. "It's definitely an easier tradition to follow than the dog and pony show that's the actual ceremony."

"It's not so bad," Hinata playfully scolds with a laugh. "Besides, you only intend to get married once, so consider it a one time event you have to endure."

"True," Naruto reluctantly agrees.

Both stop dead in their tracks as Sakura emerges from a shop a few yards ahead of them. The smile she had on her face from bidding the shopkeeper inside goodbye drops off into shock at coming face to face with Naruto.

The uneasy silence stretches out as Hinata's eyes flick uncertainly between them. No is sure how to act without appearing rude.

Sakura surprises them by being the first to speak. "Afternoon, Naruto and Hinata."

Recovering first, Hinata returns the greeting. "Afternoon, Sakura."

"Oh, yeah, um, hey, Sakura," Naruto greets with a nervous wave.

Silence stretches out again before Sakura awkwardly states, "Congratulations on being pregnant and getting married, Naruto."

Naruto gapes in surprise before coming to her senses enough to uneasily reply, "Thanks, Sakura."

"Well," Sakura states after a few more uncomfortable moments. "I better get going. See you around."

With a slight wave she walks off leaving Hinata and Naruto alone.

"Are you okay, Naruto?" Hinata asks when the redhead continues staring after Sakura in silence.

Twitching slightly in awareness, Naruto turns back to her friend with a reassuring smile. "Yeah. That was a shock, though."

"Sakura has always gone out of her way to avoid you for the past few years," Hinata muses thoughtfully.

Naruto nods. "I'm stunned that she didn't just turn and walk away without a word this time." After a few thoughtful moments, she quietly asks, "Is it possible for us to reconcile after all this time?"

Hinata isn't sure what to say at first. Finally she states, "If Sakura wants to, she'll have to put forth the effort. It was her actions and attitude that caused the rift in the first place."

Processing her words, a grateful smile spreads across Naruto's face before she hugs Hinata.

"Thanks for saying that."

"It's the truth," Hinata reassures her. Pulling back she suggests, "Let's not dwell on the past or worry about the future. Whatever is going to happen, will. Let's go enjoy a nice afternoon together."

"Okay," Naruto agrees, but Sakura doesn't stray far from her thoughts.

* * *

A couple more weeks passes into April and there's only another week remaining until the actual ceremony. Finally the last night Naruto and Ibiki can spend together before following the Morino clan tradition arrives and she can't help feeling nervous again. She remains lost in thought all through dinner at Ibiki's apartment.

Ibiki doesn't push her into talking, trusting that when she's ready she'll open up to him. He's aware her thoughts are on many things, the most immediate being her departure in the morning for the Hyuga compound for the traditional separation. He understands that it's hard for her since she's gotten so used to being with him than without him. It's even more difficult for her because of her surging and ebbing anxiety.

After they finish cleaning up, she finally starts talking again, broaching the safe topic of their home renovation.

"Yamato says everything is ready for us to move in," she explains as they settle together on the sofa. "Even better, the last two scrolls containing my shit finally turned up!" she declares excitedly.

"Really? I remember how upset you were since you thought they all turned up the first time. Where were they?" he asks, cocking his head in curiosity.

"Again, mixed in with Sai's art scrolls," she explains tersely. "I have no fucking idea how he could've missed them when all the others turned up."

Ibiki can't resist smiling and jokes, "Guess you're still not going to have to follow through with your threat and make anyone one of my _guests_ in near future."

"Shuddup," she sullenly pouts. "Those scrolls shouldn't have been lost in the first place."

"Sai probably stuck them in his pouch so they wouldn't get lost in the move," Ibiki reasons, pulling her to lean into his arms. "It was pretty chaotic."

"He's a ninja, he's not supposed to have a sucky memory," she protests.

"The important thing is they turned up in time for us to move in," he soothes. "Granted most of our things are already settled into the house, so what's left are the things we're currently using except for what we plan on giving away, like this sofa."

"I like it better that we're moving in on our wedding night," Naruto states, calming a little. "I think if we had moved in before I would've been a hell of a lot more nervous, y'know, adjusting to living in a new place and getting married and everything."

"I think it's more fitting we moved in then," he concedes. "It's symbolic of us starting our new life together."

"That's a rather poetic sentiment," Naruto arches a brow up at him.

Giving her a flat look, he retorts, "I wouldn't describe that as being poetic, but I'm not just about the torture and interrogation either."

"Could've fooled me," Naruto quips, earning her a jab in the ribs that gets her laughing. "Stop that!" she demands irritably though her fading giggles.

"I can't help it if you're ticklish," he grins while moving his hand closer to strike again.

Slapping his hand away, she continues, "It was nice of Ero-sennin to offer to pay for the honeymoon suite at the inn closest to the tower for us as a wedding present, but I'm glad we didn't accept."

"It's too public," Ibiki reasons.

"Yeah, definitely. Despite Baa-chan and everyone's promise of protection, I still couldn't get comfortable with the idea," Naruto explains almost apologetically. "Sure, by now everyone knows about my true parentage, the pregnancy and our engagement, but I still get the occasional scowl, glare and angry mutterings."

"Who?" he demands, tensing up.

"Not telling," Naruto replies calmly, meeting his hard gaze. "It's nothing new and they're not worth it."

"It's worth it to me," he growls.

"Drop it," she replies wearily. Ignoring his glare she continues, "It's a lot better than it used to be, but I'm more vulnerable the further along my pregnancy gets. I just don't feel comfortable staying in a hotel on our wedding night."

"I will find out who's giving you shit," he mutters with a growl.

"You've got better things to worry about than idiots," she waves off. "Aside from that, truly, finally and absolutely everything is settled for the wedding."

"Not quite," Ibiki states.

"Huh? Everything that's been ordered has arrived or is confirmed to arrive this week. What else is there?"

"I haven't given you anything."

"Huh?" she repeats, her brow creasing in confusion. "My birthday isn't anytime soon, nor is it New Years. 'Sides, we haven't been together long enough for that to be an issue."

"This has nothing to do with any of those events," he shakes his head. "There's another Morino clan tradition I completely forgot about."

Reaching into a pocket, he pulls out a red velvet box and hands it to her, causing her to straighten out of his embrace.

The closed box sits innocently in Naruto's hand as she stares down at it. Swallowing thickly she hesitantly opens it. Apprehension melts away into curiosity as nimble fingers pluck out a strangely shaped object from the satin lining that looks like a sort of charm.

If flattened out it would be an elliptical rounded shape, but it's curled into an incomplete tube about two inches long. At one end of the tube two holes were bored opposite to each other in the walls, allowing a chain or cord to be threaded through. The open, irregularly shaped seam could either be worn against the body or away, but the gap is just wide enough to see inside.

She isn't sure if it's a piece of rock or wood because the swirling, layered grain could pass for either. If it's rock, it must've come from a volcano because it looks like it had melted into such a twisted shape. If it's wood, it must've come from a really old, gnarled tree.

Placing it back on the satin she looks up at Ibiki in confusion.

"That is a piece of wood from a tree that stood outside the front door of the first Morino clan home in Konoha," he explains. "One of the ways the Shodai Hokage wished to celebrate the village founding was to gift every family with a tree. It symbolized they were all branches on the great tree of Konoha. Years later the tree was struck by lightning and split right down the middle. Not wishing to lose the tree forever, my grandfather carved what was left to make a variety of ornaments and passed them out to his family. He wished for us to still be united through the tree and reminded of our connection to Konoha." Pausing he points at the cylinder nestled in the box in her hand. "What you have is one of the last surviving pieces that came from the heart of the tree."

Naruto stares in questioning shock.

Ignoring her expression, Ibiki takes the box out of her hands. Leaning forward he unties the necklace of the Shodai's crystal hanging around her neck.

Still reeling at what he's doing, Naruto is incapable of voicing the questions clouding her mind.

He briefly studies the amulet in the box and the crystal on the chord. Deciding to try something he slides the crystal off the silk cord and nestles it into the gnarled wood, arching a brow at the fact they fit perfectly.

The hole in the crystal lines up perfectly with the holes in the wood. Within moments he reassembles the necklace on the cord and leans forward to retie it around her neck.

Naruto throws up her hands, protesting, "I can't accept it! It belongs to your clan!"

With the ends of the silk cord still clasped in his hand, he grasps her hands and stares deeply into her eyes.

"You're part of my clan now. It is tradition for the eldest son to give it to the one he pledges his life to. You're the one I've sworn to protect with my life, so I choose to give it to you."

Taking advantage of her shock he releases her hands to tie the necklace around her neck.

Struggling to comprehend, she reaches down to lift the newly joined pieces up to see them more closely. The dark wood with the light grain accents the blue crystal beautifully.

Ibiki lifts her chin up to meet his eyes. "I know it'll take you time to accept it, but you're no longer alone. You have a family now."

Naruto blames the tears spilling from her eyes on the hormones as he leans in to kiss her deeply. She doesn't resist when he gathers her into his arms and carries her into their bedroom to enjoy their last night together as an engaged couple.

* * *

"Naruto?"

With the dirty dish from her latest snack in hand, the redhead stops and turns around to see who's calling her. She smiles to see Hanabi walking up to her.

"Hey, Hanabi. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you felt like enjoying a massage and then joining Hinata and I for a soak in the hot spring?" Hanabi asks, reaching to tug the dish out of Naruto's hand.

"Hey, leave that alone," Naruto protests with a scowl as she tugs back on the plate. "I'm the one eating you guys out of house and home, I can buss my own dishes."

"You're a guest and I'm not going to have my big sister and father scolding me for not treating you right," Hanabi pithily replies, yanking back on the plate.

"Spare me that 'guest' bullshit," Naruto growls tugging back on the plate again. "I'm pregnant, not an invalid. I can manage to wash and put away my own dish."

Hanabi rolls her pale eyes and tugs back. "We get it that you're all independent and the big, bad, tough ninja. Whatever. You need to learn to relax and allow yourself to be pampered once in awhile."

"Hey, I know how to relax!" Naruto seethes, tugging again on the plate.

"Just shut up and let go," Hanabi snaps, pulling back.

"What's going on here?"

Neji's voice behind Naruto startles her into releasing the plate.

"_Yes!_ Thanks, cousin!" Hanabi declares victoriously while moving past Neji and Naruto into a side passage. "Miho is in the west wing in the massage room near the onsen if you want that massage before joining Hinata and I for a soak, Naruto!"

"Brat!" Naruto calls after Hanabi who only pauses to turn around and stick her tongue out before disappearing around a corner.

"You both realize that you're long past acting like five-year-olds, right?" Neji asks with an arched brow.

"Hey, she started it!" Naruto snaps, pointing in the direction Hanabi went. "I was just trying to clean up after my own mess when she started pulling all this _'you're a guest'_ bullshit."

Rolling his eyes, Neji attempts to reason with the annoyed redhead. "It's admirable you are willing to clean up after yourself instead of abusing our hospitality, but Hanabi is correct. You are a guest and should allow us to express some of that hospitality."

"Who's side are you on?" Naruto scowls.

"No one's," he easily replies, calmly meeting her annoyed glare. "However, you made the choice to accept Hinata's invitation to stay here for the entire week. Since it was a formal invitation and not merely an _'overnight sleepover with the girls'_, you are formally a guest. As such, it stands to reason that it's the polite thing for you to do to accept the hospitality we are extending to you, otherwise you might appear rude."

Naruto's brow furrows deeper with her scowl as she bites out, "That's playing dirty."

"It's the truth," Neji shrugs. "Now do you wish to continue debating this issue because I don't mind. I have no other pressing matters to attend to, or do you wish to gracefully accept defeat and enjoy our hospitality?"

"You really are an asshole sometimes, you know that right?" she asks, giving him a flat look.

"I merely consider that personality flaw another weapon in my arsenal," he states, his lips quirking slightly in amusement.

"Fine! I'll let you guys show off that _infamous Hyuga hospitality_," she mocks poutily. "But I don't have to like it!"

"Spoken like a truly gracious guest," Neji quips, causing her to growl and stalk off.

Despite her protests, Naruto really enjoys the massage. Since she's starting to show, Miho insists on not having her lay on her stomach. Naruto follows the Hyuga's instructions and keeps shifting into various positions from lying on her sides to sitting up. With a light touch of chakra, Miho spends the next hour with her deft hands working out the kinks and knots in Naruto's back and legs before focusing on a deep tissue massage to improve circulation and reduce swelling.

With her muscles feeling like the consistency of jelly, Naruto dresses into a yukata.

"Since Hinata-sama and Hanabi-sama wished for you to join them in the hot spring, I suggested they meet you in the healing mineral bath," the older woman explains while Naruto dresses. "The waters are blended at a lower temperature than the other pools because it has a higher mineral content to aid in healing muscle injuries and pain. I've already checked with our medics and they agreed that pool would be safe and beneficial for you to immerse yourself in."

"Great because it would suck to only be able to soak my legs while the others soak."

"As long as the temperatures aren't too high, it's perfectly safe for you," Miho replies.

"And thanks for the massage, Miho. I forgot what it felt like not to have my body all out of whack," Naruto quips.

"Anytime," Miho laughs. "While you're staying with us just come back everyday so you can benefit from the massage. I recommend coming after you soak in the hot springs as you'll benefit even more from both."

"Okay, I'll try that next," Naruto replies before exiting to head to meet up with Hinata and the brat.

She heads into the bathing room first. She takes her time lathering up her body before taking a loofah sponge and gently scrubbing her skin. After rinsing off she washes her hair, making sure to rinse off all the soap. When finished, she dries off to ward off any chill and slides into a pair of bathing sandals while wrapping the towel around her.

Entering the bathing area she pads down the hallway to the indoor pool. Most of the onsen pools in the compound are outdoors, but since this one is designated for healing it is indoors.

Large frosted windows dominate the ceiling and high walls overhead. The pool is brightly lit by the diffused afternoon sunlight pouring in. The exterior doors are open to provide a nice view of one of the many meditation gardens littering the compound.

She's not surprised to see both sisters already soaking in the water of the dark cypress wood lined pool.

"Hey, Hinata," she greets cheerfully. Her flat voice matches the look she gives Hanabi and the single word greeting of, "Brat."

"Takes one to know one," the younger girl murmurs without opening her eyes.

The sound of a clearing throat next to her prompts Hanabi to open her eyes and meet the admonishing look Hinata levies at her.

Straightening up a little, Hanabi adds, "Feeling better after your massage with Miho, Naruto?"

"Loads," the redhead smugly replies as she steps up to the waters edge. Glancing over at Hinata she recoils slightly at the admonishing look now being thrown her way. She hastily adds, "Thanks for setting that up, Hanabi."

"You're welcome," Hanabi promptly replies after throwing a wary glance at Hinata.

Both learned a long time ago not to cross Hinata or she'd make them suffer for it. The gentle girl never yelled or became violent, but her methods are subtle and cruelly effective.

Naruto removes her towel. Folding it up she sets it off to the side of the pool.

"You're showing!" Hanabi states excitedly.

"I've been showing for over a month. It just hasn't been visible through my clothes, yet," Naruto explains, rubbing a hand over her belly.

Hanabi and Hinata get out of the water and step over.

"May I touch your belly, Naruto?" Hinata asks.

"Yeah, sure," the redhead grins as the two sisters gently touch her belly.

"Are you feeling a lot of movement?" Hanabi asks.

"Lately I have," Naruto admits. "When I first started showing I couldn't tell the difference from all the gas."

Hanabi and Hinata chuckle as another voice attracts their attention.

"Tsk, tsk. Molesting a hokage's kid is very unbecoming of a Hyuga."

The three turn to see Temari grinning at them.

"Temari!" Naruto cries in surprise before engulfing the blonde in a hug.

"Only a Suna nin would go right to the gutter like that," Hanabi huffs, reentering the water again.

"Hanabi," Hinata gently admonishes as she joins her sister. "Be nice. She's a guest too."

Ignoring them Naruto asks, "When did you get in? And where is Gaara and Kankuro?"

"Why don't we get in the water first," Temari suggests.

"Sure," Naruto agrees. She sighs heavily in relief as she submerges her body up to her chin.

"I keep telling Kankuro that there are at least _some_ worthwhile aspects of Konoha. He just has to look _really_ hard for them," Temari states conversationally after submerging her body in the water.

Knowing the jab is aimed at her, Hanabi growls at the blonde who has her eyes closed and is pointedly ignoring her. She is quickly silenced by her sister's warning look.

"Play nice, Blondie," Naruto warns. "You aren't getting into another pissing match with Hanabi. If you do, you'll have to deal with Hiashi."

"Like I'm scared of him," Temari waves off.

"Okay, then, if not him, Hinata. 'Nuff said."

Temari opens her eyes to give Naruto a sardonic look when she catches sight of Hinata glaring at her. She can't help shuddering at the cold look in the Hyuga's eyes and decides to enjoy soaking in the waters instead.

"Wise choice, my friend," Naruto intones.

"Shuddup," Temari retorts.

"Anyways," Naruto begins, changing the subject. "What brought you into the village so early and where are your brothers? The Hyuga don't care if different genders soak together, they just don't want unmarried couples shacking up together."

"Nice and crassly put, Red," Temari quips. Without opening her eyes she can feel Naruto glaring at her, but without caring she continues speaking. "We just got in today. Hiashi-sama invited us to come early for the wedding and stay as a surprise to you and a distraction from your nerves." Feeling the redhead's rising indignant intent she cuts her off, "Don't bother denying it. The big day is almost here and I know you're crawling out of your skin."

"Great, not only are you able to destroy your opponents with that sissy fan of yours, but you're a closet psychologist," Naruto replies sarcastically, earning a laugh from Hanabi.

"Naturally," Temari drawls. "You've met my brothers."

"You win," Naruto quips.

"Anyway, the reason they aren't here enjoying this lovely onsen is because I roped Gaara into punishing Kankuro for being a pervert."

"Kankuro is always a pervert. So what'd he do this time to earn your ire over what's usually second nature to him?" Naruto asks.

"We barely get shown are rooms here and haven't even unpacked and he gets overly excited at the prospect of joining us for a soak in the onsen," Temari explains. "He says he's going to be the envy of the ninja world at being able to see both Hyuga heiresses and the Fourth Hokage's daughter buck naked. Then on top of that he says you were already stacked nicely, so you must be a real knockout because of the pregnancy."

Feeling the immediate surge in the killing intent surrounding her, Temari waves a dismissive hand in the air.

"Ladies, please, don't worry about it. Despite everything Gaara has grown into a true gentleman and that sort of thing never sits well with him. Plus, I wasn't too happy with Kankuro being an ass right out the gate like that. We just barely got here. So I _strongly_ suggested to Gaara that maybe Kankuro needed a spar to use up all that excess energy. Needless to say, Gaara thought it was a great idea and is currently borrowing one of the nearby training grounds with Kankuro."

"I knew I liked Gaara for a reason," Hanabi comments.

"Did you have a good trip, Temari?" Hinata asks.

"Yes, we did. I already thanked your father, but I still want to thank you both for inviting us to come before the wedding and stay here," Temari sincerely states.

"You're welcome," Hinata smiles.

"It's great that you could come so early," Hanabi adds. "It was nee-chan's idea and she suggested it to father. She figured be Naruto's only opportunity to see you and your brothers before the ceremony."

"It's definitely a nice surprise. Thanks, Hinata," Naruto smiles over at her friend.

"I thought their presence would serve as a good, additional distraction, Naruto," Hinata replies, returning her smile.

"Yeah, plus I can tell them myself what happened with Sasuke," Naruto quietly replies. "You didn't tell them, did you?" she worriedly asks Temari.

"No. I knew that'd be something you'd want to tell them yourself."

"Thanks," Naruto replies gratefully.

"No problem, Red," Temari waves it off. "But if you're not up to telling them about the Uchiha bastard and the miscarriage I can still tell them for you."

Naruto considers it for a few moments before shaking her head. "It's tempting, but I regret not telling everyone when I announced my pregnancy and engagement to Ibiki. I want to tell Gaara and Kankuro myself."

"I'll be there when you do because Gaara's probably going to become psycho again once he hears what happened," Temari points out.

"We'll tell them tonight so we can get it over with and he'll have the next five days to calm down before the wedding," Naruto nods determinedly.

"Deal. Now enough serious shit," Temari declares, changing the subject. "Spill all the details about the wedding and everything I've missed since the bachelor and bachelorette parties."

Naruto laughs and obliges, knowing there are a lot of things Hinata and Hanabi don't know about despite being around her more.

* * *

Later that night Naruto joins the Sand Siblings in their bungalow. She's glad they weren't provided rooms in the main house, as is typical of most Hyuga guests. As honorable guests they got the three bed, two bath bungalow.

Hiashi had offered the bungalow to Naruto when she first started staying with them, but at the time she was having nightmares nearly every night. Even if they promised to stay in separate rooms, Hiashi wouldn't allow Ibiki to stay in the small home with her. She didn't start staying with them until later when her nightmares weren't so frequent and even then she stayed in rooms near Hinata and Hanabi.

Gaara warmly receives her when she arrives at the bungalow and he immediately ushers her inside. After exchanging greetings and hugs, she naturally raids the fully stocked kitchen much to the sibling's amusement.

"Sheesh, Naruto, you'd think they were starving you," Kankuro comments in amazement at watching her pull out a motley assortment of items from the fridge.

Gaara and Temari sit down at the small kitchen table while Kankuro remains standing near the counter island in the middle of the room.

"It's called being pregnant, something you should know since you're obviously aware of certain symptoms, you pervert," Naruto retorts while constructing her sandwich.

"Crap, Temari told you about my joke earlier, huh?" he asks, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"A joke is something like, 'Three Suna nins walk into a bar.' You were being a perverted ass," she tersely replies while slicing a tomato. "Besides, it wasn't hard to miss you and Gaara when only Temari makes an appearance in the onsen."

"Don't rub it in, Naruto," Kankuro grouses while easing into a stool at the island counter. "I missed out on the chance to enjoy some of the famous Hyuga hospitality."

"But you had such a _good_ workout with Gaara," the redhead drawls sarcastically while cutting her completed sandwich into quarters. "And if you continue being so _appreciative_ of that Hyuga hospitality, I'm sure Hiashi and Neji would be more than happy to bestow even more on you. If not, Hinata will definitely cover anything they miss."

The older brunet shudders before sullenly replying, "No thanks."

Temari laughs at her younger brother. "You really need to keep a lid on that mouth of yours, Kankuro. It'll save you a great deal of trouble."

"Shut it," he snaps at his sister. Turning back to Naruto, he states, "You have no idea how shocked we were to hear about your pregnancy and engagement. And to Ibiki of all people! Man, I thought he was pretty scary for a Konoha nin when I saw him during that first chuunin exam."

"You'll earn points with Ibiki for that comment alone," Temari quips.

"Hey, you aren't going to sit there and deny it," he retorts. "Just looking at him you could tell he wasn't someone you wanted to fuck with."

"I'm not going to even try denying it," the blonde smirks back. "Until I saw him, I thought most Konoha nins were pretty boy pansies and wondered how in the hell they managed to win the war."

"Even beautiful flowers can be poisonous," Gaara quietly points out.

"Yeah," Naruto softly agrees before trying to lighten her mood by sticking her tongue at the two older nins who merely roll their eyes at her.

Having finished eating, she proceeds to clean up her mess. Gaara caught her tone, but chooses to wait for Naruto to explain when she's ready.

"Anyway, how did you end up hooking up with Ibiki, Naruto? Even in Suna, the nins working T&I aren't the most sociable bunch."

"True," Naruto laughs as she washes the dishes while Temari dries them and puts them away for her. "And Ibiki and I didn't exactly run in the same circles, either, so it's not like we worked around, much less saw, each other all that much. C'mon, let's head into the living room and I'll tell you more."

It isn't long before the four young adults move out of the kitchen and into the living room. Kankuro commandeers one armchair while Temari settles on another one nearby, leaving the sofa to Naruto and Gaara.

"Anyways, Ibiki and I knew each other over the years outside of the chuunin exams," she continues. "Whenever something happened that involved me, he usually got called to investigate the incident."

"Incident?" Kankuro asks, cocking his head slightly in curiosity. "What do you mean? And it sounds like a regular occurrence."

Naruto shifts uncomfortably, feeling the weight of Gaara's gaze before reluctantly admitting, "Ever since I was a kid some villagers would occasionally get in the mood to punish the fox demon. Sometimes it was vandalism to my apartment."

"I take it sometimes they were physical attacks instead?" Temari astutely asks, eyeing the redhead.

Naruto nods, adding, "Ibiki always investigated each incident, so I was familiar with him by the time we took that first chuunin exam. Still, we rarely talked any other time."

"You're making it harder for me to believe you're actually marrying this guy instead of setting everyone up for a major prank," Kankuro arches a brow at her.

"I'd have everyone out for my blood if this had been a prank," Naruto sighs wearily, rolling her eyes. "It'd be a hell of a lot easier if it were. Anyway, since this is Baa-chan's tenth year as Hokage and the official celebration is guaranteed to be a total bore-fest, Iruka, Shizune and Ebisu got together and decided to turn a New Years party into an unofficial celebration. Iruka and Kakashi kept badgering me until I finally agreed to go."

"Wait a sec," Temari frowns, since Naruto didn't mention this to her when they talked during her last visit. "You're the life of the party. Why in the hell would they have to badger you?"

Again, Naruto looks uncomfortable before explaining, "I don't like going to parties where there's going to be lots of booze. It tends to lower the inhibitions in a shinobi and make them think punishing or killing the Kyuubi is a good idea, even if they've been friendly toward me up to that point."

"Are you saying they let these assholes hurt you when you were a kid?" Kankuro asks with a frown.

"Jiji would punish them, but it was always after the fact. It deterred a lot of people, just not everyone," Naruto smiles softly. "Anyway, Iruka and Kakashi convinced me to go and I did enjoy myself. When it was time to go home we started arguing because they were insisting on walking me to my place. Ibiki stepped in and offered to escort me, which made them happy."

"Obviously not you," Temari smirks knowingly at seeing the irritation on her face.

"You have no idea," Naruto grouses, rolling her eyes to the ceiling. "When we got to my place, I invited Ibiki inside for some tea. We started talking and one thing led to another and we ended up sleeping together."

"What do you mean, 'one thing led to another'?" Kankuro muses thoughtfully before ending up in a heap on the floor because Gaara used his sand to flip the armchair backwards.

"Thanks, Gaara," Naruto grins.

"Anytime," he nods before scowling at his brother.

Ignoring Kankuro's muttered curses as he rights the chair and replaces the cushions before sitting down, Naruto continues, "Ibiki and I talked the next morning and agreed we were attracted to each other, so we decided to test the waters out and go on the occasional date. What we hadn't planned on was me getting pregnant."

"Hey, Red, there's a couple of wonderful inventions to prevent such a thing. One is called the 'pill' and the other is a condom," Temari helpfully points out.

"Hey, Blondie, I can't take the 'pill' 'cause thanks to the fox it's toxic to me and Ibiki and I hadn't dated much over the years prior to us hooking up that we both forgot about condoms," Naruto retorts just as helpfully.

"Birth control is toxic to you?" Kankuro asks, his earlier irritation already forgotten.

"Having the fox in me made my system become a bit like an animal's where a lot of the medications everyone normally takes is toxic to me and could kill me like it would an animal," Naruto explains.

"Must really suck when you get a headache," Temari muses.

"You have no idea," Naruto mutters. Speaking normally, she adds, "Well, it wasn't long before it turned out I was pregnant, which really freaked me out."

"Because you have the Kyuubi in you," Kankuro nods knowingly.

"If only it were that simple," Naruto smiles softly. "Once I told Ibiki about being pregnant with his baby he convinced me to marry him so I'd have the protection of his family name. That was the easy part. The hard part was finding out I was pregnant 'cause it dredged up a lot of really bad shit for me."

The three siblings watch Naruto in concern as she pauses for a few moments. Gaara and Kankuro suspect she's got more to share, but Temari already knows what's coming next.

Closing her eyes briefly, Naruto takes a deep breath. "I know it freaked you guys out when I tried killing myself. It freaked nearly everyone out. You guys all thought it was because I was upset at failing to bring Sasuke back and all the bullshit Sakura was dumping on me for it. Everyone was wrong. Nothing that stupid would make me do that."

She trails off again, getting lost in her memories before taking another deep breath. "Everyone knows about Orochimaru capturing me before that. What no one knew was why. He and Sasuke worked out a deal. He'd capture me so Sasuke could restart his clan, giving him another body to transfer to later. Since I wasn't a willing participant, Sasuke…" she breaks off, taking a few, deep, slow breaths before continuing in a hoarse whisper, "raped me."

"I tried reasoning with him," she continues softly. "I threatened him. I even begged him to stop. He wouldn't. He kept going, sometimes a few times a day just to make sure I'd end up pregnant." Naruto pauses again to compose herself, but isn't able to stop the tears spilling over her cheeks. "When Sasuke and Orochimaru let me be rescued I couldn't tell anyone the truth. They had done that good a job screwing with my head, making me think the baby would be taken away and raised as a weapon. Then the fox got tired of me being indecisive on keeping the baby when it said to abort it, so it decided for me."

"I was so mad at the fox for doing that," she continues angrily after another lengthy pause. "First my best friend and teammate rapes me, then my other teammate kept hounding me to keep my promise to bring Sasuke back, plus I was feeling like a shitty failure because I couldn't stop Sasuke from doing that to me, so I was really pissed at the fox. Didn't help it was smug about it and thought it was doing me a favor because I was clearly too stupid to decide things for myself. So I did the only thing I knew would punish the fox, which was to kill myself."

"Even after all that, I still couldn't tell anyone what happened," Naruto continues sadly. "It all came rushing back when I found out I was pregnant again and I couldn't keep it to myself anymore."

Naruto trails off to let them absorb her story.

"That fucking Uchiha bastard," Kankuro growls after a few minutes, clenching his fists on the armrests. "I'm going to test out the latest modifications to my puppets on his sorry ass! Then I'm going to cut off his dick and turn it into a pen!"

"Kankuro!" Temari hisses.

"What?" he demands irritably.

When he looks at her, she jerks her head toward the sofa. His gaze drifts over and he loses some of his anger at seeing Gaara holding Naruto tight. A light touch on his shoulder causes him to look to his left and see his sister standing next to his chair. With the same hand she gestures for him to follow and leave the two alone.

Nodding, he silently rises to his feet and follows her out of the room.

"I understand why you didn't say anything," Gaara quietly states minutes later. "The deeper your pain, the less likely you are to ever mention it. We're both long used to not trusting others since chances were always good they'd betray us, but the most painful and damaging betrayals are from those we dared to trust and love."

He tightens his grip on Naruto when he feels her shudder and a strangled sob escapes her.

He lets her cry before adding, "There is no comprehending why they betray us like that. We have to accept it was a choice they made and not anything we did because nothing justifies their actions."

"But I should've…" Naruto begins to hoarsely protest into his chest.

"No, you couldn't," Gaara insists, cutting her off. "It's likely that anything you did differently would still result in that outcome. Sasuke intended to do that to you and even had help. What you should do is stop blaming yourself."

Several more minutes pass until Gaara speaks again. "I understand why you tried killing yourself. I don't like it, but I don't blame you for making that choice. You taught me it's okay to take the risk of caring for others and forming bonds. Even when things don't go as I'd like, I have people I know I can count on, just as you have me and others to rely on should you ever find yourself confronting difficult situations like that again."

It takes some effort for Naruto to pull herself together. Pulling back slightly to straighten up, she manages a small smile. "I'm sorry for forgetting all that, but I promise not to forget or try killing myself ever again."

"I hope not," Gaara replies, offering one of his small smiles. "I'd hate to lose my teacher and inspiration." As Naruto blushes in embarrassment, he drops a hand to her stomach. "You're doing what I thought was impossible for our kind."

She places a hand over his. "Not impossible, but incredibly scary," she admits reluctantly. "I don't know if I can do this. I'm scared of fucking up. I don't know a damn thing about being in a family. And if I don't fuck it up, what about the Akatsuki? What about Sasuke? He did what he did to restart his clan and intends to come back and claim me later. If I can't protect myself from them, how can I protect my family?"

Gaara studies the worried redhead before pulling her back into a hug. "You do what you always do, follow your nindo and don't give up."

He feels her stiffen in surprise before she fiercely returns his hug.

"Thanks, Gaara," she softly whispers.

"You're welcome, Naruto," he replies. Loosening his grip, it's his turn to pull back and ask, "Stay here with us tonight. It's short walk back to the main house, but I'd like it if you'd stay. Kankuro can give you his room."

"You're going to have him bunk with you?"

"Hardly," Gaara uncharacteristically snorts. "He can sleep on the sofa."

Naruto can't help laughing, which prompts Gaara to smile again in relief.

"I can bunk with Temari," she smiles, shaking her head.

"You're being too nice," he shrugs.

"That'll last until he fucks up and pisses me off."

"Which should be the next time he opens his mouth." The two share a laugh and continue talking late into the night.

* * *

The remainder of the week passes quickly for Naruto, but far less stressfully than it would otherwise had it not been for the Sand Siblings and Hinata and her family.

Naruto enjoys spending the time with Gaara, Kankuro and Temari as they talk about all the different things going on in each other's lives. They do their best to distract her from her fast approaching wedding day. Having Yoshino be her wedding planner meant she would supervise the actual set up for the ceremony and reception since Naruto had taken care of placing the orders and monitoring everything up to that point.

Kankuro's antics in particular serve as an excellent distraction, but since learning about what Sasuke did, he cut back significantly on acting perverted. He deliberately annoys her in other ways, but doesn't want to make Naruto uncomfortable by somehow referencing or reminding her of what that little bastard did.

Upon waking up, the realization her wedding day has just arrived freaks Naruto out enough where she can barely function. Hinata and Hanabi patiently guide her through the morning since she can't even remember where the bathroom is. By mid morning, she recovers her senses somewhat, but is still jittery and flustered despite everyone's reassurances.

At Hanabi's suggestion, Temari drags Naruto the onsen and is surprised to find Gaara waiting for them.

When the trio settles in the water, Naruto asks, "Where's Kankuro?"

"He wisely decided not to risk temptation to oversee the laying out of our kimonos," Gaara explains.

Naruto slouches down so the water is up to her chin as she blows out a harsh breath. "I can't believe I'm getting married this afternoon. It feels so surreal."

"Stop stressing about it, Red," Temari sighs in frustration. "You've thought long and hard about it and accepted the pros greatly outweighed the cons." Meeting Naruto's skeptical gaze she reassures, "You're not making a mistake."

"If you are that uncomfortable with getting married, Naruto, you can still call it off," Gaara points out, causing both women to look over at him startled. Calmly meeting their gazes, he adds, "Too much stress is bad for you and the baby. Canceling would upset a lot of people, but your health comes first."

"I'm not going to be any less stressed later," Naruto grouses sullenly. "Maybe it's having to do the formal ceremony and invite people I don't even know because protocol demands it. I think if Ibiki and I had our way and just signed the papers in Baa-chan's office I'd be spending time getting used to the idea of already being married instead of freaking out over getting married."

"Can't argue with you on that one," Temari agrees. "I think if my brothers or I were to get engaged we'd have to do the same thing."

"Elope, trust me, it's way easier," Naruto nods, straightening to sit normally in the water while Temari laughs.

"It might be worth the stress as it'll make your wedding day that much more memorable than it would've been had you simply eloped or signed a certificate in Tsunade-sama's office," Gaara smiles at her.

"I guess," Naruto grouses sullenly.

"Boy, if you're this nervous about your wedding day, you're going to be a total basket case when it comes time to deliver the baby," Temari quips.

She laughs at the glare Naruto gives her before the redhead splashes her with water. Temari immediately returns the favor and it quickly degenerates into an all out splash war.

Gaara attempts to remain neutral by moving to the far side of the pool until both kunoichi notice and share identical looks of mischief before ganging up on him. He quickly proves he's no pushover in a splash war, causing a big mess but providing a much needed and amusing distraction for Naruto.

After her not quite serene, but at least, relaxing soak, Naruto and Temari visit Miho for a massage. Miho's deft hands do a great job easing Naruto's tension further while an assistant handles Temari's massage on a neighboring table. They avoid discussing the wedding, which gives Naruto the chance to let her mind go blissfully blank for a change.

Feeling wonderfully shapeless and gelatinous, Naruto makes a beeline to the kitchens for an early lunch. Amused, Temari trails behind and joins her as they chat with the kitchen staff.

After lunch, the two head off to Hinata's rooms after being told Ino has arrived.

"Hey, guys," Naruto greets as they enter the room.

Hanabi and Hinata are there with Ino, but Naruto is surprised to see Tenten there.

Seeing the confusion in Naruto's eyes, Tenten explains, "I decided to tag along and watch Ino do her magic on your hair since you're not wearing the traditional headpieces."

Naruto eases into a chair situated in the middle of the floor so Ino can access her hair easier, while Temari settles next to the others on the nearby sitting pillows.

"I'd think you'd be supportive of the fact Naruto is ignoring that old tradition, that it might be too sexist," Temari teases. "After all, righting sexist wrongs is right up your alley since you and Hana made sure Naruto got a stripper before showcasing your own bump and grind at the boys' party later on."

Tenten glares and turns a deep red at Temari's dig, causing Naruto and the others to bust up laughing.

"You're never going to live that down, Tenten," Ino smirks as she combs out Naruto's hair.

"Hey, I said I was sorry about all that!" Tenten huffs.

"Especially after the lecture Yoshino gave you two," Temari grins.

"That's going to be hard to live down for a long time," Hanabi points out, causing Tenten to shift her glare onto her.

"Did you bring your kimonos and give them to Ai?" Hinata asks Tenten and Ino.

"Nice save," Naruto mutters.

"Sister is an expert at that," Hanabi nods.

They continue chatting as Ino works on Naruto's hair, pinning sections down in a seemingly haphazard pattern. Naruto has no idea what it looks like, but she's sure her hair is looking pretty crazy at the moment.

"Damn, Naruto, your hair has not only gotten longer, but thicker!" Ino declares, not even trying to hide her jealously.

"It didn't used to be past her shoulders, did it?" Tenten asks.

"No, she always kept it right at or above," Hanabi answers.

"It does look like the pregnancy hormones were a bonus for your hair, Naruto," Hinata agrees.

"I'd gladly give it up if it means not getting swollen ankles anymore," Naruto rolls her eyes, prompting everyone to laugh.

Their banter turns rather loud and raucous, serving as an excellent distraction for Naruto from her nerves.

"Owww!" she yelps in pain when Ino accidentally yanks hard on her hair. "Leave me some hair at least," she grouses, rubbing the sore spot while twisting around to level a murderous glare over her shoulder.

"It's not my fault, you suddenly moved," the blonde retorts, attempting to deflect the blame.

"No she didn't," Tenten points out.

"Yes, she did!" Ino insists defensively.

"Ino, you're dealing with a six-month pregnant kunoichi with raging hormones," Temari reasons. "Do you really want to piss her off?"

Ino opens her mouth to answer before glancing down at the cold look Naruto is giving her before shivering and muttering a succinct, "No."

The other girls chuckle or grin knowingly as she continues working on Naruto's hair.

A few minutes later they're all blown away at the results when Ino announces she's done and hands Naruto a mirror so she can see herself while holding up another so she can see the back of her head.

"Since you didn't want an extravagant style you still needed something to compliment the kimono," Ino explains to Naruto as she studies her hair in amazement. "As you can see, I pulled back most of your hair into a simple bun on top of your head toward the back, making sure to leave some strands on both sides so I could braid them into a sort of crown. You can't see the ends because I carefully tucked them in. I left some strands loose at your temples so I could curl them and your bangs into spiral cascades to frame your face."

"Nice touch with the flowers, Ino," Temari compliments appreciatively.

"Thanks," Ino grins. "I thought they'd be a nice touch and the fresh white flowers stand out beautifully against Naruto's hair. I didn't want it to look like Naruto sprouted a garden on her head, so I used just enough teacup roses, miniature lilies and baby's breath to accent the braid."

"How did you think up that style?" Hanabi asks in awe.

Ino grins. "Not that it'll surprise anyone, but I used to dream of my wedding day when I was little. There was always something that inspired me, so I came up with several different styles. I thought this one works best for Naruto since she didn't want to look like a parade float."

Everyone laughs as Naruto stands and hugs Ino.

"Thanks, Ino," Naruto whispers as Ino returns the hug.

"Anytime," the blonde replies. "Why don't you get something to eat since I heard your stomach gurgling?"

Tenten and Temari chuckle knowingly while Hinata and Hanabi grin at Ino's crack.

"Good idea," Naruto replies, unperturbed. "Judging by the look in their eyes," she gestures at the others, "you're going to be doing _all_ their hair and wishing you were snacking with me."

Ino scowls and Naruto grins as true to her word Hanabi muses, "That does sound like a good idea, could you please do mine?"

Leaving them to their own devices, Naruto heads straight for the kitchens. After a quick snack she then heads off to another part of the main house to get dressed in her kimono.

"Hey, Rin and Ai," Naruto greets the two older Hyuuga women. "Hiashi said he'd ask you two to help me get dressed into my kimono."

"Afternoon, Naruto," Rin, the oldest of the two answers. "That's correct. We'll also be helping anyone else who is leaving from here to attend your wedding and reception."

"As you can see we've got the kimono all ready for everyone," Ai gestures around the room at various kimono hanging from hooks all over.

"I'm sorry to inconvenience you guys," Naruto apologizes in embarrassment. "It's gotta be a pain having to get everyone into these things."

"Not at all," Rin reassures her as she pulls out the kimono Naruto will wear. "It's daunting the first few times, but we've been doing this for years, so it doesn't take us long to get anyone into a kimono."

"Please undress so we can get the undergarments on you, Naruto," Ai requests, bringing over the obi and other accessories Naruto will need.

Nodding, Naruto complies, watching as they lay out the silver kimono Koharu and Homura gave her. They may not have been her biggest fans when she was growing up, but Naruto doesn't want to dwell on the bitterness when they did sincerely apologize. She had told Ibiki she feels wearing the kimono is a start to mending fences and since she still dreams of becoming Hokage they all need to be on the same team if they're going to be any good to Konoha.

When Naruto is stripped down to her bra and panties, Ai notices her belly, commenting, "May I touch your stomach?"

"Sure, you both can," Naruto smiles.

"Have you felt the baby kicking?" Rin asks.

"Lately I have. When I started showing last month I really couldn't tell if it was a kick or gas," she laughs.

"Enjoy the light kicks now," Rin smiles knowingly, returning to her task. "They only get harder and more painful later."

"I've heard," Naruto groans. "And I'm not looking forward to it.

The two Hyuga share a laugh with her as they continue working.

"Since you're not that big yet, your belly won't be visible through all the layers of the kimono," Ai states.

"That's why we pushed for the wedding now instead of later, otherwise I'd have waited until after I had given birth. I really didn't want to waddle down the aisle," Naruto jokes as they all laugh again.

"Even though kimono are adjustable, I don't blame you," Rin smiles reassuringly.

It's not long before they're finished and the two Hyuga stand by and watch as Naruto checks herself in the three way mirror.

"You look stunning," Rin nods in appreciation. "Very much like a princess."

"The hairstyle Ino-san did for you as well is the perfect compliment," Ai echoes.

Naruto can't help blushing before hugging each woman in turn. "Thanks for helping me get dressed."

"You're welcome," Rin smiles and bows as Ai follows suit.

Straightening up, Ai suggests, "Let's get you into the haori to help keep the kimono clean."

Once they help Naruto shrug into the haori they turn her loose and prepare for the next wedding participant.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ And after a long wait it's another chapter down._

_Despite having the plot figured out, I've struggled with writing this story. I couldn't quite get my rhythm down for it, but I finally figured it out and have been very happy with the last couple of chapters._

_With a couple of the earlier chapters…eh, not so much._

_However, the beauty of posting on this site is I can go back and truly rewrite and correct my mistakes in the earlier chapter. I can't really consider what I reposted on those chapters as rewrites as I didn't really correct those mistakes. But hindsight can be a wonderful thing and I see them much better and know what I have to do._

_Revising those chapters isn't my priority at the moment, progressing the story a little farther is. I'd like to get a couple more chapters out before going back. I tend to delay too long between chapters, so I'm choosing to focus on updating sooner._

_At any rate, I sincerely thank everyone for taking the time to read my story, to review it, to favorite it, to follow it and to post it in their community. Although I predominately write for myself, it really is a joy to share my hobby with others who are finding enjoyment in it as well. Thank you._

_As always, please feel free to leave a review letting me know what you think._

_P.S. To my anon reviewer marked 'Guest', I don't bite, so if you have an account and have a question, I'll be more than happy to answer them. I have an open door policy, especially regarding my CU activities. However, I never use my stories as a platform for my work there. As for your question regarding real person stories, the answer is simply the site rules say they aren't allowed. In the Guidelines of 'Entries Not Allowed', rule 4 states: Stories with non-historical and non-fictional characters: actors, musicians, and etc._

_I will not bog down my author's note any further with the specifics, so if you'd like to get a more detailed answer, then please e-mail me. Otherwise, please keep your reviews related to my story, not my activities at CU. They are two distinct and separate activities. Thank you._


	12. Here comes the reluctant bride: II

_**Dedicated to my patient readers who asked me nicely to update. :D**_

* * *

Inoichi isn't surprised when Ibiki shows up for work the day before his wedding. He pauses in the conversation he's having with Shimon to grin as Ibiki walks in the front door.

"I knew you'd come in today," the blond grins.

"Why wouldn't I?" Ibiki asks, pausing to frown in confusion. "Our jobs never take a holiday."

"But it's the day before your wedding, boss!" Shimon protests.

"That's 20 ryo you owe me, Shimon," Anko purrs from the water fountain across the room.

"Like hell I'm gonna pay!" the brunet snarls. "I still owe you a few kicks to the ass for locking me in Room 10!"

Inoichi sighs in annoyance while Ibiki ominously counts, "Five, four, two…"

"You skipped three," Anko points out helpfully, ignoring Shimon's murderous glare.

"Zero," Ibiki growls, skipping 'one' and prompting Shimon and Anko to disappear immediately from sight.

"Good to see your pre-wedding nerves aren't getting to you," Inoichi quips in amusement.

Ibiki merely arches a brow before stepping past the older man down the hallway to his office, grousing, "Nerves has nothing to do with both being the usual pain in the asses."

"But your tolerance is back down into the negatives again," Inoichi retorts following Ibiki into his office.

"Or their annoyance levels are back up into the triple digits," Ibiki retorts back while hanging up his overcoat on a nearby hook.

Inoichi laughs as he settles into a chair in front of the desk. "Honestly, I don't know how you can keep calm about all this," he observes. "I was a total basket case before I married Saki."

"What were you doing right before you got married?" Ibiki asks, settling into his chair.

Inoichi blinks in surprise and thinks about it, saying, "Nothing. My parents made me take the two weeks prior off from work not only prepare for the wedding, but to finalize my taking over as clan head."

Nodding, Ibiki points out, "You were young and had too much time to think about getting married and what it meant. You succeeded in getting her to agree to become your wife, so there shouldn't have been any nervousness on your part."

Arching a brow, Inoichi asks, "Is that why you've come into work, defying Tsunade's order to take the entire week off for the wedding?"

Ibiki rolls his eyes. "What else was I supposed to do this entire time? Develop a sudden interest in a hobby?"

Inoichi busts out laughing again. "I can't even begin to imagine what you'd come up with for a hobby," he manages after a few minutes. Calming down further, he adds, "If you hadn't followed clan tradition, Naruto certainly could've helped occupy your time."

"That tradition was a lot harder to follow than I imagined," Ibiki admits reluctantly. Ignoring Inoichi's arched brow, he continues, "More than once I stopped myself from randomly visiting her to see how she's doing and take her out to eat." Scowling, he adds, "It's annoying every time it happened because I'm not forgetful, especially since I'm the one who asked her to follow the tradition."

"Ah, so you do experience normal human emotions like nerves, interesting," Inoichi muses before grinning at Ibiki's murderous glare. "She's become so much a part of your life it makes sense you'd have trouble with the separation. How do you feel about tomorrow and becoming a married man?"

Ibiki considers it for a few moments before admitting, "I never had any intention of getting married, but I can honestly say I'm looking forward to it. I think I'm more nervous about becoming a father than I am about marrying Naruto."

"Because of Idate?" Inoichi quietly asks. At Ibiki's nod, he continues, "You're not the same man you were back then and you've learned a lot since then. And you won't be alone in that since Naruto will be experiencing parenthood with you for the first time as well."

"It's still a daunting task raising a child amidst both our circumstances," Ibiki points out.

"I know you two will figure it out," Inoichi smirks. "Oh, I almost forgot."

Ibiki arches a brow as the older man digs into a pocket and pulls out a wrapped package and hands it over.

"Consider that my way of helping you maintain perspective," he states, rising to his feet and heading toward the door. "I've got to get back to work."

Ibiki shakes his head as the blond disappears down the hallway. Looking down at the gift in his hands, he shrugs and rips off the paper. He grins down at the framed photo of him and Naruto standing next to each other looking over their shoulders at the camera. It's an off guard moment he doesn't remember, but knows is recent.

A slight smile crosses his lips as he clears a space on his desk and sets the frame up to stand in his line of sight before returning to work, putting off any further thoughts about his wedding the next day.

* * *

The following morning Inoichi leaves for work to go over the instructions and orders of the day with the chuunin and jounin remaining at T&I. All are fairly recent additions to the department and simply haven't known Ibiki long enough to be invited to either the ceremony or the reception. Because of that they have to run T&I for the day since both senior supervisors will be at the wedding.

Before he leaves the house he hugs and kisses his wife. Breaking off after a few moments, he states, "It shouldn't take me too long to take care of what I need to at work."

"And it shouldn't take Ino and I long to get the flowers set up for the reception. Afterward she's heading over to the Hyuga compound to style Naruto's hair, so I sent her kimono over there for her."

"The arrangements are all made. All that needs to be done is to mount them and you'll both have help with that, so that will certainly save you a lot of time. I'll be back here in time to help you dress in your kimono."

Saki nods as Inoichi leans in to kiss her one more time before leaving the house.

Within a half hour Saki and Ino arrive at the tower.

"Good morning, ladies," Shizune greets them. After returning her greeting, the two blonde Yamanaka fall in step behind her as she leads them into the banquet room. "The flowers have already arrived, but we had to set them off to the side while the tables are being set up." She gestures at a table where the arrangements have been carefully stored. "The genin I've asked to help you will be here shortly, but if you have any questions I'll be around. I've got to help Yoshino finish overseeing the rest of the arrangements."

"Thank you, Shizune," Saki nods. "I'm sure we'll be fine."

Shizune smiles and leaves as Ino and Saki promptly get to work.

Although the room is mostly in disarray, with people moving about draping tablecloths and placing the settings, Ino is in awe at how amazing the reception is looking so far.

Low, rectangular maru tables are arranged in rows in a semicircle around an open area of the floor in front of the three main long tables at the end of the room. Like the way theater seats fan out from the stage and the main aisle. At the opposite end of the room from the double doors is a wide aisle dividing the half circle of tables down the middle to the open floor space.

White linen tablecloths cover some of the tables with burnt orange placemats and linen napkins, standing out in stark contrast.

"Ino, pay attention to what you're doing. It's going crooked," Saki scolds her daughter. Standing atop a ladder, she hangs an arrangement making it look like flowers are cascading down the pillar.

"Sorry, mom," Ino apologizes, straightening the arrangement on the pillar she's working on to match her mother's work. They were nearly finished decorating all the columns in a similar manner.

Climbing down the ladder, Ino looks around the slowly transforming room. Picking up the ladder she moves it to another pillar.

"The entire room is going to be gorgeous when it's done, mom," Ino comments, climbing up.

Saki pauses to look around the room before climbing up her ladder to work on another pillar. Getting to work, she agrees, "It certainly looks that way."

"When Naruto came in to decide on the flower arrangements, I nearly had a seizure when she told me the colors of her place settings," Ino comments while mounting the arrangement. "When I called her insane, she glared back saying the napkins and placemats aren't bright orange and she'll have her favorite color somewhere no matter what. Then she asked me if I'd like to see her wearing a bright orange kimono down the aisle."

"She'd certainly stand out and be memorable as a bride," Saki quips. "It's her wedding, Ino, she can have whatever colors shed like," she reasons. Teasingly, she adds, "When you were little I remember you said your colors would be royal purple, lavender and lilac."

"Okay," Ino laughs as she finishes hanging the flowers. "That was overkill on the purple." Climbing down she looks around again, adding, "But now that I see it, I've got to admit the shade Naruto picked is very nice, even if it's more reminiscent of fall than spring."

"It's a nice contrast to the spring arrangements we made," Saki agrees as she joins her daughter to look around.

At this point all the tables are covered and the genin assisting them are going around the room placing the arrangements on each one.

Cascading bursts of color surround white candles in crackle glass and brass hurricane candleholders atop every table. In addition to the flowers draping the pillars and on the tables, arrangements strategically sit in every corner of the room and along the aisles of tables. The flowers are a mix of wildflowers, lilies, orchids and roses.

"I must say, we really outdid ourselves this time on the flowers, Ino," Saki comments, draping an arm around her daughter in a hug.

"Naruto is going to love it," Ino agrees before losing control and squealing in delight, "This is exactly what I want when I get married!"

"Some things never change," Saki sighs to herself. Dropping her arm from her daughter's shoulder she states, "Let's clean up, Ino. You have to head over to the Hyuuga compound and style Naruto's hair."

"Oh, right," Ino gasps coming to her senses. Folding up her ladder and picking it up she explains, "I've got something really cool in mind and can't wait to see how gorgeous she's going to look."

"You better hurry then," Saki states as her daughter follows her out of the reception hall.

* * *

After eating Naruto heads into one of the largest and least occupied meditation gardens. Being a lover of plants, the gardens are certainly one aspect of staying with the Hyuuga that she particularly loves, especially with the variety of artistically pruned shrubs and colorful blooms. Burbling fountains peek out from different spots along meandering paths weaving throughout the gardens, giving observers a variety of pleasing angles to enjoy.

Naruto likes this garden best because of the many butterfly and hummingbird attracting flowers, making it feel more alive and vibrant than the others. A long, elaborate fountain borders the entire garden. Water gently burbles out a strategically arranged tower of small rocks in a far corner, splitting off to flow through gently curving streambeds along the edge of the garden. The water meanders into several small pools set intermittently along the path until the two streams spill into a large koi pond located opposite of the rock tower.

Tiny streams branch off the main streams to delve deeper into the garden, dead-ending into small pools that drain the water before recycling it again. Ornate footbridges crossing the lowest points of the fountain streams are the only access in and out of the garden.

Alternating between strolling and sitting, Naruto tries calming her mind and just enjoying the beauty surrounding her. Feeling a little overwhelmed she needs the quiet time. It's barely two-thirty and she won't leave for the tower with the others until four o'clock. There's still plenty of time for everyone to get ready since the ceremony isn't until five.

"This is a rather picturesque view," Kakashi's familiar voice drifts from behind her.

Startled, she turns around to see him already dressed in his dark, royal blue formal kimono with the Hatake family crest emblazoned on it. He switched his hitai-ate out for an eye-patch over his left eye and his ever-present mask is still in place.

Sighing in relief, she smiles as he hugs her.

"You look very beautiful," he comments.

Ignoring her blush, she pulls back from the hug to ask in confusion, "Why are you here? I thought I was meeting you guys at the tower."

Steering her to a pair of stone benches near a particularly complicated arrangement of small pools in a shady alcove he helps her settle on one comfortably in her kimono before sitting next to her.

"Hiashi contacted us a couple of days ago, suggesting Iruka and I come here today to get dressed so we could all walk over together," Kakashi explains. "Hinata was worried your nerves might get too much and thought we could help with calming them."

Naruto smirks, "There ain't a whole lot that can be done about that." Looking around, she asks, "Where is Iruka?"

"Ino wasn't happy to learn Iruka intended to keep her hair in a ponytail and is currently having her wicked way with her hair," he smiles, as she laughs.

"Ino wouldn't have just been unhappy, she would've freaked," she grins, calming down a little. "They're probably still arguing over it while she bullies Iruka into sitting still long enough to mess with her hair. Which sucks that I missed it because Iruka isn't easily bullied."

"No she isn't," Kakashi agrees, noting Naruto is relaxing more. Continuing, he adds, "She will join us once she's dressed in her kimono."

"If Ino doesn't go too elaborate, it shouldn't take too long."

"She did a nice job on your hair," he comments, studying the flower-adorned coif.

"It's a lot fancier than I'm used to," she replies, hesitantly reaches up to finger a loose strand.

"Maybe," he concedes. "However, it does look good on you and complements your kimono."

"At least I'll look great if I screw up and fall on my face," she attempts to joke.

Reaching out, he grasps both her hands, which she nervously clasps in her lap.

"You aren't going to fall on your face, but no one is expecting perfection," he reassures gently. "All anyone is expecting is for you to end up happy with Ibiki." He lets her think about his words before adding, "You're probably feeling pressured to deliver perfection because of all the details involved in planning a traditional wedding."

Closing her eyes briefly, she nods. "Yeah. Then there's Baa-chan's insistence on inviting the daimyo and other hoity toity people Ibiki and I don't even know personally. I don't think I'd be half as nervous if we restricted the ceremony and reception to people we know."

"No, you still would've been nervous. You're getting married and that's a big step for anyone."

"I guess," she reluctantly agrees, pulling her hands free to gesture in exasperation. "But I still think I'd be less anxious if we had just signed the papers in Baa-chan's office and had a small party afterward to celebrate. If any mistakes are made during the ceremony, the old farts attending will know it. That's why I didn't want to follow most of the traditions involved in a formal wedding."

"You're not being graded," he points out. At her incredulous look, he smiles reassuringly. "Naruto, the ceremony is merely a way to honor the past when marriages were negotiated between clans. Everything in the ceremony is symbolic of that time."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," she grouses sullenly, her expression and crossed arms starkly contradicting her elegant attire. "It's a mock negotiation where the bride and groom and their representatives sit across from each other at a rectangular maru table under a canopy, which is symbolic of ancient times when our people were nomadic, long before ninja villages. Marriages were arranged between clans to keep the peace. Sitting next to the bride and groom would be either their parents or the clan head and an elder," she sarcastically recites by rote.

"You sound just like a text book," Kakashi teases.

Naruto rolls her eyes, "I heard it enough times from Shizune every time Ibiki and I went to Baa-chan to try convincing her to let us elope."

Smiling, he pries one of her hands loose to give it a gentle squeeze. "For what it's worth, thank you for the honor of asking Iruka and me to stand in for your parents. It means a lot to both of us and your parents would've been very proud of you."

"Thanks for telling me that," she smiles softly before her expression turns wistful, "I wish they could've been here." A happier smile spreads across her face as she adds, "I never considered anyone else besides you two to be there with me."

"It's interesting that Ibiki chose Inoichi and Anko to represent his clan head and elder," he muses, seizing on the slight subject change.

"He's not only worked with both for years, but he's close friends with them. Closer than anyone else," she shrugs.

"He could've chosen Jiraiya or Tsunade, for example."

"True, but they've already got roles in the ceremony and even if they didn't, he doesn't respect them as much as Inoichi and Anko."

Kakashi nods, adding, "And both Jiraiya and Tsunade have been out of the village for years, more than they've been in it. Ibiki wouldn't be able to consider them friends."

"We're starting to wonder if Anko had a secret double life as a fangirl when she was a child," Naruto randomly states with a confused frown, causing Kakashi to bust up laughing.

"Why do you say that?" he asks, calming a little.

"Remember when she squealed when I announced my pregnancy and our engagement?" At his nod she adds, "She did it again when Ibiki and I asked her to stand in for his clan elder since acting as his mom would've been a little weird. The scary part is how good she does it."

"Anko as a fangirl, there's a scary thought," Kakashi shudders before a mischievous glint lights up his eye. "If you ever find out the truth, please share."

"Hell no, that's blackmail material."

"Even if I tell you who might know the truth on how Anko is so practiced?" he bargains.

Naruto considers it before nodding, "Okay, I'll share."

"Ask Shizune. Her family lived on the same street as Anko's. She's more likely to know better than anyone."

"Hmmmm, I'm going to have to get creative and figure out how to get Shizune to tell me because I'm sure Anko hit a pitch only animals can hear." She grins and waits for Kakashi to finish laughing before adding, "Inoichi thought he was going to go deaf in one ear because he was standing right next to her."

"It sounds like anyone in the vicinity might've had hearing damage," Kakashi muses as Naruto nods.

"My ears were ringing for sometime afterward," she cringes, wiggling a finger in her ear at the memory as he chuckles at her.

Naruto drops her hand as both their attention turn to another presence joining them in the garden. She smiles when Neji rounds the corner.

"Hey, Neji!" she greets warmly, rising to her feet with Kakashi. She notices he's already dressed in his formal kimono, but had replaced his headband with a blue silk scarf tied over his seal.

"Afternoon, Naruto and Kakashi," he greets back.

As Kakashi guides Naruto to sit again, Neji settles on the other bench before stating, "Hinata was correct. You look stunning, Naruto."

"C'mon!" she grouses as she blushes again. "It's not like I've never dressed up before!"

"No, but you weren't getting married any other time and didn't have the glow of pregnancy," Kakashi gently teases, causing her blush to deepen.

Neji can't help grinning at Naruto's uncharacteristic discomfort. "That's true," he concedes. "Today is a very special occasion, so any other time you've dressed for a formal event pales by comparison."

"Speaking of pregnancy," Kakashi smiles, deciding to change to a less embarrassing topic that shouldn't trigger Naruto's temper or cause her to freak out on them. "Has Tsunade been able to determine the baby's gender during your recent appointment?"

Sighing in relief, she shoots him a brief, grateful look before shaking her head. "The baby was twisted in such a way that Baa-chan couldn't tell. She even had Shizune check and it was a bust for her too."

"Have you asked the fox?" Kakashi asks.

Naruto smiles. "I want to be surprised."

"Interesting," Neji muses. "Most mothers to be I've been acquainted with always want to know the gender ahead of time so they can purchase clothing accordingly."

"You know that shit doesn't matter to me, Neji," she scoffs.

"I matters to those participating in that betting pool I heard about," he arches a brow at her.

"Tell me about it," Naruto groans, rolling her eyes. "Genma and Raido's idea. They've got at least two different betting pools going on. One is whether the baby will be a boy or a girl with the odds favoring a boy. Another is when the exact day the baby will be born. Baa-chan confirmed I should be delivering in September sometime between the 1st and the 24th at the latest. There are a couple of secondary bets tied to that one about the weight of the baby and time of birth, but those aren't as popular."

"Did you place a bet?" Neji asks.

Crossing her arms again and pouting she grumbles, "No, they wouldn't let me, claiming I have an unfair advantage."

The two men laugh before Neji turns to Kakashi. "Did you place a bet?"

Kakashi nods. "Iruka and I agree it's going to be a girl and she'll be born on the 15th."

Arching a brow Naruto asks, "Isn't that a bit narcissistic? Picking your own birthday?"

"It's as good a day as any," Kakashi shrugs, prompting her to roll her eyes again.

"Everyone has either been talking about the betting pool or the wedding," Neji comments. "I'm curious, is Hinata correct that Tsunade-sama will be officiating the ceremony?"

Naruto sighs in exasperation, "Baa-chan claimed that role before we even set the date."

"If you don't mind my asking, who else is filling the other roles in the ceremony?" Neji asks.

"Nah, I don't mind," Naruto smiles. "Okay, Baa-chan is officiating, representing the local 'daimyo.' The daimyo was a later addition to the ceremony when the lands were divided up and ruled autonomously by landowners when there was no longer an Emperor ruling all. The daimyo attended the negotiations and gave the final approval of the contract made between the clans."

"The negotiations required one or more neutral participant not affiliated with either clan and appointed by the daimyo to help mediate the treaty," she explains further. "So Ibiki and I asked Jiraiya to fill the role of the neutral mediator."

Neji arches a brow. "Jiraiya?"

"Yeah," she nods. "He got upset 'cause I didn't ask him to be one of my negotiators. Yeah, he was my father's sensei and trained me…sort of." She pauses to roll her eyes before continuing, "But he's never been around much in my life, I thought it was better to have him as a mediator at least."

Reaching out she takes Kakashi's hand and smiles at him. "Kakashi and Iruka have been there much more for me than Ero-sennin ever has and I'd rather have them act in my parent's place."

Kakashi smiles back at her and squeezes her hand as she continues.

"Since the mediator acts as the neutral party, attending to observe and aid in the negotiations, Ero-sennin is perfect for that. It made him happy to still have a part in the ceremony," she shrugs.

"The four directional guards were a little harder to select," Naruto sighs wearily. "The ceremony demands four guards standing at each true compass point just outside the edge of the canopy tent shielding the negotiation table. Apparently there was a superstitious belief among many early shinobi that since each direction always holds true, unaffected by time or the elements, they are a constant guide for the natural energies flowing between themselves, the environment and the elements. The guards represent those constants to ensure things remain harmonious among the negotiating parties or some such crap," she grouses, amusing both Kakashi and Neji.

"Anyway, Ibiki and I decided to pick two guards each. I asked Yamato and Sai because they've been more than just teammates since joining our team after Sasuke's defection," she smiles fondly. "Ibiki asked Genma and Raido because they've been friends for years and worked together a lot."

"I remember Kiba and Choji being upset about not being asked," Neji comments.

"I know," Naruto blows out a frustrated breath. "I had to be honest with them that none of Konoha 11 deserved the honor. Yeah, my suicide attempt shook those two up enough to finally realize they still treated me like a joke. Unlike the others, they never really got past labeling me the class baka. It wasn't until Shikamaru and Shino called them on it that they finally realized they weren't the supportive friends they thought they were." Sighing again softly she adds, "I told them I highly value their friendship, but asked them could they honestly say they had been there enough for me to ask them to be in my wedding? That's when they finally calmed down."

"You only spoke the truth," Neji agrees with a nod. "I wasn't offended you didn't ask me to participate. You opened my eyes when we fought during the chuunin exams, but we didn't become friends until after you returned from your training trip. I understood why you didn't ask, as did the others. I am honored you altered tradition and invited us to witness the ceremony."

Naruto smiles warmly. "There was no way in hell I'd cut you guys out of that. That's why I told Choji and Kiba I preferred them as my guests witnessing the 'negotiations.' They both ended up apologizing for being asses about the whole thing."

"It's a good thing they did because it would've reflected poorly on their clans if they continued grumbling about it," Neji agrees with a nod. "They should appreciate it's a high honor to witness a fully traditional ceremony because very few couples are wed that way anymore. Having them bear witness is an unusual departure from tradition. Usually there is no one else besides the participants."

"Yeah, well, since I was basically forced into having a formal ceremony I wanted all my friends there to witness it." She pauses before quietly adding, "Except Sakura."

"I would've seriously wondered about you if you had invited her," Neji arches a brow.

"Um," Naruto scratches behind her ear while scrunching up her face, "I did."

At Neji's incredulous expression Kakashi points out, "You shouldn't be surprised, Neji. Naruto will try to mend fences if she can."

"Wait," Neji interjects with sudden realization. "Is Sakura the reason why you called off the wedding, Naruto?"

"Yes," she reluctantly admits. "Ibiki wasn't happy with me over that and a couple of other things, so we got into it and I called it off."

"Makes sense and I guess I'm not really surprised you invited Sakura. It is still a shock to hear that you did. I take it that since she isn't attending she did not accept your invitation?" Neji asks shrewdly.

Naruto nods. "Yeah. It's probably for the best, but I did kinda wish she accepted." Glancing over at Kakashi, she smirks, "And I don't think Kakashi would've been happy if she were going."

"I'd have been fine," he drolly replies. "But I might have visited her yesterday and incapacitated her. Probably by breaking her legs."

Regret fills Naruto's eyes as she looks away into the pools nearby.

"I'm sorry, Naruto," Kakashi softly apologizes. "But I can't forgive Sakura for what she did to you."

"I know," she softly replies, still looking away.

Breaking the ensuing silence, Neji asks, "Who else will be witnessing the ceremony?"

Taking a deep breath, Naruto turns back to them. "Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon and their jounin sensei, Ebisu. The rest of Ibiki's people, naturally. I'd never hear the end of it from Mozuku, Shimon and Tonbo if they didn't get to go."

Kakashi chuckles knowingly as Neji smirks.

"Pretty much everyone who was at that meeting where I announced my pregnancy and engagement to Ibiki," she continues. "Of course, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro will be there." Rolling her eyes, she adds, "Baa-chan made me invite all the clan heads and their spouses, Koharu, Homura and the Fire Daimyo and his wife, so they'll be there too. I can't remember the exact number, but it's about sixty witnesses."

"The daimyo is attending?" Neji blinks in surprise.

"Yeah," she nods. "I was surprised too, but he returned the invitation confirming he was coming."

"Will the witnesses be standing outside the tent?" Neji asks.

Naruto shakes her head. "Since it's spring and the weather has been so unpredictable lately we decided to provide seats under canopies. Seating is arranged on the east, south and west sides of the negotiating table in rows of ten chairs or so staggered so no one is sitting right behind anyone."

"That's a very well thought out layout and gives everyone the chance to observe the entire ceremony," Neji nods in approval. "I know the guests who aren't witnessing the ceremony will be waiting in the reception hall, but how many did you invite?"

"Don't ask," she grouses.

"About 200," Kakashi supplies helpfully, causing Neji to gape at the sullen redhead.

"Not my idea," she mumbles. Sighing in frustration she adds, "I really wanted to keep the entire thing a lot smaller and restricted to people I know and give a shit about."

"It may not have been as small as you'd have liked, but it's very considerate of you to invite the branch members who will be escorting you to the tower and later tonight to your new home," Neji compliments.

"I wasn't going to be an ass and exclude them," she arches a brow at him. "If they're going to be at the Tower anyway they should join in the celebration."

At Neji's incredulous expression Naruto glares back. "I told Hiashi flat out I don't buy into that two-house crap when I accepted his invitations to stay here. I also said once I'm Hokage I'm getting rid of that Caged Bird seal. Ero-sennin said there's another seal that doesn't have that whole punishment thing and doesn't have to go on the forehead. The best place is actually the back of the skull since it's closest to the part of the brain that deals with the eyes. I told Hiashi the current seal is just a way to brag they can dominate others."

Neji stares in shock before asking, "You told Hiashi-sama that?"

"Well, yeah," she replies as if it should be obvious. "I don't agree with it and if Hiashi didn't like it he shouldn't have invited me over. What was surprising is he said he agreed, but that was it and he didn't say anything more about it."

Neji silently processes her words as Naruto turns to Kakashi and asks, "Are you using a genjutsu to hide your face so you can eat dinner comfortably?"

"Yes," Kakashi nods. "I might've gone without if the reception had been restricted only to our comrades. However, I still wouldn't show my face to our allies since they could easily become enemies later."

"True," Naruto agrees as Iruka enters the garden and joins them.

"Nee-chan!" Naruto calls out, rising to her feet.

Iruka smiles warmly and embraces the redhead.

"You look incredible," she compliments, pulling back to take another look at Naruto.

At the return of Naruto's embarrassed blush Kakashi comments, "You better get used to that reaction, Naruto. You'll be hearing it a lot today."

"Indeed," Neji agrees.

Naruto huffs in irritation before taking a good look at Iruka. "You're looking pretty good yourself, nee-chan," she comments appreciatively.

Iruka is wearing a simple dusky wine colored kimono accented with blooming orchids embroidered strategically along the hem and sleeves. Naruto has seen her wear it before, but Ino did a nice job dressing up Iruka's hair. Instead of being pulled up in the usual upsweep, her hair is mostly loose. It's partially pulled off her face, combed neatly into a slight poof and secured at the back of her head with a clip. Ino strategically left a couple of strands at Iruka's temple, curling them like Naruto's, and curled some of the hair loose in the back to give her more volume.

It's Iruka's turn to roll her eyes. "Ino nearly had a heart attack when she saw I pulled my hair back into a ponytail. It wasn't even how I usually wear it, but said there was no way in hell she was letting me go to the ceremony like that." Smirking, she adds, "I thought it was easier to just give in this time."

"Yeah, there's certain things you can't win an argument with Ino over," Naruto smirks back.

"How are you holding up?" Iruka asks in concern.

"I'm doing okay, just really nervous," Naruto admits, offering a soft smile.

"Why don't we sit down while we wait to leave?" Kakashi suggests.

"Actually, I want to raid the kitchen again," Naruto replies, her stomach seconding the notion with a loud growl.

"Spoken like a true pregnant woman," Neji smirks. "Tea sounds good right now, mind if I join you?"

"It's a little after three and some tea sounds good for all of us," Kakashi suggests, looking over at Iruka who nods her agreement.

"I don't care if you guys come, I'm starving!" Naruto declares, heading for the nearest footbridge and making a beeline for the kitchen

Eating while Iruka, Kakashi and Neji sip tea is a great distraction for Naruto. Iruka regales them with how Tenten and Ino nearly had a duel over Tenten's hair. Despite agreeing to let Ino style her hair, Tenten insisted on sticking to something very similar to what she usually wears. As usual, Ino won out.

They're finishing up when another Hyuga enters the kitchen.

"I'm sorry for interrupting," the young man bows. "Hiashi-sama said it's time to gather for the procession to the tower."

"Thanks," Naruto sighs, rising from her seat with Neji's help.

They gather with the others in the large foyer of the main house. True to Kakashi's statement, those who hadn't seen Naruto yet complimented on how beautiful she looked, much to her irritation.

Hiashi nods his approval and with a slight bow and states, "You truly look like the princess you are, Naruto. Should anyone have any lingering doubts, seeing you will dispel them once and for all."

"Thanks," she mutters through her embarrassment as the others grin or smirk knowingly.

Looking around and noting that everyone attending the ceremony or reception is there, Hiashi continues, "Naruto, as the bride you will lead with Kakashi and Iruka." Seeing her grimace in dismay, he adds, "I understand your concern, but it fits with the traditions of the wedding ceremony. Your guards will remain close."

He gestures at the branch members standing off to the side, who nod at Naruto.

Continuing his explanation, he adds, "As honored guests, Gaara-sama and his siblings will follow behind you with me, so we will help protect you if necessary."

Gaara nods his approval while Temari and Kankuro's expressions clearly echo the sentiment. They'll gladly take out anyone who tries to hurt Naruto.

"Everyone else will fall in place as we walk to the Hokage Tower," Hiashi finishes.

Reluctantly Naruto leads the way out of the building with Kakashi and Iruka. She tries thinking of something to say to start a conversation with them as a distraction from all the attention she's getting, but can't think of a damn thing.

It's a beautiful afternoon with the sunlight beginning to turn golden and the shadows deepening to beautifully accent the world. Scattered clouds drift lazily overhead, but aren't threatening any spring showers just yet.

The picture perfect afternoon isn't enough to distract Naruto from the uncomfortable feeling of having people stop and gape at the formally attired procession. Most stare in awe with some muttering how beautiful she looks.

There are a couple of hateful glares and loud mutterings of dressing the monster into looking human to fool everyone. However, those detractors either disappear from sight immediately at the cold, warning looks from members of the wedding party or are told to shut up and smacked by someone standing next to them.

Despite the mostly positive responses, Naruto hates the attention, especially since it's not involving a prank. She can defend herself, but knows all it takes is one good blow past her guard and that was it. Nothing is fool proof.

Fortunately it only takes about twenty minutes to reach the Hokage mansion.

Shizune is waiting for them outside with Izumo and Kotetsu and smiles when she sees Naruto. "Wow, you look fantastic, Naruto," she compliments. Her smile widens at Naruto's blush, adding, "I have a room ready for you, Iruka and Kakashi to wait in while Izumo and Kotetsu seat everyone."

Glancing over at the two she gestures them into action before turning to Naruto and waving her to follow. Naruto follows with Kakashi and Iruka at her side as they make their way to a private room on the top floor of the mansion.

As she ushers the trio inside, Shizune explains, "As you can see there's a comfortable sofa and armchairs for you to relax in while you're waiting to be summoned for the ceremony. There is a sink over there," she gestures off to her left, "where you can get some water if you need it. That door next to it is the bathroom. It shouldn't be long, but please make yourself comfortable in the meantime. I have to go, so if you'll excuse me," she bows before disappearing out the door.

"Crap," Naruto grumbles, looking around the room. "I wanted to ask if Ibiki arrived yet."

"He probably has. Ibiki is incapable of being late," Kakashi jokes as he steers her to a long, overstuffed sofa situated next to a large picture window overlooking the village.

"I wonder why Izumo and Kotetsu are acting as ushers," Iruka muses, settling next to Naruto on the sofa.

"Yeah, 'cause they're guests," Naruto frowns in confusion.

"Because they rose higher on my shit list," Tsunade explains as they look up to see their kimono clad Hokage saunter into the room. "You look gorgeous, gaki," she compliments as she pulls the redhead to her feet into a hug.

Naruto sighs wearily as yet another blush creeps across her face. She glares over at Kakashi chuckling, his expression clearly saying, '_I told you so.'_

Rolling her eyes at him, she turns back to Tsunade, asking, "What did the 'Dundering Duo" do this time, Baa-chan?"

"'Dundering Duo'? I like that," Tsunade smirks.

"Me too," Iruka echoes.

"Anyway," Tsunade continues. "I'm punishing those two for inappropriately discussing how big your ass has become because of the pregnancy. They reasoned between your boobs and ass Jiraiya should really consider you as inspiration for one of his stories."

She pauses when the seething redhead growls low before continuing. "I thought they learned their lesson about discussing such things on duty, especially around the daimyo. Only this time they didn't have this conversation around the daimyo. This time it was around the daimyo's wife, Lady Shijimi," she sighs wearily. "They were manning the Missions Desk and didn't notice her enter the room to wait for the genin team retrieving Tora V."

"Wait, I thought we were on the sixth?" Naruto interrupts.

"It should be Tora the fourth," Iruka frowns in thought.

"No one can keep track because of all the successful escapes of a couple of previous 'Tora's or their untimely demise resulting from _accidents_ during retrieval," Kakashi points out.

"True," Tsunade agrees. "Anyway, Lady Shijimi was waiting for the return of the latest Tora and was quite offended. Since I had to deal with her indignant outrage, those two get to play ushers for the wedding and reception."

"But, Baa-chan, they're guests," Naruto protests. "Yeah, I'm not happy they're a little too fixated on my boobs and ass, but they could've been punished later."

"Don't worry about it, gaki," Tsunade soothes. "They'll still get to sit as guests. They just get the fun task of guiding all the other guests to their assigned seats for the reception and ceremony. Then they can sit as guests themselves."

"Okay," Naruto agrees as her expression turns murderous. "But I've got to remind those two about whom they're dealing with. I still owe them and Ero-sennin for the strippers."

Tsunade laughs. "Can't wait to see what you come up with. I better get going and see if Shizune has everything ready." She grabs Naruto in a quick hug. "I'll see you upstairs on the observation deck, gaki."

They watch as Tsunade disappears from the room. That little reminder draws back Naruto's nerves full force as she steps over to the window to gaze outside. Kakashi and Iruka simply sit down and watch her, leaving her alone with her thoughts as the minutes drag on until Izumo and Kotetsu finally arrive.

"They're ready for you, Naruto," Izumo informs her with a smile.

Closing her eyes, Naruto takes a deep, steadying breath. When she feels two hands alight on her shoulders she opens her eyes to see Iruka and Kakashi standing next to her, smiling. Returning their smiles she nods and they leave together, following Izumo and Kotetsu upstairs.

* * *

Tsunade makes her way up to the small cluster of rooms located on the observation deck of the Hokage mansion. Entering one she walks over to Shizune who is standing by a table covered with several items and chatting with Jiraiya. He's dressed in a formal kimono like everyone else for a change

"Is everything ready?" she asks her apprentice.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama. All the guests for the reception are still arriving, but those who have arrived already are enjoying some refreshment. The guests witnessing the ceremony are already seated," Shizune explains efficiently.

"I can't wait to see the gaki," Jiraiya comments. "I understand she looks beautiful all dolled up."

"Stunning is the word I'd use," Tsunade grins, prompting a nod from Shizune.

"I also can't believe Minato and Kushina's brat is getting married," he adds fondly.

"Next you'll be saying you can't believe Naruto is already giving birth if we linger here much longer and don't get this show on the road," Tsunade retorts.

"The groom and remaining participants in the ceremony are waiting in a room down the hall," Shizune explains.

"Then let's do this," Tsunade declares.

Shizune disappears for a few moments. Within minutes Izumo and Kotetsu appear in the room followed by Ibiki, Inoichi, Anko, Genma, Raido, Sai and Yamato.

"You two will wait until Izumo and Kotetsu bring up Naruto, Kakashi and Iruka," Tsunade reminds Yamato and Sai who nod as Izumo and Kotetsu leave to carry out their orders.

Shizune hands everyone except Jiraiya, Tsunade and the guards an item from the table. To Anko she gives an ornate folding fan, Ibiki an ornate dagger, and Inoichi a short length of rope. She then ushers the small group out of the room, leaving Yamato and Sai to wait for the bridal party.

Minutes later Izumo and Kotetsu return with Naruto, Kakashi and Iruka.

"You look incredible, Naruto," Yamato grins appreciatively as he steps forward to hug her as she sighs softly in resignation and returns the hug.

Sai takes his turn, saying, "If it weren't for your hair, I wouldn't recognize you."

Naruto smacks him on the shoulder in retaliation as the others laugh at her expense.

Shizune returns and gives Izumo and Kotetsu their orders. "You two need to take your places upstairs so we can get the ceremony started. We'll be following shortly."

The two nod and disappear out the door. Iruka helps Naruto out of her haori since she decided to wear it after the ceremony. Meanwhile, Shizune hands Kakashi a bonsai tree and a bottle of sake. Taking the roll of gold coins bound in gauzy silk, she hands it to Iruka before leading the small group out the door.

They arrive just moments after Tsunade and Jiraiya kick off the ceremony by walking across the deck to the tent flanked by Genma and Raido. Tsunade sits at the head of the table with Jiraiya to her immediate right.

Raido assumes the northern position behind them and Genma stands next to him waiting for the other participants to be seated.

Inoichi and Anko walk sedately ahead of Ibiki as they assume their position at the eastern side of the table, carrying the gifts they'll present as part of the "negotiations." All three bow to Tsunade before setting their gifts to the side and sitting on the pillows. Once they are settled, Genma moves into the eastern position behind them.

Finally it's Naruto's turn to join the proceedings. Kakashi and Iruka walk ahead of her, also carrying their gifts. Yamato and Sai follow behind Naruto as Shizune brings up the rear.

Naruto stares at Iruka and Kakashi's backs, fighting the blush she feels at hearing all the gasps and muttered compliments. She completely loses the battle when she looks at Ibiki and catches his proud smile. Now blushing furiously she takes her turn bowing to Tsunade, trying to ignore the grins both her and Ero-sennin have.

As Yamato takes up the southern position, Sai and Kakashi help Naruto settle on a sitting pillow while Shizune takes her seat among the other guests. Sai then takes up the western position behind them.

Tsunade nods to start the main ceremony. No words are uttered, as it was traditionally believed they disrupted the peaceful harmony of the negotiations.

Representing Ibiki's 'clan head', Inoichi presents Kakashi a woven rope made of hemp, symbolizing the wish for strong family ties from the union and many years together for Ibiki and Naruto.

Kakashi takes his turn as Naruto's 'father' and reciprocates by giving Inoichi the bonsai tree, representing the Great Tree of Konoha. It symbolizes the territories joined by the union that must be cultivated and nurtured just like the tree.

As the Morino 'clan elder', Anko hands Iruka the ornate folding fan as a wish for happiness and a bigger and better future for the couple.

As Naruto's 'mother', Iruka then presents Anko the gold coins as a dowry for the couple to begin their new life together.

Next Ibiki gives the ornate dagger to Naruto, symbolizing his pledge to protect not only his wife, but also the new ties between the clans forged by their union.

Kakashi bestows the final present of the bottle of sake to Ibiki.

Naruto still silently seethes about being excluded from the exchange. She grudgingly accepted Tsunade's reasoning that as sexist as it seems, it's the oldest, most traditional part of the ceremony and it's merely a reflection of the past, not that it's meaning she's subservient to Ibiki.

Watching the entire exchange now, Naruto still doesn't like it, but accepts there could be worse things she could've been forced to do in the name of tradition.

Now that all the gifts have been presented, Jiraiya rises to his feet and helps Naruto get up and move to the southern position of the table opposite Tsunade to sit next to Ibiki who had moved there from his original seat. Seated together they're symbolically showing the world the merging of their clans.

As the mediator, Jiraiya then sets out three sake cups of varying sizes in front of them and fills them with the sake Kakashi presented as the final gift. Starting with Naruto and Ibiki the cups are passed to all the participants who take three sips from each cup. The last to take a sip from each cup is Tsunade. As the 'daimyo,' her taking the last sip demonstrates her approval of the contract, finalizing the deal.

Returning to the north side of the table, Jiraiya sets a white ceremonial candle in front of Tsunade who lights it. Then he carries it and a golden dish around to Ibiki and Naruto and sets both items in front of the couple. After handing them a small, square piece of rice paper he returns to sit at Tsunade's side while Ibiki produces a small velvet box containing their wedding bands.

Opening the box, he removes the rings, handing one to Naruto and keeping the other as he closes the lid and returns the box to his pocket. Grasping Naruto's left hand, he slides the ring on her finger. Naruto takes her turn and slides his band onto his finger.

Naruto then hands him back the ornate dagger he gave her. Extending his left index finger he nicks it and does the same to her left index finger she holds out for him. Both drip blood onto the center of the rice paper laying flat on the table in front of them. Jointly grasping the bloodied rice paper with their right hands, they hold it over the flame of the candle until it starts burning. They drop it into the golden dish, symbolizing their wish for good luck and fortune in their new life together. They finish the ceremony with a kiss, officially sealing their union.

They break apart when they hear whooping, hollering and applause. Looking around Naruto sees everyone on their feet, including the Fire Daimyo and his wife.

Although the skies are clear, a light rain begins to fall. Not wanting to ruin their kimonos, everyone settles back into their seats laughing and chatting while waiting for the brief shower to pass. It's a picturesque setting with the waning golden hues shimmering through the raindrops.

Out of the corner of his eye, Ibiki notices Naruto looking up toward the sky with a gentle smile on her face.

She notices him watching her and leans in close so only he can hear. "The fox just told me the sun shower reminded it of an old folktale it learned from one of its previous hosts," she explains. "The folktale said that a wedding between kitsunes always happen during sun showers and to have one happen during our wedding is considered a good omen."

Ibiki smiles and before he can reply they notice the shower stops. Izumo and Kotetsu begin ushering the daimyo and his wife and the other guests off the roof though the doors down to the reception.

Turning back to Naruto he reaches for her hand, capturing her attention. "You know, we don't really need omens to know things will get better for us," he assures her, squeezing her hand.

"You two crazy kids are giving me plenty of inspiration for my next Icha Icha!" Jiraiya declares from across the table, earning him a painful smack on the back of his head that thrusts him forward to slam his forehead on the table.

Dazed, he straightens up as the others laugh and chuckle at his expense. Looking at his attacker, Tsunade calmly meets his gaze and arches a brow.

"Just reminding you it's the gaki's special day and you should rein in perversion. Too much perverseness is hazardous to your health."

Hearing the malicious undertone in her words, Jiraiya swallows thickly and with forced cheer comments, "Oh look, the photographer is ready to start taking the pictures."

"Nice save," Inoichi quips as he rises to his feet to help Anko up.

The others chuckle and climb to their feet or help the ladies up, escorting them to the part of the deck in front of the Hokage mountain. The photographer arranges them into a group photo as well as into separate group shots with just the guards, Tsunade and Jiraiya, Ibiki with his negotiators, Naruto with hers, as well as shots of just Naruto and Ibiki with the visages of the five hokage looming in the background.

The photographer finishes the last shot when Izumo and Kotetsu return announcing all the other guests are seated. The photographer quickly gathers up his equipment and races ahead as the two arrange the wedding party into the procession they'll walk while Sai, Yamato, Genma and Raido gather up the gifts exchanged during the ceremony since they're Naruto and Ibiki's keepsakes.

With Jiraiya escorting Tsunade at the front, Kakashi and Iruka are next with Inoichi and Anko right behind them. Naruto and Ibiki follow behind with their "guards" bringing up the rear.

Izumo and Kotetsu lead the group downstairs through the building, halting them a short ways down the hallway from the open double doors of the reception.

Shizune is waiting for them and steps forward with Naruto's gold haori in her hands.

"Let's get this on you to help keep your kimono clean," she murmurs while helping Iruka and Anko adjust the haori on Naruto. Turning to Izumo and Kotetsu she orders, "Go ahead and get ready so I can make the announcements."

The two nod and disappear through the doors to the main table while she steps back into the packed room.

"With great honor," she announces loudly, silencing the room, "I present lady Tsunade and Jiraiya."

Applause breaks out as the two make their way to table at the far side of the room and are guided to their places by Izumo and Kotetsu.

While Shizune continues announcing each couple, Ibiki senses Naruto's tension. Glancing over he watches her close her eyes briefly and takes a couple of slow, deep breaths. Gently pulling his elbow free from her grasp, he reaches for her hand as she looks at him in confusion and he leans in to kiss her.

Breaking off, he gazes steadily into her eyes. "Even if you don't enjoy the attention, it's a good thing. The world now knows we're married to each other. It will be your shield."

Naruto gapes in surprise before smiling softly as their turn comes. He guides her through the door when Shizune announces them.

"It is my greatest honor to present the bride and groom!"

The room erupts in applause as Ibiki and Naruto emerge through the double doors flanked by Genma, Raido, Sai and Yamato. Naruto blushes furiously at the cheers and whistles emanating from the crowd and the photographer takes pictures of them walking down the aisle together.

Kotetsu and Izumo guide them to their seats before making their way to their own seats at another table while the catering staff begins carting out the food.

"Thank you for inviting my wife and I to your nuptials, Naruto-san," the daimyo states several minutes later, attracting Naruto and Ibiki's attention.

He is seated on the other side of Tsunade who is next to Naruto, while Kakashi and Iruka sit next to Ibiki.

Not sure what else to say, Naruto replies with a slight bow, "You're welcome, sir."

"I cancelled an important meeting to attend the ceremony today," he continues conversationally.

Naruto and Ibiki sit in stunned silence as he continues. "Because of your continued efforts protecting us from the Kyuubi, I was deeply honored to receive an invitation. It became more important after learning your father was the Yondaime. I'm appalled by the treatment you endured growing up and have signed a special proclamation in honor of this event. Effective immediately, no longer will you, or any other Jinchuriki, should there be any more, be forced to endure any further discrimination and abuse within the borders of Fire Country. Any such actions will be punished according to the severity."

Tsunade grins at Naruto's flabbergasted expression.

Sensing she's too shocked to speak, Ibiki leans forward and speaks for her. "Thank you for acknowledging her sacrifices, sir."

The daimyo merely nods as their food arrives and is soon distracted by chatting with Gaara who sits on the other side of Lady Shijimi. Coming back to her senses, Naruto reaches for Ibiki's hand under the table, squeezing it in silent gratitude. He slightly smiles, squeezing her hand in return.

Dinner starts out with one of Kakashi's favorites, miso and eggplant soup. Naruto developed a taste for it when she lived with him and Iruka after her breakdown and wanted it as part of her menu.

Soon a selection of sushi and sashimi as the main course arrives.

"I'm still not happy about the raw fish, gaki," Tsunade quietly grouses just loud enough for Naruto and Ibiki to hear.

"Not again," Naruto sighs wearily. "I promised this would be the only time I'd have it during my pregnancy, didn't I? And I already had a long talk with my tenant and it swore on its personal honor to take care of any parasites and bacteria. Ibiki also carefully checked out the caterers. They've been in business for fifteen years and have consistently received the highest ratings during their health inspections."

"Still risky," Tsunade grumbles.

"Get over it, Baa-chan, I've been craving sushi and sashimi," Naruto retorts sipping her tea as the servers bring out the cucumber and wakame seaweed salad.

After dinner Ibiki helps Naruto stand so they can make the rounds greeting all their guests who have risen to their feet and are mingling. Aside from their friends, comrades and neighbors the remaining guests are a combination of nobles and dignitaries not only from Fire Country but also from allied nations. One of Tsunade's favorite points while arguing over inviting so many people was that it's a great way for Naruto to become more familiar with their current allies. Plus, this sort of entertaining through formal dinners is what she'll have to endure when she becomes Hokage.

Naturally, Naruto still thinks it's total bullshit.

Naruto loses track of how long it takes, but figures it takes over an hour to make sure they speak with everyone. When she and Ibiki finish the last of the greetings Kankuro steps up and guides them over to Gaara and Temari.

"As you know, Naruto, one of our wedding gifts to you is tonight's entertainment," Kankuro explains. "We commissioned the most prestigious Puppet Theater group in all of Wind Country to perform and hope you'll enjoy the performance."

"Thank you for the thoughtful gift," Ibiki replies.

Naruto smiles warmly before stepping over to hug the three of them in turn.

"You guys didn't have to, but it's really sweet that you did."

Temari rolls her eyes. "C'mon, Red, we had to do our part to make the party more interesting or you'd be stuck having to smooze all night with the political blowhards."

Naruto laughs, "True."

Ibiki adds, "She would've spent the rest of the evening watching the clock waiting for our chance to escape."

The others join in laughing before Gaara suggests, "The performers are ready. We should all take our seats so they can get started."

Naruto agrees and lets Ibiki guide her back to their seats. Once everyone is seated again, the lights dim with the glow of the candles on every table giving off the most light.

Dramatic music starts playing as the lights slowly come up on the open area of the floor and puppet masters dressed in costume begin manipulating four-foot tall puppets using the same chakra string method Kankuro does.

The first act is a variety of acrobatic feats performed by the puppets.

Ibiki leans in to whisper in Naruto's ear, "Impressive. This is a nod to ancient Sarugaku performances."

Naruto blinks in surprise and focuses back onto the performance, realizing he's absolutely right. The puppets tumbled and flipped gracefully across the floor or through the air. When the acrobatic puppets clear the stage, six other puppets perform complicated juggling routines involving swords.

The second act is a short play about the legendary Rikudo Sennin versus the ten-tailed demon.

Naruto leans in to Ibiki and asks, "This is like Bunraku theater, isn't it?"

"Yes it is," Ibiki nods.

Straightening up, she continues watching the story unfold. She's certainly impressed by the puppeteer's talent in reenacting the battle between the legendary sage and the ten-tailed demon.

When the performers show the Rikudo Sennin defeating the demon by shattering it to pieces and banishing the remains to other realms, Naruto glances over at Ibiki who notices and grins at her smirk since they only got it partially right.

The third and final act is an elaborate dance performance of traditional folk dances with the puppets dressed in beautifully authentic costumes. Naruto's favorite is when they do a fan dance. The puppets draw out fans from the sleeves of their kimono and dramatically snap them open. With their arms extended in different poses for greater effect, the puppets gracefully step and turn to the beat of the music. Sometimes the fans are flicked high into the air to be deftly caught again.

The finale is when the puppets form a circle, facing outward and repeatedly flick the fans into the air, spinning clockwise to their right into the position next to them. As they shift around, moving the circle in a clockwise motion, the puppets catch the fan flicked by the one who vacated the spot they now occupy. As the final note of the music plays, the puppets drop to one knee holding the fan in front of their faces in a demure pose.

The entire performance is impressive, earning the puppeteers a standing ovation as they take their final bows with the puppets.

After the performers clear the center area, the caterers begin serving kusa mochi for dessert. After everyone is served, saucers of sake are passed out.

Leaning in, Tsunade tells Naruto, "This will be the last bit of alcohol you're getting for the rest of your pregnancy, gaki."

Naruto gives her a flat look. "I'm not the practicing drunk here," she snipes. Ignoring the older blonde's murderous glare, she pithily adds, "I've got no intention of drinking anymore for a long time, baa-chan."

Tsunade merely growls in irritation as the couple's closest friends take their turns toasting them as the night winds down to a close.

* * *

_**A/N**__: *dusts hands off* And another chapter down._

_The majority of the wedding ceremony is entirely made up. Today's Japanese favor western style ceremonies and when I was researching traditional Japanese ceremonies there wasn't a lot I felt I could use or liked. Being Naruto isn't tied down by historical accuracy, I decided to get creative and drew on my knowledge and research of other cultures._

_Some of the gifts presented during the ceremony are ones traditionally given in Japanese culture, others I made up. The whole thing with the tent and directional guards, again, made up. Ditto for the burning of the bloody rice paper. Obviously you guys can tell what western elements I used, so the entire thing is really is a hodgepodge of different cultures that I had a lot of fun putting together._

_Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as it literally took me months of picking at it to get it right. I'd rather take the time to try and do this story right from now on than to just throw it out there half-assed like the earlier chapters. Yes, I personally feel I could do a lot better on those and will be doing so, but as I stated previously, I want to move this story forward some more before stepping back again._

_Please feel free to review if the mood strikes you while I get started on the next chapter. Toodles!_

_**Sarugaku**__- Wikipedia defines it as literally 'monkey music' and is a combo of acrobatics, pantomime and juggling. Think Cirque du Soleil._

_**Bunraku**__- Wikipedia defines it as a form of traditional Japanese Puppet Theater. The puppets used in these plays are usually two to four feet tall and are the inspiration for big puppets Chiyo and Kankuro use to fight with. Bunraku is a generic name used by most Japanese to refer to Puppet Theater. It refers to a particular theater actually founded in 1872. Since other theater troupes are older than that they don't use this word to refer to what they do._

_**Kusa mochi**__- Mochi is a glutinous dough made from rice that can be filled with different treats like ice cream. This particular one is made using the powder from the leaves of the Japanese mugwort and is traditionally a spring desert usually served with soybean flour as a topping._


End file.
